A la Orilla del Nilo
by Inith
Summary: YBYY, SJ, YR cap. 18 Adv: YYB.La historia de una tierna amistad entre dos niños de mundos opuestos, Faraón y ladrón serán amigos? será ese cariño de niñez un amor real?. WARNINGS!YYB,JS, YR.
1. Atemu

Título: A la orilla del Nilo Autora: Ninna a.k.a. Inith Fecha: 05 de Febrero 2004 Parings: YB/YY Resumen: A las orillas del Nilo, dos niños se encuentran, ambos de familias y realidades diferentes, Faraón y Ladrón.( lo sé, apesta)  
  
Advertencia: Yugioh no es de mi propiedad y no intento hacer dinero con él, de hecho es sólo para pasar un rato de ocio.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Lean, comenten, pero no me manden algo muy malvado que soy maniacodepresiva.  
  
********** Capítulo 1: Él cubrió Egipto con sombras  
  
Esa noche era más fría que las otras, algo en el ambiente la transformaba en un fenómeno climático para la estación del año correspondiente. Un fenómeno climático para los humanos sin poderes sobrenaturales, pues no lograban sentir las fluctuaciones en la magia temporal que rodeaba las esquinas de toda la ciudad y el Imperio.  
  
Menfis aún no dormía, las estrellas brillantes en el firmamento, donde Ra se posaba día a día. Las festividades en honor al hijo de Osiris continuarían por varias horas más, en las calles la gente reía y bailaba, bebían y conversaban; niños y adultos en un conjunto de felicidad y alegría deslumbrantes, ajenos a los dolores y contracciones que presentaba una de las esclavas del harem del faraón.  
  
El trabajo de parto comenzó al ponerse el sol, transcurrirían varias horas antes de que la tortura de Míriel terminara y Simón pudiera escribir en los registros el nombre que recibiría esta nueva vida.  
  
Ithil Míriel fue un regalo de cumpleaños para el Faraón, escogida especialmente por su hermano menor, Akunadín, de belleza exquisita, traída de lejanas tierras para agraciar la cama del gobernante; al contrario de las mujeres egipcias y de las tierras alrededor del Reino, sus cabellos largos conformaban un velo color blanco, aún más puro que los cabellos de una anciana, sin embargo su cuerpo era joven, pequeño, suave y terso, cada curva perfecta en su figura, su piel pálida y suave, en más de algún momento el mismo Faraón la había confundido con las sábanas de seda blanca que cubrían su lecho. Y sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos azules, parecían zafiros deslumbrantes a la luz de las velas y antorchas de la sala. en ese momento el dejo de dolor que presentaban le hacía más exquisita a la vista de los presentes, un brillo melancólico y determinado en el mar sin fin de estrellas encerradas en cristal.  
  
Los minutos transcurrían, cada segundo se acercaba más y más al nacimiento del bebé de una de las favoritas del Faraón, después de todo, era la segunda sólo porque Nimrodel le había dado sus únicos dos hijos mayores y por tanto sus herederos. Si, las hijas del faraón sumaban 45 y sus hijos 2, dos niños que representaban la alegría y esperanza del Reino.  
  
Simón entró en el cuarto donde los sanadores atendían los partos. Cuatro sirvientas corrían en todas direcciones trajinando en busca de los implementos que las parteras requerían mientras la madre esperaba valientemente la bendición de Isis.  
  
"Otra niña en el harem" comentó Akunadín acercándose a Simón con un gesto despreocupado. "No sería extraño que nos hiciéramos de otro miembro femenino en la familia real, si es tan hermosa como su madre de seguro será una potencial alianza política con algún Reino vecino".  
  
" De cierta manera tienes razón" contestó el pequeño egipcio con su rostro cubierto por el velo. " Sin embargo tengo la seguridad que en tal caso su majestad preferiría que contrajera nupcias con vuestro hijo, el pequeño Seth".  
  
El sacerdote suspiró, con una mano quitó de su rostro el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro, una horrible cicatriz de una batalla pasada que le había costado su ojo izquierdo.  
  
"Aún así no nos vendría mal un varón, Akunamukanon siempre ha deseado llenar el palacio con risas de niños. y aunque ama a sus hijas."  
  
"Quiere más herederos" completó Simón antes de que el sacerdote pasara a un tema tan complicado, la falta de varones en el harem pesaba fuertemente en el corazón de todos.  
  
No hablaron más durante varias horas, el cuarto en completo silencio salvo por el susurro de las sábanas donde la futura madre tendía a arquearse de dolor, aún así no dejo escapar ningún grito, sus labios pálidos firmemente cerrados al igual que sus ojos.  
  
Una de las parteras se acerco a ella, sus manos robustas y gentiles palparon a la joven midiendo la dilatación presente entre sus piernas. No era el primer parto que atendía, ella, Harther había ayudado a traer al mundo al faraón, su hermano y casi todos los hijos del actual gobernante, ya no era ajeno a sus ojos ver a una mujer en tal estado, el vientre abultado y todas la ondas de dolor que viajaban por su cuerpo a medida que era preparada para ver a su bebé.  
  
Observando por el balcón se encontraba Simón, en su espera, imaginando como sería la criatura, qué rasgos del padre heredaría, como le nombrarían, cuantas canas aparecerían en la cabellera de Mahaado cuando estuviera bajo su tutela en enseñanza.  
  
De pronto todos quedaron se arrodillaron, prácticamente corriendo por entre las puertas y cortinas apareció el Faraón, una gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, la capa volando tras sus pasos, seguida por el Mago recién mencionado, Karimu, Isis y Shaadi .  
  
Rápidamente se acercó a la mujer y con sus ojos llenos de preocupación se sentó a su lado, con su mano acarició el rostro juvenil, los cabellos sueltos en la almohada y por último tomó su mano. Ella en respuesta abrió sus ojos y sonrió tiernamente al verlo.  
  
"Eres muy valiente pequeña flor" fueron las primeras palabras del gobernante en la habitación, completamente dirigidas a la madre de uno de sus niños. "Has resistido mucho y no he estado a tu lado".  
  
La pareja, abstraída entre ellos fue dejada para hablar privadamente por los individuos en la habitación.  
  
"Jamás pensé que el Faraón podría correr tan rápido sin resbalarse en los pasillos" comentó Karimu sobando cierta parte de su anatomía, que indiscutidamente había sido lo primero en aterrizar cuando, en su loca carrera tras Akunamukanon, cayera producto de un resbalón.  
  
"Es comprensible cuando tienes algo tan noble por hacer" respondió Isis sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta donde su señor estaba acompañando a una de sus esposas. "Nuestro Faraón es un gran hombre".  
  
Mahaado asintió, cansado tras el viaje de regreso a Tebas y aún más de la cacería del Faraón al llegar a sus oídos la noticia de que pronto sería padre nuevamente. Cierto, podría ser muy frío cuando se trataba de gobernar un Imperio, pero el hombre tenía un corazón muy dulce cuando su familia era el tema. Estaba orgulloso de todos sus hijos, no le importaba si fueran niñas o niños, los amaba a todos por igual, y la preocupación que irradiaba durante los embarazos de sus esposas era increíble.  
  
Sólo faltaba unas horas para el amanecer cuando las parteras comenzaron con la parte crucial del parto. Sentada Ithil usó todas sus fuerzas para traer al bebé.  
  
Simón siguió mirando por el balcón, el aire helado de la noche poco a poco era reemplazado por la tibieza del día en invierno, las cortinas se movían al compás del viento, en igual ritmo que las hojas de las flores y plantas que adornaban aquella construcción. En el horizonte apareció la línea de color violeta que demarca el nacimiento de un nuevo día, pronto se convirtió en un color rubí y las murallas de la Ciudad Blanca reflejaron aquellos tonos en un efecto de magnificencia, iluminando con un efecto eterico el mundo por un segundo. Las pirámides y las arenas se vistieron de dorados y rubíes para recibir a Ra en lo alto del cielo.  
  
Todo era hermoso, demasiado perfecto, asombroso a los ojos de los mortales despiertos, así como el juego de luces entró por las cortinas semitransparentes y en su baile sensual cubrió la habitación completamente.  
  
Entonces hubo silencio.  
  
Un último suspiro abandonó los labios de Ithil mientras ésta dejaba caer su cabeza cansada sobre los cojines, su mano tratando de alcanzar al bebé que sostenía la partera, una sonrisa ausente en su rostro, antes de que cerrara los ojos, y el mundo se cubriera de sombras.  
  
El día se tornó noche, un manto oscuro ocultó el amanecer de los ojos de los mortales, sin estrellas ni nada brillante que permitiera observar a su alrededor. Fue un segundo, pero para mucos pareció una eternidad completa, como si la oscuridad sin fin comenzara a adueñarse de la luz que bendice al mundo de los humanos.  
  
Los ojos de Akunamukanon observaron a su hijo, el pequeño retoño parecía una muñeca en los brazos de la partera, hasta que abrió sus ojos y rubí se encontró con rubí.  
  
"Es varón" exclamó Akunadín al observarlo.  
  
Alegría y miedo se apoderaron del Faraón, su hijo estaba bien, otra vida más para alumbrar las frías murallas del palacio, sin embargo, algo dentro de los ojos de ese bebé le aterrorizaba, una sabiduría e inteligencia jamás descrita ni presentada por los humanos, irradiaba una magia poderosa, incluso más que la suya propia. y su nacimiento había cubierto al mundo en sombras.  
  
Harther pasó el bebé a una de las muchachas para que lo limpiara, al acercarse a la madre notó la extraña paz que su rostro y expresión le presentaba al día, un estado que ni siquiera la meditación podía traer. Con un suspiro apesadumbrado cubrió ese rostro hermoso con la sábana blanca.  
  
" ¿Cómo habrá de llamarse?" preguntó Harther al aire, la pregunta rondando entre los ecos de la habitación silenciosa.  
  
"Atemu" fue la respuesta del Faraón.  
  
*********** Notas:  
  
Bien, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero prefiero eso antes que una partida de Caballo Inglés. Este es el 6º fic que escribo, y el primero de YGH. En mi historia hay 4 fics que no sé con qué endemoniada cara escribí con 3 años menos de lo que tengo ahora, espero cambiar mi forma de escribir y no caer en una descripción tan *ejem* lemon.  
  
Gracias por leerlo, déjame un review, plis??? 


	2. La Némesis de Egipto

Reviews: Mi primer Review el primer día que lo publico, que cosa más emocionante, soy muy feliz!  
  
Youkai no Ryuu: Muchas gracias por manifestar tu interés en continuar leyendo mi loca idea, te agradezco de todo corazón que e des palabras de ánimo en esta empresa. Muchas gracias ^^.  
  
Advertencia: Yugioh no es de mi propiedad y no intento hacer dinero con él, de hecho es sólo para pasar un rato de ocio.  
  
****** Capítulo 2: "La Némesis de Egipto"  
  
Ra alumbraba la ciudad desde su posición de media mañana, la tibieza de su presencia abarcando todos los rincones mientras las calles de Menfis cobraban vida y ruido a medida que el comercio del mercado abría sus puertas a los interesados clientes.  
  
La celebración había terminado y el deber ciudadano llamaba a cada cual a sus tareas y funciones en el Reino Egipcio, sin embargo, ese día todo parecía más callado que de costumbre; un gran silencio presente en todos los corazones y en las risas de los niños que corrían camino a las escuelas o a algún lugar donde jugar.  
  
La noticia de la dolorosa partida de la flor más hermosa de Egipto ya se encontraba dispersa por el territorio; la estrella del amanecer había dado su último destello ese día, cuando el sol sale por entre las pirámides y caza la oscuridad para ocultarla y proteger a los humanos.  
  
Entre las enormes habitaciones doradas del palacio real, pasando por las formidables puertas de madera, los imponentes jardines conformados por verdes pastos y enredaderas subiendo por entre las paredes exteriores; colores esparcidos metódicamente en una gama descendente, desde el más oscuro al blanco, representados por las preciosas flores que rodeaban las distintas estructuras ornamentales, pilares tallados en piedra con motivos de divinidades egipcias y jeroglíficos con diversos pasajes de poemas y escritos.  
  
El camino de piedra se extendía hasta una fuente, desde donde el agua recorría los alrededores del palacio para regar la gran cantidad de vegetación reinante entre las tierras áridas, allí, alrededor de ella los caminos de bifurcaban, cada cual en direcciones distintas, el de derecha hacia los templos, el de la izquierda hacia las habitaciones del concilio y el del centro, hacia el mismísimo palacio real.  
  
Traspasando los guardias, los pasillos silenciosos, las cortinas de finas telas, los estandartes y tapices bordados en los muros, las antorchas e inciensos, el salón del trono se alzaba en su máximo esplendor.  
  
El alto techo blanco reflejaba los brillos de las pocas antorchas encendidas para dar más luz a la ya luminosa habitación, paredes claras y brillantes rodeaban el lugar, hermosamente adornadas por pinturas de colores y diversos motivos tallados rodeados por leyendas, como si cada bloque fuera una tableta aparte de las otras existentes allí, formando un mosaico gigante de formas y destellos. Debajo de aquellas esculturas, una pequeña cornisa de oro puro afirmaba las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales de la entrada y los arcos que levaban hacia la habitación tras el Salón del Trono.  
  
Allí, bajo un velo de burdeos y dorados, se encontraba el trono, una forma arquitectónica de mármol, oro y joyas preciosas; cojines y sedas, desde ese punto el Faraón observaba a su alrededor. Escalones más abajo, los cojines que correspondían a la Reina y a los herederos directos, luego los puestos de los sacerdotes y por último el Concilio.  
  
Como una estatura milenaria, Akunamukanon observaba con sus ojos carmesíes el despliegue lingüístico de uno de sus ministros sacerdotales, Heishin. Nimrodel yacía a sus pies, sus cabellos rubios recogidos en un adorno de oro, las túnicas verde jade acentuadas a su cuerpo, en sus brazos Akenamón trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible para sus 6 años, sacando la lengua a los ministros cuando estos no lo miraban, y a su derecha Akunamekanon, sereno como su padre, de mirada dulce y gentil, el próximo Faraón.  
  
"El amanecer es el momento más importante del culto a Ra, nuestro Dios principal". Mientras hablaba, Heishin se paseaba de extremo a extremo, la capa azul oscura siguiendo sus pasos, la toga sobre su cabeza y el sombrero correspondiente a su alto rango político y religioso, a penas si se mantenían en su lugar. Akenamón debió, en más de una ocasión, suprimir una risa al sólo hecho de pensar en que ambos adornos cayeran y el Ministro revelara su calva cabeza. "Nuestro protector y Señor, la luz de nuestros días, sin su presencia seríamos la presa de las bestias oscuras. el niño trajo la oscuridad, mató a su madre al nacer, es un demonio que debemos borrar de este mundo". A la sola mención de acaba r con el pequeño, Akunadín se levantó de su lugar para pedir la palabra e interrumpir.  
  
"Ithil Míriel nos dio una criatura muy especial, su muerte fue por agotamiento, es comprensible por su complexión delgada. No es extraño que la mortandad de mujeres durante el parto sea tan alta si deben pasar por tanto sufrimiento para traer a nuestros hijos al mundo".  
  
El Ministro volteo para ver al Sacerdote, sus ojos amenazadores de estrecharon peligrosamente.  
  
"Tu lo viste Akunadín, el cielo se cubrió de sombras, el amanecer se convirtió en una noche más oscura que el Reino de las Sombras". Con tal declaración, el Ministro volteo para mirar al Faraón desde su posición. "La oscuridad nos acecha y debemos deshacernos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde Faraón".  
  
Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta de los labios de su sabio gobernante, sin embargo, en sus ojos se encontraba escrita su propia confusión, dicha, tristeza y dolor. Las líneas invisibles de fluctuaciones en la magia de su propia aura revelaban su tumulto interior, cada segundo que transcurría, la imagen de su hermosa Flor de Luna, en manos de los mejores momificadores de todo el Imperio, siendo preparada para su otra vida, su sonrisa borrada por una fría brisa de invierno, como la arena de las dunas durante el atardecer. Y los ojos de su hijo, sus ventanas para ver su alma, tan llenas de una conocimiento incomprensible, una mirada que no pertenecía a este mundo. y si Heishin tenía razón y Atemu era una criatura de las sombras?, el fin de Egipto?, la muerte de su preciada familia?.  
  
El Faraón no tenía respuesta, había sostenido al niño una vez entre sus brazos antes de entregarlo a Harther, era tan frágil, tan pequeño, un retoño de la más hermosa flor, la más rara y exótica, aquella que un cambio en el clima es capaz de borrar completamente. El pequeño Atemu era su hijo, el único recuerdo de Ithil Míriel, su único consuelo era verle crecer y convertirlo en un príncipe de bien. ahora las dudas abordaban su corazón y ensombrecían el futuro. El Faraón no podía dudar.  
  
Cerró los ojos por un momento, en un intento desesperado por bloquear la cruel realidad que le rodeaba. En el ojo de su mente vio el amanecer siendo cubierto por las sombras, el rostro de su amada caer derrotado por el agotamiento, aunque ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción escrita en él, de igual forma a aquella que agració sus rasgos el día en que le llevó la noticia de su embarazo.  
  
Los pensamientos de l Faraón se detuvieron allí, en l preciso instante en que ella entraba por las puertas de ese salón, sus cabellos suelos como un velo tras su figura. Su alegría iluminó cada rincón del palacio ese día.  
  
/Mi Señor, mi Faraón/. Comenzó ella arrodillándose frente al trono para luego mirarlo con sus ojos azules, felicidad, ella estaba contenta. /Mi vientre ha sido bendecido con vuestra semilla, Isis me ha otorgado el mejor regalo. llevo a su hijo en mi/.  
  
No habrá forma de olvidar aquel dichoso día, Akunamukanon se levantó de su trono para abrazarla, un acto prohibido para un gobernante, pero era su familia, era lo que tanto anhelaba.  
  
/Será un niño muy especial/. Le había comentado Ithil noches antes de que fuera a Tebas, la ciudad necesitaba una regulación en las leyes y tratados comerciales, por lo que debía viajar hasta allí y resolver todos los líos que se armaban al pasar los días. Ambos estaban en el jardín, simplemente observando el agua correr y los pajarillos cantar. /Sé que será especial, será luz y oscuridad; cielo y tierra; bien y mal. prométeme que le nombrarás con la primera palabra que Isis os dé al momento de observar sus ojos/.  
  
Ithil sabía que sería niño, lo presentía y esa noche se lo había dicho. Aquella petición tan extraña no tenía sentido alguno en ese momento para él, sólo deseaba hacer sentir bien a su compañera, por lo que le prometió nombrarlo de a cuerdo a las condiciones.después de su muerte, la primera palabra en su mente fue Atemu. De pronto su corazón se iluminó, Atemu, su hijo no había matado a su madre al nacer como Heishin lo proponía. Ithil había dado su vida por el niño, el bebé no había llorado en un principio, porque había nacido muerto, entonces Ithil le dio vida. y ella sabía, ella entendía. era algo más allá de su propia comprensión, la sabiduría de una madre es imposible de ser interpretada por un hombre. sólo podía confiar en el amor y el sacrificio de una mujer.  
  
"Faraón, el niño será la Némesis de Egipto". Se escuchó a Heishin finalizar sus argumentos.  
  
Si, Atemu podía ser la Némesis de Egipto, del Egipto que ÉL conocía, de aquel que no deseaba heredar a sus niños, la tierra en constante peligro, en una guerra eterna. donde el Juego de las Sombras era la defensa y amenaza.  
  
Atemu era la Némesis del Imperio. y eso era bueno.  
  
"Atemu es mi hijo". Comenzó el Faraón, levantándose lentamente del trono, su mirada firme como una encarnación divina, era la imagen del Dios en la Tierra. "Confío en la decisión de Ra, dejarlo ver el amanecer y cubrirlo con sombras. Ra obra misteriosamente y no iré contra la palabra y voluntad de mis Dioses".  
  
Diciendo eso se acercó hacia la salida por la sección hacia palacio, varios guardias y sirvientes prestos a seguirle como escolta.  
  
"Mahaado será su tutor. No se hable más del tema".  
  
El Mago de vestimentas blancas se arqueo frente a su Rey en acto de respeto, tal tarea encomendada sería efectuada con la mayor minuciosidad existente. Todos sonrieron, excepto Heishin, quien contuvo su furia apretando sus manos en puños y por consecuencia hundiendo sus propias uñas en sus palmas, dejando correr sangre por entre sus dedos.  
  
Akunamukanon entró en la pequeña habitación donde dormía el bebé cerca de Harther en caso de cualquier imprevisto. Pronto la habitación de Ithil pasaría a ser suya, cuando terminarán las reparaciones en ella y no necesitara a su nodriza todo el tiempo.  
  
Las sombras cubrían la suave cuna donde el recién nacido reposaba en un sueño pacífico, con sumo silencio se acercó hacia él. Sus pasos largos le llevaron hasta el lado del niño y no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que sus ojos descubrieron.  
  
El bebé se encontraba cubierto por las telas correspondientes para su uso a esa edad, las sábanas de la cuna le arropaban su figura de muñeca, y al parecer los espíritus del Juego de las Sombras que servían bajo su mandato ya habían conocido al nuevo miembro de la familia. La mejor evidencia era la bola de pelos castaños y patas verdes que dormía al lado de Atemu.  
  
Sin voltear hacia donde venía la fluctuación de magia a su alrededor, el Faraón supo que tenía otra visita. El espíritu aludido saludo a su Faraón con una reverencia antes de quedar observando embelezada al bebé. Tímidamente, el Hada Mística se acercó para ver mejor, su mano azulada quedó a pocos centímetros de la pequeña mano del bebé, pareció retractarse y subió su rostro para mirar a Akunamukanon, temiendo haber enfadado a su amo.  
  
Con un gesto afirmativo por parte del Faraón, el espíritu rozó la pequeña mano con uno de sus dedos, luego de tocar aquella criatura, la curiosidad de Hada aumentó, esta vez recorrió la espalda y luego el rostro del bebé.  
  
"Es Atemu, hijo de Ithil, también estará con ustedes"  
  
El Hada sonrió y siguió observando con ternura al pequeño.  
  
************* Notas:  
  
Ay! Que ideas las mías no?, bueno ya pronto aparecerá Bakura y con él la diversión comienza, estoy tan emocionada, tengo UN review!!! Muchas gracias Youkai no Ryuu!!!!  
  
Déjame un review, plis??? Allí abajito, aunque sea una carita feliz de esas así : ^_^, o una así : XD, no sé, hay tantas cosas que pueden escribir allí, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva para mejorar este fic que recién comienza. 


	3. Bakura

Reviews: Por Ra!, ya tengo 3!!! Pero que feliz soy, que emoción T_T!!!!*O*  
  
Kaiba Shirou : Ra me agracia con tu presencia, un YB/YY, siii!!!!, al fin alguien que me acompaña en los gustos!!!. Sonríe a Ra para que no te haga maldades, que mala onda que tuviste problemas para mandar el review, espero que te guste mi experimento shonen ai sobre los personajes, intento hacerlo lo más tierno posible. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Ana-91: Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, a decir verdad lee esto para ver cuando aparecerá el chibi-Bakura, jijiji. Espero que los capítulos que posteo sean de tu agrado. Muchas gracias (again) por leer y dejar un mensaje para mi, significa muuuucho para esta cabecita de escritora.  
  
He aquí un torpedillo para que no te enredes con los nombres:  
  
Atemu = Yami Yugi en su época moza de Faraón Seth = El lindo Seto cuando era sacerdote Bakura = Pues, Yami Bakura Akunadín = Hermano menor del Faraón y padre de Seth Akunamukanon = El Faraón en persona Akunamekanon = OC, hermano mayor de Atemito lindo Akenamon = OC Otro hermanito de Atemu Ithil Míriel = OC, necesitaba una mami para Atemu Nimrodel = Mi ideal de Reina Heishin = En el YGH forbbiden memories aparece este señor y es malvado, aquí tb lo es Mahaado = El guardián de la sortija del milenio Mána = Su aprendiz Isis = Sacerdotisa del collar del Milenio Shaadi = Sacerdote de la llave del Milenio Karimu = sacerdote de la Balanza del Milenio Simón = El monito chiquitito del FM que lo adoré  
  
Y creo que esos van hasta ahora.  
  
******Capítulo 3: " A la Orilla del Nilo"  
  
Todos en silencio.  
  
Todos expectantes.  
  
El siguiente movimiento sería el decisivo, las horas de batalla espiritual dentro del plano real llegarían pronto a su fin, todo acabaría al finalizar este turno. Ambos tenían igual oportunidad de obtener la victoria, poseían igual fuerza para ataque y defensa . . . lo único que les diferenciaba era su juicio sobre las estrategias, y tal vez eso daría la mano ganadora a uno de ellos.  
  
Parte del entrenamiento y la educación que necesita un buen Faraón se reparte entre el estudio de literatura, oratoria, historia y legislación, como bases de su conocimiento; el arte de la lucha con armas, y finalmente el Juego de las Sombras. De esta última materia, Mahaado era el encargado de enseñar y ayudar a los hijos del Faraón.  
  
Este misterioso juego es usado como el mecanismo de defensa de Egipto, así como el método para los enfrentamientos internos y evitar matanzas y masacres a grandes escalas.  
  
Existen varios mecanismos de aplicación de esta clase de Juego o, mejor dicho, batalla. La primera, es la más básica, se enfrentan dos participantes con tarjetas de papiro, donde hay dibujos de criaturas, cada una posee una cantidad determinada de puntos de ataque y defensa, así como habilidades especiales que pueden ser activadas siguiendo las instrucciones respectivas, cartas mágicas y trampa son aquellas que ayudan a que estos monstruos se enfrenten y puedan derrotarse unos a los otros y exista un ganador. La segunda aplicación es más peligrosa y requiere la posesión de dones sobrenaturales y un poder mental fuerte, ya que las criaturas son convocadas al mundo real por medio de unos brazaletes que canalizan la energía mágica. Los jugadores colocan el brazalete en sus brazos izquierdo o derecho, según más les acomode, luego lo colocan horizontalmente frente a su pecho y con la mano derecha cubren la parte de arriba del brazalete mismo. Sus Ka les otorgan tabletas de piedra con la forma de los monstruos, las cuales quedan flotando sin mostrar sus dibujos al oponente. El jugador elige la tableta que desea convocar al campo y sacrifica los tributos necesarios para llamarla. Entonces el monstruo aparece y la batalla continúa, hasta que uno de los dos llegue con sus puntos de vida a 0 o ya no pueda crear más tabletas con su Ka.  
  
Ninguno de estos métodos daña a los adversarios, sin embargo, el tercero es el más peligroso y el menos usado. La batalla transcurre en un estado metafísico de Ka y Ba para ambos contrincantes, en un mundo distinto al que conocemos, oscuro, atemorizante y mortal, por eso le han llamado. Reino de las Sombras.  
  
Cuando Akunamekanon cumplió 11 primaveras, la ceremonia donde el Faraón le entregó su brazalete, fue efectuada. Años de práctica, ahora con 14 años, lograba mantener batallas de larga duración contra Mahaado, y muy pronto sería el turno de Akenamon para recibir su propio emblema como duelista.  
  
Dentro del Templo de Horus, en la enorme plataforma de duelos, príncipe y sacerdote se enfrentaban. Los ojos de toda la corte esperando el ansiado final para ver al ganador.  
  
"Juego con una tableta cerrada". Anunció Mahaado señalando una de sus tabletas, la cual brilló y se extendió en el campo boca abajo, aumentando su tamaño sin revelar su contenido. " Y finalizo mi turno".  
  
El príncipe observó su mano cuidadosamente, luego el campo de juego, por último robó una carta de su baraja, un aire de confianza surgió al ver su contenido; La Maldición del Dragón, 2000 puntos de ataque y necesitaba sólo un sacrificio. Ahora reduciría los puntos de Mahaado, de 1200 a 0.  
  
"Sacrificaré a mi Muñeca Pícara ". Las palabras de Akunamekanon hicieron desaparecer a la criatura flotante en el campo, con una reverencia a su Señor, se retiró del juego. "Y convocó a La Maldición de Dragón para atacar a tu La Jinn, el Genio místico".  
  
El Dragón apareció en el campo, una criatura imponente de color dorado, sus dientes filosos apresaron al Genio para destruirlo, reduciendo los puntos de Mahaado en 200 unidades.  
  
"Excelente jugada su Majestad". Le felicitó el Mago, mientras robaba una carta para agregarla a su mano."Pero no cante victoria aún. Uso la tableta mágica, Intercambio de almas para usar como tributo a tu Maldición del Dragón y convocar al Cráneo".  
  
El enorme monstruo de hueso, tejido muscular y alas de murciélago se hizo presente con un rugido que derribó a varios espectadores, el poder mental de Mahaado era impresionante en su manejo perfecto de sus propias criaturas.  
  
Perder a una criatura poderosa como tributo para que el oponente convoque algo aún más fuerte fue un golpe duro para el príncipe, ahora su única defensa era su carta boca abajo. Claro que después de ese turno, usaría Cambio de Corazones y el Cráneo le obedecería, de esa forma Mahaado perdería.  
  
"Ahora activo mi trampa". Los ojos de Akunamekanon se abrieron sin poder creer que Mahaado usara una de esas cartas, toda su confianza se esfumó al ver cual era. "¡Sombra de los ojos!"  
  
La Tableta del lado del príncipe se volteo, la Isla Tortuga apareció frente a todos con su actitud pasiva, entonces cambió a modo Ataque, por el efecto de la trampa.  
  
"¡Cráneo Convocado Ataca!"  
  
La luz del relámpago golpeó el campo y la criatura más débil se disculpó con la mirada con su amo. El príncipe sonrió a su criatura y mentalmente le agradeció su ayuda durante el juego.  
  
"Con 1400 puntos de daño, su majestad queda con 0 puntos de vida. El Ganador es Mahaado". Anunció Shaadi desde la plataforma. La habitación se inundó de comentarios.  
  
Príncipe y sacerdote se acercaron para estrechar sus manos en signo de respeto, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Desde su asiento sobre la plataforma de mármol repleta de cojines suaves para su comodidad, el Faraón sonrió, un gesto de orgullo hacia su heredero, el joven de cabello negro- rojizo se había convertido en un excelente estratega, tal vez un poco más de experiencia le haría pulirlas lo suficiente como para predecir los movimientos de su adversario.  
  
"Akunamekanon ha mejorado mucho desde su última batalla con Mahaado". Comentó la Reina Nimrodel, antes de llevar el vaso de jugo de frutas, que le ofrecía el sirviente, a sus labios y beber un sorbo elegante.  
  
"Si, pero Mahaado, le sigue ganando". Con una risita Akenamón se ocultó de la mirada asesina de su madre, los mechones rubios ocultando sus ojos violetas llenos de travesura y risa. "Pobre de mi hermano, siempre le ganan".  
  
"No". Una vocecita infantil apuntó inocentemente sin mirar al joven rubio a su lado, sus ojos centrados en el movimiento de sus manos al cambiar las caras del cubo que Karimu desarmaba para que él buscara las posibilidades de formar las 6 caras de colores planos. "Ame siempre te gana a ti Ake".  
  
"Se supone que estas de mi lado Atemu". Le contestó irritado Akenamón.  
  
Los adultos no pudieron suprimir una risa, los comentarios del pequeño Atemu siempre llevaban una verdad escondida y un mensaje para quien los escuchara o recibiera, después de todo, un niño tan pequeño no sabe mentir.  
  
De pronto el niño se levantó, su cuerpecito de muñeca vestido de blanco, un color que las muchachas de la servidumbre no podían evitar de usarlo en él, le hacían parecer un duendecito. Un suspiro melancólico abandonó los labios de Akunamukanon, el gran parecido entre Atemu e Ithil era increíble, le parecía ver a su amada cada vez que el niño le sonreía. La única herencia se su propia sangre presente en la fisonomía de Atemu eran los ojos, el único hijo que había heredado sus ojos rubí. Los orbes de amanecer y ocaso chispeaban con infantil deleite. El cabello blanco enmarcando su rostro y la piel pálida jamás tocada por el sol le convertían en un adorno de cristal para palacio.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer Ate?". Preguntó Akenamón al ver a su hermano bajar por la plataforma, muy alegre.  
  
"Voy donde el Señor Karimu". Contestó el niño con aquel tono infantil. "Quiero que desarme el cubo". Dijo mostrando orgullosamente el juguete armado correctamente una vez más.  
  
El Faraón le vio alejarse hacia los sacerdotes, allí jaló la túnica del alto Egipcio, y le tendió el cubo. Una mirada de confusión apareció en Karimu mientras rascaba su cabeza, era la sexta vez en menos de una hora que Atemu llevaba el juguete para ser desafiando nuevamente.  
  
"El niño es muy inteligente". Comentó Akunadín a su hermano. "Según Mahaado ya es capaz de leer y escribir, comprende problemas matemáticos y reconoce situaciones y estrategias".  
  
"No me sorprendería que pronto pudiera enseñarle a jugar Duelo de Monstruos, claro, con el consentimiento de su Excelencia". Agregó Mahaado al acercarse a la plataforma del Faraón con una reverencia y extender su mano hacia el príncipe mayor. "Su Alteza mejora cada vez más, me honra el hecho de que luchara contra mi".  
  
Karimu dirigió una mirada de reojo al sonriente infante frente a él, el príncipe Atemu se había entusiasmado con un juego bastante complejo, pero allí estaba él, un sacerdote prácticamente 15 años mayor que el niño y con dificultades para desarmar, de una forma suficientemente compleja, el dichoso cubo de colores para que Atemu estuviera más de 10 minutos pensando un movimiento.  
  
"Vamos Karimu, o acaso el pequeño genio te ha derrotado?". Le comentó Isis sarcásticamente, antes de arrodillarse frente al pequeño y acariciarle el cabello.  
  
Karimu gruño ante el amable comentario, moviendo sus manos rápidamente para efectuar un desarme más ilógico del cubo y evitar que él pequeño "Ratón", como Mahaado le llamara afectuosamente, le pusiera en ridículo una vez más.  
  
"Aquí tienes ratoncillo" Dijo Karimu tendiéndole el juguete al príncipe.  
  
"Muchas gracias Señor Karimu". Con una sonrisa se dirigió a Isis. "Permiso Señorita Isis".  
  
Los pasos pequeños del niño se alejaron de los adultos camino al lado de sus hermanos, resonando sobre las lozas del piso raso del templo.  
  
Atemu observaba el cubo felizmente, era una situación entretenida encontrar la lógica para armar las caras correctamente y para los adultos era uno de los pocos juegos que podía usar. Mahaado le enseñaría a jugar al Duelo de Monstruos, ahora que sabía leer y escribir con mediana facilidad pronto podría entender los grandes libros de la biblioteca, deseaba leerlos de principio a fin, comprenderlos y usar su conocimiento. De ahí derivaba el sobre nombre cariñoso que el Mago le otorgara, Ratón.  
  
De pronto su camino fue bloqueado por una figura alta, bueno, no era un adulto, pero era más alto que él, el kilt azul marino y las sandalias oscuras le hicieron sospechar un nombre para el dueño.  
  
"No corras tanto, el gato te atrapará igual". Le dijo una molesta voz, arrogante y poco amable. Atemu resopló mentalmente al saber que un par de ojos azules le mirarían con desprecio dentro de poco.  
  
"Hola Seth". Le sonrió Atemu, mientras hacia un rodeo alrededor del muchacho mayor y poder continuar su camino. "Adiós Seth".  
  
"Oye-". Una mano trató de alcanzar la túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpecito, sin embargo, el grito de dolor y sorpresa atrajo la atención de los adultos alrededor.  
  
Atemu decidió no mirar atrás y continuar, sabía que Seth se encontraba en el suelo, sus manos sobre su estómago, mirando furiosamente a la bola de pelos que acababa de aparecer para defender al más pequeño. Era cotidiano ver al hijo de Akunadín caer golpeado por el Kuriboh de Atemu, el espíritu parecía un perrito guardián alrededor del príncipe.  
  
Akunamekanon sonrió a la escena, eran tan tiernos.  
  
El día se convirtió en noche, Ra decidió ocultase más allá de las arenas para traer las estrellas y la Luna a alumbrar el mundo. El hermoso ocaso de dorados y rubíes; azules ya amatistas era un espectáculo diario desde el balcón de la terraza en las habitaciones del Faraón. Por un momento, Akunamukanon cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por la brisa y la calidez de los últimos vestigios de Ra.  
  
Por entre las cortinas de seda apareció la figura de Mahaado, el joven Mago esperó pacientemente a que el Faraón notara su presencia, también embelezado por el despliegue de colores sobre el horizonte.  
  
"Dime mi buen Mahaado, ¿Qué necesitabas discutir conmigo?". Preguntó sin voltear ni dejar de observar la caída del sol.  
  
"Mi Faraón, mañana deseaba llevar a nuestras excelencias y mi aprendiz a las Riveras del Nilo".  
  
"¿Cuál sería la razón?". Preguntó el Faraón con un tono de aprensivo tras su calma absoluta, dejar ir a sus alegrías a un lugar peligroso era lo que más temía, odiaba pensar en perder a uno de ellos.  
  
"Akunamekanon y Akenamon necesitan practicar con magia separadora, el mejor elemento es el agua; Seth irá en compañía de Akunadín para observar las tumbas del lado del acantilado y Mána se encuentra en una fase primaria de desintegración y no quiero accidentes dentro de la ciudad". Mahaado suspiró, ahora venía lo más difícil. " Y Atemu necesita practica de terreno para reconocer plantas curativas y venenosas".  
  
El Faraón quedó en silencio, analizando cada palabra para la total comprensión de la situación.  
  
"Confío en tu juicio y responsabilidad mi buen Mahaado, llevarás contigo a Karimu y una escolta de guardias al lado más bajo del acantilado. Puedes retirarte".  
  
"Si mi señor".  
  
La noche vino y se fue como un halcón que vuela sobre los cielos sin interés en lo que ocurre en la tierra, es una criatura que vuela y con sus plumas acaricia el viento y se deja llevar por su libertad.  
  
Ra saludó a los viajeros con un día tibio y agradable, las flores se abrieron desesperadas a la luz del sol para recibir tan maravilloso regalo. En los jardines, Mána recogía algunas para trenzarlas en una corona y usarla durante el día, una adorno delicado para su tierno rostro de niña.  
  
Akunamekanon y Akenamon conversaban de sus deberes durante el viaje con Mahaado, las lecciones de magia que deberían efectuar y el resultado que esperaban al final del día para volver a palacio. Karimu e Isis serían los encargados de ayudar a Mána y Atemu en sus respectivas tareas, y por último Akunadín acompañaría a su hijo a ver tumbas y escrituras antiguas.  
  
Atemu esperaba sentado en la fuente central de los jardines, Isis a su lado, había notado que el pequeño estaba muy callado y pensativo.  
  
"Nunca he visto el Río Nilo". Dijo Atemu antes de mirarla con sus ojos carmín, una expectativa, un miedo, una emoción de aventura y cierta duda escrita en ellos. Nervios, era la primera vez que salía tan lejos del Palacio.  
  
Isis le abrazó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. "No hay de qué preocuparse, lo harás bien y tendrás ayuda, podrás explorar por tu cuenta, pero siempre estaremos a tu lado". Entonces apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza del niño.  
  
Atemos sonrió a las palabras de cariño de Isis, además Kuriboh iría con él. Todo estaría bien.  
  
Por entre las rocas y los acantilados corría un niño, saltando cada obstáculo presente cómo si conociera el camino con una memoria más allá de la real, sentía bajo sus pies, en el aire que respiraba y en los sonidos del silencio la esencia de la naturaleza y se dejaba llevar con los ojos cerrados por ella.  
  
La mañana era hermosa, Ra en una posición temprana y el silencio del Río, salvo por sus aguas, era perfecto para pescar y tal vez cazar un cocodrilo. Bueno, eso no, aún no tenía los músculos para hacerlo, pero algún día lo haría y derrotaría a los reptiles él sólo.  
  
Su cabello rebelde, peinado por el viento brillaba ante el sol, un tono blanquecino dándole un aura de travesura a su piel ligeramente bronceada, rasgos finos y ojos chocolate. Allí, en lo más alto del acantilado de las Flores de Loto, dejó su capa y bolsa ocultas bajo una roca. Inhaló el aire de la mañana y tomó distancia desde el risco, una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hacia el vacío. Un salto seguro, el cálculo de la practica de muchas experiencias y dobló su cuerpo para luego estirarlo, sus brazos hacia delante para proteger su rostro y su posición vertical absoluta, para entrar a las aguas del río sin una sola gota salpicada desde la superficie.  
  
Feliz con su primer chapuzón, se dirigió a la orilla y preparar sus implementos de pesca. Entonces los vio, varias figuras a una corta distancia de su puesto de vigilancia. Dos jóvenes metidos hasta la cintura en el agua, haciendo movimientos ridículos con sus manos a modo de creerse pájaros. Uno de ellos tomándolo bastante en serio y el otro riéndose a costillas del primero.  
  
Bueno, los locos abundan en el mundo, y estos sólo eran dos.  
  
Dispuesto a volver a su tarea comenzó a bajar de la roca a la cual había subido, y allí vio algo que le llamó la atención. No podía ser humano ni mortal, sería un duende? O una de esas criaturas que vivían más allá del mar y que los escritores llamaban con nombres extraños en los libros que su padre trajera en su último viaje?.  
  
Caminando hacia él, pasitos cortos, observando con un rostro brillante y maravillado a su alrededor. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle, tenía un aire de inocencia que le atraía. Le vio agacharse a ver unas hierbas cerca de los juncos, y así se quedó, embelezado, sin despegar su vista de aquel ser.  
  
No escucho al cocodrilo venir, sólo se volteo cuando sintió su kilt arrastrado por una fuerza inmensa y luego su cuerpo al agua, una presión no le dejaba salir a tomar aire y sus pulmones pronto lo necesitarían.  
  
El sonido del agua violentamente sacada de curso alertó a Atemu, el niño vio en su mente que alguien necesitaba ayuda y corrió hacia donde le llevaba su sexto sentido. A pocos metros de la orilla, un cocodrilo tenía un desayuno apetitoso y vivo atrapado bajo el agua.  
  
Atemu tomó una piedra, había visto a Mahaado hacerlo varias veces cuando debían espantar cernícalos que trataban de comerse a los pajaritos de palacio. Sólo necesitaba un poco de energía.  
  
Su pequeña mano brilló y la piedra se volvió azul, entonces la lanzó a la criatura depredadora. El impacto le hizo soltar su presa, la cual no perdió el tiempo y salió del agua, agarró su mano y corrió con él un buen trecho por sobre las rocas.  
  
Cansados de tanto corre ambos se detuvieron, la amenaza del cocodrilo no estaba a la vista. El pequeño Atemu observó al niño a su lado, qué sorpresa, tenían el mismo cabello, bueno, tal vez un poco más desordenado que el suyo, pero el color era casi el mismo. Una fascinación se apoderó del pequeño príncipe, al ver el rostro del otro, el dejo de travesura allí presente adornando aquellos ojos chocolate era nuevo para él.  
  
Por otra parte, el extraño no dejó de observar a Atemu, jamás había visto alguien así, era tan distinto de todos los niños que conocía y le había salvado de un cocodrilo, él sólo.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme a no ser la vianda de ese bicho". Sonrió el niño antes de erguirse varios centímetros sobre la cabeza del príncipe. "¿cómo te llamas enano?"  
  
Al insulto, Atemu normalmente saltaría enfadado, pero lo dejo pasar por esa vez.  
  
"Soy Atemu". Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?".  
  
"Soy Bakura"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
****************** Notas:  
  
Jejeje, estuve jugando cartas con mi hermano hoy y se me ocurrió el enfrentamiento. No es muy original, pero intentaré mejorar.  
  
Kaiba Shirou, Ana-91 y Youkai no Ryuu, Domo Arigato!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por los REVIEWS, soís maravillosos, os adoro!!  
  
Déjame un rvw, plis?? Allí abajito, una carita feliz, plis plis?? ^_^ 


	4. Un día de aventuras

Again, tengo Review!! Oh, en el nombre de Ra, que sorpresa me has deparado hoy, amo los review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba Shirou: SIIIII!!!!!!!ahora se pone muy divertido todo esto, el encuentro entre un niño criado en palacio y uno completamente libre será algo memorable (o al menos eso espero). Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me das muchos ánimos, Domo Arigato!!!! (te regalo un peluche de Bakurita simbólico)  
  
Ana-91: Que lindo ver tu presencia por aquí, me alegro mucho que te preocupes por dejarme un review, es tan emocionante entrar a mi mail y ver el bot@fanfiction.net. A decir verdad cada vez, que lo veo, abro el word y me pongo a escribir. Me da gusto que te haya servido mi lista, y sobre tu duda, si, Atemu tiene el cabello blanco y no tricolor y parado tipo Gokuh, pronto se sabrá porque, además le da un toque muy distinto a un egipcio, tal vez por eso se lleve bien con el Mini Tomb robber, y puede que por eso Yami Bakura quiera, a su manera, a su hikari.  
  
********Capítulo 4: Un día de aventuras  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, escudriñando en el otro, tratando de descifrar esa atracción que el extraño le provocaba; uno era atraído por la inocencia y brillo, esa luz que parecía irradiar desde lo más profundo de su alma, y sus ojos, el color del amanecer y ocaso convergidos en un solo tono, único y nunca antes visto. El otro abstraído con los rasgos traviesos y misteriosos, un llamado de una oscuridad infantil bañada por un delicioso castaño chocolate.  
  
Basura sonrió a su compañero, sus pasos calmados le dirigieron hacia donde guardaba su capa. Aún era muy temprano para andar tan mojado, Ra no lo secaría, si no hasta dentro de un buen rato. Además no tenía intenciones de volver a ese lugar mientras el cocodrilo estuviera rondando en busca de su presa.  
  
Atemu siguió con la mirada a Bakura, el muchacho más alto era fascinante. Su perfil marcado en el plano visual, adornado por las brisas del acantilado desarreglando su cabello, un detalle que les hacía parecidos entre si. El color de sus cabellos.  
  
Atemu rodeó a Bakura mentalmente con parte de su energía, era una costumbre suya cada vez que conocía a alguien ver los colores que emitía con la propia esencia; Mahaado le llamaba Aura, una combinación de tonos brillantes u opacos, era la mejor forma de conocer el fondo del alma de una persona.  
  
El príncipe concentró su vista en el perfil de Bakura, mientras, este se agachaba a revisar una bolsa de tela oculta bajo unas rocas en la sombra. Poco a poco los colores fueron apareciendo, una matiz de hermosos tonos brillantes, desde azules hasta verdes, todos aquellos colores que la naturaleza pudiera gestar estaban concentrados en la esencia de Bakura.  
  
"Y. dime , qué haces por aquí?". Le preguntó Bakura, quien ya estaba secando su cuerpo con la tela de su capa, y se había deshecho de la ropa que cubría su pecho infantil, aún así, en el ya era evidente la presencia de masa muscular.  
  
"Mmm, bueno, Mahaado me dio una tarea sobre plantas". Contestó Atemu, jugando con un pliegue de su kilt. Se sentía algo nervioso alrededor del otro niño.  
  
"Ah. ¿Quién es Mahaado?". Otra pregunta por parte del mayor, los ojos de Bakura fijos en el punto donde se veían las figuras de los dos chicos en el agua y un tercero en tierra firme.  
  
"Es el profesor de Ame y Ake". Con una sonrisa el pequeño señaló hacia sus hermanos en medio del Nilo y el Mago en la orilla observando a los discípulos.  
  
"¿Conoces a esos locos que se creen pájaros?". Incrédulamente Bakura observó a su compañero, levantando ligeramente una ceja en un acto de duda. Sería posible que Atemu estuviera rodeado de locos?.  
  
"Si, son mis hermanos".  
  
Esa no era la respuesta que Bakura deseaba oír.  
  
"¿Y qué se supone que hacen batiendo sus brazos como si fueran grullas?".  
  
Atemu rió, era cierto que los dos se veían ridículos, especialmente Akunamekanon y sus esfuerzos y excesivo entusiasmo al realizar el ritual correspondiente y fallar en su objetivo. A su lado Akenamon se reía como animal, si hasta parecía que pronto se ahogaría de risa.  
  
"Mahaado les enseña alguna cosa rara que les servirá algún día". Si, tal vez algún día toda esa vergüenza serviría para un propósito, pero eso no era incumbencia suya.  
  
"Si, tienes razón". La respuesta de Bakura sorprendió al más pequeño hasta que vio una sonrisa un tanto malvada. "En la casa de locos los aceptarán de inmediato". El comentario provocó una risa colectiva entre ambos, las pequeñas manitos de Atemu sostenían su abdomen producto de los espasmos, una línea de lágrimas se formó en sus ojos. Por otra lado, Bakura fue más desinhibido, dejándose caer de risa para luego literalmente revolcarse al sólo pensamiento de su propio comentario.  
  
Cuando al fin, ya cansados de tanto reír, se calmaron lo suficiente como para sentarse un momento, la curiosidad recíproca atacó nuevamente.  
  
"Yo tengo 6 años y tu?".  
  
"Tengo 5". Contestó Atemu, mostrando orgullosamente los 5 dedos de su mano extendidos hacia Bakura.  
  
"Soy mayor que tu". Bakura sacó su lengua hacia el príncipe, recibiendo una respuesta parecida. Luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la base del risco. "Vamos, tu familia se va a preocupar si no te ven".  
  
El otro niño asintió, apresurando sus pasos para alcanzar las piernas más largas del otro, la diferencia de estaturas era la ventaja del muchacho nuevo. Así se aproximaron hacia el camino del costado del acantilado, la vista desde allí abarcaba el Nilo hasta el muelle de Menfis, un lugar ruidoso y agitado comparado con el paraje donde se encontraban.  
  
El brillo de Ra sobre las aguas permitía ver las sombras de los peces y cocodrilos, muchos de estos, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos sobre las rocas del otro lado. Uno de ellos llamó la atención de Bakura, uno que caminaba ligeramente mareado, con una fea herida en la cabeza, algunos retazos de tela sobresaliendo de su hocico, los cuales reconoció como los que faltaban en su kilt.  
  
"Oye Atemu". Comenzó Bakura sin dejar de caminar por la larga rampa.  
  
"Dime Baku".  
  
"¡¿Cómo qué Baku?!". El rostro de Bakura era amenazante, por poco si lanzaba llamas de sus ojos, nunca, nadie, jamás, le había dicho ´Baku`, era un diminutivo de su nombre, pero era horrible, sonaba ridículo. Atemu había sentenciado su hora al sólo mencionarlo.  
  
Con la intención de ahorcar hasta la muerte al pequeño enano, Bakura se volteo lentamente. Sus brazos hacia delante, el pequeño cuello a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, y se detuvo. No podía hacerlo, no con ese duende de ojos brillantes, que lo miraba con ingenuidad.  
  
"Lo siento". Se disculpó Atemu. "A todos les cambio los nombres".  
  
"Está bien". Bakura admitió su derrota ante el otro niño silenciosamente. "Pero no me digas Baku".  
  
"¿Puedo llamarte Kura?".  
  
La respuesta inmediata era NO, sin embargo ese tono de voz tan entusiasmado con la idea, fue más poderoso que la personalidad de Bakura.  
  
"Si".  
  
Los pasos a su lado se detuvieron, volteo a ver la razón, y se encontró rodeado por los brazos suaves del otro niño en una caricia sincera. Había tanto amor en el gesto que Bakura no pudo evitar rodear a Atemu con sus propios brazos y estrecharlo contra si.  
  
La confianza del menor le confundía, no había mucha diferencia de edad, pero Atemu no comprendía el peligro en el cual se encontraba con un extraño. Él nunca dañaría al pequeño, sin embargo el mundo está lleno de peligros, eso era algo que a su corta edad ya comprendía.  
  
Atemu sonrió a Bakura antes de soltarlo y continuar caminando por la rampa de tierra.  
  
"¿Qué querías preguntarme Kura?".  
  
Allí estaba el dichoso diminutivo, era mejor que se acostumbrara a escucharlo por parte del niño.  
  
"¿Cómo me salvaste del cocodrilo?". La curiosidad le estaba matando, sabía que por algún azar del destino, el más pequeño le había salvado la vida con una artimaña muy peculiar, no era como si el niño cargara armas, sólo llevaba una bolsa de tela además de sus atuendos simples. Y era improbable que hubiera derrotado al reptil con fuerza bruta.  
  
"Le lancé una piedra". Fue la respuesta de Atemu.  
  
"Una piedra no hace tanto daño de una sola vez". Dijo Bakura mientras señalaba al dichoso bicharraco del otro lado del Río.  
  
"Sólo apliqué un poco de energía al lanzarla". Atemu se agachó para recoger un guijarro y sostenerlo a la vista en la mitad de su palma, poco a poco la piedra tomó un color azulado y se mantuvo en el aire flotando por varios segundos antes de volver a la superficie. "Así".  
  
Bakura quedó sin palabras, si alguien le hubiera contado lo sucedido, jamás lo creería, pero haberlo visto con sus propios ojos era diferente.  
  
"¿C-cómo?". Fue todo lo que pudo articular.  
  
"Es sencillo". Atemu cerró sui puño con la piedra dentro de el. " La energía fluye, todo es energía y todo fluye. Si detienes una fracción de ella y no la dejas continuar su camino, las demás tratan de ayudarle a avanzar, así se acumula una energía poderosa. Luego la dejas ir". Con sus palabras la susodicha piedra abandonó su mano y se perdió en el cielo.  
  
"O sea, usas magia".  
  
"Algo así".  
  
El resto del camino fue en silencio, Atemu admiraba el paisaje a su alrededor, deteniéndose frente a algunas hierbas, recogiendo una que otra. Bakura procesando toda la información de su nuevo amigo, un interesante amigo.  
  
Bakura se detuvo cuando no escuchó los pasos tras los suyos, volteo para ver al pequeño mirando el suelo con curiosidad, pero sin avanzar.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?".  
  
"El suelo hace que te hundas". El comentario de Atemu hizo a Bakura observar y notar que estaba metido en el barro hasta las rodillas, pero no había otro signo de peligro.  
  
"No pasa nada, hay tierra dura bajo el barro".  
  
"Pero".  
  
"No me digas que nunca te has metido y revolcado en el barro". La falta de respuesta fue suficiente para Bakura. "Siempre hay una primera vez".  
  
Atemu aún no se decidía a avanzar, la tierra se veía extraña y Bakura se había hundido bastante al tocarlo y caminar. Podía ver las piernas de Kura manchadas con esa sustancia y algo en él le daba cierta repulsión. Sentimiento que aumentó al sentir algo pegarle fuertemente en su rostro y descubrir que Bakura le había lanzado una bola de eso asqueroso.  
  
Una risa por parte de Bakura le hizo observarlo, el muchacho corrió hasta él y le tomó ambas manos.  
  
"Vamos si ya te manche tu carita". Le dijo Bakura entre risas, mientras guiaba al pequeño hacia el barro. Primero suavemente para que se acostumbrara a tener parte de esa sustancia en las piernas y luego adentrándolo para que quedara más sucio. "Verás que es divertido".  
  
Si, la diversión comenzó cuando Bakura lo soltó y dio un paso, se resbaló y cayó sin gracia alguna sobre su trasero. Atemu no perdió el tiempo, en venganza, tomó entre sus manos una gran cantidad de barro y lo vertió sobre la cabeza de Bakura, convirtiéndolo en una criatura lodosa.  
  
Unos momentos después, desde la base del acantilado surgían dos figuras cubiertas de barro, riendo de sus propias locuras de niño.  
  
Cuando la mezcla comenzó a endurecerse sobre la piel de ambos, Bakura decidió que era tiempo de limpiarse, un buen chapuzón al Nilo, y saldrían como nuevos. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que quedaba cubierto de algo pegajoso o asqueroso, lo bueno es que el barro sale y no deja el olor del excremento de camello, Y Bakura sabía, por experiencia propia, que pasaba a lo menos una semana para que el aroma despareciera de piel y cabello.  
  
Mientras Atemu ya había recolectado las 5 especies que Mahaado le solicitara. Sin embargo, por como sus hermanos se veían, aún faltaba mucho tiempo como para que fuera necesario regresar a palacio. Casi no podía esperar contar a Karimu su aventura ese día.  
  
"Oye estamos muy cochinos". Comentó Bakura.  
  
"Si".  
  
"Ven". Bakura le quitó la bolsa, la dejó sobre la arena, tomó la mano de Atemu corrió hacia el río.  
  
"Pero Kura". No alcanzó a finalizar la oración, cuando ya estaba sumergido dentro del cause del Río, la desesperación de no poder respirar era aterradora, ni siquiera sus ojos proyectaban correctamente la imagen. Todo era horrible, hasta que los brazos de Bakura le sacaron de allí. Sus pulmones reaccionaron tratando de tomar todo el aire posible, lo que produjo que tosiera fuertemente.  
  
"No me digas que no sabes nadar". Bakura cerró los ojos ante la respuesta implícita, sintiendo el miedo de Atemu, lo abrazo fuertemente para llevarlo a la orilla más baja.  
  
"No sé nadar". Se quejó el niño, quitando su cabello mojado de su rostro y mirando acusadoramente a Bakura.  
  
"Bien, si quieres te puedo enseñar". Bromeó Bakura. "Pero ahora estas limpio".  
  
Bakura tenía razón, ambos estaban limpios.  
  
Pasaron un buen rato mojándose entre ellos, Bakura corría de un lado a otro cubriendo al príncipe con agua, mientras Atemu trataba de alcanzarlo en vano. Pronto cayeron agotados y hambrientos sobre la arena.  
  
Atemu sacó de su bolsa seca frutas, las cuales comieron gustosamente. El juego dulce y pegajoso presente en sus dedos y rostros era un mínimo detalle al lado del hambre que sentían. Para el príncipe, era la primera vez que comía gustosamente.  
  
Bakura suspiró alegremente cuando su estómago le dio la señal de estar lleno. Golpeándose el pecho dos veces, un eructo salió de su boca. Atemu le miró desaprobadoramente.  
  
"Eso no sé hace". Dijo el príncipe. "¿Por qué no sé hace?". Le preguntó Bakura, sabía que Atemu era de una aldea distinta a la suya, pero acaso sería posible, que no le permitieran eructar?, si ese era uno de los deleites de la vida.  
  
"Porque Harther dice que es malo".  
  
"Mmm, pero Harther no está aquí". Con una sonrisa maliciosa Bakura miró a Atemu. "Vamos, lanza un chancho al aire".  
  
Atemu enrojeció, esa era una petición extraña, era vergonzoso hacer algo así en frente de otras personas.  
  
"Estás en confianza".  
  
Si el cocodrilo, el barro y el agua habían sido entretenidos, las lecciones de eructos de Bakura lo fueron más. Con un poco de presión, Kura consiguió que Atemu eructara, un pequeño sonido comparado con los suyos, de muchos años de práctica, pero era un comienzo.  
  
Ambos niños pasaron el día entre sus travesuras, aprendiendo un poco más sobre el otro en todo momento, cuando Ra comenzó a bajar en media tarde, los planes para el día siguiente ya estaba trazados.  
  
Bakura era el mayor de 3 hermanos, vivía con sus padres en la aldea de Kuru Eruna, su madre era hilandera y hacía los vestidos de las jóvenes de clase más alta. Su padre viajaba constantemente, pues su trabajo de comerciante lo requería.  
  
Atemu era el menor de los 3, vivía rodeado de gente que lo cuidaba, asistía a lecciones con Mahaado y su mascota era un Kuriboh, el cual sorprendió a Bakura, no todos los días se ve una criatura del Duelo de Monstruos a tu lado. Su madre murió al nacer y su padre estaba muy ocupado para jugar con él.  
  
Entre juego y juego, ambos acordaron compartir conocimientos, Bakura le enseñaría a correr, nadar, cazar y montar, mientras Atemu le ayudaría a leer, escribir y usar los números.  
  
Así se despidieron, esperando encontrarse al día siguiente y seguir explorando su nueva amistad.  
  
La voz de Karimu llamando al príncipe se escuchó, y el pequeño corrió hacia él, llevando su tarea cumplida y una alegría nueva en su corazón.  
  
Esa tarde Bakura volvió a su casa con una cesta de pescados, su alegría era evidente para toda la aldea, ya que saludó a cuanta persona se cruzó en su camino. En su casa, su madre le preguntó a que se debía tanta alegría.  
  
"Conocí un amiguito". Contestó el niño.  
  
"Y, ¿cómo se llama?".  
  
"Atemu".  
  
******** Notas:  
  
Lo del excremento de camello se me ocurrió al acordarme de una parecida que le sucedió a una tía que es como 3 años mayor que yo, en fin, resulta que caminábamos por un cerro con potreros y nos pusimos a correr, algunos alcanzamos a detenernos antes de la bajada de tierra, pero otro no. Y creo que ya se imaginan lo que había abajo. ^^;;;.  
  
Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y se entretienen con mis locuras: Kaiba Shirou y Ana-91, realmente os adoro, les levantaré un templo y pondré sacerdotes para que oren a ustedes.  
  
Déjame un Rvw, plis plis, no cuesta nada apretar el botoncito allí abajo y por último poner una carita de esas así: ^^ o así: XD. Todos los comentarios son recibidos, cualquier crítica lo es también, e ideas son más que aceptadas. 


	5. Una aventura de a tres I

Jiji, me están malcriando con mis reviews diarios. Hoy no tenía ánimos de publicar, anoche dejé la mitad de este capítulo a escrita en un cuaderno, ideas sin hilar.. Y cha chan, aquí está otra locura, creo que intentaré publicar todos los días, todo depende de mis deberes, es mi último año de estudios.  
  
MIS REVIEWSSSS!!!!! OS ADORO, mirad a estos reviews, tan lindos, siiii, my precious.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Puchicas, un mal día en la escuela, te aseguró que hoy y mañana y pasado mañana irán mejor. Me alegro que haya podido ayudarte a alegrar el día ^^; ánimo, Tu puedes!!. Jejeje, Bakura, el niño es muy difícil de manejar, temí que sus diálogos se separarán mucho de su forma de ser, me has estabilizado el suelo donde piso. Gracias por leer la historia y darte el trabajo de dar un comentario.  
  
Ana-91: Barro y Chanchitos, todo niño debe tenerlos en su vida. Jeje, el comercial de Fanta donde dice: Hello con un eructo es demasiado chistoso, jejeje. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Significa mucho para mi que te rías con las leseras que se van formando a medida que el teclado me deja domarlo.  
  
***********Capítulo 5: "Una aventura de tres I"  
  
Akunamukanon era considerado un justo faraón por su pueblo, responsable, benigno, amable y por sobre todo protector de los suyos. Cada vida en el Reino era importante, desde un mendigo, un esclavo, un anciano enfermo y niños débiles hasta su cuerpo sacerdotal. Todos los habitantes de sus tierras eran importantes y merecían vivir.  
  
El Concilio se había reunido de forma extra programática ese día, desde el momento en que salió la pequeña expedición rumbo al Nilo, hasta hace pocos minutos, cuando el atardecer se gestaba en el horizonte.  
  
Una guerra amenazaba las fronteras, ejércitos enemigos aparecerían pronto con sed de sangre y conquista. Una visión de Heishin, si bien, no confiaba completamente en él, los poderes pre cognitivos del ministro eran tangibles y cada suceso profetizado, se cumplía.  
  
Los asirios eran un pueblo salvaje, no entendían el idioma de la palabra, sólo las armas y la sangre eran su comunicación. Menfis y Tebas eran ciudades envidiadas por muchos, la presencia del Río, era un regalo de los dioses para el pueblo de los Faraones, y muchos otros deseaban tener acceso a sus aguas.  
  
El ejército Egipcio era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para detener un ataque de aquella magnitud. Y el Faraón debía encontrar una solución.  
  
Akunamukanon se dirigió a la biblioteca, Shaadi enviaría a Akunadín al momento de su llegada. Allí discutirían y con la ayuda de Isis tal vez podrían adentrase mucho más en aquella visión de futuro oscuro.  
  
Mahaado sonrió internamente, una ola de orgullo llenó su alma, el pequeño Atemu había cumplido con su tarea a la perfección, el niño era una maravilla viviente, una estrella caída desde el cielo para brillar entre sus corazones.  
  
Sin embargo, al terminar aquella excursión, el Ratoncito de Biblioteca traía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, estaba muy feliz por alguna misteriosa razón y según sus sospechas, tenía que ver con la larga caminata a la orilla del Río.  
  
"No puedo creer que no me saliera". Akunamekanon se quejó desde su plataforma, los dos esclavos que llevaban al príncipe rieron al comentario.  
  
"Parecías un pajarraco gigante". Comentó Akenamon con uno de sus ataques de risa cotidianos, si hasta rojo estaba de no respirar.  
  
"No te burles, que tu te veías igual".  
  
Las risas callaron, el mayor tenía razón y Akenamon odiaba aceptarlo.  
  
"Pequeño Atemu, estás muy pensativo". Isis se dirigió al niño pensativo que llevaba en su plataforma, el pequeño estaba muy callado observando sus manos."¿Pasó algo malo?".  
  
Atemu estaba perdido en el recuerdo de aquel fantástico día, era la primera vez que hacía tantas cosas emocionantes. Todo el tiempo estaban los sirvientes o guardias tras el mientras jugaba, claro, salvo las ocasiones en que Seth aparecía misteriosamente y la lucha comenzaba. Estaba claro que, si Mahaado, Karimu o Isis hubieran ido con él, jamás se habría divertido tanto y tal vez no hubiera conocido a ese niño tan interesante que era Bakura. Él era todo lo que Atemu quería ser, y por eso lo admiraba.  
  
"Si, pero es un secreto". Atemu rió suavemente al ver el rostro sorprendido de Isis. Sus ojos abiertos como si fueran los platos de incienso del templo.  
  
"Un secreto". Isis tomó al príncipe y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en su abdomen rápidamente, a lo cual el pequeño no pudo contener sus risas.  
  
El viaje continuó sin mayores acontecimientos, llegarían a palacio antes del atardecer y le daría tiempo a Mahaado para conversar con sus discípulos acerca de sus experiencias, su aprendiz, ya casi lograba efectuar la desintegración de rocas, sin embargo le faltaba un detalle mínimo, pero esencial. Y los príncipes, la lección de magia, en definitiva, se alargarían indefinidamente.  
  
Las calles de Menfis aún estaban atestadas de vida y ruido cuando llegaron a la ciudad, los habitantes se hacían a un lado del camino al ver avanzar la pequeña caravana de plataformas rodeadas de velos transportadas por esclavos fuertes. Personajes celebres irían en ellas, todas con rumbo a las puertas del palacio en medio de la ciudad blanca.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para recibir a los recién llegados. A penas si tocaron el suelo, Shaadi apareció desde Palacio, su mano descansó en el hombro de Akunadín, cruzaron susurros y ambos se perdieron camino hacia la Biblioteca. Isis les siguió de cerca.  
  
Harther recibió a los niños con una sonrisa, sus manos robustas acariciaron los cabellos de los cinco, Akunamekanon y Akenamon se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones para bañarse, mientras Mána, Seth y Atemu serían llevados a sus habitaciones para un trato parecido, las ropas de los tres estaban hechas un desastre, aún así la nodriza y partera no pudo evitar abrazarlos con todo su amor.  
  
"Vayan a bañarse, les llevaré su cena dentro de poco". Harther dejó ir a los tres niños en as direcciones e sus respectivos aposentos.  
  
Seth y Mána salieron corriendo, gritando entre ellos que el último en llegar sería algo podrido de camello. Atemu tomó el camino más calmadamente, los pasos de Mahaado resonaron por el largo corredor a medida que se acercaba a él.  
  
El interior del Palacio estaba cuidadosamente decorado, le convertía en un lugar elegante, pero no atestado de adornos. Antorchas flameaban en sus pedestales, su brillo se reflejaba en los adornos de oro de los tapices y los bustos de cerámica de los Faraones anteriores. Las estatuas de Bastet que custodiaban las esquinas parecían cobrar un efecto de realidad, muchos jurarían que las veían moverse libremente por el suelo de mármol blanco.  
  
Pronto el campo visual del príncipe fue invadido por la túnica violeta del Mago. La figura más alta caminaba al lado del pequeño.  
  
"Mahaado". Comenzó Atemu cuando su curiosidad y necesidad de saber un pequeño y gran detalleestaba molestando en su lógica.  
  
"Dime Atemu". El Mago presentía una pregunta por parte del niño, tal vez le ayudaría a descifrar el comportamiento del hijo menor del Faraón.  
  
"¿Cuándo iremos al Río nuevamente?". La gran pregunta, el único factor que le separaba de volver a jugar con Bakura era el camino hacia el susodicho Río y el hecho de que obviamente, Atemu no podía salir solo de las puertas de palacio.  
  
"No lo sé, puede que mañana vuelva con tus hermanos mayores y Mána, aún tienen que mejorar algunas cosas".  
  
El viaje se haría nuevamente, pero él no estaba mencionado en la lista de participantes. Mahaado notó la tristeza de Atemu, eso confirmaba que había algo o ALGUIEN a quien el príncipe deseaba encontrar nuevamente. Era peligroso, tal vez trataría de raptar al hijo menor del Faraón, pero de haberlo querido, lo hubiera hecho ese mismo día, después de todo se habían descuidado del pequeño, y fácilmente podrían haberlo dañado.  
  
"Puedes venir si lo deseas".  
  
Las palabras mágicas pronunciadas, la alegría volvió a los rasgos del Ratoncillo y Mahaado no pudo evitar aceptar que tendría a Atemu visitando el Río durante un buen tiempo. Tal vez Ra le había deparado un amiguito, y eso era exactamente lo que el príncipe necesitaba.  
  
La reunión en la biblioteca se tiñó de tonos oscuros cuando se sumó Heishin al resto de los sacerdotes de la corte del Faraón de la Dinastía Akunamukanon. Sobre la mesa, esparcidos boca arriba y con sus páginas de papiro abiertas, decenas de libros antiguos. El último en entrar a la sala fue Mahaado, tras el, los guardias cerraron las puertas con ordenes claras de no dejar entra a nadie.  
  
Los sacerdotes se sentaron en un circulo, las velas y antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, le daba una tónica lúgubre al lugar, rostros e incluso voces. Todo entonaba perfectamente con el tema a tratar.  
  
"Las invasiones nos acechan nuevamente". Comenzó Akunamukanon." Los asirios se aproximan hacia Menfis con un ejército superior al nuestro".  
  
"La visión del Ministro Heishin fue confirmanda por Isis y por mi persona". Acotó Akunadín. "Existe una gran probabilidad de que una batalla sea librada dentro de poco, el único problema, es que nuestra armada no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un ataque de tal magnitud".  
  
"Necesitamos conseguir una fuerza superior para proteger a nuestra gente". Comentó Shaadi observando el rostro de su gobernante, las noticias eran horrendas.  
  
"Si unimos los ejércitos de Menfis y sus alrededores, incluso los de Tebas". Comenzó Karimu, después de todo, él era el encargado de la seguridad del Reino." No creo posible detener a Asirios e hititas".  
  
Todos cayeron en silencio, las hojas de libros pasando, las respiraciones desalentadas de los sacerdotes, cada segundo pesaba en sus corazones. Los espíritus ensombrecidos por el futuro que les esperaba y la desesperanza que les provocaba saber que no podrían detener la invasión.  
  
Entonces Heishin habló, sosteniendo un libro.  
  
"Este libro contienen un conocimiento prohibido, las instrucciones para crear un poder inmenso". Las tapas del libro tenían un enorme ojo de Horus tallado, el sello estaba forzado para poder observar su contenido. "Se llaman los Artículos del Milenio".  
  
Te escucho Heishin".  
  
Completamente ajeno a la conversación especial que se llevaba a acabo en la biblioteca, rodeado de burbujas en una enorme tina con agua tibia, se encontraba Atemu, el baño convertido en una diversión de mezclas jabonosas. Harther y Sulvi, le vigilaban desde algún punto en la habitación, tratando de darle un poco de privacía.  
  
El momento del baño parecía divertido, lo sería siendo, si no fuera por el recuerdo de Bakura al hundirlo en el Río. Aunque le aterrara, no supiera nada y prácticamente se ahogara, algo en ese momento le hacía especial. A decir verdad cualquier cosa relacionada con Bakura parecía especial.  
  
Sulvi le ayudó a salir del agua, era una muchacha nueva, ella le ayudaba en las mañanas, era la encargada de escoger las ropas del pequeño hasta que este tuviera sus asignaciones y responsabilidades específicas.  
  
Ra se ocultaba más allá de las pirámides cuando Atemu estaba listo para dormir, casi no podía esperar para encontrarse con Bakura al día siguiente.  
  
El amanecer despertó a Bakura, sería un día hermoso, Ra brillaba con un tinte especial aquel día. De un salto salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia el patio de su casa para efectuar sus rituales matutinos. Dentro de la casa, la madre de los tres niños preparaba el desayuno y la comida que llevaría su hijo al dirigirse al Río.  
  
Behu y Bausuru aún dormían en sus respectivas camas cuando Bakura volvió vestido con su kilt y camisa. Los mellizos se veían adorables abrazados y durmientes, despiertos, eran un arsenal de técnicas para destrozar objetos más grande que los dientes de Bastet.  
  
"¿Qué harás Bakura?" Preguntó la madre mientras cargaba el bolso de su hijo mayor con frutas y pan.  
  
"Le ensañaré a Atemu a correr". Contestó el niño bebiendo un sorbo de leche. "Tiene piernas fuertes, pero no sabe usarlas. Y él me enseñará a leer y escribir".  
  
Eso sorprendió a la mujer, un niño de la edad de su hijo que sabía leer y escribir significaba que el pequeño provenía de una familia poderosa. En la aldea, sólo 5 personas conocían ese arte, su esposo y los ancianos que fueron sacerdotes en sus épocas mozas.  
  
"Sabe muchas cosas, pero le falta fuerza". Con una sonrisa Bakura agradeció a su madre por la comida. "Nos vemos más tarde mami".  
  
Askuhna, suspiró, insegura sobre la seguridad de su hijo, qué tal si el niño resultaba ser hijo de algún Ministro o el hijo del Faraón?. Atemu, el nombre le recordaba algo, un acontecimiento de hace varios años en el pasado que no lograba traer a su memoria inmediata. Tal vez su esposo supiera algo sobre este misterioso niño, tendría que esperar hasta que llegara.  
  
Bakura corrió fuera de la casa, ese día quería impresionar a Atemu. El relincho de Saigril le dio una idea y cambió su rumbo hacia el establo. Allí estaba la yegua azabache que rescatara de los coyotes cuando era un potrillo.  
  
"Buenos días Saigril". Bakura acarició el hocico del animal con una mano segura, la bestia respondió al cariño lamiendo los dedos del niño." Hoy conocerás un duendecillo".  
  
Mahaado tenía todo listo para salir con los niños una vez más, necesitaba terminar las lecciones en terreno antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso para los herederos del Faraón, el hecho de salir más allá de la seguridad de palacio.  
  
Atemu sostenía contra si, el bolso con la comida del día, hojas de papiro, dos estuches de tinta y dos palitos de carbón para escribir. Por instrucciones de Mahaado, la bolsa de Atemu había sido cargada con un poco más de comida, suficiente para que el niño compartiera con su amiguito.  
  
"¿Listo Ratón?".  
  
"Si".  
  
Ra se portaba perezosamente ese día, apenas si moviéndose desde su posición, o tal vez el tiempo parecía correr más lento para ambos niños, sumidos en la emoción de encontrarse nuevamente. Akenamon y Akunamekanon fueron lanzados al agua inmediatamente por Mahaado, Mána tomó sus materiales y se dirigió a un lugar alejado. Seth decidió dormir las horas que le faltaba bajo los tibios rayos del sol, y Atemu corrió hacia el lugar donde se habían conocido.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna señal de Bakura, por lo que el niño subió por el camino hacia el acantilado. Allí esperó, sin siquiera prestar atención al paisaje, que tanto le podría haber maravillado.  
  
Los cascos de un caballo le hicieron levantar el rostro. La silueta de un jinete en el horizonte, montando hábilmente hacia su dirección. Atemu comenzó a aterrarse, dispuesto a correr en cualquier momento.  
  
"¡¡¡¡Atemu!!!!". Era la voz de Bakura.  
  
"Bakura".  
  
Bakura redujo la velocidad del galope hasta detenerse frente al niño más pequeño, quien le miraba con alegría y fascinación escritas en su rostro.  
  
Si, el muchacho mayor se veían impresionante, tan joven y ya montaba con la habilidad de un adulto, sosteniendo las riendas típicas con firmeza y amabilidad. El pelaje azabache del animal parecía darle un toque de fuerza inimaginable.  
  
"Es precioso". Comentó Atemu refiriéndose al caballo y también a Bakura.  
  
"Preciosa, se llama Saigril". Dijo acariciando el cuello del animal. "Decidí que hoy te enseñaría a montarla".  
  
Atemu sonrió entusiastamente, el día recién comenzaba.  
  
**** Notas:  
  
Bueno, yo quería escribir un poco más, pero aún no termino de ordenar un montón de ideas que me asaltaron mientras viajaba en la Micro para mi casa. Además me están enviando a dormir, prometo que mañana publicaré algo más extenso sobre el día del par de chibis. Y será lo más divertido que este cerebro de pajarraco alienígena pueda crear.  
  
Domo arigato Kaiba Shioriu, Ana-91, me dan ánimos de continuar en esta empresa, l@s quiero tanto!!!  
  
Jeje, nos vemos mañana con otro capi.  
  
Déjame un review allí abajito, plis plis??, aunque sea una de esas caritas ^^;, críticas o ideas, adoro cualquier comentario acerca de lo que presento. 


	6. una aventura de a tres II

Oh!, en el nombre de Ra, hoy también tengo reviews!!!!! Acabo de llegar de cuidar a un par de primos (3, si qué horror!!!!), dos hombres y una niñita de 6 meses. Verán, mi tarde se dividió entre: 1º el mayor que deseaba jugar cartas Yugi contra mi, jejeje (una sonrisa malvada cruza mi rostro) sin saber que en mi mazo hay 2 Dragones blancos de ojos Azules, los tres dioses Egipcios y a mi Señor Insecto come hombres!!!!!!!! ( ñacs ñaca). 2º ver películas como Bambi, Pie pequeño y Spirit y 3º tratar de no estrangular un cuello frágil.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Jejeje, soy muy malvada, adoro dejar suspenso, ñaca ñaca. Jeje, lo de los títulos, no eres la única persona a quien le pasa eso, yo tp entiendo los títulos sino hasta que es muy tarde. Espero haberme revindicado con este capítulo.Jiji, tu te envicias leyendo y yo escribiendo y recibiendo mi review diario ^^;. MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y dejar tu comentario. Realmente os Adoro!.  
  
Ana-91: ¿Qué sería de mí sin mis dos reviews?, muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, significa mucho para mí, que existan dos personitas tan adorables como ustedes. Sobre la amenaza, uuuuuhhhhh (redoble de tambores).  
  
*****Capítulo 6: Una aventura de a tres II  
  
Bakura desmontó ágilmente, una curvatura perfecta sobre el lomo de Saigril para aterrizar sobre la arena seca, a pesar de medir menos que las 16 manos de la yegua azabache, su seguridad al maniobrar hacía parecer como si fuera un jinete experto. Bueno, eso era lo que era.  
  
Acariciando el hocico del animal e instándole a avanzar por medio de un suave tirón en las riendas, Bakura acercó el animal hacia Atemu, quien le miraba absorto en una admiración infantil.  
  
Al estar frente a frente, Bakura tomó la mano derecha del más pequeño para ponerla sobre Saigril y cubrirla con la suya, comenzando un movimiento ascendente en la piel del animal, el cual cerró sus ojos disfrutando todo el cariño que recibía.  
  
"Encontré a Saigril hace un par de años, era sólo un potrillo y los coyotes la iban a hacer su almuerzo". Explicó Bakura, aún sin quitar su mano de la de Atemu, quien ya tenía más confianza acariciando al animal.  
  
"Siempre has sido muy valiente Kura". Atemu sonrió al niño más alto, era un pensamiento que deseaba vocalizar desde el día anterior, sólo se habían conocido un día, y ya existía un lazo de fuerte amistad entre ellos.  
  
Bakura se sonrojó ante el comentario, jamás pensó que el pequeño le contestara algo así, claro, no era la primera vez que alguien se lo mencionaba, sus padres y hermanos, sin contar varios adulto y niños de la aldea, lo habían hecho en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, desde los labios de Atemu sonaba diferente, y no sabía por qué.  
  
Todo relacionado con Atemu era diferente a lo demás. Incluso ahora que tenía la mano del pequeño, podía sentir sus delicados deditos protegidos por los suyos, era lo mismo que hacía con sus hermanos cuando deseaban acariciar a Saigril y el porte del animal les intimidaba. Aún así, sostener esa mano tan pequeña, sentir la suave piel y la tibieza que rodeaba al pequeño le provocaba algo extraño en su interior, era como si hubiera tragado libélulas y éstas estuvieran tratando de salir de su estómago.  
  
"Vamos a dar un paseo". Diciendo esto, Bakura acercó a Saigril a un montículo de piedras, eso les ayudaría a subir. "Tu primero Atemu".  
  
Bakura sintió el sentimiento aprensivo del pequeño, con su mano derecha afirmó las riendas y con la otra ayudó a Atemu a subir sobre las rocas. Allí soltó a Saigril, quien se mantuvo quieta para ayudar a los niños, y tomó en sus brazos al príncipe para asegurarlo sobre el lomo del caballo. Luego, de un salto rápido, subió él tras Atemu, rodeándolo con sus brazos para tomar las riendas y ordenar a Saigril comenzar una caminata.  
  
La admiración del príncipe hacia Bakura era tangible, simplemente era increíble, Bakura era increíble, le había tomado en brazos como si no pesara y había subido a Saigril sin ayuda.  
  
Si, Atemu admiraba a Mahaado, Karimu, sus hermanos y todas las personas de Palacio, todos eran especial de cierta forma, pero Bakura lo era aún más. Sabía que el niño era fuerte, y ahora, con su espalda tocando el pecho del albino, ese pensamiento se confirmaba completamente. Se sentía seguro entre sus brazos, la esencia de Bakura le daba fuerzas y valentía.  
  
Pronto la caminata de Saigril se convirtió en un trote, el hermoso animal y sus dos jinetes avanzaban por el acantilado, la larga melena azabache parecía un manto de noche a medida que cubrían mayor terreno. Bakura guió hacia las rampas de tierra que bajaban al Río, un camino inseguro, incluso para un humano caminando. Las piedras y grietas en ese lado de la bajada eran enormes, sin embargo jinete y caballo, complementados en una sola fuerza. Así, obstáculo tras obstáculo, los saltos de Saigril siempre les llevaban a un lugar seguro.  
  
De pronto Bakura detuvo a Saigril.  
  
"Mira". Atemu siguió la sugerencia de Bakura, desde esa altura se podía observar el paisaje más hermoso del Río, una imagen brillante y oscura, los contrastes de luces y colores era impresionante. Por un lado el agua reflejaba a Ra, las suaves corrientes bailaban entorno a las luces, los cambios de profundidad del Río dibujaban líneas de azules y celestes. Mientras que cerca del acantilado, la sombra que este proyectaba sobre las aguas y sobre las Flores de Loto que crecían en su base, enmarcaban el cuadro en una perfecta armonía de forma y textura.  
  
"Es hermoso". Comentó Atemu, sus manitos aún afirmadas de las de Bakura sobre las riendas.  
  
"No tanto como tu". Esta vez fue Atemu quien se sonrojó, luego Bakura, al descubrir que había pensado en voz alta.  
  
Sin embargo era cierto, para él, Atemu era el ser más hermoso del mundo, no, de todos los mundos. Era un regalo de Ra verle sonreír y escuchar su tierna voz, el príncipe era lo que Bakura había estado buscando en su infancia, ese amigo que siempre quiso tener.  
  
Ver a Atemu absorto entre pensar y observar el paisaje, fue lo que necesitó Bakura para darle un beso en la mejilla, sus labios rozaron la piel del rostro de Atemu un segundo antes de dejarla.  
  
Saigril relinchó para hacerse notar, ambos niños se miraron y rieron. Los tobillos de Bakura instaron suavemente a Saigril continuar su camino, finalizando su descenso con un gracioso salto sobre la arena húmeda del lado más oscuro del Río. Allí Bakura tomó las manos de Atemu una vez más e hizo que el pequeño tomara las riendas, luego, las cubrió con sus propias manos.  
  
"Tranquilo". Susurró Bakura al sentir al príncipe dudar. "Suavemente guíala, muéstrale que deseas ir hacia delante con gentileza. Estoy contigo".  
  
La voz de Bakura pareció calmar las dudas del pequeño Atemu, lentamente Saigril siguió la orden de avanzar, el ruido de sus cascos resonando por el eco del acantilado.  
  
A medida que las horas de la mañana pasaban la confianza de Atemu en las riendas aumentaba. Hace pocos minutos que estaba guiando solo, Bakura sentado tras él, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento. Hasta que un ruido alertó a Saigril y a Atemu, parecía un monstruo de las profundidades rugiendo.  
  
"Me habla la pancita". Dijo Bakura riendo. " Debe ser hora de comer".  
  
Si, Ra ya marcaba su posición pasado medio día, la hora del almuerzo se aproximaba y ambos no habían comido nada desde la mañana. Bakura tomó las riendas de Saigril, y tal y como lo hiciera esa mañana, desmontó de un salto. Luego tendió sus brazos a Atemu, para que el pequeño se afirmara y pudiera bajar.  
  
Saigril trotó felizmente hacia el Río, el agua era un de sus gustos, mojarse y beber hasta que su estómago no pudiera más, eran sus objetivos.  
  
Las bolsas de ambos niños se abrieron y la comida para compartir fue servida, una vez más, frutas frescas, algo de pan y bizcochos formaron el almuerzo. Manos y deditos pegajosos producto de los dulces sabores de aquellas frutas, quedaron con migajas, las cuales fueron quitadas por el mejor método, que a la vez dio el cliché a la comida, chuparse los dedos.  
  
Bakura siguió con su ritual, golpearse el pecho dos veces para emitir un sonoro y largo eructo de satisfacción. Sus ojos se centraron en Atemu, quien emuló la acción, superando la emisión gaseosa de su amigo, lo que ganó un aplauso y un relincho.  
  
"Vaya, me has superado". Comentó Bakura mientras se acercaba más al otro niño hasta quedar sentado a su lado, sus manitas infantiles rozando sus dedos meñiques. "Y le has caído bien a Saigril, créeme que eso es algo, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, cuando le da por patear traseros, lo hace".  
  
Como si el animal hubiera entendido todo lo que Bakura mencionara sobre ella, corrió hasta el niño, y de un mordisco lo alzó de la camisa. Caminado y medio saltando hacia el río, con una carga que se movía hacia todos lados, la yegua le dejó caer en las aguas, para alejarse de ellos y emitir un sonido que se podría haber interpretado como una carcajada.  
  
"Ves lo que te digo". Bakura se levantó un tanto molesto, su largo cabello blanco goteaba sobre sus ojos, la chasquilla rebelde ahora caía en su rostro. Atemu tenía su rostro oculto entre sus manitos, Bakura le miró preocupado, se acercó a él cuando vio sus hombros temblar levemente. Un miedo terrible se apoderó de Bakura pensando en la sola posibilidad de que Atemu estuviera herido.  
  
Todo cambio, cuando descubrió el intentó del pequeño por no reír, el cual falló y terminó con un Bakura molesto. Muy molesto.  
  
"Lo siento Kura, pero fue muy divertido". Dijo el niño entre risas.  
  
"Ahora lo sentirás".  
  
Atemu detuvo sus risas al sentir a Bakura alzarlo sobre su hombro y luego depositarlo en las aguas del Río, empapado de pies a cabeza, fue el turno de Bakura para reír; al final ambos niños no lograban detener sus risas.  
  
Atemu se levantó del agua cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, tomando su cabello medianamente largo y exprimiendo el excedente de agua, caminó hasta la arena, sin embargo, algo allí le dejó sin moverse. Bakura se quitaba sus ropas y las dejaba en uno de los puntos donde el sol llegaba por las grietas del acantilado; el niño estaba desnudo, salvo por una muñequera en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
"¿Qué esperas?". Bakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto de exasperación. "Si no te quitas la ropa, no se secará mientras estés a la sombra".  
  
"Oh". Atemu procedió a imitar a Bakura, a penas si ocultando su vergüenza frente a la apariencia del otro.  
  
"Hey, no es como si nunca te hubieras visto sin ropa". Bakura tenía razón, no había razón para sentir vergüenza, la diferencia entre ellos era mínima. Aún así Atemu no quería que Bakura lo observara sin sus túnicas.  
  
A penas si dejó estirada la túnica café, Bakura le tomó el brazo y lo encaminó al Río, adentrándose en las aguas frescas hasta que el nivel cubriera más arriba de sus cinturas. El calor de la hora de comida aún no se disipaba, así que mientras, pasarían unos momentos en el agua fría del Río.  
  
Bakura hundió su cuerpo completamente en el agua, de un solo impulso desapareció bajo la superficie, buscando llegar al fondo del sector medianamente profundo del Río donde, hace unos minutos atrás, había visto algo brillar con el reflejo del sol. Sus manitas tomaron el objeto brillante antes de salir en busca de aire. Era una piedra color carmín, más oscura que la sangre, pero brillante al sol. Como los ojos de Atemu. Una idea pasó por la mentecilla de Bakura.  
  
Nadando hacia la orilla donde Atemu le esperaba ansiosamente, cortó una Flor de Loto en el camino, una de color rosa pálido con tintes violáceos entre sus pétalos largos. Cuando logró tocar el fondo con sus pies, continuó caminado hacia Atemu, sus manos ocupadas arreglando el adorno.  
  
La diferencia de estaturas obligó a Atemu a mirar ligeramente hacia arriba, el otro niño parecía ensimismado en finalizar algo que tenía entre sus manos. Bakura sonrió, con su mano izquierda quitó varios cabellos del rostro de Atemu, luego colocó su reciente obra entre ellos.  
  
En el reflejo del agua, Atemu vio el regalo de Bakura, parecía un adorno de cabello, como los que Nimrodel usaba diariamente, claro que este era mucho más especial que aquellas pinzas pesadas repletas de piedras de colores. Era un flor natural con una piedra roja en el centro, un detalle delicado hecho por Bakura para él.  
  
Atemu rodeó a Bakura con sus brazos y, tal y como lo hiciera el niño mayor en la mañana, rozó su mejilla con sus labios, un tierno beso de agradecimiento.  
  
"Muchas gracias Kura".  
  
Bakura sonrió a su duendecillo de agua, el adorno era perfecto para el príncipe, la mezcla de colores creaban un efecto de continuidad, como si la Flor y la Piedra fueran una parte de esa brillante criatura.  
  
Entonces los ojos de Bakura cayeron en un moretón y varios raspones en la parte superior del brazo de Atemu. Un sentimiento de furia se apoderó de él, nadie podía dañar a Atemu mientras él, Bakura, estuviera allí para protegerlo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó allí?". Preguntó Bakura en un tono exigente, sus dedos acariciaron la piel dañada, un gesto reconfortante para alguien herido.  
  
"Mi primo siempre me pega".  
  
Un grandulón tratando de aprovecharse de un pequeño tan delicado, que de seguro, no lo golpeaba porque sabía que sus golpes no harían el daño requerido.  
  
"Cuéntame".  
  
"Seth es un pesado, cuando me ve solo me corretea por los pasillos hasta agarrarme". Atemu hizo un pequeño puchero al recordar la pasada sesión de batalla. "Le trato de pegar, pero pareciera que no le duele".  
  
Entonces la sonrisa malvada de Bakura apareció en su rostro, algo tramaba el pequeño egipcio, algo grande y malo.  
  
"Yo te enseñaré un par de trucos para cuando te trate de golpear". Diciendo esto procedió a enseñar algunas cosillas útiles a Atemu.  
  
Mána resopló en cansancio, desintegrar piedras pequeñas era un trabajo sencillo, pero estructuras caídas en tumbas antiguas era otro tema. Con Akunadín a su lado, el malcriado de Seth husmeando por entre las escrituras de la tumba, era una buena idea "fallar" el hechizo y hacer desaparecer al niño. Sin embargo no quería problemas con la corte de sacerdotes, a pesar de que el mundo le daría las gracias por deshacerse de esta peste.  
  
Y hablando de pestes, Atemu parecía muy contento esa mañana sobre ir al Río, bueno el niño no tenía que hacer nada como lo que Mahaado les obligaba a hacer, sólo iba por allí vagando por entre las aguas, observando el mundo con su carita de bebé.  
  
"Tómate un descanso pequeña Mána". La voz de Akunadín le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Revisaré las estatuas y las escrituras de esta pared".  
  
Mána no necesito que se lo repitieran, rápidamente se dirigió a la sombra del risco, dispuesta a dormir un poco disfrutando de aquella paz entre la naturaleza de Egipto, cerró los ojos. Hasta que unas risas le sacaron de su ensueño. Siendo una muchacha curiosa, siguió el ruido, y oh!, la sorpresa del día.  
  
Del otro lado de la orilla, Atemu y otro niño conversaban animadamente, hojas de papiro entre sus manos y pinceles para escribir.  
  
He ahí el gran secreto del pequeño, ambos se veían contentos. Si no hubiera sido por la voz de Akunadín, habría cruzado el río para molestarlos, bueno, siempre hay oportunidades más adelante.  
  
Bakura observó orgullosamente su papiro, los dibujos trazados con precisión eran una maravilla ante sus ojos, claro que le faltaba práctica, sus trazos aún no eran tan finos como los de Atemu, pero era un comienzo.  
  
Ra comenzó a bajar de su posición a media tarde, pronto tendrían que despedirse. Después de que Bakura lo abrazara y saltara de felicidad cuando le dijo que el papiro, el estuche, el pincel y los palitos eran un regalo, el mayor arregló su bolsa, las ropas secas ya estaban en su lugar, Saigril a su lado, dispuesta a regresar a la aldea.  
  
"Fue divertido". Dijo Atemu. "Muchas gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas hoy".  
  
"Si, fue entretenido". Bakura abrazó al pequeño. "Espero verte mañana nuevamente, y recuerda lo que debes hacer con ese gusano".  
  
"Si, lo haré". Contestó Atemu devolviendo el abrazo.  
  
Bakura montó sobre el lomo Saigril, observando a su amigo alejarse rumbo a donde le esperaban sus hermanos y profesor.  
  
"¡¡Recuerda patearle el trasero al gusano y hacerlo comer tierra!!". Le gritó al verlo desaparecer de su vista. Tomando las riendas de la yegua oscura, le instó a avanzar rumbo a su hogar.  
  
La caravana con los hijos del Faraón y los adultos arribó a palacio un poco más temprano que el día anterior, Menfis se encontraba considerablemente desocupada, ese día el mercado cerraba antes del atardecer.  
  
Pronto Atemu se encontró con la sonrisa de Seth al doblar por uno de los largos pasillos de palacio, sin pensarlo salió corriendo, seguido de cerca por el niño mayor. Las piernas largas de Seth le daban la ventaja, tal y como lo había dicho Bakura, debía usar a su favor su poco peso, eso le ayudaría a tomar velocidad si sabía presionar sus piernas.  
  
Una rápida vuelta alrededor de unos jarrones, los pisos resbalosos de palacio rechinaron cuando Atemu dobló, usando el impulso de su carrera para ahorrar energías y continuar corriendo. Atrás quedó Seth, la caída le había dolido y eso le daría tiempo para esconderse y atacar.  
  
Los jarrones amplios de las esquinas de los jardines eran perfectos lugares para ocultarse. Seth pasó de largo frente a Atemu sin darse cuenta.  
  
"¡¡Hey pedazo de intestino podrido!!". Atemu usó uno de los insultos que Bakura le diera para su arsenal, rápidamente obtuvo la atención del oji azul, el muchacho furioso prácticamente lanzaba humo por las narices cuando se lanzó hacia Atemu.  
  
El pequeño volvió a salir corriendo, en línea recta hacia la fuente, allí se encontraba la naciente del río que daba hacia Menfis y el brazo que cruzaba palacio por una ruta subterránea. Era una pequeña caída a tierra blanda, lodo oscuro y asqueroso, un riesgo que debía correr.  
  
"¡¡Ya verás Lombriz!!". Le gritó Seth.  
  
Allí estaba la prueba de fuego, una cornisa, vacío y otra cornisa, varios metros de diferencia entre ellas, debía llegar al otro lado, Bakura confiaba en él y no quería decepcionarlo. Las instrucciones había sido claras, pocos metros de la cornisa, máxima velocidad, luego salta y lanza el cuerpo hacia delante.  
  
Así lo hizo Atemu, su pie derecho llegó al borde, el impulso le lanzó hacia delante, necesitaba avanzar para no caer, instintivamente guió sus brazos hacia el otro borde. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, hasta que llegó al otro lado, aterrizó sobre sus pies como si de un gato se tratara. La velocidad le hizo resbalar por el piso unos metros, luego se volteó para ver a Seth dispuesto a saltar y luego desaparecer, un sonido de algo grande cayendo en el agua y un par de maldiciones.  
  
Si, la vida es dulce, especialmente ahora, que Seth saldría de allí todo sucio.  
  
"¡Qué te sirva para no molestar!". Con eso, Atemu declaró su primera victoria.  
  
Los Artículos del Milenio, el tema seguía rondando a Akunamukanon, parecían la solución para la crisis, pero el precio era algo que no podían pagar.  
  
Según el libro antiguo, son siete objetos mágicos, cada uno con una fracción del gran poder, representando entre si, los siete puntos de energía en el cuerpo humano. Aquel que los usara podría obtener una fuerza invencible.  
  
Sólo tenían que sacrificar 99 almas al Fuego Místico.  
  
99 almas de SU gente.  
  
¿Valdría ese precio tan alto, la victoria sobre esos ejércitos?.  
  
**** Notas:  
  
Jejeje soy malvada, adoro molestar a mis primos, jiji. Bakura se me está transformando en una figura de mi niñez, mi mejor amiga, quien me enseñó a defenderme en jardín infantil y que aún ahora disfruta correteando a mis tormentos. Jamás olvidaré cuando me puso a un compañero adelante para que le golpeara el rostro. Oh, aquellos tiempos.  
  
Déjame un review, plis plis, si, anda, dí que si!!!. Por fis, críticas, ideas, comentarios, de todo, todo es aceptado para mejorar este fic que recién comienza. 


	7. Kuru Eruna, la guerra se aproxima BETA

Hikaru Love: Gracias por detenerte a leer mi fic y dejar tu comentario, espero que pueda mejorar mis capítulos para lograr transportarlos al antiguo Egipto, ese es el desafío. SI, la historia de los Artículos del Milenio que sigo, es la verdadera, quizás con algunas modificaciones, pero es la misma línea que se puede deducir del manga, los nombres de los Faraones y la corte, son los reales del creador de YGH. Para el prox. Capítulo aclararé la verdadera historia, ahora corro contra el tiempo y no creo poder meter tanto lío en un par de párrafos, además que soy una tortuga al teclado.  
  
Ana-91: jiji, esa linda amistad que pasa a ser amor infantil, supongo que no os molestará el pequeño giro que dará la historia, después de todo, literalmente me cayó un rayo en la cabeza y descubrí que podía meter a todas mis parejas favoritas en una misma salsa ( es que esta madrugada me despertó una tormenta eléctrica). La encrucijada, uhhhh, soy malvada y me encanta tener suspenso.  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic y comentar!, os adoro!!!  
  
*****Capítulo 7 beta: "Kuru Eruna, la guerra se aproxima".  
  
Los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla y un sueño, todo dependía del punto de vista y de quién describiera aquellos acontecimientos. Sombras y luces danzaban con el destino, una peligrosa combinación que sólo jugaba con la mente de las personas, y las tres entidades malditas disfrutaban viendo a los humanos angustiados con sus problemas.  
  
Para Akunamukanon, Señor del Alto y Bajo Egipto, Hijo de los Dioses y Señor del Nilo, Faraón de Egipto; la sombras y pesadillas que plagaban su alma eran mucho más pesadas que la corona de Oro que debía usar, la cual yacía sobre la mesa de madera, donde libros, papiros y pinceles formaban una escultura que hablaba de caos y desesperación, confusión y desesperanza.  
  
A cada instante la sombra sobre el hermoso Egipto se arraigaba a sus raíces, ver a su pueblo en tal peligro era aterrador, y saber que para salvarlos debía sacrificar a un gran número de personas, lo era aún más.  
  
El Faraón abandonó su cojín de seda, pasando una mano por sus cabellos tricolor se dirigió hacia el balcón y la terraza de su estudio. Las enormes ventanas enmarcadas por cortinas de telas semi transparentes, las cuales bailaban al son del viento proveniente del desierto, se proyectaban sobre las paredes ensombrecidas. Ra se despedía y alejaba tras el marco del horizonte, parecía burlarse ante el humor del gobernante. Ahora que más necesitaban la luz, esta se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad.  
  
Con un suspiro, apoyó sus brazos sobre el barandal, sus ojos cerrados ante el paisaje, ya lo conocía de memoria, la ciudad blanca se cubriría de un tinte dorado, luego rojo violáceo y por último, las primeras antorchas serían encendidas en las calles y la noche llegaría completamente.  
  
Sus ojos carmín se abrieron, acariciando lentamente la vista que le permitía el alto balcón, observando más allá de las arenas, allá donde el Río termina y comienzan otras tierras, desde donde los ejércitos y la sangre se esparcirían sobre Egipto como coyotes hambrientos.  
  
Un rayo rubí le cegó por unos momentos, su entorno se tornó negro y luego rojo, un color descendente, un grito en medio del silencio, la imagen de su esposa Nimrodel cayendo bajo la espada sanguinaria de un soldado enemigo, luego sus hijos, sus rostros desfigurados por el dolor y la mutilación provocada por sólo placer. Una risa siniestra, su pequeño Atemu siendo sostenido por un monstruo, aquella garra alrededor de su cuello frágil, sus lágrimas de inocencia corriendo bajo sus mejillas, sus labios formando una frase una y otra vez. "Papá, ayúdame, me hace daño".  
  
Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de aquella ensoñación, inhalando en un sobre salto se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Akunadín. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a tomar control, las lágrimas que cubrían sus rasgos eran frescas, pero no sabía en qué momento las había derramado.  
  
Akunadín abrazó a su hermano mayor, sabía que estaba pasando por el peor momento de todo su reinado. Dudas le reclamaban la mente, su deber como Faraón era proteger a los suyos y para ello no debía dudar. Ambos hermanos quedaron varios minutos en silencio en aquel abrazo, entrelazados por su sangre y cariño.  
  
Akunamukanon secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Akunadín le acarició el cabello, una sonrisa se intercambió y todo pareció mejorar.  
  
La crisis en palacio se hacía notar, todos estaban cabizbajos, desde los guardias de la puerta, la cocinera y sus ayudantes, pasando por los sacerdotes y las muchachas del harem, hasta la familia real. El harem del Faraón había sido un lugar de música y baile, las mujeres e hijas del gobernante pasaban la mayor parte de su día bordando vestidos y confeccionando pelucas y adornos para el uso propio o como regalos para Akunamukanon. Las 50 niñas que allí habitaban junto a sus madres aprendían el arte de la música y danza, canto e instrumentos, después de todo, su función era consolidar alianzas entre reinos o poderes, siendo comprometidas con príncipes o nobles de las tierras circundantes al poderoso Egipto.  
  
Ahora sólo reinaba el silencio, la sombra crecía en sus corazones con igual fuerza que la desesperación de Akunamuanon.  
  
Todo el palacio se encontraba cubierto por una espesa capa de oscuridad, hasta que las travesuras de un niño lograron hacer brillar las paredes de aquel coloso de piedra.  
  
Rauda como un halcón corrió la noticia de la derrota de Seth frente a Atemu, muchos sirvientes habían observado aquel despliegue de estrategia y esfuerzo físico, y aún más, el resultado lodoso que había traído consigo. No era común ver al hijo mayor de Akunadín en tal estado de estupefacción, ni mucho menos ser él el afectado de su constante correteo con el menor de los hijos del faraón.  
  
Al llegar al lugar del crimen, Mahaado no pudo evitar reír y felicitar a Atemu por tal hazaña. Inclusive Akunadín rió ante el desastre que llevaba por nombre Seth. Ese día, por una vez todos olvidaron sus sombras.  
  
Los vientos del Este trajeron los ruidos de cascos rápidos sobre la arena, una carrera veloz bajo la tibieza de Ra, cada segundo se acercaba más a su meta. Las puertas de la aldea estaban en su rango visual. El relinchó del animal alertó a los guardias, quienes saludaron al recién llegado.  
  
"Saludos pequeño Bakura". Dijo uno de los hombres levantando su mano en señal de saludos. "Te ves muy contento hoy también".  
  
"Si, Ra me ha puesto de buen humor". Fue la contestación del niño al pasar entre ellos. Saigril redujo su carrera a un trote suave para completar el camino hacia la humilde morada de su familia, una red de pescados y sus nuevos útiles escolares era todo lo que llevaba entre sus pertenencias.  
  
Bakura era un niño muy conocido en Kuru Eruna, los pequeños le admiraban, los más grandes le temían a su valentía y astucia; los adultos lamentaban no poder brindar una mejor educación a un muchacho tan especial. Había sido decisión unánime que le enviarían a Menfis cuando cumpliera 10 veranos, los ahorros de toda la aldea servirían para pagar por una instrucción para el pequeño, era la esperanza de la humilde villa de pequeños comerciantes y trabajadores de pirámides.  
  
El padre de Bakura era un hombre respetado, sabía las dos artes superiores, leer y escribir, sin embargo su trabajo de viajar constantemente le dejaba poco tiempo para estar con sus hijos. Razón suficiente como para que Bakura creciera en un ambiente donde debía ser él quien protegiera el hogar.  
  
Bakura desmontó a Saigril antes de llevarla hacia el establo, allí le sirvió un bandejón de agua sacada del pozo, y una porción de heno y alfalfa fresca. Por último la cubrió con una colcha de algodón para protegerla del frío nocturno en el desierto.  
  
"Gracias por acompañarme amiga". Bakura acarició el hocico del animal una vez más, Saigril lamió sus dedos. "Y por dejar a Atemu ir conmigo".  
  
A esto el animal relinchó y movió su cola y orejas animadamente. Bakura sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, llevando entre sus brazos sus preciadas herramientas para escribir. No podía esperar a contar a su madre y hermanos lo increíble que era su nuevo amigo.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, fue saludado por el calor de su hogar, su madre hilaba lino en su arpillera y telar, los mellizos trataban de matarse el uno al otro. Los ojos brillantes de la mujer le sonrieron, los niños pequeños corrieron hacia él, cada uno abrazado a la cintura de Bakura.  
  
"Extrañamos a Bakura". Dijo Behu con su vocecita y acento infantil. Bausuru asintió contra la ropa del mayor, ante el gesto, Bakura no pudo evitar abrazarlos de regreso.  
  
Cuando ambos niños decidieron dejar al mayor y volver a sus juegos, Bakura dejó los pescados en el recipiente donde su madre los vendería posteriormente a un precio bajo o por vegetales a los vecinos. Luego se dirigió hacia su madre y le mostró los preciados materiales.  
  
Askuhna observó maravillada lo que su hijo lo mostraba. Varias hojas de papiro, finamente plegadas, un pincel, un estuche de tinta, varios palitos de carbón cuidadosamente envueltos en un lino y un libro con hermosos dibujos en sus tapas.  
  
"Atemu me está enseñando a escribir". Fue todo lo que Bakura tuvo que decir, la alegría en su voz, el brillo en sus ojos, todo le decía y gritaba a Askuhna que el pequeño albino se había encontrado un amigo de verdad, alguien que realmente lo quería, necesitaba y apoyaba.  
  
"No sabes lo feliz que me siento". La mujer abrazó al niño contra su pecho, su niño aprendería lo que ella no pudo, un futuro se trazaba para él, ya no tenía que temer que su hijo terminara siguiendo el camino de la mayor parte de los jóvenes de la aldea. Robar tumbas.  
  
Por primera vez en toda su vida, Askuhna durmió tranquila, Ra había traído a Atemu a la vida de Bakura para darle una oportunidad. Al fin podría soñar con libertad.  
  
Ra despertaba y se ocultaba, una y otra vez en un ciclo de luz y oscuridad, el círculo de la vida trabajando en su esplendor cotidiano. Las aguas del Río continuaban su curso por entre las rocas, desde las cascadas en el Gran Lago, hasta el mar. Bakura y Atemu reían en el acantilado.  
  
La felicidad de ambos niños era tangible, como un cristal que rodeaba sus cuerpecillos repletos de sueños y planes para su futuro. Se veían todos los días al amanecer en la cumbre de aquella estructura de piedra, ya era parte de la vida de Atemu esperar por aquel jinete que se dibujaba en el horizonte, el amigable relincho de Saigril, y por supuesto, la mano de Bakura al ayudarle a montar.  
  
Un mes de práctica y Atemu ya no necesitaba las rocas para subir a Saigril, sólo el tierno impulso que el brazo de Bakura le otorgaba para pasar su pierna derecha por el lomo de la yegua azabache, sus brazos asegurados firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Bakura.  
  
Cada día de ese fantástico mes la habían pasado al lado del otro, jugando y aprendiendo, creando y explorando un lazo de amistad tan fuerte como el oro de la corona del Faraón.  
  
Bakura instó a Saigril por la ruta habitual, la misma rampa de tierra que ambos usarán para llegar a la parte más baja del risco, las expertas y hábiles manos de Bakura guiaban al animal sin problema alguno, saltado rocas, grietas y desniveles.  
  
Las lecciones de equitación ya no eran necesarias, ambos niños ya estaban familiarizados con el manejo de Saigril y Atemu podía bajar esa pendiente sin ayuda.  
  
Bakura descendió del lomo de Saigril, gracioso como un niño de Bastet, pisó la arena húmeda con sus dos pies, sus brazos extendidos hacia el más pequeño para ayudarle a bajar, Atemu tomó las manos de Bakura y se deslizó suavemente por el pelaje de Saigril, quien hizo un movimiento brusco para dejar caer al príncipe hacia delante, hacia los brazos de Bakura.  
  
Reflejo del miedo, Atemu rodeó el cuello del albino con sus brazos, la seguridad y la tibieza de Bakura eran atrayentes. El rostro de Atemu se ocultó en el cabello rebelde del muchacho mayor, inhalando una vez, el niño percibió ese aroma tan particular que era Bakura, una mezcla de lluvia y viento, como una de las raras tormentas de verano que se veían cada cierto tiempo en Menfis.  
  
Bakura depositó a Atemu sobre la arena, aún así se quedaron sumidos en el abrazo, la tibieza de uno contra el otro, sus ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones en una sincronización perfecta junto al compás del Río y el viento.  
  
Cuando Bakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con Saigril observándolos, pudo jurar que el animal tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su expresión. No le importó, en ese momento sólo existía el sentimiento de tener al pequeño cerca de su cuerpo, protegido de todo peligro.  
  
Los papiros desplegados, la tinta preparada, los pinceles húmedos; manos seguras que trazan dibujos en las fibras de vegetal prensado, poco a pocos los dedos artesanos formaban frases, oraciones, la entremezcla de palabras y líneas en un baile eterno.  
  
Bakura y Atemu escribían en sus papiros, ya no sólo la tarea, sino ideas propias.  
  
Mefis era un caos completo, tres mensajeros ensangrentados llegaron por las puertas principales trayendo consigo un mensaje para el Faraón. Los tres moribundos sobre sus caballos, lanzas sobresalían de sus cuerpos, a simple vista faltaban partes de ellos.  
  
Menfis estaba cubierta por sombras, una vez más.  
  
El concilio se reunió en el Salón del Trono, el mensaje fue leído, Tebas estaba masacrada por los ejércitos del Rey Escorpión, cada habitante había caído bajo las espadas y lanzas enemigas, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos fueron muertos.  
  
Ahora estaban a 7 días de Menfis. Y la armada no sería lo suficiente.  
  
Akunamukanon ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, la decisión era suya, todo el concilio esperaba expectante sus siguientes palabras, palabras que cambiarían el destino de Egipto y sellarían el suyo y el de sus hijos por la eternidad.  
  
"Akunadín, Heishin". Comenzó el Faraón sin levantar su mirada desde sus manos, como si esperara encontrar la solución en un punto distante, en otra realidad."Busquen un lugar de donde.".  
  
Akunadín no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
Heishin sonrió mentalmente, era justo lo que había planeado, todo lo que necesitaba era que el Faraón diera la orden.  
  
"Sacrificaremos 99 almas al Fuego Místico, consíganlas para esta noche, al amanecer se llevará a cabo el ritual y los Artículos del Milenio se crearán para superar esta crisis". Si, ahora estaba condenado, el Faraón y los suyos, una condena de miles de años en el encierro.  
  
Después de un almuerzo ameno, las lecciones de gramática y matemática habían finalizado, unos eructos de costumbre, un par de travesuras junto a Saigril, y Bakura esperaba por su alumno, para comenzar las lecciones de natación.  
  
Ya no existía esa vergüenza del comienzo entre ellos, nada sin sus ropas en el Río era una tarea diaria en el afán de mejorar la natación.  
  
Atemu había logrado bucear, podía competir con Bakura en las inmersiones y búsquedas del tesoro, piedras y cuentas de cristal pulido formaban un tesoro enterrado en una gruta, tras unas piedras y plantas, allí donde el sol se escabulle por entre las grietas, un tesoro de niños, esperaba por más recuerdos que guardar.  
  
"Una búsqueda del tesoro". Bakura señaló el fondo brillante del río, una carrera hasta el agua, luego ambos pequeños desaparecieron de la vista.  
  
Bajo el agua, todo era distinto, la percepción del mundo era completamente diferente, los ruidos, los colores, los movimientos, todo cambiaba y se mantenía grácil en el Nilo. Bakura, sus cabellos rebeldes parecían cobrar vida, flotaban a su alrededor formando un escudo, su piel ligeramente tostada adquiría una textura única, sin embargo sus ojos chocolates, llenos de travesura y vida se mantenían igual.  
  
Entre las arenas del fondo del Nilo, una piedra azul llamó la atención del albino más alto, sus piernas fuertes y sus brazos ágiles le llevaron a ella antes que Atemu, salió victorioso a la superficie. Atemu le miraba con la mitad de su rostro sumergida en el agua.  
  
Bakura se acercó a él, de pronto, el otro niño le lanzó agua al rostro por la boca, una risa pegajosa resonó entre los ecos del acantilado. Bakura le observó maliciosamente, una ceja ligeramente levantada. El ataque comenzó.  
  
Revolcándose en el agua, ambos terminaron en un montón de risas, Bakura sobre el cuerpo de Atemu, se miraban y volvían a sus risas sin parar. Pronto Bakura logró sentarse con sus manitos secó las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos producto de toda esa diversión.  
  
"Kura". Comenzó Atemu observando al otro niño, el movimiento de su brazo marcaba los pequeños, pero firmes músculos que ya se desarrollaban allí. Incluso su pecho infantil estaba delineado por la forma de sus pectorales y abdominales.  
  
"Dime Ate". Contestó el albino, observando la confusión en Atemu.  
  
"Es extraño, cada vez que estoy a tu lado siento.". Atemu dudó, no existía una palabra en su vocabulario para describir el sentimiento que le nacía al estar cerca de Bakura.  
  
"Como si tuvieras libélulas en la pancita". Finalizó Bakura, era algo que él sentía con Atemu.  
  
"Si".  
  
"Yo también siento eso". Diciendo aquellas palabras Bakura salió del agua, rápidamente se colocó sus ropas y esperó a que Atemu hiciera lo mismo. Entonces de su bolsa sacó la cajita de cuero que su padre le diera cuando volvió de su viaje. "Quería darte esto".  
  
En las manos de Bakura estaban dos anillos de plata, parecían formar una pieza entre ellos al unirlos, y los diseños tenían escrito algo, un extraño leguaje antiguo.  
  
"Mi papá me lo regaló de su viaje". Bakura tomó la mano izquierda de Atemu, y en su dedo anular deslizó el anillo, el cual calzó perfectamente con los pequeños dedos. "Dice que si usamos estos anillos, nada nos podrá separar".  
  
Atemu emuló a Bakura, deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del muchacho más alto. Una risa salió de sus labios.  
  
"Lo hicimos como en las bodas".  
  
"En las bodas el novio besa a la novia". Dijo Bakura cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en una actitud de enojo, un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.  
  
"¿No me vas a dar un beso?". Preguntó Atemu.  
  
Bakura acercó su rostro al del pequeño príncipe, unos segundos de duda, antes de rozar sus labios una vez, y retirarse.  
  
"¿Contento?".  
  
"¡Si!".  
  
"¡Atemu!". La voz de Karimu sonó en el acantilado. Era más temprano de lo normal, pero era la señal para Atemu, debía retirarse con su familia.Con una sonrisa, Bakura se despidió, un abrazo entre ambos.  
  
"Nos vemos mañana". Dijo Atemu antes de desaparecer de la vista de Bakura, por un momento el pequeño albino se quedó mirando la silueta de su amigo, un dedo ausente acariciando el anillo que sellaba la amistad entre ellos.  
  
"Vamos Saigril, hoy regresaremos temprano a casa".  
  
Todo era un caos, Atemu observaba a los adultos correr de un lado a otro, una confusión horrible reinaba en palacio; más preocupante era la sombra que podía ver en cada rostro, una tristeza horripilante, un perdón por un pecado cometido, un aroma pesaba en el ambiente.  
  
Sus pasos pequeños le llevaron por el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones de su padre, el Faraón era un hombre ocupado, aún así le pedía que le visitara a diario, aunque fuera para contarle sus travesuras con Bakura. Cada suceso del día parecía animar a Akunamukanon, y ahora Atemu se dirigía hacia allá.  
  
En el pasillo reencontró con un hombre feo, le inspiraba miedo, terror, era malo desde el alma, pero siempre estaba allí, sus ojos vacíos le miraba con odio. El Ministro Heishin era un demonio en la mente de Atemu, parecía querer estrangularlo con la mirada, y sin embargo, no podía verle a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Era malo, pero su padre confiaba en él.  
  
De las manos de él cayó un sobre, nadie pareció notarlo, Atemu se acercó para recogerlo y entregarlo; era un pliegue de papel simple, el sello real puesto en la firma, los jeroglíficos escritos eran claros y fáciles de leer. Tanto que Atemu los leyó sin problema, antes de que Akunadín tomara el papiro de sus manos y murmurara un gracias.  
  
Nadie se fijó en el niño, estaba paralizado en el corredor, observaba donde el papiro abandonara sus manos hace sólo unos momentos.  
  
El mundo entero cayó a los pies de Atemu al leer aquellas líneas, una sentencia que jamás olvidaría, que jamás comprendería; las guerras no son sencillas de entender, tampoco las muertes que éstas traen, y menos aquellas que deben suceder para ganarlas.  
  
"Se sentencia a todos los habitantes, hombre, ancianos, mujeres y niños, de la Aldea de Kuru Eruna a morir". Era simple, todos morirían, sin importar quien fuera o que fuera, simplemente serían masacrados por los soldados del Faraón. No tenían oportunidad.  
  
Mahaado tomó en sus brazos a Atemu cuando vio las lágrimas y sollozos apoderarse del pequeño. Dos frases repitiéndose en los labios de Atemu.  
  
"Los matarán. van a matarlos a todos". Su voz ausente asustó a Mahaado.  
  
"¿A quiénes matarán?". Preguntó el Mago mirando a los ojos vacíos, el mar sangriento que Atemu le mostraba en sus ojos.  
  
"Bakura vive en Kuru Eruna".  
  
El mundo quedó en silencio. *** Notas:  
  
A ver, esto quedó muy mal, le falta fuerza, le falta descripción y sentimiento. Bueno, considérenlo un Beta. Lo arreglaría un poco más, pero hay un pequeño problemilla. Sé que he estado actualizando todos los días y ya hay varias personitas que esperan ansiosas otro y otro capítulo, pero me acabo de enterar que iremos un par de días a la playa. Problema, no habrá computador y tengo un trauma horrible con los ciber cafes. Resultado, estaré sin actualizar durante un tiempos, may be five days. Pero les prometo que volveré, esto se me está escapando de las manos, cada vez escribo más y más y me envicio escribiendo esta cosa que ya tiene una estructura formada, un posible final y muchos parings.  
  
Ahora más que nunca necesito comentarios, plis, todo lo que desean acotar sobre este capítulo en particular, los pros y contra. Lo reescribiré en mi exilio y os prometo que recuperé el tiempo perdido a penas si llegue a esta capital llamada Santiasco.  
  
Los quiere mucho, Inith.  
  
Déjenme un review, plis? 


	8. La masacre de Kuru Eruna

He vuelto de mi viajecito, jejeje, REVIEWS!!!! Wa, y yo que pensé que el capitulo me había quedado de borrador, pero bueno, sigo con la idea de modificarlo un poco, cosa que espero poder traspasar mañana.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Me alegra verte again, ya te estaba echando de menitos, me hace falta el apoyo de quienes leen mis locuras y tu encabezas mi lista. Simplemente os adoro, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y preocuparte por dejar un comentario. Bueno, amo a Bakura, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sin él esto no sería un yaoi, así que tendrás que esperar para saber que ocurre con él. Sé que estoy siendo un poco cruel con mis personajes, pero así transcurre mi historia, hay momentos buenos y malos en la vida y es por eso que apreciamos aquella felicidad que se nos deja tener. Viva YB/YY, S/J y R/Y!!  
  
Hikaru (love): Dulzura y ternura, dos aspectos que espero transmitir con mis cap., gracias por leer y opinar sobre el desastre que dejé antes de irme a la playa, jejeje. Tranquila Seth y Jou o Jono como le dicen en el FM, nombre que me parece más Egipcio que Jounouichi, tendrán sus escenitas, sólo espera un poco más. Gracias por el apoyo!.  
  
Ana-91: Gracias por los deseos para pasarlo bien en la playa, tb a tu review y el tiempo que empleas en escribirla y leer mi fic. Todas tus acotaciones siempre las reviso para armar mis ideas, gracias por estar apoyando mi empresa desde tu pc, el ánimo que me das es algo que atesoro en mi memoria.  
  
No, no es que esto se vaya a terminar luego, es sólo que me ha dado lo sentimental y es un poco para poner a tono con el capítulo.  
  
*******Capítulo 8: "La Masacre de Kuru Eruna"  
  
Desde el gran ventanal la oscuridad reinó en la habitación, Ra se ocultaba rápidamente tras las arenas del desierto, allá donde toca la tierra y duerme para aparecer al siguiente día, cazando los demonios con su luz protectora. El atardecer ocurrió velozmente, Menfis y Egipto se cubrieron con el manto frío de la noche, una noche sin luna ni estrellas; ni sonrisas ni alegrías, era un momento de aterradora tristeza y desesperación.  
  
Caos.  
  
Mahaado sostenía a Atemu sobre su cadera, sus brazos alrededor del pequeño príncipe, cuyo cuerpecito se encontraba a merced de los sollozos y lágrimas de total angustia; era la primera vez que le veía en tal estado, nunca el pequeño había sido controlado por las emociones de la debilidad tan sobrecogedoramente. El mejor y único amigo del príncipe moriría, el decreto y acta firmadas por el Faraón era la mejor prueba, y posiblemente nada detendría a quienes debieran cumplir esa misión.  
  
Atemu se aferró a su tutor, todo parecía muerto a su alrededor, el mundo había desaparecido para sus sentidos, sólo un hecho se repetía en su mente; Bakura moriría y su padre estaba dando la autorización para masacrar una aldea, la aldea que Bakura llamaba su hogar. Su mamá, hermanos y papá estarían allí. Bakura moriría, y él no podía quedarse allí llorando, debía ser valiente y tratar de ayudar, no, no sólo tratar, debía impedirlo o avisar a Bakura.  
  
Por primera vez, Atemu realmente agradeció la ayuda de Bakura en cuanto a adquirir nuevas habilidades con su cuerpo. Usando la fuerza de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mahaado, el pequeño logró zafarse de sus brazos más fuertes, aprovechando el impulso salto por sobre la espalda del mago. Sus piernas cortitas le llevaron lo más rápido posible, su agilidad le ayudó a pasar por entre los guardias, Ministros y Sacerdotes. Cada paso le acercaba más y más al Faraón, Akunamukanon no mataría a Bakura, no permitiría que la única alegría de su hijo menor fuera borrada del reino.  
  
Cada segundo contaba contra Atemu, debía hacerlo ahora, no después, la vida de Bakura dependía de la velocidad con la que llegara a su padre. De pronto le vio, sentado en su trono de mármol y oro, el hijo de los Dioses, su padre y la salvación de Bakura.  
  
"Papá". Atemu alargó su manito de niño hacia la capa del Faraón, la tela de seda a sólo unos centímetros de su alcance.  
  
Sus dedos tocaron la tela azul de la capa de un nuevo individuo, una túnica desconocida, un aire de maldad en su más pura esencia. Los bordados del Ministro Heishin, hilos dorados enmarcando la larga vestimenta, frases escritas sin sentido para Atemu.  
  
Los ojos oscuros del ministro egipcio se encontraron con los ojos del príncipe, el rostro del adulto marcado por la amargura y la ambición; una expresión que aterraba al niño. La mano larga, áspera y huesuda tomó el antebrazo de Atemu, el tiempo pareció congelarse para el pequeño. En su frente un haz de luz se divisó entre la oscuridad, sólo Mahaado, Akunadín y Heishin lo vieron, los demás ocupantes de la habitación, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos no vieron el tercer ojo marcado en Atemu.  
  
"Mahaado". Akunadín se acercó al Mago, quien aún observaba el despliegue de Atemu con ojos atónitos. "Saca al príncipe de aquí, el Faraón se encuentra en un estado de oscuridad increíble, una enorme responsabilidad ha caído sobre sus hombros, no creo que desee ver al pequeño ahora".  
  
"¿Qué ha ocurrido Akunadín?". El Mago interrogó al sacerdote de Anubis.  
  
"Los Artículos serán creados, la amenaza es demasiado peligrosa para Menfis". Un suspiro cansado dejó os labios secos de Akunadín. "Y la Aldea de Kuru Eruna fue elegida para el sacrificio, ladrones de tumbas no son una perdida importante para el reino".  
  
Mahaado quedó en silencio. Una aldea de ladrones de tumbas tarde o temprano sería arrasada por la guardia de palacio, un crimen tan grave como robar los hogares de los muertos era pagado con la muerte. Lamentablemente Bakura pertenecía a esa gente, tal vez la muerte del niño calaría en el corazón de Atemu hasta que conociera otro amiguito, sin embargo, era para mejor, la seguridad del menor de los príncipes de Egipto era más importante que una ciudad completa. Pronto la pena de Atemu sería reemplazada con sus sonrisas y alegría usual.  
  
Mahaado se acercó al príncipe de cabello blanco, Heishin soltó al niño, quien aún le observaba con sus ojos rubí sangre. El Mago de la corte le tomó en brazos para sacarlo del salón, la vista del destruido Faraón en el marco de su visual era una herida que jamás cerraría en su memoria. Atemu no mencionó palabra alguna, ni siquiera derramó más lágrimas por sus mejillas aún húmedas.  
  
Los pasos de Mahaado se perdieron por el largo pasillo oscuro, la cabeza del príncipe descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, observando el vacío que le mundo se había convertido a sus ojos.  
  
El Templo de Horus estaba sumido en penumbras, las antorchas olvidadas en sus esquinas sin encender, el baile constante de las sombras fascinadas sobre los muros blancos cubiertos de grandes pinturas y tapices era un espectáculo hipnotizante.  
  
Sobre la plataforma de duelo, la proyección de la forma oscura de la gran estatua de Horus, un dibujo formado por los últimos rayos de aquel Ra que deseaba huir de la terrible visión que presentaba Egipto ese día y noche, cubría la totalidad de la estructura.  
  
Mahaado dejó a Atemu en uno de los vértices de la plataforma, el niño no se movía, sumido en un trance que sólo él comprendía. El Mago se dirigió a los pies de la estatua, de allí sacó dos mazos de cartas, finos dibujos en papiros especialmente tratados para que resistieran los duelos.  
  
De una caja de color morado quitó las cartas que correspondían a Atemu, de la azul, las suyas propias. La pequeña cantidad de cartas eran las suficientes como para luchar justamente en un duelo normal, donde ni el cuerpo, ni alma, ni mente corrían peligro. Las manitos de ATemu recibieron las cartas, aún así no se movió.  
  
Mahaado caminó hacia el otro lado de la plataforma y comenzó a explicar las reglas del juego al pequeño, quien no parecía escucharle.  
  
En la mente de Atemu, escenas se repetían una y otra vez, parecía soñar con los acontecimientos de un futuro incierto. Al momento de tocar la mano de Heishin, todo comenzó a tomar un color distinto, Atemu observaba un tiempo distinto al que vivía. Siete objetos dorados serían creados, un rayo surcó el cielo, luego el día se convirtió en noche, y la noche en día, el Río Nilo se tornó rojo como la sangre y el atardecer, entonces el cielo se abrió y tres estrellas descendieron sobre Egipto, una de ellas de resplandeciente amarillo, la otra de un rojo temerario y la última de un azul aterrador. El sonido de las espadas a su alrededor se tornó cada vez más fuerte, entonces escuchó un grito y vio a Bakura caer herido, sangre formando una círculo alrededor de su cuerpo sobre las arenas del desierto.  
  
Atemu abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Mahaado frente a él, unos metros más alejado, moviendo sus labios como si hablara, sin embargo, sus palabras no se escuchaban.  
  
Atemu permaneció en silencio.  
  
Saigril y Bakura volvían a la aldea, las huellas de la yegua azabache firmemente marcadas sobre las arenas del desierto, Ra aún no bajaba lo suficiente como para teñir de naranjos las arenas. El viento acariciando el rostro de Bakura a medida que avanzaban más allá de las pirámides.  
  
Por un momento Bakura observó el anillo en su dedo, la mitad de un extraño escrito sobre amistad, un dibujo hermoso adornando la fina forma de aquella joya, que hace unos instantes atrás, Atemu deslizara en su dedo con la delicadeza de una flor, luego la sonrisa de su amigo y aquel beso, Bakura aún podía sentir los suaves y tibios; dulces y delicados labios de Atemu contra los suyos. Fue un segundo, aún así era una sensación que no olvidaría. Tal vez si una de las niñas le hubiera pedido un beso como los de los novios, se habría asqueado, o que una de las niñas le diera un beso, arg, ¡qué pesadilla!.  
  
Atemu era diferente, todo lo que el niño hacía era ideal, estar a su lado era su rutina diaria, una adicción, el aire que respiraba. Saber que el pequeño tenía en su dedo la otra mitad del anillo y usaba el simple adorno que confeccionara para él, en sus cabellos albinos, era emocionante. Las libélulas en su estómago aumentaban sus movimientos.  
  
Los anillos los había puesto como en las bodas y se habían besado como en ellas... acaso significaba que Atemu era su novio y viceversa?. Pero no se suponía que él debía tener una novia?.  
  
La cabeza de Bakura formaba dudas a medida que el recuerdo permanecía tangente.  
  
Las puertas de la villa se abrieron para dejarle pasar, la polvorienta y activa calle principal y mercado pasaron desapercibidas para él, sumido en sus pensamientos y dudas. Saigril relinchó al llegar a su establo. Allí Bakura arregló el agua y la comida del animal, la manta fue puesta en su lugar para protegerla del frío; recogiendo su bolso, el pequeño entró a la casa.  
  
Dentro de la casa fue saludado por la alegría de los mellizos, cada uno colgando de los brazos de su padre quien llegara hace 4 días de su viaje; la madre y el padre le sonrieron.  
  
Bakura dejó su carga de pescados en la cesta disponible.  
  
"Volviste temprano hoy". Comentó el padre de Bakura, Behu reía desde su posición sobre la espalda del hombre.  
  
"Si, Atemu tuvo que irse temprano". Bakura se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa simple sobre el suelo cubierto por la alfombra gastada. "El anillo le quedó perfecto". Una sonrisa agració los rasgos traviesos del pequeño.  
  
"Que bien". Askunha acarició el cabello rebelde de su hijo mayor.  
  
"Mamá". Bakura comenzó, debatiéndose entre preguntar sobre sus dudas o simplemente dejarlas pasar.  
  
"Dime Bakura". El tono maternal, la seguridad que da aquel canto, aquella tibieza que representa la figura materna, fue lo que devolvió la confianza a Bakura.  
  
"Se supone que cuando hay una boda es entre un novio y una novia, cierto?".  
  
Askunha adivinó por el tono de voz de Bakura hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta, era evidente en los ojos chocolate del niño cuando hablaba de Atemu. Era algo irremediable, Atemu y Bakura se estaban enamorando, a tan corta edad y ya enamorados con la pureza que sólo un verdadero amor puede dar.  
  
"Si, pero también puede ser entre dos novios". La voz grave del padre de Bakura respondió, su sonrisa dirigida a Bakura le dio confianza y aquella que intercambiaron con su esposa, fue la señal de la evidencia de que, aquella tierna amistad, pasaría a ser amor.  
  
La campana de la plaza de la aldea sonó, su llamada convocaba a todos los habitantes al centro de aquel conjunto de viviendas humildes. Una a una las familias refugiadas del frío de la naciente noche salían de sus hogares, los niños abrigados con las capas de algodón desgastado, los últimos vestigios de Ra desapareciendo en el horizonte.  
  
Askunha arropó a los mellizos para dejarlos con Bakura dentro de la casa, ella y su esposo acompañaron a los demás habitantes a la extraña reunión.  
  
Sobre la pequeña plataforma con la estatua de Horus en ella, allí, cuatro figuras vestidas de blanco prístino, sus joyas de oro y adornos en sus ropas eran fascinantes para muchos aldeanos, que jamás habían visto tales riquezas. A su alrededor estaban varias decenas de guardias, al menos unos cien contando de un solo vistazo.  
  
El hombre al lado de Askuhna frunció el ceño, sacerdotes de Menfis y tantos guardias no eran algo que se viera todos los días, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.  
  
Akunadín tomó la palabra cuando vio a los aldeanos alrededor de ellos. De entre sus túnicas sacó un pergamino, el cual extendió para comenzar a leer.  
  
"Aldeanos de Kuru Eruna, somos enviados del Faraón". Murmullos comenzaron inmediatamente a circular, el Faraón era una figura casi divina para el pueblo. " Akunamukanon, Señor del Alto y Bajo Egipto, Estrella del amanecer e Hijo de Ra entre nosotros; nuestro Faraón os informa que la guerra se avecina".  
  
Silencio.  
  
"Hace tres días Tebas fue masacrada por las hordas de un ejercito casi invencible". El horror presente en sus rostros, había guerra y los hombres debían ir. "Aquellos ejércitos llegaran a Menfis en 7 días más; el Faraón todo poderoso no requiere a sus esposo e hijos para la batalla, en su increíble poder ha decidido crear una arma perfecta para enfrentar a estos invasores". Los suspiros de alivio o se dejaron esperar.  
  
"Habitantes de Kuru Eruna, estos Artículos requieren un material extraño para ser creados, una energía muy potente correspondiente a 99 almas; por los cargos de robos de tumbas por parte de ustedes, han sido condenados a muerte".  
  
El horror del pueblo, las puertas fueron cerradas, los guardias se avecinaron contra ellos, las lanzas y cuchillas en sus manos eran demasiado aterradoras. Los sacerdotes lanzaron extraños rayos blancos hacia los primeros aldeanos, sus cuerpos cayeron mientras una energía blanca flotaba sobre ellos, las espadas de los guardias despedazaron los cuerpos y las energías fueron encerradas en un cofre que la mujer sostenía.  
  
Los gritos de horror cubrieron el silencio de la noche, Shaadi, Akunadín, Isis y Karimu se encargaban de quitar y encerrar las almas, mientras los guardias despedazaban los cuerpos para que éstas no volvieran a sus dueños.  
  
Askuhna corrió, sus piernas veloces lograron sacarla de aquel tumulto, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, hacia los gritos de dolor y desesperación, su objetivo era casar a sus hijos de allí.  
  
Bakura tomó a sus hermanos cuando escuchó los gritos de los aldeanos, Behu y Bausuru sostenían sus manos con terror. De pronto la puerta se abrió, su madre a penas si respiraba, ella los apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera.  
  
"Váyanse, tienen que correr". La mujer dirigió los niños por el patio trasero hacia las murallas de la ciudad, antes de salir de la casa, una mano fuerte tomó su brazo y la atrajo hacia la casa. Bakura volteó inmediatamente para defender a su madre, sin embargo sólo pudo observar, al igual que sus hermanos como el egipcio vestido ricamente lanzaba una energía a su madre, quien rápidamente cayó y fue destrozada por las espadas de los guardias, hueso y carne cortados, creando un cuadro de sangre y muerte en la alfombra de su hogar.  
  
"¡Mamita!". Gritaron los tres, Bakura tomó a sus hermanos y corrió, Behu y Bausuru lloraban por su madre, allí estaba la puerta, la libertad, unos metros más podrían huir al desierto. Bakura apuró la carrera, fue demasiado para los pequeños.  
  
Bausuru cayó, sus rodillas y palmas raspadas en la dura arena. Su manito se resbaló de entre los dedos de Bakura, cuando el mayor volteó para recoger a su hermano, este ya estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que su madre, primero aquella energía, las lagrimas y el grito de dolor que abandonaron sus labios muertos, jamás dejaría de resonar en la mente de Bakura. El mayor de los mellizos fue mutilado por la lanza del guardia más próximo. Behu se aferró a Bakura en su miedo.  
  
Aquella escena siempre se repetiría para Bakura, su padre venía corriendo desde el lado derecho, alcanzado por el rayo mortal y las espadas sedientas de sangre, Bakura no vio venir a los guardias tras él. Cuando Behu fue arrancado de sus brazos, sus gritos de auxilio, las lagrimas manchado su rostro. Entonces cayó muerto, antes de que la lanza del gigante tocara a su hermano menor, Bakura se lanzó contra él, el golpe certero en el estómago del adulto fue suficiente como para devolver el alma de Behu a su cuerpo.  
  
Bakura miró hacia arriba, Behu entre sus brazos, la espada bajó rápidamente, sangre y dolor, un grito desgarró el cielo, mientras Ra desaparecía por completo.  
  
Mahaado sabía que Atemu no le estaba escuchando, aún así continuo explicando las reglas del Duelo de Monstruos. El príncipe estaba llorando, sus mejillas húmedas, sus ojos casi tan rojos como sus pupilas ausentes.  
  
"Enséñame como salvarlo".  
  
Mahaado quedó en silencio ante la demanda del príncipe, su voz no era suave ni infantil, tenía un tono de madurez demasiado alta como para un niño de 5 años, una voz que hablaba de experiencia y poder; sabiduría y verdad.  
  
Atemu quedó de rodillas en el suelo, su madurez perdida en el tiempo pasado, sus sollozos desgarradores, un dolor en lo más profundo de su alma, desde donde sentía como si e arrancaran lo más preciado de su ser. Sus lágrimas mojaron la plataforma.  
  
" ¡¡Van a matar a Bakura!!". Atemu gritó sus pequeños puños apretados y firmes, sus nudillos blancos, la desesperación era la imagen que representaba con su figura infantil.  
  
Mahaado quedó observándolo, la presencia mágica cada vez aumentaba más y más alrededor del príncipe, su aura violeta iluminó el oscuro salón, el brillo de su tercer ojo abierto cegó temporalmente al Mago. Tras el príncipe, Mahaado pudo distinguir la figura de Ithil Míriel, sus ojos azules perdidos frente al dolor de su hijo, una determinación presente en su rostro cuando su forma cambió, poco a poco su figura femenina fue reemplazada por una criatura magnífica, su brillo y poder inmensos. En la pared de tabletas se formó una nueva, pero la luz que irradiaba la nueva forma de Ithil era demasiada para los ojos de Mahaado.  
  
Atemu se encontró a si mismo dirigiendo una criatura fantástica, la cabeza del dragón blanco le elevó hacia el cielo, mientras con sus alas membranosas batía el viento y alzaba el vuelo con un destino en mente.  
  
Mahaado les vio alejarse a una velocidad increíble, sin embargo no estaba permitido al príncipe viajar sólo, de entre las sombras de los muros llamó una tableta, un dragón que no podía competir con la magnificencia y brillo del que Atemu controlara, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos alzó el vuelo con Mahaado sobre sus escamas, tras la pista blanca del príncipe.  
  
El viaje entre las nubes fue como una brisa de viento, ante los ojos de Atemu, Kuru Eruna yacía entre las tinieblas y el silencio. Sus piernas cortitas le encaminaron por la calle principal, los aldeanos reducidos a cuerpos mutilados por doquier, el horror pintado sobre el rojo y negro. El brillo, de las escamas de su acompañante, iluminaba la aldea.  
  
Los ojos del príncipe absorbían todo, sin embargo el terror a admitir que había llegado tarde para salvar a su amigo lo así aún más chocante. El pequeño cuerpo mutilado más adelante fue todo lo que Atemu necesitó para correr hacía él, el cabello blanco y rebelde que enmarcaba la macabra obra de las lanzas albergaba una mínima esperanza de encontrar con vida a Bakura. Sin embargo, la sangre le hacía irreconocible.  
  
Mahaado encontró a Atemu minutos más tarde, acunando contra su cuerpo un trozo de carne sanguinolenta, acariciando el cabello rebelde de quien alguna vez riera en esa aldea.  
  
Mahaado de aproximó a Atemu, un relinchó débil y adolorido provino de una hermoso animal azabache. Los ojos vivaces de Saigril observaban suplicantes a Atemu y la criatura tras él.  
  
"Descansa en paz Saigril". A las palabras de Atemu, del hocico del dragón tras él, un rayo de luz cruzó el horizonte, entonces la yegua se sumió en un sueño eterno, su cuerpo a medio destruir al fin vacío y sin dolor.  
  
Mahaado observó al dragón que custodiaba a Atemu mostrando sus enormes dientes.  
  
"Un dragón blanco de ojos azules".  
  
"Es el Ka de mi madre". Atemu contestó sin levantar la vista de aquellos cabellos albinos como los suyos propios. "Bakura está muerto".  
  
Mahaado quedó en silencio.  
  
****Notas:  
  
A ver, triste, terrible, si, todo con T, esto no termina aquí, tengo muchas ideas que seguir hilando y escribí mucho en mi exilio. Prometo que la situación mejorará. Sólo que ahora son la 1:20 de la mañana, llegamos hoy y el camino de regreso fue horrible, tantas curvas casi me matan a mi y a mi pancita. Con sueño soy un pelín idiota y me pongo gruñona, no quiero expresar eso en mi fic!!, por lo que continuare cuando tenga un par de horas de tuto sobre el cuerpo.  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!  
  
Arrgggg... no puedo, no puedo guardar el secreto....si, si puedo.....  
  
¿Qué pasó con Bakura?...  
  
Voten por los parings, cuál primero???? S/J, YB/YY o R/Y, cuál más desean agregar???  
  
Muere Anzu??? Tortura para Anzu????  
  
Comentarios, opiniones, críticas, plis, un review!!! 


	9. La ira de Ra I

Em... a ver, una semana sin actualizar, mil demonios, estoy flojita, pero es que VTR me dejó sin internet por todo el fin de semana, y en los días hábiles estuve ayudando a preparar el bautizo de mi prima chica, haciendo adornos y la torta y todo, pido disculpas por no subir antes este capítulo, pero además tuve que releer los mangas que tengo, y así formar una idea más sólida de la Creación de los Artículos del Milenio.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Gracias por continuar leyendo, una tortura muy dolorosa para Anzu se avecina, jeje, creo que pocas personas la aprecian. He aquí una actualización para que no vayas a explotar ^^.  
  
Hikaru: S/J en camino, sólo me falta escribir coherentemente el capítulo donde comienzan y todo quedará ok. En serio te hice T_T con el capítulo??. Snif, no creí que fuera tan triste.  
  
Ana-91: Exámenes!! Wuacalas, es como que te regalen una foto de Anzu lanzando un beso al aire, jeje, sin ofender por supuesto. Somos dos en esa situación, espero que te haya ido excelente en ellos!!  
  
MUUUCHAS gracias por leer y comentar, realmente significa mucho para mi. Este capítulo puede parecer cortito, espero mejorar el próximo.  
  
****Capíulo 9:" La ira de Ra I"  
  
Una noche sin luna ni estrellas, un simple y llano manto oscuro cubría los cielos de Egipto, el desierto sumido en el silencio de aquella aterradora dama de niebla. Los lastimeros rugidos y llantos; gritos y llamados que el viento producía, calaba en los huesos de los habitantes de Menfis mucho más que su misma presencia fría, un frío aterrador los recorría uno a uno. El olor de la tragedia, aquel espeso perfume metálico de la muerte sobre el desierto, proveniente de las manchas en las arenas y manos de los asesinos, ya se había esparcido por todo el Reino.  
  
La noche sin Luna ni estrellas, la definición misma de oscuridad y caos; desesperación y horror, terror.  
  
Aún faltaban varios relojes de arena para que Ra apareciera en el firmamento, cazando las sombras con su luz, dejando al descubierto todos los rincones ocultos bajo la dama oscura nocturna.  
  
El amanecer es el momento más hermoso y más peligroso de todos los tiempos, marca el final e inicio de un ciclo, el sinónimo de la luz y oscuridad, el real caos deslizándose frente a los ojos de los humanos vestido de colores brillantes en vez de aquellos oscuros que se le han otorgado en la imaginación.  
  
El horizonte oscuro, sin estrellas ni luz.  
  
Atemu no dormiría esa noche, tal vez jamás volvería a cerrar sus ojos; el miedo de ver la verdad que tanto intentaba negar una y otra vez era demasiado, la horrible escena donde sus manitas acariciaban el cabello blanco de su mejor y único amigo, aquellas hebras que unas horas antes se enfrentaran al viento y al mismo Nilo, llenas de la esencia rebelde y libre de Bakura. Aquella pintura era una parodia oscura de quien fuera el Bakura que conoció, sin embargo, el líquido que escurría por entre sus dedos y la sensación pegajosa, que dejó cuando este se secó, confirmaban sus dudas.  
  
La sangre, un rojo oscuro que manchaba sus manos, dedos y túnica; un rojo jamás igualado por el ocaso en las pirámides se impregnaba en las arenas del desierto hostil.  
  
Todos los eventos de ese día parecían cambiar la perspectiva del mundo y, por sobre todo, aquella burbuja en la cual vivía Atemu, sólo tenía 5 inviernos, pero sabía lo que significaban el dolor y la tristeza; desesperación e impotencia. Ahora observaría el mundo con otros ojos, esa noche, algo en él cambio, su deseo por salvar a Bakura gatillo algo en lo más profundo de su propio Ka y Ba.  
  
La energía existente dentro de un mortal es capaz de manifestarse dentro del plano metafísico, siempre y cuando exista una perfecta armonía entre los tres cuerpos y elementos, el alma, espíritu y cuerpo físico. Ka y Ba, las dos leyes principales del Reino de las Sombras, necesarias para convocar cualquier criatura desde esa dimensión.  
  
Atemu se deslizó entre las sábanas de seda de su cama, el frío nocturno sobre sus hombros traspasando la fina tela de su túnica para dormir, le obligó a acurrucarse contra los cojines y sábanas. Aún así no lograba cerrar sus ojos, cada vez que observaba sus manos, las veía inmersas en un mar de sangre iluminado por las escamas de aquella criatura que le llevara hasta Kuru Eruna.  
  
Pronto el cansancio emocional del día guió al pequeño príncipe hacia el mundo de los sueños.  
  
El Templo de Horus, las grandes estatuas de los primeros faraones, los dioses guardianes de la luz, la gran plataforma de duelo, las tabletas en las paredes, todo, absolutamente todo parecía extraño a los ojos de los ocupantes de aquella construcción. Todos los sacerdotes de palacio se encontraban allí, en medio de la noche, los preparativos para el amanecer se llevaban a cabo de acuerdo a las instrucciones del Libro del Milenio.  
  
Shaadi, Akunadín y Heishin se encargaron de traducir completamente los cantos y hechizos que debían usar durante el ritual, todos dibujados por el tono sagrado de la voz del Faraón, quien esperaba a la aparición de Ra en el horizonte, sentado sobre el trono de oro y mármol, su postura regia, el gobernante elegido por los Dioses para Reinar sobre las dos tierras.  
  
Karimu y varios aprendices se encontraban ensamblando la estatua y los pilares que llevarían en ellos los Artículos recientemente creados. Siete piezas de oro que correspondían a la corona, el tercer ojo, la llave de la vida, el cetro de la mente, el corazón en forma de pirámide invertida, el alma en forma de un círculo y una pirámide en sentido contrario a su antecesora y por ultimo una balanza en pos de equilibrio perfecto. Cada tallado en piedra formaba la figura de Akunamukanon sosteniendo los objetos, rodeado por un círculo y un hechizo escrito en él.  
  
Akunamekanon observaba a su padre, de pie a la derecha del Faraón debía permanecer como él hijo mayor y heredero al trono. Pronto se llamaría a sus hermanos para presenciar la ceremonia. Una duda en el corazón del joven, una preocupación frente al rostro de aquella figura milenaria que era su padre.  
  
Mahaado no prestó atención a Akundín cuando éste habló de la matanza en Kuru Eruna, en su mente había otras preocupaciones que rondaban, por sobre todo, a su pequeño aprendiz y príncipe, quien parecía controlar cierta parte del poder de las sombras de igual manera que su hermano mayor, que, con 10 años más de experiencia lo hacía. Si, entre ellos no había diferencia alguna, incluso podría ser que Atemu superará a ambos niños en potencial mágico.  
  
El Mago suspiró, la tableta nueva estaba en su lugar en la pared del templo, una bestia impresionante, una criatura de leyenda; un Dragón Blanco de ojos Azules le observaba con sus ojos de piedra, las cuatro marcas en sus esquinas le revelaban la cantidad de especimenes que existían. Sólo 4 Ka eran capaces de llamar tal bestia destructora, y Atemu era uno de ellos, pues, su propia madre formaba parte de aquella energía.  
  
Cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel pálida; características a simple vista de la madre del príncipe, coincidían perfectamente con aquella criatura. Ithil era aquella energía capaz de superar a toda imaginación, un ser de las mil y una leyendas del Juego de las Sombras.  
  
El horizonte tiño el primer indicio de rojo, Ra cazaría los demonios de la noche, el amanecer de Egipto.  
  
Sus ojos rubí se abrieron al mundo nuevamente, las imágenes se abrieron paso frente a él, su realidad en todo sentido desfilaba en perfectas líneas desde el pasado hacia el presente y futuro. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal, un sentimiento de que algo faltaba en aquel cuadro fue lo que desconcertó a Atemu.  
  
Los cielos claros fueron cortados por un relámpago que cruzó el desierto de extremo a extremo, aquella luz deslumbrante surcó Egipto hasta las tierras más allá de las pirámides. Luego todo pareció volver a la normalidad, el cielo y Ra en todo su esplendor, brillando desde lo más alto del firmamento. Entonces una sombra lo cubrió.  
  
Atemu observaba desde su balcón los extraños sucesos que sus ojos captaban. La sorpresa de ver el día convertido en noche era tangible en el aire que se respiraba en palacio, aún así, toda la ciudad permanecía en silencio.  
  
"Tu ves lo que otros no pueden".  
  
Aquellas extrañas palabras melódicamente descritas en el aire sobresaltaron al niño. Tras él, la figura de un ser hermoso le observaba con ojos amables, jamás había visto aquel rostro, sin embargo le inspiraba seguridad y calma, un refugio que ni siquiera los brazos de Isis le dieran.  
  
La mujer se acercó a él, su figura semi transparente extrañamente sólida como para colocar una mano en su hombro; sus pasos seguros sobre el balcón, sus largos cabellos al son del viento, todo era tan real y a la vez imaginario.  
  
"¿Quién es usted?". Preguntó Atemu cuando la extraña se acercó lo suficiente a él.  
  
"Puede que no me conozcas, pero siempre he estado a tu lado". Una sonrisa surcó las finas facciones de la mujer. "Y siempre lo haré, debes saber que tu ves lo que otros no pueden".  
  
Atemu le miró confundido, ver lo que otros no pueden?, pero si los demás no estaba ciegos, cómo se supone que vería lo que ellos no logran divisar?.  
  
"El primer día un trueno surcará los cielos; el segundo amanecer, el día será noche y la noche día; el tercer día será marcado porque el agua será sangre y al cuarto día...".  
  
A medida que Atemu escuchaba las indicaciones de la mujer recordaba las imágenes que vio al tocar la mano del Ministro Heishin esa tarde, y las mismas secuencias que veía ahora, en su sueño. Sin la necesidad de escuchar la voz de la mujer, supo lo que diría, la cuarto día, el cielo se abriría y de él serían liberados la tierra y los cielos, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad.  
  
"Atemu, ellos te escucharán".  
  
La habitación quedó sumida en silencio, sentado sobre su cama Atemu contempló el primer rayo de amanecer. La sombra de Harther tras las cortinas verdes de la entrada a su habitación se hizo cada vez más nítida, la figura suave y gentil de quien cuidara de él desde su nacimiento y la muerte de su madre; acompañada por la figura de Simón Murray. Ambos abrieron las cortinas, el príncipes les observaba sentado sobre su cama, rodeado de almohadones y cojines de tonos verdes pálidos y oscuros con adornos dorados.  
  
Harther se acercó al príncipe portando entre sus manos, las ropas que debería usar para presenciar el ritual.  
  
"Príncipe Atemu". Comenzó Simón. "Su padre requiere vuestra presencia para los acontecimientos de esta mañana, su deber como 3º heredero en línea al trono es presentarse y presenciar el ritual de creación de los artículos del Milenio".  
  
Atemu asintió obedientemente, rápidamente Harther le ayudó a vestirse con las túnicas blancas, una prenda usada preferentemente por las niñas, colgaba desde los hombros, dejándolos al descubierto, hasta cubrir los pies a modo de que, al caminar, estos no se vieran. Las órdenes del Faraón fueron claras, Atemu usaría maquillaje y joyas por primera vez aquel día. Isis y Mahaado entregaron las prendas a Harther, ahora el cinturón de oro de una sola franja lisa alrededor de la cintura de Atemu, los brazaletes en muñecas compuestos por dos franjas de plata con pequeños detalles en sus bordes con igual diseño que el collar ancho que debía usar alrededor de su cuello y clavícula, ya habían sido colocados; para finalizar una tirara dorada con una piedra roja se perdía entre su cabello, el cual fue peinado por Harther para dejarlo caer suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda.  
  
Simón sonrió al notar la apariencia elegante del pequeño, adornos y joyas en su justa medida sin convertirlo en una estatua viviente, pronto tendrían que cortar el cabello del príncipe para formar la coleta al lado derecho que marcaba su entrada a la adolescencia, una lástima que aquel cabello tan largo tuviera tal fin, pero era parte de la tradición.  
  
Atemu no prestó atención cuando las manos de Harther sostuvieron su rostro y aplicaron las líneas de kohl en sus ojos y las sombras sobre sus párpados. Las largas mangas de la túnica apenas si le permitían ver las puntas de sus dedos. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo pulido que Simón le extendiera no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado frente al maquillaje, ambos adultos rieron.  
  
"Si no se siente cómodo, puede quitárselo más tarde". Sonrió Harther, luego extendió su mano hacia una cajita dorado sobre el tocador y sacó de ella una flor con una piedra roja."Use esto en su cabello, se verá bien".  
  
Aquel adorno fue regalo de Bakura, aquel día en el que había aprendido tantas cosas y había reído junto al niño egipcio. Atemu guardó completo silencio mientras el adorno era equilibrado sobre sus hebras blancas. Mahaado le enseñó un conjuro simple para preservar las flores, ahora poco le servía conocerlo, prefería saber como proteger o revivir a las personas. El adorno y el anillo en su dedo anular eran los únicos recuerdos materiales que tenía de Bakura.  
  
"Ese anillo no se ve bien con el resto de las joyas".  
  
La tosca mano de Simón se extendió para quitar de los dedos de Atemu el preciado tesoro, a pocos centímetros del objeto, una presencia mágica detuvo al adulto, una fuerza que le repelía de alrededor de Atemu. El niño protegía contra su pecho la mano con el símbolo de amistad que le diera Bakura el día anterior.  
  
Akenamon llegó al Templo de Horus acompañado por Mána e Isis, portando vestimentas de la realeza y una cantidad considerable de oro y piedras. Todos los requerimientos para un ritual presentes en su apariencia.  
  
A la derecha del Faraón se encontraba Akunamekanon y Akunadín, a su izquierda, en el mismo nivel, Mahaado e Isis, un peldaño más abajo Karimu, Shaadi, Heishin, Simón y Atemu junto a la Reina Nimrodel.  
  
El primer rayo de Ra entró por el círculo sobre el techo del templo, su luz golpeando directamente la urna de los objetos. Los cantos y mantras comenzaron, Mána e Isis se apresuraron a llenar de un material brillante los moldes, Akunadín y Heishin sostenían los cofres de donde salieron grandes cantidades de energía y fueron mezcladas con las bases sólidas de los Artículos.  
  
La voz Sagrada del Faraón continuó con los cantos en una melodía rígida y penetrante.  
  
"La luz que caza los demonios bajo el cielo despierta el poder que representan las 7 energías potenciales en un ser humano. El Dios y el Demonio nos escuchan, Osiris, Ra y su corte, Horus y Seth, Anubis y Maath, todos ellos nos escuchan. Oh! Grandioso sea tu palabra sobre nosostros, 99 almas os ofrecemos para concedernos el poder del Fuego Místico".  
  
La magia de los Artículos se hizo presente, el portal desde el Reino de las Sombras dejó pasar todo el poder que Ra deseó dar a los humanos, tal fuerza que los 7 Artículos se elevaron de sus posiciones y cayeron a los pies del Faraón.  
  
Heishin sonrió, todo salía como lo planeara hace tantos años en el pasado. Todo de acuerdo a sus planes, el haz de luz cubrió las tierras de Egipto y más allá del horizonte proclamando el Reino todo poderoso del Faraón a todas las almas. Todo era perfecto. Hasta que una luz azul se mezcló con la otra.  
  
La sorpresa de los rostros de todos los presentes, sacerdotes, guardias, ministros y realeza. El temor reflejado por quienes debieran cuidar del niño que permanecía de pie brillando de un extraño azul blanquecino, un segundo portal oscuro a sus espaldas, un vórtice al Reino de las Sombras.  
  
Mahaado fue el primero en reaccionar, la ceremonia olvidada por sobre la seguridad del príncipe Atemu. La energía que le rodeaba sólo lo envió varios metros hacia las murallas al acercarse. Entonces Atemu abrió sus ojos, el color sangre y ocaso que los representaba yacía carcomido por un azul intenso, incluso más que los ojos de Seth, el niño que aún no lograba comprender el despliegue de magia de su primo más pequeño.  
  
El niño caminó hacia el Faraón, todos víctimas de su intenso mirar, los ojos que pertenecieran a Ithil se enfrentaron a los de Akunamukanon.  
  
"Saludos mi Faraón". La voz del niño sonó mezclada con varios coros femeninos y masculinos, una melodía extraña, aterrante y a la vez, incitante.  
  
"¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo te atreves a usar a mi hijo para esto?!". Exigió el Faraón levantándose de su trono de oro.  
  
"Somos mensajeros". Atemu sonrió ante el asombro de sus familiares."Oídnos todos vosotros, han sacrificado 99 almas al Fuego Místico en pos de un poder superior, 7 Artículos les han sido dados por obra y gracia de Ra, derrotarán a los Asirios e Hititas con tal fuerza".  
  
Suspiros de alivio y sonrisas se presentaron por todo el salón.  
  
"El Faraón tiene poder, pero no tiene lealtad y muchos presentes envidian su poder. Ra habla y exige el último rito para este día".  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, un último rito que no esperaban se les exigía y nadie sabía que era lo que Ra deseaba, salvo una persona que no hablaría jamás.  
  
"100 almas exigía Ra a cambio del equilibrio entre las fuerzas del Demonio y el Dios, faltó una y deberán pagar tal error".  
  
El horror se sintió por todos los rincones del templo y las almas de los ocupantes, frío como los vientos que aúlla junto a los coyotes entre las pirámides y tumbas allá, en el Valle de los Reyes; rápido comos los víboras de las arenas y los halcones mensajeros de los dioses.  
  
En las manos extendidas del príncipe se formaron tres figuras, cada una rodeada por uno de los colores primarios, un gigante alado y dos dragones. Faraón y sacerdotes observaban con cuidado el despliegue frente a ellos.  
  
"Tres son quienes vendrán en nombre de la corte de Ra y los Dioses". Atemu dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda del Faraón, sus ojos fijos en los del Ministro más alto al lado de Isis. "Los traidores se esconden en palacio y muchas veces intentan conseguir el poder por medio de la furia de los inmortales y todopoderosos". El dedo índice de Atemu se elevó para señalar una persona entre los presentes. "El traidor es...".  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase o lograran distinguir al traidor mencionado, una energía de tono rojo golpeó a Atemu directamente, tal golpe le hizo caer hacia delante, donde los brazos de Seth le recibieron rápidamente.  
  
Shaadi alertó a los guardias, encontrar la fuente de esa energía era esencial, en medio de la sorpresa y tumulto interno de muchos, atención distraída fue todo lo que necesito el traidor para callar al espíritu que les hablaba.  
  
Heishin suspiró al notar que nadie se había percatado de su golpe mágico. En el pasado, el nacimiento del príncipe Atemu, sus sueños le advirtieron sobre los poderes precognitivos del niño, un poder que debía temer, incluso sobrepasaría a los Artículos del Milenio; razón suficiente como para intentar provocar su muerte como un recién nacido. Hoy sus miedos se confirmaron, Atemu sabía lo que ocurría.  
  
Atemu abrió los ojos lentamente, los brazos de su primo le sostenían firmemente, en su visual, os siete Artículos que su padre sostendría contra su pecho eran la obra macabra de la tragedia en el desierto. Uno de ellos debía tener parte de Bakura. El sólo pensar en ello hizo llorar a Atemu.  
  
Ese día no iría a jugar a la Orilla del Nilo.  
  
A medida que sus pasos avanzaban por el desierto, su inocencia y travesura quedaba atrás, cada grano de arena en las vastas tierras de Egipto representaba un trozo de su alma carcomido por el nuevo sentimiento que le abarcaba el joven corazón.  
  
Sangre, sudor y lágrimas era todo lo que le quedaba, el dolor, la pérdida y su pequeño hermano envuelto en sus brazos sus consuelos para continuar su travesía sin descanso. Cada paso le arrancaba una alegría, pronto una sonrisa irónica adornó sus facciones infantiles, todo se volvía peor a cada instante. Ahora pronto subiría el sol y no podría continuar viajando por el desierto sin agua y con la precaria salud de Behu en sus brazos, era arriesgar demasiado al pequeño.  
  
Bakura se dirigió a un pequeño oasis compuesto por un poco de agua proveniente de una napa subterránea, un par de rocas y una que otra forma de vegetación, al menos la sombra que proyectaban las enormes piedras serviría de refugio para ellos.  
  
Con sumo cuidado cargó al pequeño y lo depositó suavemente sobre la arena, con su mano sobre su frente se dio cuenta de la fiebre presente en el niño, seguramente las heridas se habrían infectado durante la noche.  
  
Bakura rompió su camisa para formar tiras de tela, una fue mojada para ser puesta sobre la frente de Behu, las otras fueron usadas a medida que Bakura lograba desvestir al pequeño. Las heridas que las espadas y lanzas hicieran sobre su hermano pequeño aún sangraban y un buen número de ellas denotaba una infección. Debía llegar pronto a un lugar donde poder tratar las heridas de Behu, el pequeño sólo tenía 2 años, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, y él sabía que no soportaría perder a alguien más.  
  
Cuando Behu comenzó a respirar mejor, Bakura se dirigió al pequeño lago y tratar sus propias heridas. Su reflejo, su rostro cubierto de sangre fresca y seca, aquella espada que le hiriera el rostro, un dolor horrendo le rodeaba, a penas si lograba ver entre toda esa sangre, sus manitas infantiles cubiertas de cortes producto de defender a Behu.  
  
Dos lágrimas mancharon su rostro.  
  
"Mamá, papá, Bausuru, Behu". Los nombres repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus labios y mente. Empuñó sus manos firmemente, una nueva determinación en sus ojos y espíritu. "¡Juró por Ra y Horus que el Faraón y los suyos pagarán por sus muertes!" El cielo se oscureció y un relámpago cruzó Egipto.  
  
Ese día no iría a jugar a la Orilla del Nilo.  
  
**** Notas: Lo he decidido, la primera pareja será un S/J, si alguien pudiera darme el nombre que recibe Katsuya en algún video juego, lo agradecería, es que Jono no me agrada mucho, plis???.  
  
Déjenme un review, un comentario, una carita tiernuchita, críticas, acepto de todo, sólo presiona el botoncillo allí abajo, plis??. 


	10. Cuatro días más

No puedo creer que ya tenga 20 reviews, creo que lloraré de la emoción, he sido una mala escritora últimamente, pero mi Pc no tiene arreglo, estoy cada día más loca con este Windows, realmente no puedo hacer muchos si esta cosa se la pasa reiniciando y no me deja guardar mis capítulos, al menos me consuela saber que aún hay personas que leen mis tonteras y que el fic está casi terminado en mi cuaderno de cuentos.  
  
Tengo un drama con las formaciones de guerra y las batallas, no puedo dejar de ser una fanática y veneradora de Tolkien y sus geniales obras, me encantaría lograr su grado de descripción en mis escritos, pero aún me falta mucho para ello.  
  
Gracias por leer mi historia, pondría mensajitos para cada uno de mis reviews, pero de veritas que estoy un pelín cansada, es tarde y ando de temprano leseando y entrené todo el día en la pista y ahí morí X_X.  
  
*********Capítulo 10: "Cuatro días más".  
  
El amanecer de un nuevo día, Ra brillante en el cielo, Menfis despierta y presta para comenzar con sus actividades cotidianas. Hombres que salían de sus casas para asistir a sus trabajos, algunos en las plantaciones cerca del Río, otros en los jardines, algunos en las panaderías, los pescadores y guardias también contaban. Funcionarios públicos del gobierno; mujeres que iban y venían hacia el mercado y las hilanderías, más de alguna debía terminar un vestido para una dama de la sangre real.  
  
Risas de niños cantaban por entre el laberinto de casas que Menfis formaba alrededor de las murallas del Palacio del Faraón. Tras las altas e imponentes murallas de piedra pulida, una realidad oculta a los ojos de los egipcios, se apreciaba y sentía en el ambiente.  
  
Ra estaba molesto con el Faraón y los suyos, de cierta manera, Akunamukanon sabía que eso pasaría si aceptaba crear aquellos objetos que, ahora, yacían en manos de sus sacerdotes más capaces. Su hermano Akunadín, quien perdiera su ojo izquierdo en batalla llevaría el ojo dorado para suplir el órgano faltante, éste le permitiría ver en la mente de las personas; el sacerdote del culto a Thot, Shaadi llevaría alrededor de su cuello el peso de la Llave de la Vida, El Anhk, la única llave existente para abrir las puertas del alma y mente; la única sacedotiza, Isis, una capaz mujer con un poder precognitivo muy poderoso llevaría la Corona del Milenio sobre sus cabellos, el objeto que le mostraría el pasado y el futuro; Karimu, el joven Capitán de la Guardia Real y sirviente de Osiris llevaría la Balanza que pesa el corazón de las personas con una pluma como contrapeso, la bondad y la maldad se desplegarían ante él; Mahaado, el Mago y tutor de la Realeza, sirviente y sacerdote de Horus, quien ahora llevaba sobre su pecho la Sortija, una extraña combinación entre su propio objeto y la perfección de un círculo, cuyo poder radica en la búsqueda de los otros Artículos y cierto contro sobre la mente de alguno individuos. Por último, Heishin, quien llevará en sus manos el Cetro del Milenio, un objeto poderoso y capaz de controlar la mente de las personas, peligrosa arma en manos de la persona equivocada.  
  
La pirámide sobre su pecho tenía una historia distinta, parecía un colgante, sin embargo, las piezas que la conformaban le daban la apariencia de ser un conjunto de piezas que encajaban entre ellas, una construcción formada por piezas, extraña manera de resguardar tal poder, un poder que costó 99 vidas y el nuevo castigo de Ra.  
  
Ahora Atemu debería yacer sobre su cama, sanadores y sacerdotes; guardias y sirvientes tenían órdenes estrictas sobre dejarlo sin protección, bastante había sufrido al verle ser un muñequito para un mensaje tan macabro, además aquel golpe de magia oscura le hizo daño considerable.  
  
Akunamukanon sabía que estaba arriesgando a su familia en esta empresa, y aún más, los estaba condenando a la muerte, a ser odiados por los mismos dioses. Tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, era la primera vez en que se arrepentía de ser Faraón y a la vez padre; la corona sobre su cabeza le ordenaba ser el Rey de las Dos Tierras, gobernante, señor y protector de Egipto y su gente, sirviente de los dioses. Por otro lado, sus hijos estaban bajo su alero, no sólo Akunamekanon, Akenamon y Atemu, sino también las niñas, desde la princesa Senefrú hasta la pequeña Hathshet. Al menos él ya había vivido lo que le correspondía, los niños no.  
  
"Tres son quienes vendrán en nombre de Ra y la corte de los Dioses". Fueron las palabras de los mensajeros ante el Concilio, en un comienzo todo parecía tan irreal. Sin embargo, sabio es aquel que siempre se encuentra preparado ante las tragedias, lamentablemente, ya eran demasiadas para estar prestos a evitarlas.  
  
"El cielo se oscurece, las nubes se abren y tres estrellas bajan desde el cielo".Fueron las palabras de Atemu al contarles sobre sus sueños a penas si lograra reaccionar tras aquella posesión. Su hijo más pequeño tenía un poder lo suficientemente inconsciente como para ver algunos eventos del futuro.  
  
El niño en sus brazos lo observó asustado, sus ojitos escarlata mostraban miedo, un sentimiento con tal grado de expresión, que su propia alma se heló al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos.  
  
"El primer día un trueno surcará el cielo de Egipto, más allá de las pirámides y nuestras arenas, aún más largo que el Nilo".  
  
"Al segundo amanecer el día será noche, y la noche día".  
  
"Cuando Ra salga al tercer día las aguas del Nilo se volverá del color de la sangre derramada en el desierto en medio de la tragedia".  
  
"Al cuarto día, los cielos de Egipto se oscurecerán, sin estrellas no será la dama nocturna que cae después de Ra, las nubes y los truenos de una tormenta o terrenal se abrirán, tres estrellas vendrán en nombre de los dioses, el Gigante Alado vestirá con túnicas de azul muerte, el Dragón del cielo de sangre roja bañará las arenas y las murallas de la ciudad, y finalmente el Dragón Alado del sol que trae luz inmortal a nuestro mundo... ellos acabarán con todo, cielo y tierra, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal se unen en tres criaturas que plagan el mundo, cada una con su propio ejercito de sombras".  
  
Palabras de niño que concuerdan con los dioses, una extraña pronosticación para el futuro del Reino de las Arenas y el Sol, si los hechos ocurrieran tal y como Atemu los predecía, y los mensajeros rectificaban, no habría duda alguna que el pequeño poseía un poder más allá de la comprensión humana. Si bien aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado grandes para un niño de sólo 5 inviernos, existía una posibilidad que simplemente fuera una equivocación en el plano metafísico o algún espíritu travieso divirtiéndose a costillas de la angustia de los humanos. No era algo nuevo para Egipto una situación así.  
  
Tantas dudas, tantas preocupaciones y angustias que ocupaban la mente del Faraón, no sólo su reino estaba en peligro, sino también su familia, y eso le apretaba el pecho y hacía sangrar su alma.  
  
Esa mañana todo parecía mejorar para Egipto, ahora, una amenaza tras otra se avecinaban sobre las arenas, cada vez más poderosas y aterradoras. En 5 días llegarían los Asirios e Hititas que masacraron Tebas, y en 4 días Ra descargaría su furia por un error en el ritual de los Artículos del Milenio.  
  
Curioso que objetos tan pequeños trajeran tanto poder y desgracia.  
  
Hace varias horas Mahaado había convocado a la Hada Mística para tratar las heridas de Atemu, si bien, no eran grandes laceraciones en la piel, el entrenamiento de Seth le permitió ver las heridas en el aura del príncipe, si bien una ataque mágico era para causar heridas a nivel físico, mientras mayor sea el nivel del hechicero, las heridas serán a nivel etérico, ya sea en el aura, espíritu o mente.  
  
Si fuera un día como cualquier otro, donde Ra brillando en el cielo fuera signo de bienaventuranza, ellos estarían de vuelta en las riveras del Nilo, los dos príncipes mayores practicarían contra Mahaaado, y Atemu se encontraría con su amiguito para un día de aventuras nuevamente.  
  
Seth se acercó hacia la cama, donde su primo dormía producto de los encantos curativos de los poderes de la Hada Mística. Su pequeña forma cubierta por los cobertores delgado de color verde oscuro sólo acentuaban su palidez, un tono de piel aún más claro que le normal. Seth siempre se había burlado del pequeño, su apariencia no era la de un egipcio, bueno, la de él tampoco, pero al menos su piel era bronceada como la mayoría de los sacerdotes, tal vez un poco más clara que la normal, aunque no dejaba de ser su muestra de Sangre Egipcia. A él no le acompañaba el color castaño de sus cabellos y ojos azules, pero a Atemu se le notaba a leguas que traía más sangre extranjera que egipcia.  
  
El niño mayor se sentó al lado del príncipe, sus dedos infantiles acariciaron los rasgos de Atemu, la yema de sus dedos recorriendo el puente de la nariz, luego los pómulos jóvenes, el contorno de los ojos y por último su largo cabello. El orgullo de Harther y Mána sobre Atemu, su largo cabello blanco, curioso que esas hebras fueran la Némesis del pequeño, era fácil agarrarlo por la espalada usando el cabello como punto de empuje, además se enredaba con las hojas y las ramas de una forma muy divertida.  
  
Tal vez el príncipe subiría sus ánimos si le llevaba con Bakura, sabía que el niño iba todos los días a pescar allí, le había visto con anterioridad. Un muchacho de aldea, de buen corazón y con la naturaleza a flor de piel. Probablemente estaría preocupado por la ausencia de Atemu esa mañana.  
  
"Seth". Una vocecilla le sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó su rostro hacia el origen de la voz. Un par de ojos escarlatas le observaban con curiosidad.  
  
"Estas despierto Atemu". Seth no pudo evitar sonreír ante el alivio que sintió al ver a su primo una vez más con sus ojos abiertos.  
  
Atemu sólo asintió, acariciando ausentemente una joya en uno de sus dedos, parecía un pequeño anillo. Un aire de nostalgia y tristeza le envolvía el alma y se reflejaba en sus ojos con un tímido brillo de amargura.  
  
"¿Y ese anillo?".  
  
La pregunta equivocada, en el momento menos indicado, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Seth cuando vio a su primo retener un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con dejar sus ojos y correr libres por sus mejillas. El niño era pequeño, si, como consecuencia se podía decir que tendía a llorar para defenderse cuando le era menester, sin embargo, casi siempre lo enfrentaba valientemente a pesar de la gran diferencia de estaturas; Atemu a penas si lograba llegar a la altura de su hombro. Llorar no era algo común en el príncipe, rara vez le había visto regalar tantas lágrimas en un día, falso, nunca le había visto lamentarse tanto.  
  
Desde muy pequeño a Seth se le enseñó a ser una mente inteligente, capaz de analizar cualquier situación y leer las expresiones de quienes le rodean, después de todo, si pretendía ser un sacerdote como su padre, debía tener ciertas características y habilidades sobre las personas, además de sus poderes mágicos.  
  
Atemu se comenzó a comportar extraño el día anterior antes del atardecer, eso quiere decir, que algo en ese momento gatillo las emociones en el príncipe.  
  
´Veamos, ¿qué ocurrió ayer?. En la mañana fuimos al Nilo, supongo que jugó con Bakura hasta que debimos volver a palacio`. Los hechos del día anterior se proyectaban en la mente de Seth, cada uno bajo un exhaustivo análisis.´En la tarde anunciaron la creación de los Artículos y... nada más.... Uy, ahora desearía tener ese Ojo feo que le entregaron a mi padre, tal vez podría ver en la mente de Atemu`.  
  
Poco a poco los sollozos de Atemu se fueron silenciando, como única evidencia de su llanto quedaron las marcas sobre sus mejillas, donde las lágrimas encontraran su ruta; sus ojos pronto dejaron ese tono rojizo que toman al llorar, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los niños.  
  
´Ahora si que se complican las cosas, primero llora como un bebé y después se queda observando la pared como si fuera algo interesante`. La molestia de Seth no sólo se reflejo en sus pensamientos, si no también su mirada azul, sus ojos a penas si restringían sus propios deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Atemu y hacerlo comportarse normalmente. ´Si, si, el muy maduro, ya va a ver cuando salga de aquí como lo voy a corretear por el pasillo, ahí veremos quien ríe más fuerte`.  
  
"Estoy seguro que Bakura debe estar preocupado por tu ausencia hoy". Ante aquel encabezado, Atemu estaba seguro que 5 minutos atrás se habría lanzado del balcón de su propia habitación. El recuerdo tangible de sus aventuras con el muchacho de Kuru Eruna sería su gran tesoro, si continuaba derramando sus lágrimas en pos de algo que no logró evitar, sería el niño pequeño que Seth y sus hermanos proclamaban que era, el mimado de la familia. Había ocurrido algo que jamás olvidaría, ver muerto a su mejor amigo por las manos de los guardias de su padre sería algo que viviría en su alma para siempre, un recuerdo que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida.  
  
"Nunca más podré jugar con Bakura".  
  
La simpleza de las palabras era inequívoca, una verdad convertida en sinceridad hablada. La nueva información dedujo varias interrogantes en Seth, de todas ellas, sólo unas podrían encajar con el comportamiento de su primo.¿Sería que el niño le dijera a Bakura que era de la realeza?, ¿Bakura no iría pescar nunca más?, pero si era, probablemente el sustento de su familia; ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿algo en su aldea?.  
  
Un momento, Bakura debía vivir cerca del Nilo para ir todo los días hasta allí. Aldeas cercanas a Menfis y al Nilo eran pocas, y Kuru Eruna era una de ellas, aquella que su padre había ido a visitar para traer los materiales etericos. En otras palabras, las almas... almas...podría ser que Bakura estuviera....  
  
"Bakura fue sacrificado junto a su aldea".  
  
La verdad siempre duele y cala en el alma.  
  
El cielo se oscureció y una luz azul, roja y amarilla cruzó el cielo.  
  
La primera señal; Atemu y Ra estaban en lo cierto.  
  
Egipto completo era un caos de horror, terror y desesperación, no era extraño, no después de ver aquel relámpago cruzar Egipto de norte a sur, la masacre de Tebas y Kuru Eruna. Y ahora cuando la segunda profecía se cumplía.  
  
"Al segundo amanecer el día será noche, y la noche día".  
  
A penas si Ra se había asomado aquel amanecer, todo su cubrió de sombras, y el día se convirtió en noche, la Luna y las estrellas presentes en el firmamento como si su reinado aún no terminara por aquel día.  
  
Para finalizar aquel horrible momento, las hordas enemigas había sido vistas a menos de un día a caballo de Menfis. La ciudad debía ser evacuada aquel mismo día y los ejércitos que estén en los alrededores reclutados y armados para el final de la tarde... o el amanecer.  
  
Aquel día fue noche y la noche día.  
  
Ra saludó el tercer día de caos, desde su posición en la pasada noche, sus rayos rubíes cubrieron el horizonte desde su punto de partida cada amanecer, a pesar de que sólo unos minutos antes se dejara caer por el lado contrario de las arenas.  
  
La ciudad de Menfis poseía una cantidad de estrategias muy notorias en su estructura, completamente construida para ser la ciudad perfecta en caso de batallas épicas a sus alrededores, los arquitectos pensaron en todas las armas posibles y su destrucción para construir y levantar la Ciudad Blanca. Murallas fortificadas no sólo con piedra, sino con una mezcla antigua que unía los bloques para convertirlos en uno sólo, una sola pieza de dureza y resistencia legendaria; luego seguían los túneles subterráneos que yacían bajo los edificios en la ciudad, cada casa poseía una entrada secreta hacia uno de los pasadizos en las cuevas bajo Menfis, nada podía entrar allí desde fuera de la ciudad, salvo por un brazo del Nilo que pasaba bajo el Templo y la plaza central. El objetivo era mantener a los habitantes evacuados en su interior, donde el agua era abundante y los alimentos eran resguardados en grandes tinajas de sal y así mantenerlos en buen estado para su consumo.  
  
Durante todo el día anterior se había efectuad una evacuación cuidadosa de la ciudad completa, salvo por todo aquel que fuera capaz de envainar una espada o lanzar una flecha. Aún así los ejércitos del Faraón a penas si sumaban los 3 mil hombres, al menos la mitad de ellos capacitados para la batalla; las noticias de los 10 mil hombres de los Asirios no eran alentadoras para los Egipcios. Si Menfis caía, el imperio quedaría en manos del Rey Escorpión, Tebas ya no se levantaba como la gemela de Menfis, y sin una capital sería difícil organizarse.  
  
Desde su posición sobre los muros de la ciudad, Akunamukanon observaba el paraje desértico más allá de los valles que el Nilo le permitía crear para la agricultura, el Río Nilo en el fondo de la imagen, todo teñido en violetas y rojos anaranjados. El viento del amanecer del primer día de primavera, la brisa que trae las voces más allá del mar.  
  
Arqueros de tiro largo se encontraban sobre las murallas, tres filas de ellos en el observatorio, luego venían los arqueros de tiro alto, la segunda gran oleada de flechas; varios jinetes con arquería pesada y espadachines. En cada esquina se encontraban los orgullos de Karimu y Shaadi, sus enormes máquinas de alta tecnología, capaces de lanzar piedras tan pesadas como los bloques de las pirámides hacia el enemigo con gran precisión, aquellos enormes artefactos habían sido construidos tras varios años de estudios sobre física y movimiento.  
  
"Su majestad, todos están preparados". Mahaado se acercó a su Faraón, una reverencia ante el gobernante seguido por sus colegas sacerdotes, todos traían consigo los artículos confiados a su cuidado.  
  
Los 7 Artículos brillaron con el primer rayo de Ra desde su punto de partida para aquel día, los cuernos de Menfis sonaron sobre el valle, su eco triunfante resonó por entre los acantilados del Nilo.  
  
La línea oscura que formaba los ejércitos Asirios se hizo visible, el brillo de las lanzas ante el amanecer de Ra, el aviso de la nueva batalla. Sus pasos pesados en pos de la marcha hacia la mítica Ciudad Blanca de los Egipcios, la flor del río a la orilla del desierto. Avanzaban con seguridad, sus enormes fuerzas serían la perdición egipcia, una enorme mancha negra sobre los valles de Menfis.  
  
El silencio reinó entre las filas egipcias, las suaves brisas movían los cabellos de los soldados prestos a seguir las órdenes de sus capitanes y a su Faraón hasta la muerte.  
  
"No les muestren piedad". Se escuchó una voz gritar por entre las filas, claramente un capitán. "Ellos no les tendrán ninguna".  
  
"Su majestad, es ahora cuando debemos usar el Poder". La sacerdotisa Isis se acercó al Faraón, su figura que recorta los rayos de Ra en el campo visual, la gran estatua de sabiduría milenaria que gobernaba el Imperio de las Arenas.  
  
"Que así sea".  
  
"¡Preparen las flechas!"  
  
El ruido de cientos de manos en busca de las flechas en las aljabas correspondientes, las finas plumas que Karimu decidiera agregar al extremo de la pequeña lanza para una mayor velocidad y alcance, cantaban una canción de muerte. Los soldados enemigos rompieron filas en su loca carrera hacia la ciudad.  
  
"¡Disparen!".  
  
Una lluvia de flechas se dejó caer sobre las figuras oscuras, cada una de las puntas clavadas en el cuerpo inerte o moribundo de un soldado enemigo. La segunda oleada de flechas no se dejó esperar, las espadas de los capitanes guiaban a sus hombres a medida que debían continuar soltando sus arcos de madera pulida.  
  
"Los siete Artículos se presentan al amanecer del mundo y la esperanza nace en los corazones de quienes los llevan". Akunadín pronunció el encabezado del conjuro, su ojo izquierdo brilló con las palabras. "Veo una esperanza para Egipto en el horizonte donde Ra brilla por sus hijos".  
  
Entonces el Faraón sostuvo la pirámide al centro de los 6 objetos restantes, un brillo cubrió el ejército Egipcio y el enemigo quedó paralizado, expectante ante tal espectáculo de luz y poder.  
  
"Siete se han reunido aquí para invocar el Poder, salvar a Menfis con Esperaza para Egipto,¡ qué Ra nos proteja!".  
  
10 mil hombres reducidos a cerca de 9 mil por la lluvia de flechas certeras y las piedras lanzadas por las máquinas de guerra. Todos quedaron de pie sobre las arenas del valle alrededor de la Ciudad de Menfis, su objetivo por conquistar. Una sombra creció sobre las murallas, un vórtice sin fin, negro, oscuro, completamente vacío y tenebroso.  
  
"Se abren las rejas del caos para dejar salir a nuestros soldados".  
  
Akunamukanon señaló hacia el campo enemigo, a penas si su dedo bajó al nivel horizontal perfecto referente al suelo, miles de pasos pesados y rápidos se escucharon por el valle. Rugidos feroces y gritos de guerra aún más salvajes que los Asirios, de aquellos portales oscuros salieron incontables criaturas del Juego de las Sombras y se dejaron caer como bestias sedientas de sangre sobre los enemigos de Egipto.  
  
Desde la terraza principal de palacio, Seth observaba con atención lo ocurrido, como aquellas criaturas se lanzaban contra los humanos en una carrera desesperada, Gyakuteno Megami pasó sobre varios soldados, sus elegantes manos sostuvieron sus cuellos y los retorcieron como cañas de papiro, un dragón de ojos rojos lazó por su hocico su propio ataque y sus dientes despedazaron cuanto humano se acercaba lo suficiente. Monstruos poderosos y débiles unidos en pos de una masacre más sobre las arenas del desierto.  
  
En el horizonte, la sangre derramada caía por el acantilado hacia la línea azul y celeste allá en el valle, pronto su color se mezcló con el carmín del dolor y muerte.  
  
"Cuando Ra salga al tercer día las aguas del Nilo se volverá del color de la sangre derramada en el desierto en medio de la tragedia".  
  
***Notis  
  
Bueno, tengo el drama de que realmente los quiero hacer crecer y todo, si bien no aparece Bakurita aquí, estoy tentada en ponerlo en el siguiente cap., al = que comenzar con los preparativos para que un sacerdote y un esclavo se enamoren.  
  
Ideas, comentarios, etc. Me dejan un review, plis? O me agregan al msn, me está gustando esto de hablar por el programita ese. Razor_swat@hotmail.com 


	11. Obelisco, Osiris y Ra

I know, I know, flojeritis aguditis, esa es mi enfermedad, jeje.  
  
****Capítulo 10 :"Obelisco, Osiris y Ra".  
  
Tragedia, llanto, masacre; oscuridad, temor y horror. Sentimientos que se repiten una y otra vez en los corazones y almas de los habitantes de Menfis casi como un mantra eterno, su esencia capaz de mantenerlos vivos a través de los acontecimientos de aquellos días de ensueño en medio de una pesadilla irreal, mientras Ra salía y se ocultaba sobre el horizonte, pasando sobre las arenas de Egipto, hasta más allá del mar. Los dioses estaban descontentos con ellos, eso era algo que ya habían aceptado desde el momento en que las noticias de la guerra se aproximaban, se podría decir, inclusive que desde la muerte de la esposa favorita del Faraón se avecinaba una era de tragedias, una tras otra, rasgando al Faraón en mil pedazos.  
  
Primero los Asirios e Hititas de los reinos salvajes y guerreros de las arenas más allá del Nilo se acercaban con ansias de conquista y poder. Egipto siempre fue la envidia de las otras tierras; su gente, bendecida por la bondad de Ra y los suyos al hacer correr las aguas del Nilo, y aún más al levantar Menfis y Tebas como ciudades gemelas, ambas de color Blanco prístino, brillantes joyas del desierto que tanto aman. El ejército no era suficiente, Tebas yacía en un lago de sangre y huesos formados por sus propios habitantes, el ataque había sido por sorpresa y los refuerzos no fueron enviados; la amenaza se volvía hacia Menfis, y no lograrían detenerla.  
  
Su Faraón, su amado Rey estaba desesperado por la seguridad de los suyos. La noticia de la Creación de los 7 Artículos del Milenio fue recibida gratamente por la población, salvo por la cantidad de materiales necesarios. Las almas de 99 personas que debían ser sacrificadas en pos de la vida de La Ciudad Blanca y sus alrededores. Nadie sabía que decisión tomaría el gobernante hasta el día en que comenzaron los mensajes del cielo.  
  
Un trueno cruzó el cielo y destruyó el amanecer de un día, convirtiendo el siguiente en una noche casi eterna, hasta que Ra subió en lugar de la noche a su lugar y guardó a los habitantes expectantes, nadie durmió, nadie podría haberlo hecho mientras era tangible el enojo de Ra contra ellos.  
  
Entonces las noticias de la tragedia en las arenas de Kuru Eruna llegaron raudas sobre las alas del viento que corre más allá de las pirámides. La aldea yacía en igual destrucción que Tebas, todos sus habitantes muertos y mezclado con los granos del tiempo y sal del mundo sobre las tierras de Egipto. Muchos proclamaban haber divisado una luz de blancura hechizante aquel atardecer casi noche, una criatura mítica que había volado hasta allí, llevando consigo un tesoro de Egipto; si fueran tiempos más felices habría sido un tema para componer historias y canciones, sobre todo para los niños; pero no lo eran. Los tiempos eran tristes y peligrosos.  
  
Coyotes y chacales rondaban las murallas de Menfis, antes del atardecer del segundo día, que fue amanecer para quienes observaban el extraño comportamiento de Ra, los habitantes se encontraban caminando por los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad. Mientras en la superficie, todo aquel que fuera capaz de sostener una espada o apuntar una flecha era adherido a las huestes de batalla.  
  
Mujeres y niñas se abrazaban a sus hermanos y hombres antes de verlos partir a la batalla, miles de ruegos en pos de la inocencia y niñez de aquellos que apenas si alcanzaban los 12 veranos, serían envestidos de cuero y pinturas de batalla, sostendrían una espada y un escudo, serían muertos o matarían para sobrevivir.  
  
"¡Qué Seth sea maldecido mil veces por este sufrimiento!".  
  
Y aunque Seth se retorciera en su propio infierno, Ra seguría molesto con Egipto.  
  
Las aguas del Nilo se tiñeron de rojo sangre, incluso los alimentos que sus aguas regaban sabían a sangre, aquel empalagoso sabor metálico en el paladar era un recordatorio de todas las tragedias que el desierto guardaría por los milenios a seguir.  
  
Y así llegó el cuarto día, y las palabras de los mensajeros del cielo se hicieron realidad.  
  
Tras la batalla de Los Valles de Menfis, las huestes enemigas habían sido reducidas a cero, la nada misma, la muerte corrió por entre sus filas haciendo caer uno por uno a los soldados extranjeros bañados en su propia sangre y vísceras; estómagos y torsos abiertos al sol, cada músculo, hueso y piel desgarrados por las fuerzas de las criaturas convocadas desde el Reino de las Sombras, un ejército completo de criaturas invencibles y monstruosas como nunca antes se había visto.  
  
Las laderas y valles que rodean Menfis estaba cubiertos por cuerpos inertes. Antes de celebrar una victoria, el paisaje debía ser reparado, por lo que la ardua tarea de instalar nuevamente a las familias y limpiar los cadáveres sería lo que ocuparía los siguientes días de los egipcios.  
  
El cuarto día llegó como un amanecer más en la vida de Khemeth, rayos rojos que anuncian la caída de la dama nocturna frente al Dios Sol, Señor de todos los mundos. Sin embargo en palacio, la historia era distinta, pues aquel día se cumplía la última de las 4 profecías que dieran los mensajeros del cielo al Concilio.  
  
Una vez más la enorme construcción de piedras lisas y resistentes que se alzaba en el centro de los cuatro caminos principales de Menfis yacía sumido en un silencio mortífero. Entre sus pasillos fríos corría la soledad y las sombras de un vacío sin fin, el mensaje de los cielos escrito en el alma de quienes habitaban aquel coloso de roca.  
  
Los sirvientes recorrían los pisos de mármol blanco y crema sin emitir un solo sonido contra ellos, un voto de respecto frente a la desesperación de Sacerdotes, Ministros y el propio Faraón, quienes se encontraban reunidos en el Salón del Trono, puertas cerradas para sus conversaciones, inclusive los guardias debían cumplir su vigilancia varios metros más allá de las puertas. Sus murmullos no debían ser escuchados.  
  
Al salón dorado y blanco no resplandecía con las antorchas de la alegría y felicidad; la majestuosidad de aquella sala cubierta por las finas luces de una esperanza fantasmal se hacía una estancia tenebrosa y a la vez acogedora. Tal vez por la sola presencia del Faraón, sentado sobre el trono de oro, mármol y seda, con su cabeza en alto y corona brillante sobre sus cabellos tricolor, sus manos firmemente sostenían el detalle barandal de los apoya brazos del trono. Horus en la tierra, Ra en el cielo, el Faraón gobierna Egipto y su pueblo le sigue.  
  
El concilio se encontraba reunido entorno al Fuego Místico, una pequeña fuente que en vez de derramar agua, lo hacía con una llamarada azul, la cual corría por entre los relieves como si se escurriera y fuera líquido luminoso. El Fuego Místico era su contacto directo con Ra en el cielo, cuando el primer Faraón subió al trono de Khemet con la ayuda de Ra, se le fue entregado esta porción de su poder, era un oráculo, una alegría, era todo lo que podría necesitar el Reino de las Arenas. Sin embargo, ahora sólo les recordaba el propio error y el destino que les deparaba. Si Ra en lo alto fuera benévolo Khemet y los suyos estarían a salvo, pero si los mensajeros estaba en lo correcto y Ra yacía sumido en la furia por el desequilibrio entre el Dio y el Demonio... Egipto estaría perdido para siempre.  
  
Las llamas azules y su luz reflejada en la inmensidad de los ojos del Faraón era un espectáculo que Nimrodel siempre disfrutaba, ella era la Reina, la madre de los herederos de Akunamukanon; él la amaba, de eso estaba segura, tanto o más que a su propio pueblo y a Egipto, su amada Egipto. Akunamekanon y Akenamon eran sus orgullos, dos niños que provinieran de su vientre y su dolor durante el parto, Isis y Hathor le habían bendecido con un trabajo rápido y dos bebés saludables. El mayor ya tenía la edad para subir al trono en caso de que algo le ocurriera al Faraón actual, a pesar de su juventud, su sabiduría irradiaba una luz propia desde su interior, un ser transparente e inteligente. Akenamon tenía la picardía que al mayor le faltaba, su segundo hijo también era heredero directo al trono; desde un punto frío, su puesto estaba asegurado en el harem y ya nadie podría quitarle el lugar como Reina... a menos que el pequeño Atemu subiera al trono... el único hijo varón que Ithil pudo traer al mundo, aquella muchacha casi le quita su lugar en el escalafón de las esposas de Akunamukanon... y mucho tiempo atrás le quitó el corazón del Faraón.  
  
Ahora, cuando sus hijos eran el centro de atención del Concilio, sus progresos de magia, la edad de Akunamekanon y su inteligencia, todo giraba entorno a ellos, cuando al fin lograba reubicarse en lo más alto del harem; resultaba que el pequeño Atemu tenía poderes precognitivos aún mayores que los de Isis, y para remate, ni siquiera tenía el brazalete catalizador que tanto trabajo le costara ganar a Akunamekanon; y ya convocaba criaturas del Juego de las Sombras con su poder mental. Mahaado no se detenía con sus halagaos para el príncipe, y la sorpresa del Faraón al ver la nueva tableta en el templo no fue menor... sólo 4 mortales podrían convocar tal máquina de destrucción y el ratoncillo de 5 años era uno de ellos, todo porque la bella Ithil había dado su Ka y Ba en pos de la vida de su hijo y sus poderes de las sombras... la vida se le complicaba cada vez más con ese niño alrededor, y la Reina Nimrodel no tiene obstáculos ni enemigos.  
  
Aquel día había sido el sinónimo más completo de aburrimiento para los niños en palacio, después de todo, sólo los adultos tenían permitido conocer la información sobre los acontecimientos pronosticados, los pequeños aún no necesitaban agregar preocupaciones a sus hombros, ya tenían suficiente con la pasada batalla.  
  
Después de sus lecciones de aritmética y las de biología, Atemu se encontró con el resto de la tarde completamente libre, Mahaado y Karimu no estaban en sus estudios, ni en los templos, por lo que sólo le quedaba ir al Salón del Trono, pero no iría a molestarlos por una niñería como estar aburrido, debían estar con su padre discutiendo de asuntos importantes como siempre que no parecieran para las lecciones.  
  
Silencio y temor, dos cosas que se respiraban desde hace mucho en Menfis, pues el palacio estaba recargado con otra esencia y a la larga lo hacía diferente a la ciudad misma. Ni una sola alma entre los corredores, ni un solo ruido salvo por sus propios pasos, el cuero delgado que hace contacto con el mármol en los suelos de palacio.  
  
El jardín interior se apreciaba desde aquella intersección, donde los pasajes que conducen hacia las recámaras de los sacerdotes y el Gran Vestíbulo se juntaban. Los altos techos con sedas doradas y blancas colgando desde las molduras y los tapices que cubrían las paredes, enmarcaban las puertas del Jardín del Harem, allí las más bellas flores se cultivaban y quien creyera que el primer patio era hermoso, allí encontraría el paraíso.  
  
Parte del agua que traía el brazo del Nilo que pasaba bajo la ciudad iba a dar allí, a un pequeño Río que corría y cruzaba completamente por entre las verdes y blancas; azules y amarillas formas que se alimentaban de sus aguas frescas.  
  
Atemu se acercó al agua, proveniente del Río Nilo, verlas allí, corriendo como el tiempo lo hacía y carcomía los días para convertirlos en noche y la noche en día , así sucesivamente hasta el momento en que Ra decida ir más allá de las montañas que arden y abandonar a sus hijos a su suerte. Con sus pies descalzos terminó el trayecto sobre la hierba que crecía entorno a la fluente, sentándose sobre ella, con sus pies sumergidos en las frías aguas, Atemu esperó, sus ojos atentos a los colores del cielo en la majestuosidad de su danza sobre las nubes arreboladas en el firmamento.  
  
Cinco lunas atrás habían quedado sus juegos en la orilla del río Nilo, aquellos días de felicidad estaban en el pasado y permanecerían allí, guardados en la mente y alma de Atemu mientras viviera. El recuerdo de Bakura, su presencia, su voz, su risa, sus travesuras, su paciencia, todo lo que Bakura abarcaba con su mirada, esos detalles que vivían en lo más profundo de su recuerdo salían a la luz del atardecer.  
  
El niño le había enseñado muchas cosas. Atemu tenía la educación necesaria para un hijo de la realeza, es decir, las mejores lecciones de todos los alrededores del reino y los recursos para aprender y obtener una cultura que le hacía superior en muchos ámbitos frente a quienes conformaban el bajo pueblo. Sin embargo, eso le hacía un niño mimado, a penas si conocía las afueras de las altas murallas del Palacio, sabía que frente a cualquier peligro sólo tenía que llorar y un sirviente vendría para ayudarle. Bakura le enseñó a hacer las cosas por si mismo y le mostró las capacidades que podría obtener si se esforzaba.  
  
Apreciar el esfuerzo que cada cual hace para lograr un objetivo, la gran lección de Bakura.  
  
Bakura le había entregado un regalo muy especial, no sólo el anillo que los ligaba como amigos, sino también su propia visión del mundo, aquella donde la otra cara de la moneda era vista, ese mundo donde no existía lo material como importancia principal, eran los sentimientos, la familia, la unión, todo aquello que rodeaba las emociones y el cariño.  
  
Cariño, a esa palabra Atemu sonrió, abrazos y besos entre ellos fue algo que iba y venía fácilmente. Bakura parecía tener una debilidad en abrazarlo en cada momento que pudiera, aunque fuera sólo sostenerlo entre sus brazos, cosa que a él le encantaba, todo en Bakura le encantaba. Cuantas veces se quedaba observando al otro vestirse después de una tarde nadando en el Nilo, le fascinaba la vista de aquella forma infantil con una porción de musculatura marcada, casi como la de Mahaado, más suave... más natural. Besos, todos en las mejillas, una forma de agradecer entre ellos por un favor o por simplemente estar allí... bueno casi todos en las mejillas, el último había sido en los labios, como en las bodas...como dos personas que se aman.  
  
Atemu se sonrojó al pensamiento, pero luego de ver sus manos, una vez más manchadas con la sangre que cubría los cabellos blancos de un cuerpo sobre las arenas de Kuru Eruna, su rostro se volvió pálido y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.  
  
Dos gotas cayeron sobre su rostro. Nubes cubrían el cielo del atardecer en Egipto, cargas de lluvia, sus formas oscuras que se entremezclaban con los vientos suaves del comienzo de la noche. Pronto el firmamento completo se cubrió por las nubes y su lluvia, el príncipe aún estaba sentado en el jardín, completamente empapado, sus ojos no dejaban el espectáculo frente a él... la lluvia en Khemet era extraña.  
  
"Oye lombriz". La voz de Seth desde el ventanal principal del jardín hizo que Atemu volteara a verle."Te estas mojando imbécil".  
  
"No me digas". Comenzó Atemu mientras se colocaba sus zapatos una vez más. "Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta tonto".  
  
"Bueno eso prueba que eres un imbécil".  
  
"Mira quien lo dice pedazo de excremento de camello".  
  
Antes de que el niño más alto pudiera responder al insulto, un trueno se escuchó resonar entre los muros de palacio, su eco vibrando en cada rincón solo para rebotar con mayor fuerza hasta cubrir todo el espacio con su presencia una y otra vez, hasta que el silencio ganó la batalla una vez más.  
  
Una luz cruzó el cielo, su color dorado bañó Khemet con su brillo, las sombras de ambos niños se dibujaron entre la oscuridad, Atemu volteó para ver por el ventanal, Seth tras él observaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo que ocurría en el cielo.  
  
Entre las nubes oscuras, las gotas de lluvia y los relámpagos se encontraba la forma de un círculo oscuro, una estructura que parecía tragar todo a su paso desde el cielo, era negro, más que la noche, aún más que los mares insondables del tiempo y el Reino de las Sombras, era un monstruo que comería todo lo que a su paso se sostuviera bajo Ra. De pronto tres luces salieron de sus entrañas, la de la derecha era roja, tanto más que el rubí que Ra proyectaba sobre Menfis al morir o nacer en el horizonte; la de la izquierda era azul, tanto o más fría y oscura que los ojos del niño vestido de túnicas verdes y cabello castaño; y la del centro era dorada, Ra brillaba una vez más en el cielo, sólo que esta vez su luz no era tibia y gentil, era hostil, aterradora y mortal.  
  
"Al cuarto día, los cielos de Egipto se oscurecerán, sin estrellas no será la dama nocturna que cae después de Ra, las nubes y los truenos de una tormenta o terrenal se abrirán, tres estrellas vendrán en nombre de los dioses, el Gigante Alado vestirá con túnicas de azul muerte, el Dragón del cielo de sangre roja bañará las arenas y las murallas de la ciudad, y finalmente el Dragón Alado del sol que trae luz inmortal a nuestro mundo... ellos acabarán con todo, cielo y tierra, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal se unen en tres criaturas que plagan el mundo, cada una con su propio ejercito de sombras".  
  
Seth se salio de su estupor y miedo al escuchar la voz infantil de su primo repetir la sentencia que diera hace 4 días frente al Concilio del Milenio. Los tres mensajeros de los dioses estaban aquí, y venían por su venganza.  
  
Seth tomó la mano de Atemu cuando la luz azul desapareció del cielo y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, cada paso que daban hacia la salida de aquellos corredores atestados con adornos de las paredes, los cuales caían de sus lugares rompiéndose contra el mármol, parecía aumentar la intensidad del terremoto. Las piernas de Atemu apenas si le seguían en sus velocidad, debían salir de allí rápido y encontrar a los adultos que sabrían que hacer.  
  
Las paredes se agrietaron, el suelo se abría en pequeñas grietas; allí, al afrente de ellos se encontraban las puertas que daban hacia los pasillos menos atestados en palacio, el camino hacia el Salón del Trono. Ambos niños corrían sin detenerse, si lo hacían podían hacerse daño.  
  
Sin aviso el techo sobre ellos se agrietó, sus piezas de roca sólida y pesada caían sobre su suelo inmediato, rompiendo cuando estuviera bajo su peso. Un jarrón de porcelana estalló producto del impacto, finos trozos blancos y azules salieron en todas direcciones como proyectiles, la pantorrilla derecha de Seth se cubrió por ellos y sangre, haciéndole caer. Atemu sostuvo a su primo inmediatamente, sus ojos en busca de ayuda para el mayor.  
  
Una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos, la lluvia que entraba al palacio por donde el techo sucumbiera había cesado. La curiosidad hizo que ambos niños miraran hacia arriba y quedaran helados, frente a la criatura que los observaba oscuramente. Era un enorme dragón color sangre, tan largo que rodeaba fácilmente el palacio completo, cu cuerpo enroscado entorno a las murallas blancas del centro de Menfis; pero aún más temible que su tamaño eran sus dos bocas dentadas. Una sobre la otra, ambas provistas de enormes y hambrientos dientes que fácilmente despedazarían cualquier cosa.  
  
La criatura los observaba, sus ojos amarillos muertos eran lo que más asustaba a Atemu, quien no podía moverse del miedo que ello le producía. Seth temía por sus vidas, por el dolor que podría traerle la mordida de aquellos dientes feroces.  
  
Un nuevo temblor sacudió la tierra, esta vez derribó las puertas y murallas, techo y demás paredes que sostenían el Salón del Trono. Sus ocupantes quedaron al descubierto, la lluvia cesaba sobre sus cabezas. La tierra se abrió frente a ellos, una grieta de enorme tamaño para dejar salir de sus entrañas a un gigante de color azul, ojos rojos observaban la destrucción a su alrededor con satisfacción, sus dientes y colmillos sobresaliendo de lo que podría ser su boca.  
  
Atemu vio a su padre ponerse de pie frente a él, la diferencia entre tamaños sólo hacía más aterradora la situación. Los cientos de guardias que habían llegado al lugar rodeaban al monstruo con sus lanzas y espadas, los 6 sacerdotes principales se encontraban entre el Faraón y el.  
  
Con un movimiento de sus manos, el monstruo azul barrió con los guardias, muchos de ellos caían sobre los escombros, sus miembros torcidos en ángulos extraños, ojos abiertos de par en par en su agonía, dolor o muerte. El crujir de los huesos de esos hombres entrenados para la guerra era una melodía tétrica que se mezclaba con la respiración de las dos criaturas extrañas.  
  
Los siete objetos brillaron el la oscuridad, su poder confinado era, una vez más, convocado al plano real contra una amenaza, los pasos del Gigante que hacían temblar la tierra bajo sus movimientos se acercaban al Faraón y los suyos.  
  
"Obelisco". Dijo Atemu al verle avanzar.  
  
"El atormentador". Completó Seth, recordando una de las leyendas en Khemet durante el Reinado de Ra. El gigante alado de color azul era una bestia legendaria, sedienta de sangre como ninguna otra.  
  
"Eso quiere decir, que él es Osiris". Señaló Seth frente al dragón que ya no los observaba, sino que se acercaba con movimientos sinuosos hacia el brillo de los objetos.  
  
La batalla que se libró allí, sería recordada por las generaciones de miles de años, los poderes de ellos eran parejos. Hasta que de la nada se hizo presente un Dragón Alado dorado, su grito de guerra. El dragón de Ra estaba allí para consumar venganza. Su fuego se esparció por las ruinas de Menfis, todo la ciudad yacía en la destrucción, y los objetos del Milenio no habían evitado nada.  
  
El nombre del Faraón Akunamukanon sería recordad por su sucesor, Akunamekanon, quien recibiera la corona de su padre de las manos de Akunadín. La sangre derramada por el antigua Faraón aún estaba fresca aquella terrible mañana, donde Ra los saludó en medio de la destrucción de la Ciudad Blanca.  
  
Obelisco, Osiris y Ra, tres bestias que rondaban por las arenas de Egipto, arrebataron esa noche la vida del gobernante Akunamukanon.  
  
Larga vida al Faraón Akunamekanon, hijo de Osiris.  
  
El Desierto permanece impávido ante el paso de los años, hace tiempo que su niñez había sido dejada a tras, allá donde la sombra de las pirámides toca la tierra al atardecer, en el punto culmine donde Ra desaparece y deja el Reino a la Dama nocturna, entre las arenas se encuentra huesos y ruinas de casas, Entre los granos del tiempo yacen los recuerdos. Kuru Eruna parecía borrada del mapa 10 inundaciones más tarde de la tragedia.  
  
Un grupo de caballos cruzaba el desierto, sus jinetes cubiertos por ropas oscuras y raídas por el tiempo y el uso, alforjas llenas de tesoros en sus monturas. Rostros cubiertos para evitar los rayos de Ra en exceso. Raudos como el viento corrían por allí, dejando a su paso las huellas de sus monturas.  
  
A la cabeza corría un semental negro azabache, su jinete, con las riendas perfectamente tomadas. El animal era una bestia salvaje domada, aunque sin perder su orgullo y dignidad, parecía haber aceptado a quien lo montaba con tal maestría.  
  
Horas de viaje por las arenas, los 15 jinetes se detuvieron en las afueras de Tebas, la ciudad bullía en movimiento, el mercado, la plaza, los Templo, todo estaba repleto de personas.  
  
Los pasos rápidos del líder, sus manos cargadas con bolsas de piel, los hombres que le seguían de cerca, sus espadas a la vista de todo aquel que osara acercarse más de lo debido. Pronto llegaron al final del mercado, donde las plataformas y puestos se llenaban con una mercancía distinta a objetos. Esclavos para vender y comprar.  
  
"Busco a Keone". Anunció con su voz autoritaria, todo temblaron ante él.  
  
"Salió hace dos días para Menfis". Contestó uno de los vendedores, su miedo tangible a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Llevaba al esclavo con él?".  
  
"Si". Sus dedos quemados por el sol del desierto descubrieron su rostro, facciones de un ser sobre humano, el rasgo característico de él era la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, tan inerte como el izquierdo. Una mueca malvada era su deformación de sonrisa, un par de mechones blancos caían sobre su frente.  
  
"El muy maldito". Murmuró bajo su respiración. "Si alguien llegar a verlo, díganle que Zoku le hará una visita".  
  
Los hombres se acercaron a su líder, la admiración y respeto escritos en sus ojos como un libro abierto.  
  
"¿Qué haremos Señor Bakura?".  
  
"Iremos a Menfis, no es mucho el viaje". Dijo acariciando ausentemente el adorno que colgaba de una cuerda en su cuello. "La capital tiene buenas tumbas para saquear".  
  
"Behu, estoy a un paso de recuperarte, hace mucho que no voy a Menfis, esta vez me aseguraré de vengar a los nuestros con la sangre de esos cerdos de la realeza".  
  
Ra les vio viajar sin descanso bajo sus rayos, el desierto recibió en su centro a los ladrones más temidos de todo Khemet; y los dejó pasar por sus arenas camino a Menfis. Sólo debían seguir el Río Nilo y llegarían a la Ciudad Blanca, hogar de los Faraones.  
  
****Notis:  
  
Em... BAKURAAAAA!!!!!! En el nombre de Ra, el otro día encontré una foto muy sexy de Bakura Egipcio, creo que haré una escena con ella y mi mente pervertida, jejeje.  
  
A ver, no tengo escusas para demorar tanto en actualizar, pero es que esta semana comencé mi último año de estudio y esto se me esta poniendo pesado, en fin, cada oveja al rebaño no?.  
  
I need help, I need reviews, I need everything !!!!. a ver, lemon o no lemon?? Ese es el dilemma, ustedes eligen.  
  
I love my two reviewers, but I want mooooooreeeee, why no one could just give me one more coment, please, I help this poor mind, I´m crazy, I know, and my English sucks, but I´m happy in this way.  
  
Reviwes, por favour!!!, qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen más reviews?????? 


	12. Un día en el Mercado I

REVIEWSSSS SISISISISIS; tengo 25, alguien puede creerlo?? Gracias Ana, Kaiba, Hikaru, mis tiernas seguidoras, las adoro tanto. Siento ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero realmente ha comenzado la gruesa de las clases y estoy atrapada en varios proyectos, así como el comic de este fic, y las muchas ideas que me asaltan. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Atte. Ninna  
  
REESCRITO!!!!!!! Y MEJORADO!!!!!!!  
  
****Cap. 12: "Diez años más tarde".  
  
La habitación aún se encontraba sumergida en la oscuridad, las estrellas dejaban pasar suficiente luz como para reconocer los objetos que formaban parte del mobiliario; varios cojines sobre bancas de madera apoyadas contra las paredes, una mesa repleta de libros y hojas de papiro sueltas, pinceles y tintas. Contra la pared del lado de la puerta se divisaba un mueble de madera, detalles en sus puertas que brillaban con una luz blanca en medio de la penumbra.  
  
En medio de aquel espacio, la cama de cuatro postes, cortinas semitransparentes la rodeaban dando un toque de privacidad par quien la ocupara, la sombra de los cojines y las sábanas cubriendo una figura entre ellas era todo lo que se podía apreciar. Un suspiro precedió al sonido de sábanas deslizarse contra piel.  
  
Una mañana más que comenzar sumido en la oscuridad que precede al amanecer, antes de que cualquier alma en Menfis despertara. Largas piernas que de deslizan desde el calor de las cobijas al aire de la madrugada, la frescura que la brisa fría trae y queda rondando en las paredes hace bailar las cortinas antes de ser abiertas por las manos del dueño de la habitación.  
  
La niebla aún se encontraba a la altura de la tierra, cubriendo todo el valle del Nilo, su espesa capa de nubes y agua resguardaba las tierras del valle y las afueras de la ciudad. Una vista hermosa desde el balcón del príncipe Atemu, desde donde varios pajarillos blancos alzaron el vuelo al verle acercarse a la baranda. El viento frío le envolvió e hizo tiritar; la túnica blanca de seda brillante a penas si le entregaba algo de calor en aquella madrugada.  
  
En busca de calor, Atemu envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su figura juvenil, observar el mundo antes del amanecer era una costumbre para él, desde la muerte de su padre y la coronación de su hermano mayor sentía la necesidad de observar a Egipto y ver con sus propios ojos que las arenas y su gente estaban a salvo de la furia de las tres criaturas que vagaban en las arenas del salvaje desierto.  
  
Una mirada más sobre la Ciudad Blanca, y Atemu se encamino de vuelta al cuarto, bajo su balcón se desplegaba una escena de rutina diaria desde hacía pocos meses; ya no tenía que observar con sus ojos la alta figura del Sacerdote Azul caminar hacia los Templos a orar antes del amanecer, frente a la tablilla del Dragón, por el descanso de un alma amada.  
  
Antes de que traspasara las cortinas que separaba los ambientes de su balcón y recámara, gorgojeos llamaron su atención. En el borde de la baranda, entre los maseteros y flores que adornaban el lugar le observan variados pajarillos, tan pequeños que serían fácil presa de Horus, el halcón de caza que Seth entrenara junto a Kisara. Una sonrisa triste le acaricio el rostro, tantas muertes que calaban en el corazón de todos, ahora Seth sufría por aquella perdida.  
  
Tantos recuerdos agridulces que abarcaban la mente de los habitantes de Menfis en los últimos años, primero la masacre de Tebas y Kuru Eruna, días después el Faraón caía muerto bajo el poder de tres criaturas que asolan ciudades y pueblos aleatoria mente cuando se enfurecen, Menfis había estado dos veces en esa lista. Hace menos de dos meses los enfrentaron una vez más, y ellos cobraron una vida de palacio. Kisara, una hermosa joven que Seth rescatara de mercaderes de esclavos; tantos planes tenían juntos, el matrimonio sería celebrado a penas Seth se recibiera como sacerdote principal en el Templo... la tragedia azotó la joven pareja, en pos de salvar a su amado de las garras del Dragón Alado de Ra, Kisara dio su Ka para formar un monstruo de sombras para Seth. Así, otro dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules fue agregado a la pared del Templo, al lado de aquel que sólo una vez ha sido convocado. Desde entonces Seth parece un muerto en vida, sus ojos perdieron toda su expresión, es como si Kisara hubiera salvado el cuerpo, pero no el alma del sacerdote.  
  
En medio de sus pensamientos Atemu comenzó su rutina diaria, debía estar listo antes de que algún sirviente fuera a ayudarle a vestir y maquillar, prefería escoger él mismo los colores y así siquiera tener algo de autonomía en palacio.  
  
Primero un baño rápido con agua fría, las fluentes del Nilo le despiertan de tal letargo, saludar a Ra con lucidez era un requisito mínimo en la realeza, o al menos para Atemu. No necesitaba una tina de agua caliente ni aceites aromáticos como acostumbraban a hacerle bañar, sólo la suave tela perfumada y las frescas gotas de agua sobre su piel y cabello.  
  
Un día normal requería túnicas cómodas, nada de largos kilts y pesados adornos, sólo lo esencial para asistir a sus deberes, una túnica violeta con bordes dorados hasta las rodillas y la típica joyería que le identificaba como 2º en línea al trono, y sanador mayor de palacio.  
  
Pasos pesados que resuenan en los pasillos desiertos, ni una sola alma despierta, salvo él, el caminante dormido. Falso, quien le diera ese nombre, también debía estar despierto, observando desde su balcón la inmensidad del desierto cubierto por la niebla del Nilo. El paisaje maravilloso de la madrugada entre las arenas y el agua que caracterizan, bendicen y maldicen a Khemeth.  
  
Seth detuvo sus caminar bajo el balcón de la habitación de su primo Atemu, la figura del otro joven apoyada en el barandal de piedra, ojos perdidos en el horizonte aún oscuro, donde las estrellas brillan y la Dama Luna casi cede su reinado a Ra.  
  
Un susurro del viento frío del desierto le recorrió, manos fantasmales que le acarician la piel que la túnica sacerdotal azul no cubre, brazos y rostro. Cerró los ojos, su imaginación que le proyecta las manos finas de Kisara sobre sus labios en una caricia de amor, la yema de sus dedos curiosos que recorre suavemente su sien y párpados, casi le parece escuchar la voz suave pidiéndole que abriera sus ojos para que ella escudriñara en ellos. Dos meses ya, se sentían como dos eternidades sin ella.  
  
Un suspiro abandonó sus labios antes de continuar su camino hacia la plataforma de Horus y luego a la de Anubis para cumplir con sus deberes matutinos y orar a los dioses.  
  
Ra se asomaba en la línea del horizonte cuando Atemu logró despertar a su pequeño hermano, Anhkenamukanon era su nombre, en honor el Anhk, símbolo de la vida eterna y a Akunamukanon, el Faraón anterior; claro que para un niño pequeño era un nombre muy largo, y Nimrodel decidió darle uno más pequeño y fácil. Fuera de rituales y en familia, era conocido como Yugi, "Juego" en la lengua madre de la Reina; quien le diera a luz 7 ciclos lunares después de la muerte de su esposo. El niño era la imagen de su padre, el único de los 4 que heredó el cabello tricolor que tanto caracterizaba al justo Rey, sin embargo, sus ojos eran violetas y reflejaban tal travesura e inocencia que era difícil relacionarlo con su primer nombre, tal vez por eso, nadie lo usaba y meramente era Yugi.  
  
Atemu observó a su hermano menor caminar a su lado, no le había permitido a la sirvienta aplicarle el maquillaje si aún estaba medio dormido, no era agradable restregarse los ojos y quedar manchados con líneas de kohl oscuras por todo el rostro. Lo madrugador no lo tenían en común, pero si la estatura... Ra decidió que ambos fueran más pequeños que la norma... y que Seth fuera casi tan alto como las estatuas de Osiris en las esquinas del Salón del Trono... definitivamente alguien allá arriba no le apreciaba mucho.  
  
"Atemu". Yugi alcanzó la muñeca de su hermano, había estado tentado de tirarle del pelo, pero sabía que pronto se encontraría con varios cientos de Kuribohs sobre él. Las bolas de pelos solían aparecer de la nada cuando alguien trataba de agarrar el cabello de su hermano, y su ataque era aterrador. "¿qué haremos hoy?".  
  
"Mejor dicho, ¿Qué harás?". Le contesto Atemu sin observarle un solo instante, sus pasos largos y firmes que el llevan hasta la biblioteca. "Simple, Karimu estará para tus lecciones de Aritmética, luego irás con Isis para las de biología y por último podrás ir con Shimón para finalizar con literatura".  
  
"¡Qué aburrido!". Exclamó el pequeño cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Juega conmigo, por favor".  
  
"Lo haría Yugi". Atemu le sonrió. "Pero debo atender un Concilio antes de desayunar, y créeme, que dudo que desayune hoy".  
  
"¿Heishin otra vez?".  
  
"Si, otra vez, Heishin y sus ideas sobre la fiscalización de los esclavos y las raciones de comida". Atemu suspiró, el tema había sido tratado muchas veces por medio de las leyes de esclavitud y salud que existían en Egipto, aún así el sacerdote continuaba con sus aspiraciones por reducir costos en esclavos, su alimentación, vivienda y familia. "Y después debo ir al Mercado, hoy hay subasta de esclavos y debemos revisar las legalidades".  
  
"Esos tipos que te ponen carga tras carga solo por ser el Sanador de palacio y conocer sobre salud". Yugi frunció el ceño. "Al menos déjame acompañarte al Mercado, estoy aburrido aquí y me he comportado... además...."  
  
"¿Si?".  
  
"Además... nada".  
  
Atemu frunció el seño ante el comportamiento de Yugi, el pequeño jamás dudaba cuando deseaba opinar o pedir algo, pero ahora, algo estaba mal... ¡Claro!, desde hace mucho tiempo que Yugi deseaba tener un amiguito con quien compartir su día y jugar. Tal vez no sería mala idea traer un niño de entre los esclavos, claro que eso sería después de un minucioso análisis de aura.  
  
"No sería mala idea conseguirte aquel amiguito del que tanto hablas".  
  
Los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron, había dado en el punto exacto.  
  
Aritmética con Karimu era algo divertido, el enorme moreno era un haz para los números, algo atolondrado si le sorprendías con algún problema, pero aún así, era capaz de resolver problemas tanto o más grandes que las pirámides.  
  
Yugi estaba sentado al lado del enorme ventanal que da de la biblioteca al Jardín Interior del comedor, la luz de Ra que se filtra por entre las sedas de los cortinajes y el reflejo de sus rayos entre los adornos y el oro de las paredes, le daba al ambiente un toque de tibieza y quietud, una de las grandes razones por las que amaba ese lugar.  
  
"¿Crees que Heishin ya está lanzando humo por las orejas?". La voz de Karimu le sacó de sus cavilaciones, una pregunta que no pasó desapercibida por los demás ocupantes de la habitación, Isis y Shaadi.  
  
"No me sorprendería". Contesto Shaadi, varios papiros transcritos a otros símbolos que Yugi no entendía, le llamaban idiomas extranjeros, pero si no los podía leer no importaban. "Atemu llevaba una cara de los mil demonios cuando escucho sus argumentos, comenzando sobre los partos y la mortalidad del nacimiento para mujeres y niños".  
  
"Ni lo menciones". Comentó Isis. "No esperes que se quede muy callado, todos sabemos que él es uno de los mejores Sanadores de todo Khemeth, y sobre partos, sabe mucho".  
  
"Isis tiene razón". Aportó Yugi, era conocido por todo el reino que Atemu había logrado atender a una esclava, cuyo bebé era demasiado grande como para que naciera en forma natural, era seguro que madre e hijo morirían, pero su hermano se las arregló para que de algún modo ambos sobrevivieran.  
  
"Si, Atemu aprendió mucho cuando fue enviado al campamento de las pirámides como entrenamiento". Isis se levantó de sus cojines y caminó hacia uno de los estantes con libros, de él sacó uno y lo abrió en una página para que Yugi lo observará. Eran las notas de Atemu y Mahaado cuando el aprendiz estaba entrenando en medicina. El dibujo y las notas mostraban claramente el procedimiento a seguir, una incisión en el vientre de la mujer, luego de la mezcla de opio y otras drogas. Una operación arriesgada y exitosa. "Como vez, la vida de los esclavos es muy dura, incluso ella debía trabajar al día siguiente, no es necesario que Heishin les dé más cargas sobre los hombros de ellos, serán esclavos, pero son personas".  
  
"Si".  
  
"Son conceptos que Akenamon te enseñará cuando tengas un esclavo a tu servicio, a pesar de que es tuyo por derecho, hay cosas que se deben respetar en ellos; no es tu obligación, pero por ser humano lo harás".  
  
"Sabias palabras Mahaado". Comentó Isis ante el recién llegado, el Mago de pie cerca de la mesa donde Yugi cumplía con sus deberes. "Supongo que Atemu gano una vez más"  
  
"Ni lo menciones, ardió la hoguera allí, pero el ratoncillo salió victorioso". Una sonrisa agració los rasgos del Mago. "No se podía esperar menos de él".  
  
Yugi no pudo evitar reír ante el sobre nombre de pequeño de su hermano Atemu, sólo los sacerdotes eran capaces de llamarle Ratoncillo, producto de su fascinación por los libros, en más de alguna ocasión los había devorado en pos de obtener conocimientos, esa sabiduría que empleaba en su cargo como Príncipe de Khemeth.  
  
Claro, dile ratón y arde la gran hoguera, no sería una exageración decir que puedes terminar atrapado en el Reino de las Sombras por una eternidad, o tal vez dos.  
  
"Debe estar muy tenso, espero que el presente que le envié le ayude a soltar tensiones". La voz de Isis sonaba melosa, signo de que lago tramaba, algo grande y malo.  
  
"Se podría saber, ¿Qué clase de regalo le has enviado?". Preguntó Mahaado con cierta sospecha en su voz.  
  
"Una cosa muy linda que me mandaron de otro reino, claro, sería para mi uso personal si no encontrara a mi actual esclavo tan fascinante". Comentó Isis observando sus uñas. "Creo que le falta algo de entrenamiento en la cama, pero es del tipo de Atemu, ya sabes, alto, cabellos claros, cierto tono miel de piel".  
  
"O sea, le has mandado un esclavo de cama al príncipe Atemu que ha rechazado muchas esclavas y posibles esposas". Shaadi, le observó con ojos inquisidores. "Y como ha rechazado mujeres le envías un hombre, si serás ciega Isis, si fuera princesa sería el regalo perfecto, tal vez Atemu tiene gustos más refinados en chicas, nada más".  
  
Mahaado tomó el asiento vacío al lado de Yugi, observó al príncipe y le cubrió los oídos con ambas manos.  
  
"Shaadi, a Atemu no le gustan las chicas, eso es demasiado obvio". Luego de esas palabras Mahaado dejó ir a Yugi, quien le observó asesinamente desde su asiento.  
  
"Si al príncipe le atraen los hombres, yo soy un Niwatori". Finalizó Shaadi.  
  
"Pues prepárate para pasar tus días con plumas o en un asado". Finalizó Yugi, sorprendiendo a los adultos mientras continuaba sus deberes como si se tratara de una conversación normal.  
  
Hace horas que estaba allí, esperando, tal y como se lo ordenara su ama. Esperar a que llegara su nuevo amo y complacerle. Parecía tan sencilla la orden, pero era tan complicada para él, no había sido entrenado para complacer a alguien entre sábanas, sólo sabía los métodos para con mujeres, algo básico en la vida... pero tenía entendido que su amo era hombre. ¿Qué tal si su poca experiencia no le agradaba?, ¿si hacía algo mal?.  
  
De pronto escuchó pasos que se dirigen hacia esa habitación, pisadas que hablan de cansancio y exasperación, tensión y malestar. Era obvio que esas emociones serían vertidas sobre él, tal y como la Ama Isis lo hacía con el esclavo de turno cuando pasaba un mal día. Lágrimas se formaron ene sus ojos al pensamiento de ser tocado contra su voluntad, tenía miedo, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba muy asustado.  
  
Las cortinas se abrieron, la figura de su nuevo amo entró en la habitación. No era alto como lo había imaginado, tampoco viejo ni regordete, no tenía rostro de amargura, era todo lo contrario, una criatura extraña que más que humano parecía un duende.  
  
Cabello blanco suelto tras sus pasos, figura pequeña envuelta en túnicas informales, su mano derecha sostenía la tiara que le identificaba como realeza, la dejó sobre el tocador y simplemente se recostó boca abajo sobre las suaves colchas de la cama. Sus hombros estaban tensos y se veía que la poca mañana ya había sido pesada sobre sus espaldas.  
  
Boca abajo sobre la cama, orden implícita, Jouno se acercó a su amo y suavemente comenzó a masajear su espalda. Sus manos recorrían la suavidad de la túnica y la piel que exponía, no sería mala idea s sus manos eran tan suaves como su espalda y le acariciaban.  
  
"Señorita Teana, creo haberle prohibido hacer..." Jouno se encontró con los ojos carmín del príncipe, la única parte de su cuerpo que no parecía frágil. "...eso...".  
  
Esto se complicaba. Atemu suspiró, la sorpresa del primer momento ya había pasado. En un comienzo pensó que tendría que pedirle a Teana que se alejara una vez más, tenerla en la misma habitación y con una cama era como para invitarla a que tratara de dormir con él, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado festival de Quetech. Ahora si se ponían interesantes las cosas, a este joven no lo conocía... joven.... Si, joven, podría ser hombre o mujer, daba lo mismo, seguía siendo delicado y con un aire de ternura y hermosura a la vez, un interesante invitado a los ojos en primera vista.  
  
"¿Quién eres?". Preguntó Atemu observando detenidamente al rubio frente a él, sus ojos expresaban un temor implícito, era un esclavo, un esclavo inexperto en la materia que le habían asignado. "Puedes hablar".  
  
"S-soy... Soy Jouno, Amo". El titubeo del miedo en su voz, aquella palabra tan lejana que identificaba los dos estamentos sociales.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?".  
  
"La Ama Isis me envió a usted".  
  
Isis, la sacerdotisa, la única que podría concebir la idea de enviarle un esclavo para complacerle. La migraña que se estaba gestando en Atemu le envió una honda de dolor para que se acordara de su presencia. Sus sienes fueron masajeadas por el acto reflejo de sus dedos acostumbrados a esa clase de dolor. Descansar, sólo necesitaba unas horas de sueño y pronto pasaría.  
  
Jouno lo interpreto como otra cosa, sus labios temblorosos que recorren el cuello de Atemu para incitarlo. Las manos de Atemu le detuvieron.  
  
"Mira Jouno". Comenzó Atemu. "Esa clase de servicio no me interesa de tu parte".  
  
"Pero Amo". Jouno tenía miedo, miedo de que le ejecutaran por no agradar a su amo.  
  
"Pero nada, no es costumbre mía tomar esclavos de cama, menos si es contra su voluntad". Atemu se sentó al lado de Jouno, por primera vez reparó en la falta de ropa del otro, apenas si usaba un kilt muy corto y los adornos de esclavo, tobilleras y cinturones con cuentas de metal. Era increíble que o le hubiera escuchado antes. "No te devolveré con Isis, servirás para mi, pero en otra función, por ahora me gustaría dormir un poco, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, o cruzar el pasillo y hablar con Sulvi, ella te dará instrucciones de que hacer y que usar".  
  
Diciendo eso Atemu se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia el escritorio de madera, de allí sacó un trozo de papiro y escribió algo en él con carbón. Luego se le tendió a Jouno, quien lo tomó y observó, las letras finamente trazadas eran claras en todas sus líneas, pero él no sabía leer.  
  
"Entrégaselo a Sulvi, la joven de cabello oscuro que atiende en el harem del Faraón". Atemu le sonrió con confianza, con la yema de sus dedos tocó el antebrazo de Jouno y le guió hacia las puertas de la habitación. "Tranquilo, ella te dará las instrucciones para que me ayudes más tarde, y entonces hablaremos del asunto con Isis".  
  
Atemu desapareció una vez más tras las cortinas de la entrada cuando Jouno salió al pasillo, ahora más calmado, sin temores inmediatos, el joven esclavo se dirigió hacia su destino, el área de servidumbre en el Harem. A medida que se acercaba a esa ala del palacio, risas de niñas y voces de mujeres llenaban el ambiente.  
  
Luego de pasar por las anchas puertas de caoba y telas de lino, Jouno entró en la siguiente, una puerta más pequeña y humilde, madera de caoba que le separaba de la habitación de las mujeres que atendían a las hijas y esposas del Faraón. Al entrar todas las miradas se centraron en su presencia, un rubor adornó sus mejillas.  
  
"Disculpen... busco a la Señorita Sulvi". Dijo sin mirar a los ojos a los sirvientes de mayor rango que él.  
  
De entre las muchachas se le acercó una mujer, un rostro maduro sin perder ese aire de juventud que acaricia normalmente los rasgos de las jóvenes doncellas. Ojos amables y cabellos recogidos en un moño alto para complementar su figura maternal.  
  
"Soy yo a quien buscas".  
  
Por acto reflejo Jouno hizo una reverencia pequeña ante ella, entre sus manos extendidas el trozo de papiro que Atemu le diera. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó con lentitud, analizando palabra por palabra, letra por letra el significado de las oraciones escritas con símbolos de oscuro carbón.  
  
"Bien pequeño, así que eres un nuevo sirviente para el príncipe Atemu". Comentó ella observándolo de pies a cabeza con su mirada. "Sígueme por favor".  
  
Sulvi caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, los pasos de los pies descalzos de Jouno le imitaban en todo movimiento. Cruzaron un par de puertas antes de llegar a una habitación espaciosa, en el centro había un desnivel con respecto al piso lleno hasta el tope con agua. En las paredes, varios muebles con adornos de madera y puertas cerradas ocultaban sus contenidos.  
  
Sulvi abrió un compartimiento en una de las paredes, sacando de ella un largo separador de ambientes color verde.  
  
"Puedes tomar un baño tranquilamente". Con esas palabras Sulvi fue a uno de los muebles de de él sacó una túnica verde con bordes dorados. "Usarás esto, joyas y maquillaje las veremos después... cuando termines te daré tus ordenes para servir a nuestro príncipe".  
  
Jouno observó a la mujer desparecer tras la puerta, la situación era demasiado increíble como para ser cierta. Pero allí estaba, apunto de darse el mejor baño de su vida, tenía nueva ropa y hasta cambiaría las tobilleras de esclavo... era increíble. Hace sólo unas horas había llorado tanto pensando en el miedo hacia su nuevo amo, quien resultaba ser gentil y bondadoso.  
  
Ra bendiga al príncipe Atemu.  
  
Dos horas de sueño y un baño de agua tibia fueron lo necesario para esa vieja migraña y el recuerdo de Heishin se borraran de la mente del príncipe. Se sentía mejor, ahora sólo debía ir con Isis para finiquitar el traspaso de Jouno a su servidumbre.  
  
Jouno, el muchacho era especial, tenía un toque de humor y picardía que dejaba a Akenamon corto además de saber comportarse frente a ciertas personas. En un comienzo le tenía horror, Atemu sabía que Jouno le temía; ahora el joven le hablaba con mayor ligereza, claro que para ser un esclavo, pronunciaba palabras sin consentimiento, pero eso eran detalles sin importancia para él; cumplía con sus obligaciones, y lo hacía en una forma magnífica. Fue toda una sorpresa enterarse que era un Esclavo especializado en vestimenta y maquillaje, un rubro que Atemu prefería verlo por si mismo cada mañana, sin embargo, Jouno sabía combinar los colores y los objetos con un gusto refinado, y le agradaba saber que podría confiar en alguien su presentación personal diaria.  
  
Sólo tenía que hablar con Isis y luego ir con Akenamon y Mahaado al Mercado, como todos los días de la segunda semana del mes.  
  
Ra marcaba la posición de mediodía cuando Akenamon se encontró con sus acompañantes en la entrada lateral de palacio, el Mercado abría sus puertas a comerciantes de ciudades y reinos vecinos, sería fácil encontrar esclavos y ese rubro era altamente legalizado en Menfis. Seth, Karimu, Mahaado, Yugi, Shaadi.... Y Atemu?.  
  
"¿En dónde está Atemu?". Preguntó a los presentes. Seth negó con la cabeza, Yugi rió, Shaadi levantó sus hombros en gesto de ignorancia y Mahaado escondió una sonrisa. "Muy bien, quiero saber...".  
  
"No te desesperes Akenamon". Atemu habló su hermano mientras caminaba hacia ellos, un acompañante tras él. "Tenía un asunto pendiente con Isis, creo que Mahaado ya está enterado del problema".  
  
"¿Y a quién traes?". Preguntó Yugi.  
  
"Es el asunto que tenía que discutir con Isis". Respondió Atemu.  
  
Entonces Seth abrió los ojos, no le interesaba de qué hablaran entre ellos, siempre era algo sin sentido, especialmente si se juntaban Atemu y Yugi en una conversación. Pero un asunto con Isis, sería interesante de conocer.  
  
El asombro azotó a Seth, tras Atemu se encontraba la criatura más atrayente que sus ojos visualizaran o que su imaginación conjurara. Era Kisara una vez más ante sus ojos, su amada Kisara estaba desplegada en una belleza exótica, era miel y primavera en un solo ser, la túnica verde de sirviente real le cubría de los hombros a los tobillos, a ambos lados de sus piernas corrían las aberturas para que caminara con mayor facilidad. Tobilleras, brazaletes y esclavas, zapatitos tan delicados como sus pies de flor.  
  
"Jouno es parte de mis sirvientes".  
  
Si, el nombre, Jouno... sirviente de Atemu, eso complicaba las cosas. Definitivamente su primo algo se traía entre manos, aquella mirada escarlata le observaba directamente a los ojos, leyendo en su mente y alma todos sus sentimientos. Grave error, ya había observado a Atemu directamente a los ojos, y la sonrisa en el rostro de su primo le rebeló cuanto sabía el otro de su notoria y súbita atracción al recién llegado.  
  
"Bien, iremos a ver el Mercado, Yugi, no te separes de nosotros".  
  
"¡Si! ".  
  
El calor del mediodía de Menfis era insoportable, gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo de todos los presentes, incluyendo a quienes se encontraban a la sombra de los puestos. La Plaza Central del Mercado bullía en vida, no sólo por que era el cruce entre todos los caminos, sino también por el espectáculo, cantantes, cuenta cuentos, bailarines, magos y sobre todo duelos de sombras se efectuaban allí.  
  
Yugi observaba todo a su alrededor, jamás había estado caminado por entre las calles de Menfis sin una escolta real, ahora se movilizaban como si fueran parte del pueblo y no la realeza que gobierna el Reino. Caballos, camellos, frutas, víboras, por doquier, donde observara había algo nuevo e interesante.  
  
"Mira Karimu, hay una aglomeración allí". Comentó Akenamon, luego tomó de la mano a Yugi. "vamos a ver qué hay".  
  
Ambos salieron corriendo hacia allá, atrás quedaron Mahaado, Karimu, Seth, Jouno, Atemu y Shaadi. El comportamiento de Akenamon no dejaba se sorprenderlos, siempre era así de inmaduro.  
  
"Jouno, cubre más tu rostro con esa capa". Ordenó Atemu mientras arreglaba la dichosa capa, que estaba en una posición perfecta, el movimiento causó que Seth no dejara de observar atolondradamente el cabello rubio de Jouno y las manos de Atemu con ciertos celos al verle acariciar el cabello rubio del muchacho.  
  
"Pero si no estoy tan desordenado". Se quejó Jouno por enésima vez ante los cuidados de Atemu.  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé, déjame consentirte un poco". Atemu rió un poco. "Además no siempre encuentro algo con que molestar a Seth, y créeme, mi primo te ha estado observando notoriamente no muy santito que digamos".  
  
"Es.. es..". Jouno no encontró palabras para contestar.  
  
"Si, sé que le gustas". Atemu volvió a sonreír cuando el sonrojo de Jouno se intensificó y sus ojos miel acariciaron con su mirada la figura del alto sacerdote. "Y parece que a ti también te quedó gustando".  
  
"¡Vengan, hay un espectáculo muy bueno!". El grito de Akenamon los atrajo al centro d la Plaza, donde la estatua de Horus y Osiris en la fuente de agua marcaban el Centro de la ciudad.  
  
Alrededor se formaba un círculo de gente, alegres sonidos, de donde la voz de un joven junto a muchos instrumentos formaban un ambiente de energía. Letras sencillas y pegajosas era todo lo que necesitaba un buen músico para hacerse de una muchedumbre a su alrededor.  
  
Discretamente Karimu les abrió paso para que llegaran a ver mejor, parejas bailaban alrededor de los músicos y el cantante, todos Egipcios por la lengua que hablaban y su vestimenta. Jouno y Yugi se encontraban ensimismados observando el despliegue y los aplausos que recibía el joven cantante al finalizar canción tras otra. De pronto gritó algo en un idioma extraño, algo que casi nadie comprendió, Yugi se volteo para preguntar a Atemu.  
  
"Ate...". Se detuvo, el rostro de su hermano le decía todo, había sido relacionada con una canción de amor o algo así, sólo eso explicaba el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del peliblanco y su mirada alegre. Jouno también se dio cuenta del detalle, en las pocas horas que había conocido a Atemu, ya lograba leer pequeños detalles en su comportamiento.  
  
"Ahora damas y caballeros, una canción que dedico a vosotros". El Joven cantante se quitó la camisa blanca y dejó al descubierto su pecho acariciado por el sol del desierto, era un viajero, un viajero que sabía sobrevivir en las duras arenas. Una musculatura como esa no era algo que alguien pudiera conseguir fácilmente.  
  
Yugi volvió a observar a Atemu, concluyendo en definitiva la teoría de Mahaado sobre los gustos refinados de su hermano. Pronto la música comenzó una vez más, el traje rojo y blanco del cantante se seguía en todos sus movimientos, su rostro cubierto por la máscara de la esfinge le daba un toque mágico a la historia que contaban. Dos niños que se encuentran en el Nilo, son amigos de la naturaleza, juegan y ríen juntos hasta el atardecer y al amanecer siguiente se vuelven a reunir para jugar. Uno de ellos es un duendecillo de las aguas y el otro es un duendecillo de las arenas del desierto, la historia finaliza con la triste separación de ambos.  
  
La historia tocaba en el corazón de Atemu, el recuerdo de Bakura aún presente en él como si ayer hubieran nadado en el Nilo y esa sonrisa sincera le dedicara un tibio rayo de Ra, acompañado por el típico: Eres un duendecillo del agua Atemu. Aquel recuerdo tan distante en el tiempo...  
  
Bakura aún tenía muchas energías, si no fuera por el calor sofocante del mediodía, saltaría aún más. Sus compañeros tocaban instrumentos que en fogatas construyeran, cuerdas, juncos convertidos en flautas, huesos y trozos de metal que enriquecen la canción que su voz entona. Aquella canción que escribiera para su eterno amigo.  
  
Sus ojos Chocolates se cruzaron con un par escarlata entre la multitud, le pareció reconocer una mirada familiar, sin embargo continuo danzando, pronto tendría la oportunidad de observar en esos ojos una vez más.  
  
Mahaado sintió el aura de confusión por parte de cantante, sus ojos buscaron a su lado a quien le podría causar tal sentimiento a un extraño. Algunas muchachas que reían tontamente en señal de estar perdidas en el juego del cantante y Atemu, quien apenas si se veía bajo la capa verde claro que Akenamon le obligara a usar para salir de palacio... cabellos color blanco no eran comunes entre los egipcios. Entonces escuchó detenidamente las palabras de aquella voz, a historia era parecida a la que transcurriera entre Atemu y... Bakura, pero algo en el tono de la canción, una tristeza reprimida, una nostalgia, un anhelo por otros tiempos... podría ser que frente a él se encontrará el mismo Bakura que Atemu creyó sostener muerto hace 10 años?.  
  
Así, en el Mercado de Menfis, Atemu y Bakura se encontraban, a nos más de cinco pasos de distancia, con 10 inundaciones sobre sus hombros, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía  
  
****Notis:  
  
Algo corto, si, pero en fin, quería publicar este fin de semana, antes de mandarme a desaparecer hasta la prox. Semana, comentarios, críticas, etc. En Review plis!!  
  
Os quiere, Inith, Ninna, etc. 


	13. Un día en el Mercado II

Arigato Reviewers, Kaiba, Ana, Hikaru, gracias por apoyarme y continuar leyendo la historia.  
  
Disclamer: yugioh y Mägo de Oz no son de mi propiedad, pero como me gustaría que lo fueran.  
  
******Capítulo13:" un día en el Mercado II"  
  
Ra brillaba perpendicularmente sobre la ciudad de Menfis, sus rayos acariciaban las formas de los caminantes y comerciantes que bullían en el Mercado anunciando sus mercancías traídas de todos los rincones de Khemeth y los reinos vecinos. El baile de sus sombras sobre los granos de la fina arena, que se colaban por entre las calles de piedra, era un conjunto de movimientos continuos y graciosos, el juego de formas sobre el suelo de la Ciudad Blanca.  
  
Mahaado se encontraba de pie, observando incrédulamente el espectáculo de la vida desplegado frente a él. Los misterios de la obra de Ra y Osiris sobre la vida de los mortales eran demasiado asombrosos, prácticamente cayendo en la burla. Hasta hace media hora, él, el gran Mago de la corte del Faraón, Guardián de la Sortija del milenio, habría jurado con su vida, que aquel niño llamado Bakura, yacía muerto entre las arenas del desierto; y ahora Ra lo lanzaba en el espectro de su visual, en el centro del Mercado, danzando y cantando en pos de entretener al público.  
  
Ojos chocolate que se encuentran con escarlata, una canción que relata la triste historia que entretejiera el destino alrededor de esa infantil y pura amistad que príncipe y aldeano mantuvieron en las orillas del Nilo. Aquellos días en que viera a su príncipe como el pequeño niño que abría sus ojos al nuevo día con la esperanza, alegría e inocencia a flor de piel; aquellos días en que Atemu apenas si alcanzaba sus rodillas y le podía levantar en sus brazos para llevarlo a otro lugar; cuando Atemu dependía totalmente de ellos y era la lucecita de palacio, con sus pasitos y juegos resonando por entre los fríos pasillos de piedra y mármol. Porque después de la tragedia, el príncipe pareció adquirir una madurez y sabiduría más allá de su edad, y por tanto su independencia fue algo inevitable y doloroso para quienes le rodeaban.  
  
Tanto sufrimiento tendría que ser recompensado en algún momento, Mahaado agradeció a Ra la nueva oportunidad para los niños. Bakura estaba a tan sólo 5 pasos de Atemu, debía existir alguna forma de ayudarles a descubrir al otro... pero ¿cuál?.  
  
Una vez más esos ojos escarlata le observaban desde el público; cada vez que se dirigía hacia donde se proyectaba la sombra de la estatua de Osiris, esa mirada se encontraba con la suya, un brillo familiar en ese par de rubíes que se extendían frente a él. Paz, sabiduría, tranquilidad, tantas cosas que en un segundo aquellos ojos le trasmitían... eran como las aguas del Nilo, tranquilas, profundas y misteriosas.  
  
La música terminó, cuerdas, flautas, panderos y bombos fueron silenciados por los aplausos de la Plaza completa, las palmas entusiastas que premian su esfuerzo con distinción. Ahora tenía tiempo para descansar un rato corto, mientras Mariku pasaba con una cesta de piedra tallada y metal para recoger las monedas de cobre o plata que el público les quisiera dar.  
  
El sudor recorría su rostro y torso, esfuerzo físico y calor combinados en su cuerpo le obligaban a respirar agitadamente, la tela del kilt blanco con líneas rojas se pegaba a sus caderas al caminar. Uno de sus acompañantes le extendió agua para beber, el líquido que recorre fríamente su garganta hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo y refrescar la sequedad que allí reinaba.  
  
Bakura tomó de entre sus ropas una tela y la humedeció con el agua que restaba en la vasija, la textura suave contra su piel acalorada era una sensación bienvenida. Ahora prestaba atención al dueño de esos ojos que tanto misterio resguardaban.  
  
La sombra de la estatua de Horus se proyectaba sobre una parte del público, las alas del halcón completamente extendidas sobre la figura que deseaba ver. Era de pequeño tamaño, a penas si alcanzaba la altura del pecho del hombre de cabellos castaños que estaba a sus espaldas, y el niño que aplaudía con entusiasmo a su lado derecho, alcanzaba su hombro, por lo que su estatura se encontraba bajo la media; de seguro la relación entre ellos sería igual que la con el primer sujeto.  
  
Sabía que era pequeño o pequeña, sus ojos eran color rubí y vestía con una capa verde pálido cubriendo su cabello y rostro con la extensión de la tela. El rostro se encontraba prácticamente disfrazado por las sombras que formaban los pliegues de la tela y la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la silueta de Horus.  
  
Su curiosidad aumentaba a medida que sus ojos trataban de descubrir más detalles de aquel rostro que permanecía oculto bajo las sombras. Para verle sólo debía acercarse y observar, una idea tentadora a pesar de que a su alrededor se veían sus acompañantes, uno de ellos, en especial, de penetrante mirada no dejaba de observarle...se había dado cuenta de su escudriño hacia su acompañante... o podría ser paranoia, tantos guardias en Menfis ya le estaban pasando la cuenta, después de todo, un ladrón de tumbas es una presa codiciada por cualquier ente militar... se ofrecen grandes recompensas por sus cabezas, y ese día 15 de ellos estaban en la capital de Khemeth, arriesgando sus cabezas por un asunto pendiente de su líder.  
  
Y no sólo el hombre de cabello largo le daba mala espina, sino también debía contar al tipo musculoso de cabello corto, al calvo con tatuajes y al tipo alto tras el objeto de su curiosidad. El dilema era acercarse o no acercarse... la curiosidad era demasiada, sólo que algunas veces, la curiosidad mata al gato y esta vez el gato era él.  
  
"Bakura". La voz de Mariku le sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico le miraba con su flauta lista. "¿qué hacemos ahora?".  
  
Lo único que le faltaba, ahora debía arreglar otra canción para continuar con el baile y la alegría... un momento... el baile...esa era la solución para saciar su curiosidad.  
  
"Oh, Mariku, eres un genio". Bakura le sonrió al chico rubio, quien sólo le observó como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Claro, nunca a mi nivel, pero lo eres...una que se baile, si, si,si".  
  
"Pero has estado bailando hace casi una hora, pensé que querías descansar".  
  
"No me contradigas que te mato renacuajo de segunda". Al insulto Mariku casi salta con una contestación. "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante".  
  
Con esa orden Bakura se reajustó la máscara de la esfinge, sus pasos largos le encaminaron más allá de Mariku, quien a penas resistió la tentación de estirar levemente su pie y hacer caer a su líder... que cosa más chistosa habría sido ver caer al poderoso demonio blanco por una simple zancadilla... claro, sólo hasta que ese demonio le alcanzara y rompiera su pescuezo en múltiples trocitos y después le diera su cadáver a los coyotes o cocodrilos...o peor aún, le amarrara a un tronco de palmera seca y lo sostuviera a pocos centímetros de un nido de cobras y víboras del desierto... o.... no, demasiadas opciones como para continuar con su propia tortura mental.  
  
Yugi no pudo evitar negar con su cabeza al comportamiento de su hermano mayor, Akenamon, Mahaado, Karimu y Jouno ocultaron una sonrisa tras sus manos mientras Shaadi se encontraba en un estado mental pasando del pánico, murmurando algo sobre ser un Niwatori; Seth, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se mantenía impasible y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el objeto de las risas que Karimu apenas si lograba contener.  
  
Por otro lado Atemu, príncipe de Khemeth, sanador mayor de palacio y el mayor de los oponentes de Heishin y su grupo de ministros en las Sesiones del Concilio del Faraón, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, sus ojos sólo observaban a la figura que se movía con la sinuosa gracia de un felino envuelto en un baile adornado por su voz y otros instrumentos.  
  
Aquel día Ra se encontraba brillante en su punto del firmamento, de seguro la vista el valle de Menfis sería espléndida desde los balcones reales, sin embargo, no sería comparación alguna con el viajero que relataba sus historias al público del Mercado.  
  
Atemu se descubrió a si mismo mesmerizado ante la magia que irradiaba la música y sus notas, pero por sobre todo con la hermosa voz del cantante, un tono profundo, nunca al punto de llegar a los acantilados del Nilo; más bien el murmullo de los vientos que preceden a las tormentas de verano, cuando la lluvia se deja caer extrañamente en la estación más seca de Egipto y revoluciona las arenas del desierto. No podía apartar su vista de él, algo le invitaba a observarlo, era una atracción increíble... ¿cómo sería su rostro completamente descubierto, sin el uso de esa más cara que cubría la mitad de sus facciones?, ¿serían sus ojos los abismos oscuros que proclamaban ser?, ¿sería su cuerpo tan fuerte como para soportar los largos viajes en medio de las arenas del tiempo?, ¿cómo se sentiría recorrer su piel tostada con sus manos?, ¿cómo serían sus dedos traviesos emulando la caricia sobre su propio cuerpo?...  
  
Aquí Atemu se detuvo de su ensoñación...por fin su cerebro volvía a funcionar normalmente, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, por el nombre de Ra y Osiris?. Fantaseando con un completo extraño, dirigiendo sus pensamientos a situaciones íntimas, de las cuales, ni siquiera tenía la experiencia para conocer de ellas. Atemu no pudo evitar sonrojarse a medida que se daba cuenta de lo poco adecuados que eran sus pensamientos y reflexiones.  
  
Risas, si, todos sus acompañantes, claro menos Shaadi y Seth se estaba riendo, de seguro el último no se estaba revolcando en el suelo de risa porque estaba durmiendo de pie... por primera vez esa molesta habilidad y costumbre de su primo le servía de algo; tener a Seth molestándolo por el resto de su vida por como observaba un cuenta cuentos del Mercado sería lo más humillante de su vida.  
  
Ahora si que todos estaban condenados, las manos de Atemu prestas a convocar magia y regalarles un viaje de ida al Reino de las Sombras, cuando vio el objeto de sus miradas caminar hacia allí.  
  
Pasos largos que enmarcan la musculatura de sus piernas a penas cubiertas por el kilt rojo y blanco, la flexión de sus brazos al caminar, el pecho descubierto ante sus ojos, bajo el juego de luces que Ra produjera para acariciarle. La vista era demasiado deliciosa como para dejarla ir. Sin embargo el mundo se paralizó ante Atemu cuando ese cantante se arrodilló ante él y le extendió su mano en forma de invitación.  
  
Bakura tenía razón al seguir su curiosidad, esta siempre le llevaba por los corredores exactos hacia los mejores tesoros de la tumba, aquellos más valiosos y raros. Ante él se encontraba la criatura que plagaba sus sueños durante las noches de luna brillante en el desierto. A medida que se acercaba, la mirada de interés y la sonrisa sincera que expresaba aquel rostro, allí en medio de los espectadores; era todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Ra parecía haberle bendecido al volver realidad a su fantasía más preciada.  
  
El sonrojo en aquellas mejillas pálidas cubiertas por la sombra de Horus, fue todo lo que necesitó para reunir toda su valentía y arrodillarse gallardamente a sus pies, desde allí le observó más de cerca; las facciones finas, la delicada mano a centímetros de aceptar la invitación.  
  
"Osiris reina en el otro mundo, Horus proteja al Faraón". Comenzó Bakura, a pesar de ser bendiciones para el Faraón, recitó los versos de un antiguo poema usado para anunciar un cortejo hacia un compañero de baile. "He viajado por las arenas y los mares, recorrido más caminos que las estrellas y el viento... ¡Qué el Nilo sea testigo de mis palabras ante Ra que brilla en el cielo!, os asegura que no he visto flor más hermosa en la tierra que pisa el hombre... sería un honor que me concediera este baile".  
  
Todos permanecían en silencio, expectantes, atentos a la respuesta de la romántica propuesta. Mariku y Nadjik comenzaron con el tema, flautas, cuerdas, bombos y panderetas; cada cual formaba una serie de figuras en el aire, que mezcladas crearon la melodía de la canción requerida por Bakura.  
  
La respuesta fue afirmativa, la delicada mano derecha de su acompañante se posó sobre la palma de la suya, sus dedos más grandes la cubrieron completamente. Isis, que piel más suave y delicada, que frágil criatura sostendría en su danza; claramente su cuna noble saltaba a relucir, el contraste entre su piel quemada y maltratada por el sol del desierto, y la piel de leche que pertenecía a su acompañante era demasiado fascinante. Con un suave movimiento se alzó desde su posición y luego atrajo al centro del círculo a su pareja. Sus pasos refinado siguiendo los suyos hacia el espacio de baile; ahora más que nunca deseaba verle frente a frente sin aquella capa sobre sus cabellos, moriría si no los veía brillar bajo el sol.  
  
Antes de alcanzar el centro, Bakura le hizo girar sobre si mismo dos veces, sus mano más grande y sus brazos más largos no fueron problema alguno para dirigirle en la vuelta. El movimiento hizo danzar la capa verde pálido y la túnica blanca bajo ella, luego largas hebras de lino y seda blanca reemplazaron el baile de la capucha que ocultaba los rasgos de la pareja de Bakura.  
  
La sorpresa para todos los presentes fue notoria, un ser joven con los cabellos de un anciano, no era algo común en Khemet.  
  
Bakura rodeó su cintura con una mano, deslizándola bajo la capa verde, luego tomó la mano libre de su acompañante y comenzó con un suave baile que seguía el ritmo y la melodía de la canción. Lugo susurró cerca de su oído la letra, dedicándosela completamente sólo para su conocimiento.  
  
"Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho.  
  
Y convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz.  
  
Reducir toda una vida.  
  
Sólo a un renglón".  
  
El cuerpo más pequeño parecía encajar con el suyo en una forma exacta, un cálculo preciso realizado por Isis al crearles. Bakura no podía evitar observar los ojos rubí que tanta atención le habían llamado, eran dos abismos de sangre y ocaso sin fin, llenos con una paz y sabiduría que jamás había visto en otro ser. Aquel rostro le parecía demasiado familiar, algo en el le recordaba a las aguas del Nilo durante la primavera, aquel paisaje cubierto por lotos de colores en sus orillas más escondidas, la magnificencia de las aguas desde las alturas del acantilado del lado sur... aquel lugar que tanto frecuentara cuando era sólo un niño.  
  
"Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada.  
  
Criticar mi oficio que no es porvenir.  
  
Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación".  
  
Ra, si ese día había comenzado de la pero forma, ahora compensaba todas sus otras desventuras. Atemu no podía creer que estuviera bailando con aquel misterioso cantante que con tanto anhelo se encontraba observando a unos momentos. Ahora podía sentir bajo sus dedos la piel tibia y la forma del músculo bajo ella, era impresionante la fuerza que guardaba sólo en sus brazos.  
  
Todo en él irradiaba naturaleza, libertad, era una criatura salvaje del desierto, casi un caballero sacado de los cuentos sobre la guerra de Seth y Horus... definitivamente esta imagen no se desaparecería en mucho tiempo del ojo de su mente, sería su más preciado tesoro.  
  
"Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo.  
  
Que el mar confundido vaya a un río a morir.  
  
Que la noche cante al gallo a la mañana.  
  
Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir".  
  
Bakura jamás olvidaría sus juegos en la orilla del Nilo, allí aprendió a ser independiente, a ser el hermano mayor de Behu y Bausuru, aprendió sobre sus responsabilidades en la ausencia de su padre... y allí conoció a su mejor amigo, aquel duendecito que viera un día caminando hacía su dirección, observando el mundo desplegado antes sus ojos... casi terminó en la panza de un cocodrilo por estar mirándole, sin embargo, la imagen de ese pequeño de cabello blanco y ojos rubí sonriéndole aún permanecía latente en el ojo de su mente.  
  
Cabello blanco y ojos rubí, esas eran las características de la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos mientras danzaba, incluso el aroma de su cabello, ese toque dulce aceite perfumado y su propia esencia, era tan embriagante como lo hubiera sido el aroma de Atemu.  
  
"Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel.  
  
Entre estrofas encontrarás mi hogar.  
  
Ella espera que regrese.  
  
Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz.  
  
En mi corazón".  
  
Atemu cerró sus ojos por un momento vio frente a él a aquel niño que jugara a su lado hace 10 años en las aguas del Nilo, Bakura y su sonrisa traviesa. Algo en ese cantante le recordaba a Bakura, algo en lo más profundo de su esencia, incluso esa aura de travesura y confianza estaba presente en ambos... podía jurar que este extraño que sostenía su cintura con tal delicadeza era Bakura, lo haría, sólo si no hubiera visto el cadáver de su amigo esa tarde en las cenizas de Kuru Eruna.  
  
"Busco en el camino todas las respuestas.  
  
Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi.  
  
Comunicador de sueños quiero ser".  
  
Ra era siempre fue cruel con él, le quitó su familia completa y le privó de su lucecilla de amanecer. Sostener a la esencia de Atemu era demasiado para sus sentidos, hacía mucho tiempo que había analizado sus sentimientos para con el niño y siempre supo que deseaba protegerle y amarle como nadie más podría hacerlo. Claro que no había comprendido lo último con 6 años de edad, ahora casi con 17 se arrepentía de sólo haberle besado una vez, sólo un toque rápido de sus labios al momento de entregarle el anillo que su padre le llevara, aquel que los unía como amigos para siempre, y que, sin embarga, igual fueron separados.  
  
¿Cómo sería Atemu ahora?, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado desde la última vez que le viera?, ¿seguiría siendo ese duendecito de agua?, ¿tendría esposa?. Tantas preguntas rondando alrededor de ese ser que hace 10 dejó de ver y que probablemente jamás viera otra vez.  
  
"Músico soy.  
  
Músico seré.  
  
Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel.  
  
Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción".  
  
Si, tenía razón, sus canciones fabricaban recuerdo que ataba con nostalgia sobre él, él mismo era la imagen de Bakura, si tan sólo Bakura no hubiera muerto hace 10 años, Atemu podría asegurar que su pareja de baile era su mejor amigo. Ese niño que le besara como en las bodas sólo para complacerlo cuando le entregó el anillo que aún usaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.  
  
"Jamás podré dejarla.  
  
Mi vida es una canción.  
  
Soy escultor del alma.  
  
Soy músico y amo en clave de sol.  
  
Hasta que aguante mi voz".  
  
Bakura sonrió al escucharle reír, miles de campanillas del templo parecían conjugarse en aquel sonido, con la fluidez de los años de práctica, con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca le hizo girar una vez más. Entonces lo vio, Bakura vio la pinza que ataba sus cabellos para evitar que estos cayeron sobre sus ojos, era algo que le traía muchos recuerdos, especialmente por la fabricación tan rustica que presentaba. Era sólo una flor de loto violácea y blanca, con una piedra roja en su centro, era un objeto que recordaba haber regalado a Atemu.  
  
"Estamos locos de atar.  
  
Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad.  
  
Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad.  
  
Somos mitad caballeros mitad bohemios y embusteros.  
  
No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé".  
  
Frente a frente una vez más, Bakura no lograba quitar sus ojos de aquel rostro que su mente transformara a su versión infantil, con rasgos más rellenos y ojos más inocentes y brillantes que aquellos.  
  
El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasado, era imposible que fuera Atemu quien bailara con él esos últimos pasos... pero 10 años cambian a muchos... él era la mejor prueba.  
  
"Hasta que el cuerpo aguante.  
  
Hasta que quiera mi voz.  
  
Hasta que el cuerpo aguante.  
  
Seguiré viviendo tal como soy".  
  
La canción terminaba, los aplausos bullían una vez más, pero no importaban, al menos no para él ahora que observaba como Ra se mofaba de él. No pudo evitarlo, tomó entre sus manos, cubriendo completamente la mano izquierda de su pareja de baile y besó sus nudillos; desde allí el anillo resplandeció dos veces bajo los rayos de Ra, como si el Dios se continuara burlando de él... o tal vez recompensándole al permitirle ver a Atemu una vez más.  
  
Diez inundaciones le habían convertido en un una criatura de fantasía, era demasiado hermoso su duendecillo de agua... el tesoro más preciado de Khemeth yacía ante sus ojos, y entre sus brazos. Pero, ¿quién era él para siquiera intentar acercarse a Atemu?, ya no era el muchachito de aldea que le enseñara a montar a Saigril, él era un Ladrón retumbas en busca de venganza en nombre de su familia sobre el Faraón y los suyos...¿cómo podría atreverse siquiera a acariciar a un duendecillo?... su rostro estaba marcado por la vieja masacre, la espada del guardia le había dejado la cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho y había perdido la vista de él... ¿sería posible que Atemu se interesara una vez más en él si era tan horrible?, si su espalda, tenía cicatrices y sus manos cayos producto de su trabajo ilegal...  
  
Bakura suspiró, con sus nudillos acarició las mejillas y pómulos de Atemu, luego siguió con su camino por entre las hebras blancas que tanto le fascinaran, eran más suaves de lo que el recordaba, pero no podía continuar, si seguía sus impulsos jamás podría quitar sus manos de Atemu y sólo sería mancharle con sangre y mugre, pues eso era todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.  
  
Bakura sintió lágrimas rebeldes tratar de caer desde sus ojos, inhaló una última vez el aroma dulce del amanecer de Atemu y le dejó ir.  
  
"Gracias por acompañarme hermoso duende de las aguas del Nilo".  
  
Con esas palabras se dirigió hacia Mariku, sin mirar atrás, el espectáculo acabó.  
  
La música era pegajosa y la letra era genial, eso tenía que admitirlo, claro, eso no hacía en voz alta, pero si en la mente. Seth abrió los ojos y vio a su primo bailando en el centro del espectáculo junto al cantante que tanto le había revolucionado las hormonas, o al menos eso espera, ya iba siendo el momento de que ese enano metiera a alguien a su cama.  
  
Bueno, siempre y cuando el nuevo esclavo no contara, no soportaría el hecho de saber que su primo le había acariciado de la forma más íntima de dos amantes, no estaba bien, era algo que sólo él podría hacer... bueno, esperaba hacer.  
  
Seth no pudo evitar observar el rostro de ensoñación de Jouno al ver a su amo bailar, al parecer al muchacho gustaba de la música, tal vez sería una buena idea bailar con él para el festival de Quetech, la Diosa del Amor o enseñarle algún instrumento musical... el problema es que ese no era su fuerte, si no el de Atemu y Akunamekanon y una vez más arriesgaba al lindo esclavo a caer más profundo en las manos de Atemu... Ra era tan injusto.  
  
Seth sonrió, por ahora sólo observaría la felicidad y los ensueños de ese cachorrito, algún día él los haría realidad.  
  
Mahaado suspiró pesadamente, Ra no quiso que Atemu y Bakura se encontraran esta vez, ambos habían estado juntos bailando, todo parecía perfecto... y aún así se alejaban una vez más.  
  
El conjunto musical recogió sus objetos, las monedas que el público les dio y se retiraron.  
  
Mahaado sólo pudo observar la figura de Bakura desaparecer por entre la gente, de un movimiento se quitó la máscara, dejando caer sus cabellos blancos en el momento en que Atemu le daba la espalda y discutía con Yugi.  
  
Ra permita que hayan otras oportunidades...  
  
Así el viaje por el mercado continuó.  
  
***Notis: I know, me tomé mucho tiempo para esta actualización, espero que haya válido la pena la espera.  
  
Ideas, críticas comentarios, etc.. me dejan un review!! Plis plis??? 


	14. Behu

30, 30, 30 reviewssss, oh RA, sagrado seas sol que nos alumbras, jamás pensé llegar a tener 30 reviews.. Mil gracias!.  
  
Hikaru: Ojalá te guste el pequeño momento Kodak entre Seth y Jouno. Kaiba: Mi Ra, si me dedicaste un fic!!. Me siento demasiado alagada, T.T lloraré de emoción, juro que te abrazaría si no estuvieras tan lejos. Me has animado a publicar algo muy fluffy YB/YY, esperó poder subirlo pronto, ese va para ti.  
  
Y para todos.. capítulo 14, algo lento, si, el siguiente mejorará, lo prometo!!!  
  
***Capítulo 14: "Behu"  
  
La caminata por el Mercado continuó tras el pequeño incidente entre el cantante y Atemu, una situación que no sería olvidada fácilmente; por una parte, era chistoso ver a Atemu en tal estado de estupefacción al punto de no saber reaccionar a una simple invitación, y por otro, la experiencia había sido algo bonito, muy especial y no pasaría fácilmente a los recuerdos inconscientes.  
  
"Guarden silencio, o los enviaré a ya saben donde". Se dirigió Atemu al sonriente y bullicioso grupo que conformaban Yugi, Jouno y Akenamon.  
  
"Si... entonces ...te invito... a.... bailar". Logró contestar Yugi entre risas, caminar y evitar caer en la calle producto de sus espasmos abdominales; lágrimas adornaban sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por una razón muy diferente a las de su hermano.  
  
"En serio Yugi querido, deberías dejar en paz a nuestro lindo Atemu". Interrumpió Akenamon con su rostro de hermano mayor que todo lo sabe, mientras caminaba al lado del susodicho príncipe." Ya llegará un día en que tu caigas por la misma vereda, ya verás que cuando el amor toque tu puerta estarás aún más bobo que él... cierto Atemu?". Finalizó con una gran sonrisa abrazando los hombros del peliblanco.  
  
"Ya, mejor no me ayudes Ake". Contestó Atemu en signo de derrota. "Prefiero enfrentar al enemigo antes que huir de él".  
  
"Tu y tu orgullo Atemu". Esta vez fue Seth quien se acercó por la izquierda de Atemu, caminando con sus pasos largos y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Pero sinceramente primo, creí que tenías gustos más refinados... bueno hay que admitir que es obvio que ninguna mujer se fijaría en ti, eres pequeño, molesto, feo, idiota y muchas cosas, pero esperar que un simple viajero lo haga... uuhh, estas desesperado, porque mejor-".  
  
"¡¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!!". Le cortó Atemu, un grito de exasperación que hizo que todos los transeúntes voltearan a verle con curiosidad.  
  
Atemu se sonrojo, lo que provocó más risas, esta vez en todo el grupo. Con un suspiro, el príncipe aceptó su destino... sería molestado con el mismo tema por lo menos un mes.  
  
"Vaya, en Menfis no nos va tan mal como cuenta cuentos". Comentó el muchacho rubio al lado de Bakura, en sus manos estaba las monedas que habían recibido por parte del público. "Con esto podemos pagar un hospedaje para nosotros y los caballos... a propósito Bakura, cuándo veremos a Keone?".  
  
Bakura observó a su banda completa, 15 egipcios que habían sido abandonados en el desierto de pequeños o esclavos fugitivos, ahora convertidos en los mejores ladrones de tumbas de toda la región. Los 15 hombres que seguían sus ordenes sin siquiera preguntar, lealtad absoluta al más joven del grupo, el más joven y el mejor.  
  
"El trato es para el atardecer, en las afueras de Menfis... ahora ese cerdo debe estar tratando de vender algunos esclavos". Contestó Bakura, mientras caminaban hacia los sectores más bajos de Menfis. "Pasaremos el resto del día aquí, hagan cuanto les plazca, cuidado con los guardias... váyanse".  
  
Bakura no prestó atención cuando sus hombres se repartieron por las calles, cada cual con una parte del dinero ganado. Su mente continuaba vagando en aquellos momentos que pasara con Atemu, ese niño y adolescente que significara tanto en su vida... le había visto, era su nueva inspiración... debía encontrar un lugar donde escribir.  
  
"Bakura, estas muy distraído, hombre, qué te pasa?". Bakura volteo a ver a Mariku a su lado, parecía que no lograría deshacerse del chico, pero no le molestaba su presencia.  
  
"Pues nada que te interese renacuajo de tercera". Contestó con su clásica sonrisa malvada.  
  
"Entonces vamos por unos tragos". Mariku tomó su mano y le arrastró a la posada más cercana que tuviera un gran letrero con los símbolos de BAR... después de todo, era lo único que Mariku podía leer.  
  
El camino por entre los puestos de esclavos había sido rápido, era una rutina para Seth, Karimu, Mahaado, Akenamon, Shaadi y Atemu; no así Jouno y Yugi, si bien las leyes de Menfis prohibían la esclavitud casi en su totalidad, era imposible erradicarla. Muchos incisos de los artículos se referían a la calidad de vida que debían llevar los esclavos antes y después de la venta, pero no siempre eran respetados.  
  
Los tres primeros comerciantes dejaron pasar a los legisladores con saludos y les dieron el pase libre para revisar a los esclavos, mientras Akenamon y Shaadi hacían las preguntas pertinentes, todas con un extraño poder para saber lo necesario sobre los detalles de mantención de los esclavos, Mahaado y Atemu revisaban a los que parecían más jóvenes o más ancianos.  
  
Jouno se estremeció, la vista de esas personas con cadenas en sus pies y manos le traía recuerdos poco agradables de su vida antes de que Isis le mandara a comprar. Él mismo había usado ropas raídas y cadenas pesadas, incluso alrededor de su cuello; había pasado hambre y frío, su amo nunca fue tan amable con ellos como lo eran los comerciantes que visitaban Menfis, al menos parecían agradar a Akenamon y de cierto modo, parecían conocerle desde hace mucho.  
  
Seth observaba desde su posición tras Atemu, mientras este examinaba a una mujer que presentaba una curvatura en un brazo y al parecer le provocaba dolor moverlo. Jouno al lado de Yugi, el nerviosismo presente en él era algo demasiado obvio, bueno su condición de esclavo evidenciaba un maltrato por parte de quien le hubiera vendido, las leyes que tanto defendía la realeza de Egipto no siempre eran respetadas, y aunque la legislación fuera exhaustiva, no faltaban los inhumanos que nos las respetaban.  
  
Ver a Jouno desolado, observando a quienes fueran sus compañeros en celdas, calaba en su corazón con grandeza. Su semblante sereno, esa dulzura que le caracterizaba estaba cubierta por un velo de miedo, melancolía, sensaciones poco placenteras. Tenía que ir a abrazarle, tenía que sostenerle entre sus brazos, borrar esas de angustia y dolor, besar sus miedos y espantarlos con sus manos tibias y verle sonreír... Yugi estaba a su lado, con un rostro bastante parecido al de Jouno, salvo porque él nunca había pasado por le experiencia de ser un esclavo... Atemu estaba muy ocupado con la mujer y Akenamon conversaba con el dueño... de los demás ni rastro.  
  
Seth se alejó de Atemu lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido alguno, era su oportunidad de acercarse a su criatura de fantasía ganar terreno por sobre su primo.  
  
"Mahaado, puedes venir un momento?". Seth inhaló bruscamente, aquella expresión le había asustado, pero no podía permitir que Atemu se percatara de ello... sólo le faltaba un par de pasos para llegar a Jouno, ahora si que su primo se las pagaría todas juntas... y con intereses.  
  
"Mira el hueso se dobla aquí". Atemu señaló a Mahaado el brazo de la mujer, que sólo los observaba con curiosidad. "Es una fractura mal tratada".  
  
"Tienes razón". Comentó Mahaado. "Disculpe, podría decirnos cómo pasó el accidente?".  
  
"No creo que te entienda Mahaado, es extranjera".  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes Seth?".  
  
"Es muy simple Mago, no observa con demasiada curiosidad a Atemu, además, no es común que esclavas tengan los ojos de color verde".  
  
Seth tenía un buen punto, sus observaciones parecían las correctas. Esclavos extranjeros eran algo que Menfis permitía, siempre y cuando no fueran mujeres ni niños.  
  
"La fractura es reciente, pero ella es esclava hace tiempo". Dijo Mahaado antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Akenamon. "Tiene cadenas muy pesadas y malnutrición, es el sexto que encontramos en ese tipo de condiciones".  
  
"Sin mencionar la falta de luz que tienen estas celdas"Agregó Atemu observando la frialdad y humedad que tenía la habitación, un compartimiento pequeño sin más luz que unas rendijas entre la madera que cubría la ventana.  
  
"Terminemos pronto" Interrumpió Seth. "O al menos piensa en tu esclavo y tu hermano, no están acostumbrados a ver tanto sufrimiento o tal vez lo recuerdan demasiado bien".  
  
"Quiero revisar un poco más": Contestó Atemu, los ojos de la mujer le indicaban algo en la oscuridad, parecía suplicarle por alguna razón, era un presentimiento, sin embargo, sus enseñanzas le indicaban siempre seguir sus presentimientos. "Hazme un favor primito y sácalos de aquí, Karimu está afuera, deja a Yugi con él y lleva a Jouno a un lugar más plácido".  
  
Seth levantó una ceja en su sorpresa, Atemu le estaba otorgando permiso para estar a solas con su esclavo nuevo... conociendo su interés en él... esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.  
  
"Dile que en cuanto termine iré a verle y pasaremos la tarde juntos, no me agrada ver su carita tan linda sumida en tal angustia". Comentó Atemu, un sonrisa en su rostro."No te pasa lo mismo, primo?".  
  
Si, era demasiado bueno como para que fuera tan simple.  
  
"Es lindo, pero no quiere decir que sea tuyo". Dijo Seth sin pensar... grave error.  
  
"Ah, entonces es cierto... tienes ojos para MI nuevo esclavo, el regalo que Isis me diera hoy". Atemu le miró con desafío. "Creo que deberás resignarte, aleja tus manos de él y vivirás".  
  
"No me digas que hacer lombriz de tierra".  
  
"Mas cuidado con sus palabras Sacerdote". Le advirtió Mahaado, el objeto del milenio resplandecía sobre su pecho. Seth no era rival para sus poderes, el objeto abría una brecha importante entre ellos.  
  
La luz de la Sortija iluminó la oscura celda, las sombras de Akenamon y el comerciante se hicieron más nítidas desde la puerta, y los esclavos de las celdas vecinas observaron con curiosidad aquella luz mágica. Atemu volvió sus ojos hacia la mujer que estaban atendiendo, nuevamente su mirada intentaba decirle algo, con sus ojos le indicaba una esquina de la habitación, una súplica para que viera lo que ella le deseaba mostrar.  
  
Atemu siguió la mirada de la mujer, la esquina de la habitación, húmedas tiras de paja podrida yacían allí, sobre ellas un pequeño cuerpo boca abajo. Sin pensar en lo que Mahaado o Seth dijeran, Atemu corrió hacia él, no le tomó mucho alcanzarle; era un niño, estaba sucio, cubierto por latigazos frescos, visiblemente se reflejaba su desnutrición en los huesos que sobresalían en su columna vertebral y costillas.  
  
Con cuidado, Atemu le volteó, su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre, heridas frescas infectadas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el brillo de la Sortija jamás se hubiera percatado de la presencia silenciosa del pequeño; no era más grande que Yugi, a penas un niño...  
  
"En el nombre de Ra". Mahaado se acercó a Atemu, quien se percató de las miradas de Jouno y Yugi hacia ellos.  
  
"Ahora Seth, sácalos de aquí". Ordenó Atemu.  
  
El sacerdote salió a pasos largos de la celda, tomó la mano de Yugi y la Jouno y los dirigió hacia la salida más cercana, Atemu tenía razón, no podía permitir que los ojos inocentes de Yugi y los recuerdos de Jouno vieran tal espectáculo, al cual sólo le había dado una mirada y ya estaba horrorizado. Al menos el niño estaba en buenas manos, junto a los mejores sanadores de todo Khemeth...Ra, había dicho que Atemu tenía la razón y que era un buen sanador??... lo había pensado, pero era igual... qué demonios le estaba pasando?... desde cuándo pensaba tonterías?.  
  
"Disculpa Seth". La voz de Yugi interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Creo que estas apretándole el brazo a Jouno.. y le duele".  
  
Seth soltó inmediatamente a ambos, sus ojos centrados en Jouno, quien inconscientemente cubrió su muñeca derecha con sus dedos izquierdos y la atrajo a su pecho. Yugi quedó olvidado por un momento, toda la atención centrada en la piel que, ahora, llevaba marcados los dedos largos del sacerdote, una impresión rojiza de su mano completa alrededor de la pequeña muñeca.  
  
"Yo iré con Karimu, los dejo solos". Comentó Yugi antes de continuar su camina, claro que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.  
  
"Siento mucho lo de tu muñeca". Comenzó Seth, los ojos de Jouno le observaron con sorpresa, pues ahora dejaba de ser esa figura autoritaria y arrogante. "¿te duele?".  
  
Sin pensarlo, aún sumido en lo más profundo de los ojos zafiros del sacerdote, Jouno asintió. Cuando las manos tibias y suaves del alto sacerdote acariciaron la piel maltratada, el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que había afirmado. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero recordó que no estaba con Atemu, y ahora era un simple esclavo.  
  
"Que no te detenga el que seas esclavo, puedes hablar cuando gustes". Seth le sonrió, un gesto cálido, brillante, una sonrisa cargada con sinceridad y ternura, dos cualidades que el sacerdote aparentaba carecer.  
  
Jouno no pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo permaneció sumido en medio de su nuevo mundo, en un océano de azul cristal, mientras Ra brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Todos sus miedos y angustias, habían desaparecido.  
  
Yugi sonrió desde su escondite tras unas cajas, al parecer las cosas mejoraban para cada cual. Hace varios meses que Seth no sonreía, se limitaba a sus comentarios sarcásticos entorno a Atemu y nada más, ahora le había visto feliz, ese rostro que tenía sólo cuando Kisara le observaba con sus ojos amorosos; y había perdido todo rastro de esa humanidad cuando ella murió... el último recuerdo de sus miradas tibias provenía de los sucesos anteriores a la escena que su hermano le relatara... Seth cargaba fuera del Templo de Anubis el cuerpo de su amada Kisara.  
  
Yugi decidió darles un poco más de privacidad... aunque Jouno era el esclavo de su hermano, si Atemu le había pedido a Seth que los sacara de allí, tenía sus razones para hacerlo y debía conocer las consecuencias, partiendo por la atracción de Seth hacia el joven y finalizando donde Seth haría todo lo posible por acercarse a él.  
  
Si, Yugi era un niño de no más de 10 inundaciones sobre sus hombros, pero sabía distinguir el sentimiento a penas si lo veía en los ojos de las personas; esa era su gran habilidad sobre natural. Akunamekanon era capaz de leer mentes, Akenamon las lograba manipular, Atemu podía predecir el futuro, y el podía leer a las personas como un libro abierto. Seth y Jouno tenían el síndrome... cómo decía Mahaado?... eso, Síndrome del Amor a Primera Vista, tenía que hablarlo con Atemu, Seth merecía alguien que lo quisiera por lo que es, tanto o más que el amor que Kisara le dio, y obviamente Jouno recientemente había logrado conocer un poco de felicidad, amor y paz.  
  
Hablando de Atemu, un aura de furia le cubría completamente, todo indicaba que l estado de los esclavos era deplorable. Seguramente Keone cumpliría una larga condena por sus faltas.  
  
Apresuró sus pasos hasta alcanzar a Karimu en la siguiente esquina, allí vio a su hermano montar sobre Infirima, llevando un bulto en sus brazos. Con un simple gesto la yegua blanca comenzó su suave galope por entre las polvorientas calles.  
  
"Hemos conseguido a tu amiguito Yugi". Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista.  
  
"Atemu tiene que atender al pequeño". Explicó Karimu. "Parece que estaba muy herido y el niño no tiene a donde ir, creo que Mahaado ha estado de acuerdo en que sea tu nuevo amiguito pequeño príncipe".  
  
Yugi sonrió, su nuevo amiguito le estaría esperando muy pronto.  
  
El camino por entre las calles menos transitadas de Menfis era complicado para cualquier jinete, incluyendo a Atemu en la lista, sinuosas calles delgadas, cajas y obstáculos en la vía, era posible saltarlos sin mayor problema, pero llevaba una carga muy frágil en la montura y eso no debía olvidarlo.  
  
No sabía porque el niño que había encontrado allí le inspiraba un sentimiento de absoluta protección, casi tan ferviente como el que le inspiraba Yugi. En una de las vueltas el pequeño se quejó de dolor y Atemu pudo sentir como a capa con que lo cubriera se humedecía con un líquido espeso, el olor metálico de la sangre fresca le hizo pedir más velocidad a Infirma, quien accedió a la petición silenciosa de su amo.  
  
La carrera por entre las calles principales fue toda una aventura, le habría recordado tiempo más felices si tu objetivo no fuera tan importante ni el tiempo corriera tan en contra suya. Saltar a los vendedores, subir por rampas entre las casas y bajar por cornisas fue todo un espectáculo para quienes le observaban y le dejaban el paso libre, era casi como bajar por la orilla del acantilado sur del Nilo. Muchos niños aplaudían las hazañas y le seguían con la vista, hasta que desaparecía tras otra intersección.  
  
El plano laberíntico de Menfis quedó atrás, las puertas de palacio se abrieron de par en par al verle llegar a tal paso apresurado. De un salto bajo corriendo con el niño en brazos unos guardias tomaron las riendas de Infirima y otros le siguieron abriendo las puertas a su paso.  
  
"Harther necesito agua caliente, Sulvi tráeme las hierbas para el dolor". Anunció a penas si abrieron las puertas de la sala de los sanadores, allí tendió al pequeño en una de las camas altas y le quitó la capa, ahora manchada con barro y sangre.  
  
"Ra, es sólo un niño". Exclamó Harther al llegar con el material requerido.  
  
"Por eso debemos trabajar rápido". Diciendo eso Atemu se arremangó la túnica y lavo sus manos. Sulvi le extendió la mezcla de Opiácidos y Amapolas para dormir las zonas heridas.  
  
"Deberías darle un calmante a beber". En ese momento entró Mainhenk, la esposa del Faraón, Reina de Khemeth.  
  
"Dudo que sea buena idea, no sé cuanto ha comido y puede que no lo resista si está tan débil como presumo". Contestó Atemu mientras trabajaba en cerrar varias heridas que habían estado cubiertas por la pus de la infección, cicatrices, heridas, nuevas y viejas, el trabajo sería arduo, así que Mainhenk se sumó a la ayuda.  
  
Al fin, papiro, tinta y pinceles, eso era todo lo que Bakura había estado buscando. Tenía la inspiración en su punto máximo y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de escribir una nueva canción... Mariku aún cometía con unos guardias sobre la cerveza y el licor más fuerte de Egipto, era obvio que le muchacho ganaría, su resistencia al alcohol era muy buena.. o tal vez sólo era bueno simulando estar sobrio... aunque ha decir verdad, con Mariku nunca se sabía si estaba en su completa facultad mental o no.  
  
Con una sonrisa perdió su mirada en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana más cercana, la planicie de las afueras de las murallas del Menfis, el valle jade y oro que alimentaba la prospera ciudad. Los hilos de plata que adornan las aguas del Nilo, hebras de cabello que danzan en el viento.  
  
"Hay veces que.  
  
Mi alma danza con la soledad.  
  
Y necesito de tabla tu amor.  
  
Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad".  
  
Rápidamente Bakura escribió las primeras líneas de una nueva canción la inspiración estaba allí, las palabras que guardara en su garganta antes de susurrarlas a Atemu durante el baile.  
  
"Pensando en ti.  
  
Paso el día pensando en ti".  
  
Se acercaba el atardecer, los papiros estaba secos y por tanto podría guárdalos pronto.  
  
Ra se levantó en lo alto del cielo una vez más, el amanecer había pasado hace varias horas, por lo que Yugi se apresuró en su preparación matutina. Atemu no le despertó temprano, de seguro estaba tarde de nuevo para alcanzar el desayuno. A penas le viera lo ahorcaría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su rostro se tornara azul.  
  
Con ese plan malvado en mente, Yugi se apresuró ala cocina, en el comedor principal, a esa hora, sería imposible encontrar lago para comer.  
  
"Así que te llamas Behu". La voz de Atemu sonaba cansada y a la vez entusiasmada. "Es un nombre muy extraño en Egipto, no te parece?".  
  
"Si lo es, mi papá me dijo que era de las tierras más allá del mar". Contestó una voz infantil, una entonación tímida.  
  
"¿Dónde están tus padres?". Preguntó Atemu, sentado frente a la figura de un niño no mayor que Yugi, frente a el un desayuno a medio terminar, el pequeño tenía una fruta en sus manos y la mordisqueaba con alegría.  
  
"Ellos murieron, soldados los mataron". Yugi vio a Atemu fruncir sus cejas ante la respuesta. "Al igual que a Bausuru".  
  
"Dime Behu, tienes algún familiar con quien quedarte?". Volvió a inquirir Atemu.  
  
"Mi hermano mayor vendrá por mi, eso me dijo antes de irse". Contestó Behu, por un momento perdió ese toque infantil que tanto le caracterizaba, su alegría se transformó en melancolía. "Hace dos años atrás nos separaron los mercaderes de esclavos, él siempre fue más fuerte que yo... desde entonces espero que cumpla su promesa de sacarme de allí".  
  
Un momento de silencio cayó entre ambos, Behu continuaba comiendo la fruta que hace un rato tomara de la bandeja. Atemu observaba unos papiros sobre la mesa.  
  
"Behu, hay algo que realmente muero por preguntarte". Comenzó Atemu, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.  
  
"Dígame príncipe". De inmediato Behu levantó su mirada para prestar atención a Atemu.  
  
"Bien, pero primero, sólo dime Atemu... eso de príncipe es un fastidio". Al comentario ambos rieron.  
  
"Bien... Atemu, dime...". Repitió Behu, corrigiendo la oración con un poco de incomodidad. "Lo siento, es que nunca pensé estar frente a la realeza de Egipto en una conversación tan terrenal... no ni siquiera pensé que alguna vez la conocería... es extraño".  
  
Atemu le sonrió una vez más, con su mano le despeinó al igual que lo hacía con su cabello, un gesto de hermano mayor fastidioso.  
  
"Quisiera saber un poco sobre tu hermano mayor".  
  
"Bueno, el es muy valiente, es alto, muy fuerte y tiene mal carácter". Behu rió ante la imagen mental que conjuro de su hermano mayor cuando se enfadaba. "Se que es extraño, pero tiene el cabello igual que yo... bueno, pelos blancos son extraños en cualquier lugar".  
  
"Aquí no".  
  
Ambos rieron ante el comentario.  
  
"Me preguntaba sobre su nombre". Atemu miro sus manos durante unos segundos. "Me recuerdas a alguien muy especial para mi... eres su viva imagen, te pareces a él cuando era niño".  
  
"¿En serio?".  
  
"Si, solíamos jugar juntos todo el día" Continuo Atemu, esa mirad soñadora que sólo estaba dedicada a esos recuerdos con su amigo de infancia. "Él me enseñó muchas cosas, era muy valiente".  
  
"Si, Bakura también tenía un amigo con quien jugaba todo el día". Comentó Behu. "No recuerdo su nombre, pero jugaban en las orillas del Nilo... él decía que era un duendecillo de agua".  
  
"¿Bakura?". La voz de Atemu sonó con demasiad emoción e incertidumbre para el gusto de Yugi, el tema era bastante delicado para el mayor... no dejaría que el pequeño esclavo dañara a su hermano.  
  
"Si, le decía Baku, porque no podía pronunciar el nombre completo, pero se molestaba mucho conmigo". Behu rió. "Luego le comencé a decir".  
  
"Kura". Le cortó Atemu completando la oración que Behu trataba de formar.  
  
"Si, así le decía.. pero cómo lo sabes?".  
  
"Porque yo también le decía Kura". Fue todo lo que dijo Atemu, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. "Todos estos años he cargado con su muerte, le ví en Kuru Eruna...".  
  
"Bakura me sacó de Kuru Eruna, no creo que haya sido él a quien vieras". Cortó Behu, sus ojos chocolate brillaban con lágrimas." Debió ser Bausuru...".  
  
"Ra, quieres decir...".  
  
"Si, Bakura está vivo, se supone que vendría por mí algún día". Behu limpió una lágrima de sus mejillas. "Cuando juntara el dinero que le debía a Keone por mis medicinas".  
  
"Ra, Behu, yo jugaba con tu hermano hace 10 años". Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Atemu, se apoyó en la mesa para dar un beso en la frente de Behu. "Yugi, acompaña a Behu en su desayuno mientras tomas el tuyo.. será mejor que se conozcan bien, Behu se quedará en palacio un tiempo".  
  
A penas si terminara de dar instrucciones a Yugi, Atemu desapareció por el corredor, sus piernas que le llevan rápidamente por entre las lozas de los pasillos. De pronto, el pasillo se vio bloqueado pro la figura más alta de Mahaado.  
  
"¿Por qué tanta prisa?, Acaso Teana llegó sin anunciarse?". Preguntó Mahaado.  
  
"No!!!, Mahaado, Bakura está vivo!!!!". Gritó Atemu con felicidad.  
  
"Pues claro que está vivo, estuviste bailando con él ayer".  
  
"Si claro... ¡¿QUÉ?!". Está vez Atemu elevó dos octavas su voz al exclamar. "¿Cómo lo sabes?, confiesa!".  
  
"Es que era Bakura, o sea, no sé si le leíste el aura..".  
  
"¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste?".  
  
"Pues... pues...".  
  
"Arg.. después te mando al reino de las sombras". Atemu se despidió de Mahaado con un gesto de su mano.  
  
Siguió corriendo, vio a Seth y Jouno sentados en los jardines, no les prestó mayor atención, debía llegar al Templo de Horus y buscar a Bakura por medio de su aura... creía recordar la tibieza de la presencia del otro como si fueran los tibios rayos de Ra sobre su piel.  
  
Bakura estaba vivo, en algún lugar de Menfis, en busca de su hermano que estaba en palacio... sólo tenía que encontrarle...  
  
**** Notis:  
  
Lo sé, me demoré... qué quieren que les diga, eL viernes tuve carrete y el sábado fui al concierto de Mägo de Oz en el Estadio Chile, estuvo de mil maravillas, tocaron mis temas favoritos, incluso los que he puesto en los fics.  
  
Críticas, etc, review me, please???. 


	15. Los Planos de Palacio Advertencia: SJ

Lo sé, lo sé, creo que van casi tres semanas sin actualizar. Veamos, estoy atachadísima con trabajos, traté de subir este capítulo en Semana Santa, pero me detuvo un horrible ensayo de 5 páginas sobre la revolución francesa y su representación en un documental, más encima, no se me da con los ramos humanistas, soy algo lerda en esas cosas donde hay que pensar mucho, jejeje. Además de una monstruosa prueba de matemáticas donde tenía que demostrar porque 0.26666.. = 4/5, un enredo de número que ni yo entiendo. Bueno, sobre el fic.  
  
Reviews: Ana: Ra!, como los he abandonado, prometo que no pasará nunca más, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Kaiba: Insisto, estoy muy alagada de que me hayas dedicado un fic, tengo un regalito para ti y los demás fans de mi pareja favorita, sólo necesito time para subirlo. Realmente espero hacerlo este fin de semana, sino, cuando Ra quiera. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no te he dejado reviews, pero yo tb he quedado muy metida en tu historia, tienes un lindo argumento, aunque no me agrade mcuho la idea de Yami y una muchacha desconocida como novia, la realeza necesita distinciones.  
  
Zelshamada: Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario, realmente significa mucho para mi que me den ánimos y porras. Sé que es algo bizarro mi fic, tengo ideas bizarras en la cabeza y mis conceptos de vida tienden a eso, además de mi fascinación por Tolkien, quien describe mucho sus paisajes, gracias por hacer notar ese detalle. En serio, reitero, muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, y por leer esta loca idea. ^^.  
  
Hikaru: Te lo prometí, aquí va S+J. Momento Kodak, ya le tocará a Atemu y Bakura su momento culmine. Espero que te guste.  
  
A ver, un poquito sobre el pelito de Atemu, lo puse blanco porque me parece que debían tener un punto en común para conocerse junto a Bakura, cuando son niños, generalmente es la vista lo primero que entra, bueno , mientras se crece tb, pero es un punto de referencia; además así le da una identidad a las diferencias entre Atemu y los egipcios, aparte de todas las que tienen los personajes originalmente en la serie. El cabello tricolor ya aparecerá, puede que suene algo ridícula la razón para que aparezca, pero se me ocurrió mientras "dormitaba" en el bus camino a mi escuela, y a esa hora de la mañana mis pensamientos no son muy coherentes.  
  
Ahora al fixie!  
  
****Capítulo 15: "Los planos de Palacio"  
  
El paisaje silencioso y hostil se alzaba frente a la mirada, bellas formas de oro y sombra se proyectaban como vientos danzantes sobre las arenas del desierto a medida que los granos de fino polvo se movían junto a las brisas y cambiaban la forma del paisaje.  
  
Ra aún no bajaba a su posición del ocaso, el juego de sus rayos cubría la Ciudad Blanca en un halo de amarillos y naranjos; las paredes lisas y los pilares de relieves proyectaban sus sombras sobre las calles. Las pinturas sobre los templos y principales servicios en la ciudad brillaban a medida que el sol les alumbrara desde distintos ángulos.  
  
Las altas columnas del templo de Ra, desde donde colgaban finos tapices con dibujos bordados retratando la guerra entre Horus y Seth frente al trono de Ra, hilos de oro y plata daban el brillo a las armaduras de las figuras enlazadas en un baile mortal, formaban un círculo con sus sombras. La luz que provenía del techo abierto y los enormes ventanales cubiertos por sedas blancas semitransparentes adherían claridad a las antorchas que fluctuaban en las paredes, la llama danzante sobre los relieves de las paredes y las estatuas.  
  
"Oh, salve Señor del Cielo y la Tierra, Rey el Alto y Bajo Egipto, Señor del Nilo, Gran Faraón Akunemekanon". La pequeña figura de Simón Murrán, cubierta bajo todo sus velos y capas se anunció frente al trono de oro. La imponente estructura acoplada a la pared del templo, justo bajo el alero de la estatura de Ra, donde el Faraón ocupaba su lugar. "Frente a su Majestad se presentan los contendores".  
  
A sus palabras 6 tambores comenzaron a ser tocados por sirvientes apoyados en las murallas a cada lado del trono, el Faraón asintió con su cabeza y las muchachas que sostenían las cortinas, las subieron. A la derecha se encontraba la cortina azul, rápidamente avanzó de ella un egipcio, ambas manos sobre su pecho en una posición cruzada sosteniendo las dagas gemelas. El kilt de color azul le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, desde donde se dividía por una cinta azul marino; de igual color eran los brazaletes y las tobilleras que llevaba. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron sobre la plataforma más baja, enfrentando los escalones que llevan al trono del Faraón, hizo una reverencia y esperó con la cabeza agachada.  
  
"Saludo al contendor azul, que la gracia de Ra te acompañe". Fueron las palabras de Akunamekanon. A la señal de su mano derecha, el egipcio levantó la vista y bajó la máscara dorada sobre su rostro, sus ojos azules resplandecían con la anticipación de la batalla por venir.  
  
Nuevamente los sirvientes tocaron los 6 tambores, esta vez del lado izquierdo se abrieron las cortinas rojas, una figura avanzó llevando una vestimenta parecida a la del hombre anterior, sólo que en vez de las tonalidades azules, éstas eran rojas y carmines. Manos cruzadas sobre su pecho sostenían las dagas gemelas, una reverencia frente al Faraón.  
  
"Saludo al contendor rojo, que la gracia de Ra te acompañe". Con las palabras del Faraón, bajó su máscara dorada para proteger el rostro.  
  
Ambos saludaron al oponente con una inclinación de cabeza y armas, frente a frente esperaron el cambio de ritmo en los tambores. Cuando este ocurrió se voltearon, espalda con espalda, cada cual en su posición de batalla más cómoda, dagas prestas a luchar contra las otras.  
  
Behu observaba desde su posición tras el trono de Yugi, el príncipe parecía sumido en la expectante batalla por venir. Sin embargo, él sólo veía dos egipcios, uno más pequeño que el otro, esperando masacrarse con dagas filosas, mientras toda la realeza y clero observaba con interés.  
  
Yugi sonrió ante el rostro de espanto en Behu, con su mano derecha tomó la mano del otro niño para atraer su atención.  
  
"Es un combate simbólico". Le comenzó a explicar. "No quiere decir que se maten los contendores, simplemente tratan de representar ante el Faraón la lucha del bien y el mal".  
  
"¿Y quién es quién?". Preguntó Behu, luego cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado sin permiso.  
  
"Eso lo decidirá el ganador". Yugi le sonrió. "Sabes que puedes hablar cuando desees".  
  
Behu permaneció en silencio, a penas si se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en palacio... hace una semana, había conocido a Atemu, Yugi y al mismísimo Faraón de Egipto. Todos eran muy buenos y amables con el en palacio, asistía con el príncipe de cabello tricolor a clases, inclusive los tutores de la familia real le estaban ayudando continuamente a aprender las dos artes básicas... leer y escribir. Sus obligaciones eran simples, acompañar al príncipe menor durante su día, incluyendo las 3 comidas diarias... no podía quejarse, la vida había dado un giro a su favor. Si tan sólo supiera en dónde estaba Bakura...  
  
Behu se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe final de los tambores, un alto en el ritmo profundo que llevaban, dejando el silencio reinante sobre el salón. La tensión en los espectadores parecía dejarse caer sobre la escena, el mágico ambiente de luces, pinturas, escenografía y aromas, transportaba a los observantes a la época antes del nacimiento del primer Faraón, cuando Ra, sentado sobre el trono de oro, juzgaba a Seth y Horus en su batalla mortal.  
  
Un movimiento rápido, y el egipcio vestido de azul se encontró ejerciendo fuerzas contra la daga lanzada directamente a su cabeza, el sonido del metal contra el metal y la empuñadura de cerámica sobresaltó a muchos de sus ensueños. Los ojos de ambos luchadores brillaron con las chispas que las armas produjeron al encontrarse con tamaña fuerza. Zafiro se encuentra con Rubí, una llama similar en los profundo de sus ojos.  
  
A pesar del tamaño más pequeño del egipcio vestido de rojo, ya había logrado avanzar dos pasos por sobre su contrincante, cuyas piernas más largas debían permanecer flexionadas para aguantar la presión y ya había retrocedido ante él. Aún así, su astucia era rápida, casi tanto o más que la daga en su mano izquierda al moverse para rasgar el estómago del otro, el movimiento fue predicho, a penas su la punta helada del arma logró pasar por el espacio corporal del oponente, este retrocedió, provocando que la fuerza ejercida en la otra daga fuera liberada. Con la tensión en sus piernas flexionadas, el más alto logró asestar un golpe en el estómago del otro, una patada certera y potente.  
  
El aire escapó de sus pulmones al contacto con el golpe del otro, su cuerpo más pequeño se estrelló contra el piso de la plataforma. No tuvo tiempo para descansar, la otra daga se abalanzaba sobre su cuello a una velocidad vertiginosa. Rodó hacia el lado derecho, usando sus piernas y brazos flexionados para ponerse de pie una vez más, sólo para notar que ahora tenía una sola daga en sus manos, la otra yacía clavada en la piedra de la muralla.  
  
Yugi observaba la batalla atentamente, a su lado Behu no salía de su asombro ante la ferocidad del combate, y Jouno temía por su amo y el sacerdote. Sabía que debían enfrentarse con armas de verdad, existía el peligro de las heridas y la muerte de uno de ellos... casi había rogado que no le obligaran a vestir a su amo con las túnicas de combate, sólo para verle enfrentar al Alto Sacerdote en una batalla simbólica.  
  
Seth cargó nuevamente, el golpe rápido lanzado directamente al cuello del otro, sin embargo, Atemu ya tenía un plan. Sobre Seth se encontraba una de las estacas paralelas que sostienen los estandartes, un salto y brazos estirados para tomar el polo de metal. La fuerza del salto y el peso de Atemu le permitieron subir las piernas por sobre la altura de Seth, y así pasar el cuerpo hacia el otro lado, donde le esperaba a empuñadura de la daga perdida.  
  
Antes de llegar a la muralla, Atemu apoyó sus piernas sobre ella, el impulso que el movimiento provocó, le permitió sacar la daga justo en el instante en que Seth se volteaba para atacarle una vez más. El brazo firme deja caer la fuerza escondida en el físico del sacerdote, nuevamente el metal resuena contra el metal y saltan chispas al contacto entre las dagas, esta vez las posiciones están invertidas, y es Atemu quien debe sostener la daga sobre su cabeza, con las rodillas apoyadas en las losas de la plataforma.  
  
Seth aplicó más de su peso para otorgar más poder a su golpe, Atemu aprovechó eso para dejarse caer haciendo que el cuerpo de Seth siguiera la gradiente de gravedad; con sus piernas apoyadas en el estómago de Seth, le empujó hacia delante, el sacerdote detuvo su caída con una mano, pasando su cuerpo en forma perpendicular al suelo y girando con un movimiento de su muñeca, quedó enfrentando a Atemu.  
  
"Nada mal primito". Comentó Seth, mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por su barbilla y evitaba que una gota de sudor cayera.  
  
"Igualmente". Le sonrió Atemu, en su posición de ataque una vez más. "Terminemos con esto".  
  
Sin previo aviso, el príncipe lanzó varios golpes a Seth, avanzando y retrocediendo simultáneamente, ambos evitaban los golpes de las dagas con los ruidos chirriantes del metal y la cerámica al chocar contra otra superficie. Fue ahí cuando Atemu vio algo entre los espectadores que le engrifó la piel. Uno de los consejeros de Heishin en el Concilio se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia Behu; la repulsión que sentía el príncipe por la obsesión de Heishin alrededor del niño era algo notorio y obviamente jamás le permitiría acercarse al pequeño.  
  
La oportunidad perfecta, Seth ocupó el campo visual que pertenecía al susodicho consejero de mala clase, Atemu lanzó una de las dagas en dirección al hombro izquierdo de Seth, quien se movió de la trayectoria, dejando pasar el proyectil hasta encontrarse con la piedra tallada en la pared, unas gotas de sangre en su filo producto de que casi degollara al objetivo.  
  
Esa pequeña victoria tuvo poco tiempo de celebración, pues a penas si Atemu fue capaz de esquivar la daga precisa de Seth, raspando su mano, ambas cuchillas cayeron sobre las losas. Entonces Seth lanzó la segunda, sin otra salida más que esquivar la daga o detener su trayecto, Atemu analizo sus posibilidades. Si se movía, Seth le estaba esperando para hacerle caer, pero no si lo hacía, saldría mal herido; se decidió detener la daga o simplemente desviar su trayectoria con el dorso de su mano. El filo helado del metal pulido mordió la piel del príncipe, un movimiento que desvió la trayectoria del arma y le hizo caer inerte al suelo, gotas de sangre cubren la superficie de losa.  
  
Sin más armas que sus propias manos, Seth atacó una vez más; Atemu rodó hacia su costado derecho, con la velocidad de su maniobra saltó hacia esa dirección al lograr apoyar sus pies sobre el suelo, para así aumentar la distancia que le separaba del sacerdote. Aún así, Seth alcanzó a reaccionar, sus piernas más largas y rápidas que se deslizan por la plataforma sin roce alguno, sus pies descalzos le permitieron, con gracia felina, barrer a Atemu, apoyando sus manos sobre la losa y con el impulso logró estirar sus piernas hasta encontrar las rodillas del Atemu y desequilibrarlo al momento en que este se erguía luego de su salto.  
  
La espalda del príncipe tocó el piso de la plataforma al mismo tiempo en que Seth se ponía de pie ; sus ojos rubí quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad de la confusión por un instante, la pesada máscara se movió de su visual y dejó que la imagen de Seth sobre él, fuera interpretada como si este fuera a darle un golpe.  
  
El puño descendió, el tiempo que demoró en hacer contacto con la superficie fue lo que permitió a Atemu esquivarlo al levantar su torso y moverlo hacia el costado izquierdo; los nudillos golpearon la plataforma, se rasparon y presionaron contra la piedra . Atemu estiró un brazo hacia la muralla más cercana, tomando de ella un polo de guardia confeccionado en madera. Un golpe certero bajo la mandíbula de Seth separó los cuerpos de ambos.  
  
El golpe le dejó perdido en la imagen del mundo, por un momento no logró percibir sus alrededores, fue muy tarde cuando reaccionó ante Atemu, su nueva arma y el pie que le mantenía apretado contra el piso.  
  
Aceptando su derrota, Seth se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer a un lado. La nobleza irrumpió en aplausos.  
  
"Impresionante". Comentó Seth con una sonrisa. " Ha pasado mucho desde nuestra última batalla... creo que estoy fuera de práctica".  
  
"Sólo fui más rápido que tu". Contestó Atemu al quitarse la protección de su rostro y tender la mano para que Seth se levantara.  
  
Yugi y Behu aplaudían ante el espectáculo, ambos niños aún observaban el intercambio entre los dos combatientes, feroces en batalla y amigos fuera de ella.  
  
"Atemu venció a Seth". Comentó Yugi con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Eso quiere decir, que Seth es el malo?". Preguntó Behu con curiosidad.  
  
"Por el contrario". Contestó Yugi levantándose del pequeño trono que le correspondía al lado izquierdo del Faraón. "Quiere decir que Atemu es el mal".  
  
A esa declaración, Behu le quedó observando bastante tiempo, tratando de descifrar el significado.  
  
"Verás, no siempre es el bien el que gana". Comenzó Yugi mientras avanzaban por entre los sacerdotes que se acercaban a felicitar por el gran espectáculo a los participantes. "La primera batalla entre Horus y Seth fue ganada por la astucia de este último... Horus perdió el ojo que había recuperado de Osiris y el desastre azotó Khemeth".  
  
"Pero no es siempre el bien el que gana?". Cuestionó Behu caminando al lado del muchacho más pequeño.  
  
"No existe una definición para el bien ni una para el mal". Contestó Yugi. "Pero yo creo que la derrota le dio más experiencia a Horus y le sirvió para enfrentar una vez más a Seth... no siempre es malo perder, así como no es bueno ganar siempre".  
  
Behu permaneció en silencio el resto de la caminata hacia Seth y Atemu; Jouno pasó al lado de ellos a un ritmo más rápido para llegar a ver a su amo y al sacerdote.  
  
"Ra, Atemu". La voz de Isis sonaba bastante molesta. "Mírate nada más, moretones y raspones.. oh, cómo si fuera poco, se te ocurre bloquear la daga con tu mano. Niño, estas loco!":  
  
"Concuerdo con la sacerdotisa". Fue el aporte de Shaadi.  
  
"Sería por lo peligroso de mis decisiones en combate...o por lo de loco?". Preguntó Atemu, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en posición desafiante ante el sacerdote.  
  
No hubo respuesta alguna.  
  
"Fuera de eso de estar loco o no, creo que ambos necesitan una revisión". Mahaado rescató a Shaadi de cavar más honda su tumba al entrar en la conversación rápidamente. "Especialmente esa mano Sacerdote Seth, no debe ser muy placentero golpearse contra estas losas". Para enfatizar su punto pateo el piso varias veces.  
  
"Pues estoy de acuerdo, necesito una revisión en mi mano, me está doliendo bastante". A estas palabras, la mirada de preocupación de Jouno fue algo que todos notaron, un fenómeno que hace varias semanas se venía gestando entre el esclavo y el sacerdote. "Y obviamente Atemu está loco".  
  
"Primito, primito, no empieces con tus argumentos básicos sobre comportamiento y pensamiento humano, si?". Contestó Atemu sin consideración. "Yugi, Behu".  
  
"Hay Hermano, sólo tu esquivas una daga con las manos". Yugi agito su cabeza negativamente ante Atemu. "Deberías vendarla pronto". Con esto guiñó un ojo hacia Mahaado y Atemu, quienes habían notado la pequeña conversación que comenzaban a entablar Seth Jouno.  
  
"Ya decía yo que estas batallas con inútiles". Comentó ausentemente Jouno, su atención completamente centrada en la mano del sacerdote, piel raspada, sangre fresca y reseca en una mezcla viscosa con polvo y arcilla que manchaba la piel de Seth con un color rojo intenso y café oscuro. "Batallas simbólicas... Por el Amor de Ra!, están heridos, no me quiero ni imaginar a la hora que uno de ustedes no esquiva al otro... ya los veía caer sin cabeza, qué acaso no piensan en quienes los queremos?... arg! Me exasperan!, si tan sólo-"  
  
"Jouno". Seth interrumpió a Jouno al cerrar sus labios con su dedo índice; el gesto parecía tan dulce, tan sincero, nada más que el roce suave de la piel del sacerdote contra los labios del esclavo. "Estás hablando demasiado".  
  
A tal declaración Jouno no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era cierto, estaba hablando considerablemente más de la cuenta... pero estaba nervioso, lo había estado por mucho tiempo, mientras la batalla se desarrollaba paso a paso porque temía perder a uno de sus seres queridos; pero explicarlo sólo le traería más vergüenza. Bajó la vista hacia la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, las heridas frescas y crudas estaban allí, sin embargo, no había perdido esa gracia que le caracterizaba, esa belleza propia de una mano de bien. Con mucho cuidado, Jouno trazó una línea delgada con sus dedos por sobre la piel descubierta.  
  
"Yo...". Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "Su majestad... podría atender al Alto Sacerdote?".  
  
Jouno levantó su mirada hacia el grupo que los observaba atentamente, los sacerdotes y la familia real parecían embelezados ante el profundo sentimiento de ternura y adoración que allí profesaban uno por el otro, sacerdote y esclavo.  
  
"Eh...no, mejor... atiéndelo tu". Contestó Atemu rápidamente ante el silencio incómodo de los demás.  
  
"Pero usted es el sanador". Protestó Jouno. "Y.. yo no sé...."  
  
"Verás...". Atemu dirigió una mirada rápida a Yugi en busca de ayuda, pero fue Behu quien le ayudó. "No puede.... porque el príncipe se desmaya con la sangre...".  
  
"Pero en esa mano tiene mucha y no se ha desmayado". Fue la contestación de Jouno.  
  
Ante tal observación, Atemu simplemente siguió el juego, imitando una baja de presión sanguínea, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra Mahaado, quien le recibió y subió sobre su hombro.  
  
"Bien, nosotros veremos al príncipe". Mahaado tomó la palabra. "Jouno puedes ser acompañado por Mainehk para atender las heridas de Seth".  
  
"Vamos Jouno querido, me cuentas todo tu día mientras hacemos sufrir a este cabeza hueca". Mainhek tomó del brazo a Jouno y Seth y se los llevó a ambos de la sala.  
  
Una semana, siete salidas de Ra al firmamento, siete ocasos, siente desayunos, siete de muchas cosas, excepto suerte. No existía grano de arena o voz de viento en la cual no hubieran buscado. Menfis era una ciudad enorme, pero jamás lo suficiente como para despistar al ingenio de un ladrón de tumbas, especialmente si se trataba del Gran Demonio Blanco.  
  
Ese día sus mensajeros le había llevado las mismas noticias: Keone se encuentra en los calabozos del Templo de Anubis, sus esclavos fueron enviados a los campos de Tebas y a la construcción de la pirámide de Akunamekanon... el único problema es que en las listas no estaba Behu, no figuraba ningún niño de 12 inundaciones.  
  
"Ánimos, no los pierdas Bakura". Comentó Mariku a su lado, planos y mapa de la ciudad en sus manos y extendidos en la mesa frente a ellos.  
  
"No existe lugar en el Alto Egipto que no hayamos registrado". Con esas palabras Bakura lanzó sobre la mesa el plano de las catacumbas bajo el Templo de Anubis. "Behu ha desaparecido... no lo encontraré jamás".  
  
"No puede esfumarse sin dejar rastro alguno, eso bien lo sabes". Mariku tomó la enorme cantidad de papiros que Bakura tenía hace unos momentos en sus manos. "Debe estar en alguna parte... algo que hayamos pasado por alto".  
  
"Mariku, los guardias del Faraón escoltaron a los esclavos a Tebas y las pirámides, mis informantes me han jurado que no han visto rastro alguno de mi hermano... no es como si confiara plenamente en ellos, pero sé que comprenden que una mentira les puede costar la vida".  
  
"O sea no está en campamentos... tal vez esté aquí, bajo nuestras narices".  
  
"Te digo, no está, ya buscamos por toda Menfis".  
  
"Toda, toda, toda, toda Menfis?".  
  
"Completa".  
  
"¿Incluso el palacio?".  
  
"Incluso...". Aquí se detuvo Bakura, si, habían recorrido todo el desierto que constituye la gobernación de Menfis y por tanto el Alto Nilo, casa por casa y oasis por oasis... salvo el recinto sangrado al centro de la ciudad, conocido como El Palacio del Faraón.  
  
"Si fueron guardias y legisladores el Faraón quienes enviaron a Keone a podrirse en la celda... no me sorprendería que Behu estuviera allí... o al menos alguien de allí debe conocer su ubicación".  
  
Verdaderamente Mariku tenía un punto a discutir, y parecía el más lógico por deducción simple.  
  
"Muy bien genio". Bakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas de la posada, la noche oscura y las estrellas acompañaban la luna, las calles de Menfis alumbradas por antorchas eran un enorme laberinto. El palacio se alzaba en el horizonte, dorado y blanco, majestuoso y atemorizante. "¿cómo entramos?".  
  
"Con la pequeña ayuda de un cooperador muy servicial". Bakura volteo para ver a Mariku dejar pasar a un hombre vestido de túnicas oscuras, estola e incluso báculo de orden sacerdotal. "Me gustaría presentarle a Heishin, Ministro Sacerdotal en el Concilio del Faraón... vino a discutir un asunto con usted".  
  
El hombre tenía una apariencia siniestra, algo en el irradiaba maldad, traición, sentimientos de origen negativo; ojos penetrantes y rostro tosco. Un demonio de pesadillas se parecía más a la representación de Seth durante las primeras guerras que a un ser humano.  
  
"Ya no hacen falta las presentaciones". Comenzó con una voz ronca. "Aún así, Demonio Blanco, creo que hay algo que deseas preguntar, aunque no te atreverás".  
  
Antes de que Bakura pudiera contestar a tal comentario, Heishin habló nuevamente. "Simple, tengo poderes mágicos que me permiten ver en las mentes".  
  
"Entonces sabes que no me agradan los brujos ni bromistas". Bakura le miró duramente. "Te formularé la pregunta de oro si es que no puedes leerla en mi mente... ¿conoces a un niño llamado Behu?".  
  
Heishin llevó su mano hacia su mentón, meditó durante unos segundos, parecía buscar la respuesta en el cielo raso de la habitación.  
  
"Pues si es un niño de unos 10 años, muy parecido a ti... si, lo he visto, de hecho, está en el palacio sirviendo al menor de los príncipes en todas sus necesidades".  
  
"¿Qué clase de necesidades?".  
  
"El Faraón no nos especificó.. aunque no creo que resulte demasiado duro imaginar la clase de servicio que debe prestar con uno de los príncipes como amo... es muy valiente, no le he visto llorar".  
  
Lo último enfureció a Bakura de sobre manera, golpeando su puño derecho contra la mesa, descargó todo ese sentimiento. Ahora tenía mayores razones para odiar a la realeza de Egipto... pero este sacerdote pertenecía a la nobleza... y la nobleza jamás es de fiar.  
  
"Mira, mi juramento como sacerdote me impide mentir". Heishin se acercó a Bakura, de su manga sacó un rollo de papiro y se lo extendió. "Son los planos del palacio completo, desde los pasajes en los jardines hasta las habitaciones e las concubinas y las del Faraón".  
  
"¿Cuál es el precio?".  
  
"No hay precio, sólo un pequeño trabajo". Heishin sonrió a Bakura, mostrando sus dientes amarillos de nicotina. "No será complicado para ladrones de tu categoría".  
  
"¿Cuál trabajo?".  
  
"Despejar el camino de herederos". El Cetro del milenio brilló en una de sus manos. "Conozco sobre tu odio hacia el Faraón... te estoy pidiendo algo tan simple como matarlo a él y los herederos".  
  
"Algo simple, eh?".  
  
"Con mi ayuda, si". Heishin caminó hacia la puerta. "Verás, en la política es necesario tener las manos limpias de sangre, lo haría yo mismo, pero no me conviene... les avisaré cuando sea tiempo".  
  
Mariku y Bakura observaron al ministro retirarse de la habitación.  
  
"Vaya tiparraco de los mil demonios". Comentó entre risas Mariku. " Me tenía los pelos de punta, si que es feo".  
  
"Ni lo sigas, feo y mala leche". Sonrió Bakura, al tiempo que extendía los papiros nuevos sobre los mapas anteriores. Las inscripciones estaban escritas con líneas finas, un pincel de excelente calidad. "No sabes cuanto agradezco saber leer y escribir".  
  
"Siempre me he preguntado cómo aprendiste esas artes". Contestó Mariku, en sus manos el plano correspondiente al Templo de las Tabletas. "Es algo que sólo la nobleza sabe".  
  
"Es algo que me enseñó un amigo hace muchos años atrás".  
  
"Atemu?".  
  
"Si".  
  
"¿El muchacho con que bailaste ese día?".  
  
"Si... cómo lo..."  
  
"No hay que ser un genio para deducir cosas". Mariku frunció el señor y volteo las hojas varis veces para ver de distintas perspectivas los dibujos." Estuviste de muy buen humor todo ese día, compusiste nuevas canciones... además pelos blancos no son de todos los días".  
  
Bakura tomó el plano de las manos de Mariku y se lo entregó de manera correcta.  
  
"Pensé que le ibas a decir algo como, hola, soy Bakura, te acuerdas de mi?". Mariku dejó el papiro sobre la mesa. "Pero te quedaste callado".  
  
"Han pasado 10 años, hemos cambiado mucho... el niño ya es un joven". Bakura suspiró. "El campesino es ladrón".  
  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?".  
  
"Mariku.... No es tan simple... él es de la nobleza, yo soy del bajo pueblo, mírame, soy un ladrón a quien incluso le falta un ojo... no soy Bakura de Kuru Eruna... no tengo nada que ofrecerle". Con esas palabras Bakura bajó los hombros en signo de cansancio. "No creas que fue sencillo no abrazarle como en los viejos tiempos, créeme, sólo quería tenerlo a mi lado... hay cosas que con los años se comprenden, mi amistad por él, siempre fue amor a primera vista... es ese sueño que siempre esperé...".  
  
"No me malinterpretes, pero tu eres menso". Antes de que Bakura pudiera contestar a tal insulto, Mariku le cerró la boca con un trozo de pan. "Lo del ojo es lo de menos, ni si quiera se nota que no ves con el ojo derecho, de hecho se ve enterito.. ahora, sobre eso de amor a primera vista, a mi se me da que tu pescadito de río andaba por igual camino, claro que ahora parecía muy presto a interesarse por otra persona".  
  
"¿Ves?, es obvio que él verá a otras personas".  
  
"Eres menso, tonto, lerdo, bruto, imbécil, y muchas otras cosas más... me refiero a que Atelu-".  
  
"Atemu".  
  
"Atemu se veían interesado en el misterioso cantante y bailarín sin saber que eras TU, Bakura, su amigo de la infancia". Mariku cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y asintió varias veces con su cabeza. " En resumen, si le hubieras dicho, yo creo que estarías feliz de la vida parloteando o haciendo cosas más interesantes con Atepu".  
  
" Es Atemu". Corrigió una vez más Bakura. "A qué te refieres con interesantes?".  
  
"Es obvio, tu, Atebu y una larga lista de cosas para hacer que no te traerán por consecuencia un bebé".  
  
Bakura enrojeció ante el comentario, la idea era tentadora, el pensamiento incitante... arg!, por culpa de Mariku la idea le rondaría por toda la semana... tal vez ni siquiera podría dormir.  
  
Atemu observaba la noche desde su balcón, vestido con las ropas de noche, la larga túnica de seda blanca y el vendaje en su mano. La luna y las estrellas, el aire frío del desierto nocturno y los ruidos de la madre noche cuando arrulla a Ra para hacerle dormir en los mares del tiempo.  
  
De la ventana de enfrente logró divisar el espejo y la antorcha que le envían la señal. Con una sonrisa comenzó el plan.  
  
"Jouno". Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aludido le escuchara desde el interior de los aposentos.  
  
"¿Si?". Jouno asomó su cabeza por entre las cortinas.  
  
"Jou querido, dejé uno de mis brazaletes en los baños del templo cuando Mahaado atendió mis heridas". Dijo Atemu. "¿Podrías traérmelo?.  
  
"Si... cuál es?".  
  
"El plateado con las piedras verdes a los costados del Ojo de Horus".  
  
Sin más palabras, Jouno se dirigió por entre las cortinas y puertas hacia el pasillo. Atrás, Atemu sonrió, el plan funcionaba, sólo esperarían un poco y todo resultaría beneficioso para todos si lo cálculos resultaban correctos.  
  
El calor del día aún no se disipaba de los pasillos, era agradable caminar por ellos, la luz de las antorchas y las copas de incienso le daban un toque de misticismo, esa atmósfera que caracterizaba la tibieza de Khemeth y su realeza.  
  
Camino a la sala de baño en los templos, Jouno salió al pasillo por el largo corredor que da a las habitaciones de la familia real. Debía recorrer un buen trecho antes de llegar a las escaleras de piedra que conectaban los dos pisos. Luego seguía un pasillo de luces, trozos de cristal y cuentas de vidrio de colores puestas en las ventanas y las paredes en un ángulo con los espejos que capturaban los vestigios de luz de las antorchas e iluminaban la estancia con sus matices brillantes. Esa era la zona favorita de Jouno, tanta luz a su alrededor parecía que estuviera caminando por los pasajes de un sueño.  
  
Cuando Jouno llegó a la entrada de la fuente purificadora en el Templo de las Tabletas, todo parecía vacío. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el círculo bajo en nivel del suelo repleto de agua fresca, la cual llegaba desde la vertiente que pasaba bajo palacio. En percheros de madera estaba dispuestas las túnicas blancas para el ritual de limpieza de cuerpo y alma después de una batalla.  
  
Esa tarde, Seth y Atemu fueron enviados allí para lavar los rastro de la batalla y los resentimientos que pudiera haber creado el combate, más que una precaución era una costumbre, un baño relajante para los músculos abusados durante los golpes y otros. Sólo recordar todos los moretones en ambos era escalofriante... bueno, no tanto como la experiencia que había tenido atendiendo la mano del Sacerdote. Jouno se sonrojó al recuerdo.  
  
Mainek les había llevado a la ante sala de ese sector del Templo, una habitación cerrada con ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de seda azul, el ocaso de Ra jugaba por entre los pliegues y le convertían en tonos violáceos reflejados contra las paredes de un amarillo muy suave, creaban una habitación especial para recuperar el alma, calma y amor... tal vez no serían las palabras exactas para expresar los sentimientos que la estancia le producía, pero eran lo básico para la recuperación de un enfermo y Mainek había mencionado su presencia en la disposición dentro de la habitación para crear sanación mental y física.  
  
"Vaya mano que te has roto muchacho". Fueron las palabras de la Reina al tiempo en que buscaba entre los estantes y cofre varios objetos. "Jou, amor mío, recuesta al lindo sacerdote y has que coloque su mano sobre ese cojín, si?".  
  
Jouno siguió las instrucciones, tendió las colchas en la cama baja y dispuso los cojines necesarios para mantener cómodo el cuerpo adolorido del sacerdote, quien, por primera vez sólo aceptaba las órdenes. Tras el combate, habían empezado a aparecer las marcas, rasguños, raspones y moretones que se veían bastante feos.  
  
Cuando Seth estuvo recostado sobre la cama, Mainek pidió a Jouno ayuda para llevar una bandeja repleta de pequeños cofrecillos y cajitas de cerámica.  
  
"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Jou querido". Mainek le entregó varias vendas delgadas. "Corta estas vendas por la mitad, luego las mojas y me ayudas a aplicar un ungüento".  
  
Con cuidado, Jouno manipuló el cuchillo que la Reina le entregara, con las vendas cortadas en las proporciones requeridas, Mainek comenzó a limpiar la herida.  
  
"Al parecer no te quebraste ningún hueso, lo que si me preocupa son los dedos entumecidos". Con un crema color rojo entre las manos, la Reina comenzó a masajear los dedos de Seth.  
  
"Auch, eso duele". Se quejó el sacerdote.  
  
"No me digas". Fue la contestación con sarcasmo. "Jou, amor mío, necesito que termines tu, sé que Akunemekanon tenía algo que discutir conmigo desde la mañana y debo irme ahora".  
  
"Pero...".  
  
"Mira es sencillo, masajeas los dedos hasta que la crema desaparezca...unas 4 veces y luego vendas la mano completamente". Con eso Mainek se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
"Pero es que... le va a doler si lo hago yo". Respondió tímidamente Jouno.  
  
"Jou, mi tierno solcito de verano". Comenzó Mainek. "te aseguro que a nuestro sacerdote le va a doler mucho más si continuo yo".  
  
Quedaron solos, Jouno debía cumplir con una orden dada directamente de los labios de la Reina. Con aprensión, tomó el ungüento rojo y lo esparció sobre sus dedos, era frío contra sus dedos y de un aroma dulce. En un principio, trato de casi no tocar las heridas de Seth, se veían dolorosas, pero era inevitable rozarlas para conseguir que la crema se apegara a la piel. A medida que sus acciones demostraban no herir al sacerdote, parecía obtener más confianza en sus movimientos.  
  
"Tienes manos muy suaves".  
  
Jouno se sobresaltó ante la voz de Seth, se percató de que estaba masajeando los dedos uno por uno, la mirada del sacerdote no contenía esa malicia sarcástica que siempre brillaba en sus ojos azules... era una calidez reconfortante asomarse en aquellos espejos de agua encerrada en cristal.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio el resto de la tarde. Jouno terminó con el ungüento y vendó la mano con cuidado de no apretar demasiado los dedos y nudillos. Cuando Seth observó su mano de momia terminada, acaricio el rostro de Jouno con el dorso de la izquierda, luego le dio un beso suave en la frente.  
  
El joven esclavo quedó helado, sólo atinó a salir rápidamente de ahí, para encontrase ala salida con un sonriente Atemu, Yugi y Behu. Si no los conociera, estaría seguro de que algo tramaban y les estaba resultando el plan.  
  
Bueno, no era momento para morar en recuerdos, debía llevar el brazalete a Atemu. Con una decisión en mente, Jouno se dispuso a buscar la joya perdida en la sala.  
  
Para Seth, el día aún no terminaba. A penas si había salido de la sala de sanaciones, su padre, Akunadín, le arrastró de un brazo, transpirado y sucio para que le ayudara con una erudición que ni Shaadi había logrado descifrar. Si el peladito no lo logró, menos él. Al menos, ahora tenía tiempo para él.  
  
Relajarse, eso era todo lo que tenía en mente cuando entró a la espaciosa sala de Limpieza y Purificación del Templo de las Tabletas. EL único factor que iba contra su ideal era que no estaba solo, bueno, eso no era problema, la desnudez era algo normal entre egipcios; el problema real era que se encontró con Jouno, de rodillas en el suelo tratando de alcanzar algo, mostrando su delicioso trasero. Hay de su mente sucia que conjura pensamientos impuros ante la gracia de Ra...pero la idea era tentadora.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó Jouno desde su posición en el suelo.  
  
"Esa pregunta la hago yo primero".  
  
"Busco un brazalete de Atemu". Contestó Jouno de pie.  
  
"Te aseguro que llegará un día en que se le perderá la cabeza". Comentó Seth mientras se dirigía hacia las perchas. "Voy a tomar mi negado y retrasado baño".  
  
"Oh". Fue todo lo que pudo contestar Jouno al ver a Seth desvestirse, volteando rápidamente para ocupar su mente en algo más que en el cuerpo del sacerdote, continuó la búsqueda del dichoso brazalete del príncipe.  
  
El ruido de las ropas al deslizarse por la piel, pasos descalzos que se aproximan y por último las aguas al ser invadidas por el cuerpo del sacerdote. La tortura era demasiada como para quedarse a brazos cruzados, vamos, allí estaba quien le traía todos los días con mariposas en el estómago, tomando un baño, desnudo, solos; podrían ocurrir muchas cosas.  
  
Jouno se volteó y encaminó hacia Seth, sentado en el borde con sus pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua, el esclavo observó largamente al sacerdote. Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre ellos, de pronto, con los ojos cerrados Seth alargó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó alrededor de la cintura de Jouno para atraerlo hacia si en el agua, con ropas y todo; le sentó sobre sus piernas, acunándole contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su rostro y cabello con ternura.  
  
Jouno estaba mojado, estaba algo incómodo, pero eso no importaba, estaba en los brazos de quien amaba. Si, ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente amaba al sacerdote, su arrogancia, su frialdad, su ternura, su alegría, todo en él era lo que necesitaba para encontrar su otra mitad. Cuando Seth detuvo sus caricias, Jouno le miró a los ojos, se encontró con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que no se ven en todas las personas; entonces, lentamente, Seth acercó su rostro al de Jouno.  
  
Un beso, eso era todo, un tierno roce de labios que fue aumentando su presión al tiempo que Seth obligaba a Jouno a sentarse sobre sus piernas enfrentándolo. Ya no sólo eran labios los que trabajaban en el otro, sino también manos y dedos curiosos que recorren texturas desconocidas.  
  
"Bien, sólo quería decirte que ya había encontrado mi brazalete, pero veo que estas ocupado". Fue una voz en la lejanía de la conciencia y la realidad, ninguno de los jóvenes le prestó atención; tampoco a las risas y felicitaciones que se dieron luego entre varias personas. Sólo existían ellos.  
  
**Notis:  
  
Ya saben, déjenme un review y críticas... espero subir pronto el siguiente cap!!!!.ç Los quiere mucho mucho, Inith. 


	16. Traición, los Artículos, las pirámides B...

Holitas, no me peguen, estoy actualizando tarde, lo sé, me atrasé dos meses con el capítulo, pero he tenido mis razones. Bueno, en Mayo mi padre casi se mató en un accidente en moto, estuve muy mal un buen tiempo y vengo recién recuperándome de la baja de ánimos; y en segundo lugar estoy a final de semestre, aquí en Chile aún no tenemos vacaciones de invierno, y las notas del primer semestre atrasadas nos tienen los pelos de punta, es mi último año de colegio, así que he estado muuy ocupadita últimamente.  
  
Moogle: gracias por leer es fic, realmente me suben los ánimos cuando me dejan mensajes y cositas por el estilo, ya que te gusta S/J, prometo que tendrán su escena lemon ellos dos, jijiji.  
  
Tenshi: Arigato, espero que este cap. Te guste.  
  
Pretty Tana : Gracias gracias, me agrada que te agrade el fic.. eso sonó chistoso, jeje, bueno, mientras más comentarios dejes, tal vez ideas o algo que desees ver escrito, todo se toma como aporte, las criticas son importantes para una escritora novata como yo.  
  
Ana 91: Again my reviewer, junto con Kaiba Shirou, siempre dejándome mensajitos de ánimo, aquí va la continuación, sé que no es muy interesante desde el punto de vista romántico, pero creo que le da un toque a la trama, mucho romance tb aburre... todo tiene que tener historia.  
  
Kura: No me molesta el nick, es más me encanta, jajaja, bueno, lo del pelo lo respondo en las notas abajo, pero será spoldier, les advierto; lo de Mainek y Heishin tb lo escribo abajo. Te diste cuenta de mi trabajo con la imagen, jeje, soy una fanática de Tolkien y sus paisajes, jejeje, creo que se nota su influencia cuando escribo. Adoro Molinos de viento y la Danza del fuego, te recomiendo Jesús de Chamberí, Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, que sale en este fin, y Pensando en ti, la cual tb sale en el fic.  
  
Scarlet: Gracias, gracias por leer y comentar sobre mi fic, no te preocupes, pronto se avecina el día en que Atemu y Bakura se hablen, jejeje, falta muy poco, ñaca ñaca.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Lo siento, no actualicé muy pronto, lo sé, soy una flojita, pero bueno, espero reponer mi demora con el fic. Espero con ansias el cap. 4 del tuyo, que mira te esta quedado de pelos, jejeje.  
  
Hydesita: Te apoyo en lo de estar contra la esclavitud, es lo que más me molesta de Egipto, pero sigo enamorada de su civilización, ojalá el mundo comprendiera que las oportunidades deben darse, y que nadie es superior al otro.  
  
Hikaru: Jajaja, al fin actualizo... em.. lo sé, atrasada como siempre, pero tu sabes que me he esforzado en este cap. Saludos!  
  
Naty: Lo prometido se cumple, aquí el cap siguiente que me viste trabajar el otro día, ojalá las lirics de Nightwish te sirvieran.  
  
Ahora....  
  
Capítulo 16: "La traición, los Artículos, la Pirámide, Bakura"  
  
La vida y el destino siempre han sido un misterio para los seres humanos, nunca se podrá saber que es lo que tendrá preparado para nosotros Ra en su maravillosa obra, sólo él lo sabe.  
  
Ra brilla en el horizonte, la tibieza de sus rayos al amanecer entra por entre las rendijas y acaricia las superficies que roza. La luz del Dios Sol en su barca cruzando por los cielos, el aviso del nacimiento del día, la armonía nace del caos existente, caza las oscuridades con su luz y despierta a la vida una vez más en el vórtice de las aguas universales.  
  
Jouno se dejaba acariciar por los primeros rayos de Sol en el horizonte, la línea de las arenas combinadas con los matices de anaranjados y violetas, que entran traviesas por entre las cortinas de seda y las rendijas de sus tejidos de fino lino plisado. Estaba relajado, no cansado, sumido en un estado de completo placer. Su mente vagaba hacia otros mares en el insondable océano de los tiempos; tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ojos cerrados, recordaba aquel beso de amor que el sacerdote le regalara la noche pasada.  
  
Se levantó de entre la tibieza de sus sábanas, la piel de sus piernas se desliza contra los cobertores blancos, sus pies descalzos quedan apoyados sobre la fría alfombra. El frío de la naciente mañana le envolvió como un par de brazos fuertes que le presionan contra un cuerpo helado; sobre la percha de madera le esperaba la túnica verde, aún húmeda; eso bastó para que el frío de disolviera y fuera reemplazado por la tibieza de estar entre los brazos de Seth, rodeado por su aroma embriagante a los inciensos del templo y ese toque que le caracterizaba como el único Seth, hijo de Akunadín, Alto Sacerdote de Menfis.  
  
Con una sonrisa en su rostro se encaminó a las ventanas, descorriendo las cortinas para que la luz de Ra entrara en su máximo esplendor; con avidez abrió las puertas de madera del mueble que contenía sus ropas, debía escogerlas con cuidado, resaltar aquellos detalles que a Seth podrían agradar... mostrar un poco de su cuerpo no sería mala idea.  
  
Sus ojos captaron una prenda en particular, un kilt azul de lino plisado, no parecía cubrir más allá de media pierna, pero un pequeño detalle era lo que le hacía especial. Primero que todo era azul, el color favorito de Seth, y segundo el corte no era a la cintura, sino a la altura de las caderas, lo cual finalizaba dibujando todos sus contornos. Una camisa del mismo material, un poco más clara en color, pero no menos apropiada; usaría el cinturón ancho color celeste con bordados azules para que combinara con las piedras de sus brazaletes.  
  
Observó su figura en el espejo de la pared, todo se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar. Del Baúl a los pies de su cama, sacó varias cajitas de madera; cada una contenía una crema de color, con un pincel untado en la pasta negra, marcó el contorno de sus ojos, delineándolos en forma felina. Luego de verificar que ambos tuvieran la misma forma y el mismo grosor de líneas, procedió a pintar sus parpados con un color celeste.  
  
Al fin satisfecho con su reflejo en el espejo pulido, procedió a dar el último toque de dulzura a su apariencia. Unas gotas de aceite de jazmín, un aroma que agradaba mucho al sacerdote; ahora estaba listo para comenzar su día y, por supuesto, darle una hermosa sorpresa a su amado sacerdote egipcio.  
  
Ahora la luz de Ra le iluminaba, entraba por la ventana en su máximo esplendor, la mañana comenzaba, y así lo hacían sus actividades...  
  
"¡Ra!". La luz del sol ya estaba sobre el horizonte, el amanecer había terminado hace dos horas. "Estoy tarde para despertar a Atemu".  
  
Salió corriendo de su habitación, cada paso que daba le llevaba más cerca del ala de la Realeza en el Palacio. Era su deber despertar a Atemu todas las mañanas, preparar sus vestimentas y ayudarle en su presentación personal diaria; pero hoy había fallado, había atrasado las actividades de la mañana del príncipe por pensar en aquel embriagante sacerdote que ayer le besara... Arg. No era tiempo para pensar en Seth y su delicioso cuerpo, sino de llegar a la habitación de Atemu y comenzar con sus obligaciones.  
  
La vista del valle de Menfis era hermosa a cualquier hora del día, sin embargo, el momento antes de amanecer siempre había sido su preferido, cuando la oscuridad alcanza su máximo punto, el mundo queda en completo silencio, y el primer rayo rubí de Ra se alza en el horizonte. La niebla del Nilo aún no se dispersaba y su respiración aún se lograba ver condensada en el ambiente, el frío calaba por entre las fibras de la túnica de seda; aún así no dejaba de ser hermoso.  
  
Cada amanecer en Khemeth tenía su propio encanto, ninguno era igual al anterior ni lo sería con el siguiente, cada cual poseía un toque que le hacía único, tanto o más heterogéneo que los granos que componen los bloques que dan la forma a las paredes de las pirámides.  
  
En medio de las arenas del desierto más allá del valle de Menfis, se alzaba ante la vista, la primera construcción alumbrada por el color rubí de Ra al subir al cielo. Una pirámide de paredes lisas, blancas, perladas, cubiertas con cal y pequeños grabados que databan su historia, quines la construyeron y quien yacía en su interior... uno de los tantos Faraones que heredaban el Reino de Khemeth de las manos de Osiris... .  
  
La ciudad aún no despertaba, y no lo haría sino hasta que el Sol avanzara un poco más en su barca sobre el cielo, Menfis dormía, yacía en el silencio del descanso antes del día. Más allá de las murallas que separaban los jardines de palacio con la misma ciudad, las sombras de la noche comenzaban a alumbrarse y a tornarse de gris y blanco, la niebla se levantaba poco a poco de entre los pasajes, el frío menguaba para dar paso al inicio del día. Allá entre esas casas debía estar Bakura.  
  
Atemu suspiró pesadamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre la baranda de piedra pulida del balcón; muchos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, después de todo desde que llegara a sus oídos la noticia de que Bakura seguía con vida no había dejado de buscarlo. Le había buscado en el mercado casi todos los días, inclusive con el altar del Templo de Horus, el cual puede ver las almas de las personas y encontrar una en particular, sin embargo, ni una sola señal de aquel muchacho que cantara y bailara en el Mercado de Menfis hace unos días. Tenía tantos deseos de verle una vez más, de cruzar palabras con quien fuera su mejor amigo, tantas cosas que podrían hacer, como en los viejo tiempo, cuando un día de diversión y aventuras se traducía a pasarlo en la orilla del Nilo, aprendiendo el uno del otro.  
  
Dejó que una brisa helada le recorriera, Jouno tenía razón, si iba a observar el amanecer, debía abrigarse más... hablando de Jouno no creía que esa mañana apareciera para despertarle o siquiera ayudarle con sus vestimentas... no después de la escena que habían montado anoche con el Alto Sacerdote... el plan de Yugi, Behu, Mainhnek y Akenamon había funcionado y dado los resultados esperados. Al fin que no siempre se ve a un sacerdote besando desesperadamente a un esclavo, menos si uno de ellos está completamente desnudo en el agua y el otro con sus ropas aún puestas.  
  
Atemu sonrió, al menos ahora Seth y Jouno tendrían su propia felicidad, ambos la merecían y, así mismo, necesitaban alguien que les diera amor incondicional; eran perfectos él uno para el otro. ¿Qué habría pasado después?... tal vez nada más que un par de besos y abrazos... o... Atemu suspiró, realmente no debía estar pensando en cosas así, menos referente a la privacidad de dos personas conocidas y respetadas por él.  
  
Ra subía en el horizonte cuando decidió entrar a su habitación para vestirse, caminó de regreso, con la punta de los dedos tocó la cortinas para quitarlas de su paso cuando escuchó el aleteo de un ave posarse sobre el balcón. Desde la baranda principal le observaba, orgulloso en porte y presencia, un halcón; plumas blancas y azules, ojos amarillos, casi verdes, llenos de una profundidad especial, penetraban en el alma a quien los viera, y Atemu no fue la excepción.  
  
Dentro de la habitación en penumbra, el príncipe se detuvo frente a su cama, las sábanas ya estaban frías, los cojines dispersos sobre la colcha que marcaba el lugar donde había dormido la noche anterior, varios libros abiertos sobre el lado que no ocupaba para dormir. Era demasiado grande para él; era la cama que su madre había ocupado antes de morir, la cama hecha para ser compartida con el Faraón... toda la habitación estaba diseñada para ser compartida... él dormía solo allí, en mas de una ocasión le pesaba aquella soledad... necesitaba alguien a su lado con quien intercambiar su vida, alguien a quien darle el amor que llevaba dentro. Si, tenía a Yugi y a Behu, pero ellos eran sus hermanos pequeños, no era ese él cariño que deseaba entregar... .  
  
Él deseaba tener a alguien a quien amar como ningún otro amor puede ser expresado, ya tenía 16 inundaciones, una edad más que suficiente para tener una pareja; no era que sus hermanos no se lo permitieran, de hecho la oferta de Nubia por el tratado matrimonial con Teanna, seguía en pie. Hace mucho podría haber contraído las nupcias con ella, que demostraba su gran interés en él, pero algo se lo impedía... necesitaba esperar a encontrar ese amor verdadero... su corazón le instaba a seguir buscando, pero su alma lloraba por alguien a quien adorar y amar... tal vez continuaría sin encontrar a esa persona, como había sucedido con Bakura... tal vez Ra no le tenía preparada una pareja para su vida... no era el momento de volver a ver a Bakura... pero le calaba el corazón yacer en esa incertidumbre.  
  
Con un suspiro apesadumbrado procedió a cerrar los libros que había estado leyendo la noche anterior; dibujos de procedimientos en anatomía, algunos ilustrados por Mahaado en sus estudios anteriores... había consagrado su vida a la medicina y la magia... al igual que él... Pronto los cinco libros descansaron sobre la mesa que Atemu usaba para escribir. Se dirigió al baño, deslizó sus túnicas hasta el suelo y avanzó en el agua fría preparada para el primer baño del día.  
  
Jouno se había cruzado con varios sirvientes camino al ala de la Realeza, ya todos comenzando sus quehaceres matutinos. Saludos aquí y allá, caras conocidas y amables le miraban pasar por entre los pasillos. Así llegó hasta la zona más silenciosa del palacio, era evidente que no era el horario para despertar al Faraón y su familia; los guardias estaban parados en sus puestos a la entrada de cada puerta.  
  
"Saludos Jouno". Comenzó uno de ellos al verle llegar. "Parece que estás algo atrasado hoy".  
  
"Buenos días señores". Contestó Jouno con una sonrisa y una reverencia. "Estoy un poco atrasado para mis quehaceres de inicio de mañana... podría pasar a la habitación de su Majestad Atemu?".  
  
"No hay problema, pero el príncipe salió hace un buen rato". Contestó un guardia. "De hecho nos pidió que le informáramos que estaría en el Templo de Horus, y que despertara a Yugi y Behu antes de tomar desayuno".  
  
"Oh". Con una reverencia Jouno pasó entre ellos, definitivamente había despertado muy tarde, Atemu madrugaba a diario, algo no muy común en la realeza si se permitiera decir, Yugi siempre pasaba hasta medio día y el mismo Faraón tenía líos para despertar temprano los días de concilio. Con una sonrisa Jouno asomó la cabeza para ver a Yugi roncando en su cama, aún no sería posible despertarlo, por lo que prefirió ir al Templo de Horus... tal vez en el camino se encontrara con cierto sacerdote de ojos azules.  
  
El Templo de Horus siempre había calmado un alma en angustia, su ambiente de magia era la sanación para el alma adolorida. Atemu fue allí para orar ante el altar del halcón, elevar plegarias y saludos al Hijo de Osiris que derrotara a todo el mal de Khemeth cuando Ra zarpó en su barca en primer amanecer; aún así su corazón no se calmó, la molestia seguía allí, latente, un recordatorio permanente de que estaba consiente de su propia soledad.  
  
Así le encontró Jouno cuando el sol marcaba la séptima hora del día referente al punto más alto de la Luna en la noche. Arrodillado frente a la estatua de Horus, el incienso humeante a un lado del altar y las velas blancas, dispuestas a los pies del Dios Halcón, completamente encendidas; dos de ellas flameaban más nuevas que las otras, claramente puestas recientemente.  
  
Jouno respetó el momento, se quedó en la entrada del Templo hasta que Atemu se levantó y besó los pies de Horus, se retiró del recinto con una reverencia a la estatua, y caminó hasta el lado de Jouno.  
  
"Mis disculpas su Alteza, tuve un retraso horrible esta mañana".  
  
"No te disculpes Jouno". Le contestó Atemu con una sonrisa. "Lo tenía presupuestado, después de que el brazalete no llegara a mis manos anoche".  
  
Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Jou al comentario, recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Atemu en algún momento decirle que el brazalete ya estaba en sus manos, pero jamás creyó que realmente los hubiera visto en medio de un beso.  
  
"Pues tienes mis felicidades Jouno". Continuó Atemu. "Ya era hora de que mi primo tomara cartas en el asunto, hace varios días que le he visto con las ganas de besarte, y ves que no salió tan mal?".  
  
"Ha sido mi mejor beso". Sonrió Jouno. "Pero no he tenido corazón para despertar a Yugi".  
  
"Parece que soy el único ogro que lo despierta temprano". Con el comentario de Atemu ambos rieron, Jouno siempre alegraba el día del príncipe, tenía una presencia muy grata y eso iluminaba la mañana de cualquiera.  
  
Ambos caminaron por el sendero de piedra de la entrada del Templo, un silencio grato en el ambiente, hasta que pasaron cerca de los jardines reales. Una pregunta había nacido en la mente de Atemu, y necesitaba una respuesta a la interrogante; tomó la mano de Jouno para detener su marcha, el muchacho rubio se volteo con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Ocurre algo?".  
  
Sin contestarle, Atemu guió a Jouno hasta las gradas de piedra en el jardín, un lugar oculto del pasillo por una larga enredadera de flores blancas y una estatua de Bastet. Allí se sentaron.  
  
"Quiero hacerte una pregunta Jouno". Comenzó Atemu, con un asentimiento Jouno le instó a continuar. "Sabes... hay muchas cosas que he estado pensando... y me gustaría saber...".  
  
Jouno se preocupó cuando Atemu titubeó, un leve sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del príncipe, y este no se atrevía a terminar el encabezado de la pregunta.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo?".  
  
"Me gustaría saber... qué sentiste al besar a Seth?".  
  
Esa no era una pregunta esperada... era una pregunta que le tomaba completamente desprevenido, especialmente viniendo de Atemu. Pero cómo contestarle... no era algo sencillo describir todas las sensaciones que había sentido cuando Seth le besó la noche anterior. Si, había sido su primer beso, el primer beso de real sentimiento y sinceridad, aquel que justificadamente le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, aquel que le entregaba la seguridad de que la persona en sus brazos le amaba.  
  
"Si, lo sé, es un pregunta tonta.. no debía hacerla... olvídalo Jouno, vamos a...". Atemu volteó el rostro para ver hacia las murallas de palacio, hablaba inconcientemente, sin importarle lo que escuchara el otro, por lo que Jouno le interrumpió.  
  
"No es una pregunta tonta, me tomó desprevenido, nada más". Jouno miró a los ojos a Atemu cuando este volvió el rostro hacia él. " Explicar algo como un beso no es sencillo... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo... pero si sé que cuando tu encuentres a quien te ame sinceramente, lo sabrás".  
  
Jouno quedó contento con sus palabras, había tuteado al príncipe, pero tenía el permiso para hacerlo cuando no hubiera alguien más en la habitación; Atemu sonrió ante su respuesta.  
  
"Muy bien, entonces vamos a despertar a Yugi y después comamos algo, que me muero de hambre".  
  
"Behu... Bakura realmente está vivo?". Preguntó Yugi al otro niño, mientras ambos observaban desde su balcón a Atemu mirar las murallas de palacio con cierta tristeza.  
  
"Si". Contestó el niño más alto. "Desearía que viniera pronto... Atemu está sufriendo por no poder encontrarlo".  
  
"Me apena ver a mi hermano así".  
  
Jouno y Atemu entraban al pasillo principal de palacio cuando Mána les encontró, la muchacha portaba dos libros y una caja de madera que Atemu reconoció como los materiales que Mahaado usara en caso de una emergencia médica. Al verlos allí, Mána se encaminó rápidamente hacia Atemu.  
  
"Mahaado pide verle príncipe, en las habitaciones de los sirvientes del lado norte".  
  
"Muy bien, ve, yo los seguiré cuando recoja mis cosas". Mána se retiró con una rápida reverencia. "Jouno, ve por los niños y acompáñalos en el desayuno... yo iré más tarde".  
  
"Le esperaremos".  
  
"No, coman ustedes, guarden algo para mi".  
  
Jouno vio al príncipe correr por los pasillos hacia su habitación, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba antes de la primera comida, por segunda vez en el día, Jouno se reprochó no haber llegado a tiempo para preparar al príncipe en su presentación diaria, al menos habría desayunado antes de tener que cumplir son sus deberes.  
  
Con pasos mesurados se dirigió a la habitación del menor de los príncipes, traspasó las cortinas celestes de la entrada y se quedó observando a los niños en el balcón. Behu estaba abrazando al príncipe, mientras este escondía su rostro entre las ropas del niño... amor juvenil... tan hermoso.  
  
Behu se sonrojó al verle en el marco de la puerta, Yugi se dio cuenta de su presencia y tuvo una reacción parecida... si, definitivamente amor juvenil... .  
  
"Vamos su Majestad, el desayuno le espera".  
  
El comedor estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron, una mesa preparada con varios puestos, pan, leche y jugo de frutas servidos para quienes desayunaran allí. Yugi tomó asiento al lado de Behu, Jouno sirvió las raciones respectivas antes de sentarse el mismo; a un lado, un puesto vacío.  
  
"Atemu no desayunara hoy con nosotros?". Preguntó Behu.  
  
"No, Mahaado le necesitaba esta mañana". Contestó Jouno, un dejo de preocupación en su voz.  
  
"Está muy triste". Comentó Yugi entre sorbos de jugo. "Me preocupa verle así".  
  
"Le noté algo extraño esta mañana, creo que se siente solo". Jouno tomó un sobro de leche antes de continuar. "No en el sentido de no tener a nadie alrededor, sino de que le falta alguien en quien apoyarse... no siempre tiene que ser fuerte... pero lo es cuando nosotros lo necesitamos, siempre le contamos nuestros problemas y nos aconseja y da valor... pero no logramos retribuirle la ayuda".  
  
"Es ahora cuando odio a Bakura por no aparecer".  
  
"No odies a tu hermano, el no tiene nada que ver".  
  
"Claro que si, si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Atemu es él... siempre quiso estar allí para su compañero de juegos... pero cuando lo necesita no aparece".  
  
"¿Crees que podamos encontrarlo?". Preguntó Yugi.  
  
"Lo veo difícil, se usó el Altar de Horus y no lo lograron". Contestó Jouno.  
  
Un suspiro simultáneo abandonó el cuerpo de los niños, Jouno sonrió... amor juvenil... entonces vio el cielo. Dos ojos azules como las aguas del Nilo le observaban desde otra mesa, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el dueño de su corazón estaba presente. Le sonrió, peor no obtuvo una respuesta a su sonrisa, Seth volvió su atención a su comida y no levantó la vista nuevamente.  
  
"¿Y qué paso anoche?". Jouno se sobresaltó ante el tono pícaro de Yugi, quien le observaba tras su copa de jugo.  
  
"¿Anoche?".  
  
"Si, anoche, cuando estabas besándote en el agua con cierto sacerdote que oficia en el Concilio del Faraón". Behu se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Jouno.  
  
"Nada".  
  
"¿Nada?".  
  
"¿No tuvieron sexo?". La pregunta de Behu hizo que Jouno casi se cayera de la silla, su rostro complemente sonrojado dispuesto a contestar al niño muchas cosas inapropiadas para un comedor.  
  
"Behu, eso lo íbamos a preguntar después de obtener detalles!".  
  
Jouno los miró fijamente, sin creer la clase de preguntas con que le bombardeaban, si tan sólo eran unos niños, cómo podían saber tanto?.  
  
Ra marcaba la media tarde cuando Atemu y Mahaado salieron de las casa de los sirvientes, había sido algo agotador, una enfermedad muy extraña se había presentado en uno de los hijos menores de Sulvi, el pequeño no dejaba de toser, lloraba al no lograr respirar. Hierbas calmantes, expectorantes y mucha paciencia fue necesaria para dejarlo dormir un rato, y que ambos sanadores se retiraran.  
  
"Jamás había visto algo así". Comentó Mahaado. "Es extraño parecía ahogarse sin agua".  
  
"Deberíamos revisar a los demás niños y sirvientes, puede que se propague". Respondió Atemu.  
  
"Si, pero antes quiero comer algo, muero de hambre, tu también deberías hacerlo".Con esas palabras Mahaado continuó caminando por el corredor hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
Atemu se dirigió a la biblioteca, una enfermedad nueva podría significar una baja en la población, muchas plagas habían azotado Khemeth antes de que existiera la escritura para trasmitir los tratamientos y los síntomas de tales males, un estudio detallado podría significar salvar muchas vidas, y ese era su deber.  
  
La luz de Ra aún entraba por la ventana principal de la biblioteca de Palacio, varias mesas estaban iluminadas por la luz natural y por tanto, recibían el calor que Atemu buscaba luego de pasar varias horas en una habitación oscura para que el niño durmiera.  
  
De uno de los estantes sacó vario libros, pincel y papiros había en las mesas. Los libros menos usados estaban en las zonas más altas de la biblioteca, y debía acceder a ellos por medio de una larga escalera de madera. Al no encontrar la Respiración en los libros de los 5 primeros estantes, subió en la escalera para buscarlo arriba. Las tapas de papiro prensado tenían títulos en diversas clases de jeroglíficos, algunos claramente escritos por el Faraón anterior a Akunamekanon, varios escritos por Akunadín y sus símbolos adornados excéntricamente, reconocía varias letras, Isis, Karimu, Mahaado e incluso Mána, dos libros suyos de sus primeros estudios en huesos y heridas en los campamentos de las pirámides; recordó aquella vez en que un bloque cayó sobre el brazo de uno de los hombres. Le llevaron para que amputara el brazo fracturado al no servir más para el trabajo, el sanador anterior hacía eso con los heridos, pero iba contra sus enseñanzas, siempre encontrar una solución y salvar esa vida. El egipcio no podría conseguir otro trabajo, y una familia dependía de él. Todo ese día y noche se tradujo en uno de los procesos más agotadores de la sanación, reconstruir huesos por medio de la magia que había aprendido. Los dibujos del procedimiento aún estaban manchados por la sangre que Atemu no logró sacar de sus manos antes de dormir.  
  
Atemu cerró el libro y le dejó en su lugar, iba a bajar de la escalera cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Uno de los tomos no tenía título afuera, sólo el ojo que los artículos del milenio llevaran como distintivo. Casi no tenía polvo, todos los demás estaban cubiertos de él, incluso el libro suyo que acababa de tomar, había dejado sus dedos completamente manchados, pero este libro parecía haber sido usado hacía poco tiempo. La curiosidad hizo que Atemu sacara el tomo y bajara con él.  
  
Era un libro bastante grande, pesado y sin título en sus tapas, no estaba sellado, pero si contenía muchos papiros sueltos. Atemu le dejó sobre una de las mesas y abrió sus tapas, estaba escrito en un lenguaje poco usado en Egipto, una de las variantes que los sacerdotes usaban para los conjuros y rituales. La forma de los jeroglíficos le era poco familiar, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.  
  
"El destino es uno, un vórtice seco dentro de las aguas universales, y un manto de tierra se levantó cuando el domo el cielo se unió a las aguas y nació el primer día y la salida del sol. El Dios del Sol está en su barca, viaja a través de la noche para combatir a la serpiente, él traje la luz.  
  
Antes de la creación existía el caos, entonces Él salió de las aguas del mar y creó a los otros dioses, así liberó la vida y le dejó volar por su nuevo mundo. La tierra y el cielo fueron la primera pareja, y de ellos nacieron los descendientes; las fuerzas del bien y el mal aparecieron antes del primer amanecer.  
  
Siete son los objetos que crearon para el equilibrio del mundo, cuando la Guerra de los Dioses estalló, sus poderes se perdieron, Seth juró recuperarlos para domar el mundo, cuando Horus le encerró en el vórtice de las aguas oscuras para siempre.  
  
Es la pirámide que se arma y desarma la que contienen el poder, el ojo que todo lo ve va en su centro...".  
  
Atemu se sorprendió al reconocer la descripción del Artículo que su hermano llevara en su cuello como símbolo del poder del Faraón, el libro hablaba de los siete artículos que fueron creados con un poder inimaginable; sin pensarlo dos veces dio vuelta a la página siguiente.  
  
La descripción de los poderes de cada objeto, el significado de su forma, de sus portadores, toda esa información estaba allí, entre esas páginas que deberían estar maltratadas por los años, pero parecían casi nuevas. Atemu pasó de la descripción a un poco más adelante en el libro, el mismo tipo de escritura aparecía como notas sobre los conjuros, sobre el Poder que estos artículos poseían referente al equilibrio del mundo.  
  
Un capítulo en particular llamó su atención, hablaba sobre la creación de estos artículos, explicaba el proceso por el cual debían pasar las energías y el oro que se usaría para dar la forma física a los objetos. Las almas de 99 personas debían ser sacrificadas al Fuego Místico para abrir el portal de las aguas universales y almacenar esa energía en el plano físico de los humanos. Atemu finalizó el capítulo recordando el proceso por el cual habían pasado los habitantes de Kuru Eruna al morir a manos de los guardias de su padre, y como la tristeza de haber perdido a Bakura, le había roto el alma aquel día.  
  
Un ruido le sobresaltó, Isis pasó por el pasillo de la biblioteca, sin notar su presencia, la sacerdotisa caminaba con sus pasos elegantes, un pie delante del otro con sumo cuidado... se veía normal, pero algo en su apariencia le molestaba a Atemu, le faltaba algo que llevaba todos los días... un objeto que le identificaba como Isis, sacerdotisa del Concilio... Atemu continuó su lectura, unas hojas de papiro sueltas, mucho más viejas que el resto de tomo continuaban con la Creación de los Artículos.  
  
Un alma inocente, blanca, pura, aquella que daría el equilibrio y no permitiría que la catástrofe cayera sobre quienes invocaran el poder. Un recuerdo más se hizo tangible, los sacerdotes hablaban de que había un error con el ritual, faltaba un alma para completar el ciclo... la catástrofe... el primer día un rayo cruzará los cielos de Khemeth.... Pero era imposible que en un libro tan antiguo estuviera escrito lo que hace 10 años sucedió cuando Obelisco, Ra y Osiris aparecieron por primera vez y atacaron, matando al Faraón ese día.  
  
Por un momento Atemu observó las hojas fijamente, uno de los bordes parecía hacer sido arrancado de su soporte original.  
  
"Si esta catástrofe se avecina por un error, es porque a este libro le faltan tres hojas".  
  
La voz de Akunadín aún sonaba clara en su recuerdo, si al Libro del Milenio se le arrancaron tres hojas, y por ello ocurrió la catástrofe... entonces las tres hojas que sostenía en su mano derecha podrían ser... pero quién arrancaría información a un libro tan importante?.  
  
Las otras hojas sueltas dentro del libro fueron rápidamente inspeccionadas. Una de ellas era la copia de los planos del Palacio, los Templos, Menfis y los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, luego varias actas de muerte, eran el documento necesario para apresurar la construcción de una pirámide y la entrega del sarcófago; un acta de coronación. Atemu sólo había visto una, una hoja que Akunadín y Mahaado llenaran para el día en que Akunamekanon subiera al trono, y por último, una lista con los nombres de sus 67 hermanas, tías, primas, y los de toda la realeza de la dinastía Akunam con dos nombres tachados, Akunamukanon, su padre, y Akenamukenon, su abuelo.  
  
Un sollozo le sacó de la lectura, no sólo uno, sino varios sollozos que clamaban ayuda con desesperación; cerró el libro y salió de la biblioteca, allí vio a Shaadi pasar, sin saludarle, sin si quiera notar su presencia, y, como a Isis, algo en su apariencia faltaba para hacerla normal. Sin embargo, eso importaba poco ahora, ya que el susurro de un corazón sumido en tristeza le llamaba la atención; venía del jardín tras la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando llegó a la entrada del jardín notó que había dejado su bolso en la biblioteca y traía el libro aún en sus manos, después le dejaría en su lugar. Continuo caminando por la entrada del jardín hasta que vio quien lloraba y no dudo en correr a su lado.  
  
Era más de media tarde cuando Mariku volvió, de su viaje a la ciudad, al campamento de los bandidos. Era un viaje de pocos minutos desde la entrada de Menfis hasta las cuevas ocultas bajo los acantilados del Nilo, se si usaba la ruta comercial, un camino delimitado de piedra que permitía a los animales correr por él, en vez de la tediosa caminata por entre las arenas.  
  
La oscuridad de las cavernas del acantilado se opacaba por la luz anaranjada de una fogata central y antorchas puestas estratégicamente en las paredes de piedra para proveer de luz al interior. Varios de los hombres de Bakura, al menos unos diez, se encontraban en el arco de la entrada, arreglando bolsos, cuerdas y ánforas para agua.  
  
"Veo que has vuelto Mariku". Saludó uno de ellos. "Bakura desea verte lo más pronto posible".  
  
Sin más que un asentimiento, Mariku pasó por la entrada y, con una antorcha en la mano, se dirigió a lo más profundo de las cuevas. El pequeño riachuelo del Nilo que se adentraba por entre el laberinto, guiaba hasta el centro, donde convergían todos los caminos, allí se encontraba construida la ciudad de los Ladrones, habitaciones de piedra entre las galerías para resguardar los tesoros, provisiones, un lugar de descanso y los establos.  
  
Allí todos iban de allá para acá, cargaban y descargaban ánforas y paquetes amarrados en los lomos de las bestias, otros daban agua a los animales, mientras que algunos transaban palabras con el líder.  
  
"Señores, Mariku volverá con las observaciones del palacio". Explicaba Bakura con su voz mandante. "Hay un grupo en posición de ataque en Menfis, la ofensiva será planeada de acuerdo a lo información que nos entreguen".  
  
"El palacio se ve bastante inaccesible". Comentó uno de ellos, Nadjik, el muchacho tebano. "Grandes murallas y guardas por doquier".  
  
"Por eso atacaremos por el subterráneo, las rutas de escape que sirven para guarecer Menfis en caso de ataque". Explicó Bakura con cierta exasperación. "No soy un novato como para no entender la gravedad del asunto, atacar un palacio de Faraones no es algo que podamos hacer todos los días con información confiable, además nos pagarán muy bien... es decisión tuya si me sigues o no, el botín promete ser excelente".  
  
En ese momento Bakura notó la llegada de Mariku, se acercó a grandes zancadas a él; estrecharon manos en signo de camaradería.  
  
"Una correría antes de atacar palacio, me parece una buena idea ir a buscar algo de tesoros reales antes de irnos a meter a la boca del lobo, qué dices Mariku?".  
  
"Me parece una buena idea, aunque preferiría dejar listo esto de los puntos de guardia". Contestó el muchacho rubio mientras le entregaba un papiro enrollado, y lo extendía sobre la mesa más cercana.  
  
El dibujo llevaba todos los detalles de los planos que les fueran entregados, con las extensiones de las paredes que conformaban el palacio, las murallas y los jardines. Una marca roja en cada muralla mostraba los puestos de guardia, el recorrido que tomaban de acuerdo al turno fuera en la madrugada o en la tarde; así mismo, con una marca azul estaba los puntos ciegos de los puestos de guardia, desde donde se moverían por entre las sombras, los grupos que debieran entrar por el frente.  
  
Bakura sonrió, Mariku había hecho un trabajo excelente, inclusive las habitaciones de la realeza tenían su respectiva marca.  
  
"Veo que estuviste cerca de la realeza". Comentó Bakura al observar los planos del ala Norte del Palacio.  
  
"Impresionantes habitaciones por cierto, todo hecho de oro". Con una risa picaresca agregó. "Aunque la enormidad del lugar puede interpretarse como una compensación a alguna falencia del Faraón".  
  
"Me imagino que a la Reina no le agradaría escuchar ese comentario".  
  
"Tal vez lo validara".  
  
Ambos rieron ante la situación.  
  
"Y...¿qué están tramando esta vez?". Pregunto Mariku sin dejar de observar los planos.  
  
"Pues hay una pirámide relativamente nueva". Comenzó a explicar Bakura. "Pensé que sería un buen calentamiento para los muchachos, además, así suben los ánimos para cuando ataquemos palacio".  
  
"S-Seth... él... no me... no... no me quiere".  
  
Palabras cortadas, sollozos ahogados contra la tela tibia que cubría otro cuerpo, así Jouno se aferraba en la seguridad que le daba la presencia de Atemu a su lado. La angustia subía por su alma, se enredaba por entre las ramas de su espíritu, como un rosal de filosas espinas, rasgaba la piel y dejaba las heridas sangrantes en cada rincón.  
  
"No digas esas cosas Jouno". Atemu acariciaba el cabello de Jouno." Seth es un poco amargado para sus cosas, tal vez está pasando por una de sus crisis de antipatía".  
  
El comentario saco una pequeña risa de los labios de Jouno, aún así no dejaba de abrazar el torso de Atemu, era verdad que algunas veces el sacerdote se levantaba con un complejo mecanismo de Antipatía, simplemente la irradiaba y era capaz de contestarle al mismo Faraón si le daba la gana hacerlo. En más de una ocasión Atemu le había mencionado que era un mecanismo de territorialidad y espacio personal, era un chiste colectivo muy usado por Mahaado eso de compararlo con una hembra camello en celo, la cual secreta una orina muy fuerte a su alrededor para alejar a los machos.  
  
"Ya sabes que hay ocasiones en que...".  
  
"Pareciera que alguien le hubiera enterrado un palo en el trasero". Interrumpió Jouno con una voz más relajada. "Lo sé... pero no me explico.. por qué...".  
  
"¿No será que ALGUIEN le metió algo en el trasero?".  
  
Jouno se levantó bruscamente, su rostro completamente sonrojado, poco a poco su expresión cambió del asombro y la vergüenza a una furia casi incontenible.  
  
"¡¡¿ ME CREEN TAN PUTO COMO PARA ANDARME COGIENDO APENAS SI CONSIGO PAREJA?!! PUES ESO LO SERÁS TU, TU QUE ERES DE A REALEZA Y TODOS SE ABREN LAS PIERNAS APENAS TE VEN ENTRAR CON TU PASO CAMPANTE A UNA HABITACI"N, SI, SI, QUE YO SOY ATEMU EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTAS ARENAS Y ME-". Jouno se interrumpió a si mismo en medio de su peroratio de insultos y varias oraciones ofensivas, Atemu estaba temblando, una mano sobre su boca, la otra abrazaba su vientre, su pelo le cubría el rostro, y la mirada baja no tranquilizaban a Jouno.  
  
Había metido la pata en grande, nunca debió haber dicho esas tonterías con tanta furia, pero Atemu se había pasado de la raya al hacer ese comentario tan en doble sentido, el merecía respeto; podía ser un esclavo, más eso no significaba que se acostara con cualquier persona a la primera oportunidad; era algo que estaba guardando para cuando encontrara el verdadero amor, sonaba cursi, pero esa era la verdad. Y respecto a la realeza siempre tuvo un prejuicio sobre la promiscuidad entre ellos... tal vez Atemu no era una excepción... o lo era....  
  
Ahora si que se había condenado, su hermoso día... Ra, por qué él... tan hermoso amanecer... había legado tarde a sus quehaceres, luego Seth no le saludaba, ni hablaba, lo único que consiguió fue un grito que le sonó a un CÁLLATE, y ahora lo que le faltaba, había ofendido a uno de los príncipes de Egipto, su destino sería una enorme jaqueca antes de una ejecución muy dolorosa.  
  
Atemu no dejaba de temblar, sus hombros se movían cada vez con mayor fuerza. Jouno se comenzó a sentir culpable.  
  
"Atemu...".  
  
En ese momento Atemu levantó la vista, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, al fin la carcajada contenida salía de su pecho, los hombros se movían al ritmo de sus espasmos musculares. Por un momento Jouno le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta sentir en lo profundo de si una sensación de alegría, poco a poco, la risa contagiosa de Atemu, los hoyuelos formados en sus mejillas, todo le estaba incitando a reír con libertad.  
  
"Oh, Ra... tienes hoyuelos". Alcanzó a decir Jouno antes de caer en un ataque de risa parecido al de Atemu, quien a penas si respiraba entre risa y risa, su rostro estaba sonrojado y no lograba detenerse.  
  
Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Jouno sintiera sus músculos abdominales protestar, observó a Atemu, quien aún no paraba de reír; pronto las risas se fueron extinguiendo, hasta que Atemu se fue de espalda al suelo y continuó riendo allí mismo, Jouno iba por las mismas, al parece todo el dolor había pasado a un segundo plano.  
  
Un carraspeo les hizo parar, Mahaado les observaba desde el portal del jardín, una mirada solemne en el rostro joven.  
  
"Su majestad requiere vuestra presencia Príncipe, el Concilio se hará presente en el Salón del Trono". Anunció.  
  
Jouno se levantó rápidamente, de un solo impulso levantó a Atemu con una mano, y le arrastró por los pasillos de palacio. Ya en las habitaciones reales, Atemu notó que había tomado el susodicho libro con él; después del Concilio lo devolvería.  
  
"Todo Concilio tiene ropas especiales". Comentó Jouno mientras rebuscaba entre las túnicas formales de Atemu.  
  
"Claro, ropas formales que son túnicas cerradas como las de las mujeres mayores o abiertas por todos lados como las de las jóvenes". Comentó Atemu con cierto fastidio, odiaba las ropas de concilio, siempre le hacían ver mal.  
  
"No, no, para eso estoy yo aquí, para que te veas bien y con tu paso campante todos se abran de piernas". Rió Jouno.  
  
"No empieces que me va a dar ataque de risa".  
  
Atemu tomó la túnica de las manos de Jouno y procedió a cambiarse rápidamente, mientras el muchacho rubio arreglaba el maquillaje y las joyas. Blanco aquí, blanco acá, todos parecían disfrutar que se vistiera de esos colores, al menos Jouno le había pasado una túnica roja.  
  
Atemu soltó el cinturón de sus ropas anteriores y le dejó sobre varios cojines, deslizó la ropa de la mañana y la cambió por la tela roja, era una de esas túnicas abiertas a los lados, donde sólo el cinturón de tela y metal era capaz de cerrarlas y evitar que algunas partes se vieran.  
  
"Disfrutas haciéndome pasear mi trasero al aire". Comentó Atemu al caminar hacia Jouno, quien le esperaba con una sonrisa y la corona en sus manos.  
  
"Lo tienes muy lindo, sácale provecho".  
  
El Salón del Trono estaba repleto, todo el personal del palacio se encontraba allí, separados los sirvientes de la realeza por los lugares en la plataforma que ocupaban, en el lugar más ostentoso se encontraba la actual familia Real, Akunamekanon y Mainek sentados en sus respectivos tronos, luego los sacerdotes del Milenio y los príncipes menores; como no existía primogénito de esa línea del trono, Akenamón ocupaba el lugar del hijo del Faraón.  
  
Atemu se encontraba tras Yugi; Jouno y Behu debían permanecer con los sirvientes al otro lado. De pronto sintió una presencia tras él, la figura alta del Sacerdote hijo de Akunadín observaba por sobre su cabeza.  
  
"Jouno está molesto contigo". Se limitó a comentar.  
  
"Lo sé, tiene su derecho de hacerlo". Respondió Seth. "¿Notas algo diferente hoy?".  
  
"¿Qué no me has insultado?".  
  
"A parte de eso"  
  
Atemu observó la plataforma de Akunamekanon, el Faraón hablaba desde su trono, era extraño, casi siempre se levantaba de el para hacerlo. Luego sus ojos cayeron en Mahaado, quien observaba hacia el frente, sin mover la vista, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, donde debía descansar la Sortija del Milenio. Un momento... eso faltaba.... Atemu continuó en su recorrido a cada sacerdote, y comprobó, con horror, que hasta Akunadín no llevaba su artículo puesto.  
  
"Los Artículos..." .  
  
"Si". Contestó Seth. "Incluso el Faraón se lo ha quitado".  
  
El símbolo del poder terrenal en Egipto era la pirámide invertida que pendía del pecho del gobernante, la cual yacía sobre una bandeja en el centro del Salón. Atemu decidió prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano, tal vez las respuesta vinieran de ellas.  
  
"Khemeth es una tierra próspera, lo ha sido por milenios, desde la creación del primer amanecer, cuando Horus y Seth batallaban por el reino...". Akunamekanon se detuvo por un momento."Ahora tres bestias asolan nuestro desiertos por una falla hace diez años atrás".  
  
En ese momento Heishin tomó la palabra.  
  
"Ra, Osiris y Obelisco vagan por nuestros desiertos día y noche, esperando atacar, debemos detenerlos pronto".  
  
Se escucho una aprobación en el Salón, mientras Seth observaba cuidado.  
  
"Diez años después se viene a dar cuenta, hay que felicitarlo".  
  
"Una guerra no es factible, por lo que dejaremos este problema en manos de nuestro Respetable Ministro Heishin". Anunció Akunamekanon, al levantarse de su trono.  
  
Heishin avanzó, aún con el Cetro del milenio entre las manos, y comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Pero él tiene el artículo". Comentó Atemu.  
  
"Esto me huele a trampa". Susurró Seth, quien trató de avanzar para ver más de cerca de Heishin, un movimiento mal calculado golpeo a Atemu, quien soltó el libro en sus manos, las hojas se esparcieron por el suelo.  
  
Seth observó los papiros y ayudó a Atemu a recogerlos uno por uno, Yugi se sumó a la tarea, mientras la voz de Heishin relataba sus planes, de cómo había logrado descifrar una posible solución para los Dioses Egipcios, como le llamaban en el Juego de las Sombras; encerrarlos era la meta, y el método era simple, había que darles el alma que faltó hace 10 años atrás.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, desde ese ritual todo sacrificio de personas quedó sancionado en los Dos Reinos de Egipto.  
  
Seth le observó con asco, el sacerdote ansiaba sangre a cualquier costa, y eso merecía el desprecio de Seth.  
  
"Ese tipo no sabe por dónde conseguir más muertes". Comentó Seth. "Me extraña que el Faraón y los demás no hagan nada".  
  
En ese momento observó a Atemu, quien tenía en sus manos una hoja de papiro con varios dibujos, en el Centro se encontraba el Cetro del Milenio... el cual poseía el poder de controlar la mente de las personas... Seth volvió sus ojos hacia Heishin, quien levantaba el cetro a la altura de los ojos de los presentes, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Atemu y a Yugi para protegerlos del rayo de luz que cubrió la sala.  
  
Caballos preparados para salir, bolsas para llevar los tesoros, todo listo para ir en dirección Norte, hacia la pirámide elegida para ser robada por los ladrones. Mariku cabalgaba al lado de Bakura, el líder disfrutaba del viento del desierto, la tarde y su brisa de tierras lejanas.  
  
"¿Qué harás con tu pescadito?". Preguntó Mariku a Bakura.  
  
"Mi duende de agua...". Bakura suspiró antes de cambiar su rostro por una mueca pícara." Lo raptaré en la noche de su hogar, lo llevaré a mi cueva y lo haré mío mil veces hasta el amanecer".  
  
Un momento de silencio, ambos rieron.  
  
"Me agrada tu broma Bakura".  
  
"No es broma".  
  
"No tienes el valor para hacerlo".  
  
"Si, pero los deseos no me faltan". Admitió Bakura con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, suspiró y volvió su atención a las arenas en frente de él.  
  
El grupo completo se sumió en el silencio, los hombres que cabalgaban tras los líderes respetaron la melancolía del muchacho de cabello blanco, habían escuchado la conversación de tonalidad picaresca entre ellos, y por supuesto, el desenlace en un suspiro y el silencio.  
  
Atemu, pocos sabían quien era realmente, en un comienzo parecía una simple obsesión del líder, tal vez un tesoro legendario oculto en las arenas del desierto, habían llegado a pensar en alguna extraña deidad o un lugar donde los héroes iban tras la batalla, en fin, un sin número de ideas sobre la palabra Atemu... hasta que se descubrió los que significaba... el "ocaso de Ra" era un egipcio muy particular, uno de esos que parecen ser los dibujos de las paredes de las cámaras funerarias caminando por entre las calles polvorientas de Menfis. A penas si lo vieron, entre los brazos de su líder, la forma en que este lo sostenía, la adoración que proyectaba, todos los detalles le delataron como Atemu... y, por primera vez, todos ello comprendieron a Bakura y su adoración por el duende del Nilo.  
  
Esa noche, esa tarde y esa mañana todos oraron a Ra, aunque el Dios Sol los despreciara por robar a los difuntos, tal vez escucharía las suplicas de todos ellos... para que los caminos de Bakura y Atemu se cruzaran una vez más.  
  
Todos yacían en silencio, la vida arrancada a grandes zarpazos de sus ojos, el brillo del oro en medio del salón fue capaz de convertir al más sabio en marioneta. Las sombras desaparecieron por uno segundos, para huir del Palacio, llevando con ellas a la libertad de Khemeth.  
  
Cuando Seth decidió tomar la mano de Atemu y lanzarlo al piso junto con Yugi, simplemente siguió su acertada intuición; todos los que habían observado directamente la luz del Cetro del Milenio, yacían en un estado de casi inexistencia, el brillo de sus almas había abandonado sus ojos, no hablaban, a penas respiraban; estaban arrodillados rodeando a Heishin, quien sonreía desde su posición en la plataforma... Inclusive su padre y el Faraón.  
  
"Traigan al muchacho". Fue todo lo que pronunció Heishin, un movimiento del Cetro hacia los guardias, y estos avanzaron hacia las filas de los sirvientes.  
  
Atemu no pudo contener su horror cuando vio a Behu ser escoltado hacia Heishin; el cuchillo del sacrificio, las antorchas alrededor de la larga piedra blanca que se prestaba a ser manchada por la sangre inocente una vez más. Rápidamente se puso de pie, pero no logró avanzar, ya que Seth le hizo arrodillarse.  
  
"No lo hagas". Antes de que lograra responderle, Seth le tapó la boca con la mano. "Simple, cuando esté distraído le atacamos con una criatura y sacamos a Behu... el Cetro tiene un limite de poder".  
  
Atemu suspiró, Seth tenía razón, era preferible esperar. Yugi observaba temeroso a su lado, aún no lograba comprender lo que sucedía, sin embargo, no era le momento para explicar con detalles. Para darle cierta seguridad, tomó su mano derecha y la entrecruzó con los dedos de la izquierda.  
  
"Atemu..".  
  
Heishin levantó el Cetro, ordenó a Behu subir a la mesa de piedra y tenderse sobre ella.  
  
"He esperado mucho para este momento, estabas destinado a morir hace 10 años, pero algo salió fuera de mis planes, ahora que el equilibrio sea resuelto, el poder absoluto de los Artículos servirá al nuevo Faraón".  
  
Palabras de arrogancia que hacen enfadar a Seth, con determinación en su rostro comenzó a recitar el conjuro que requeriría, al escuchar los dos primeros versos, Atemu lo reconoció y continuó el coro de palabras antiguas.  
  
"Ra brilla en el cielo, se levantó al primer amanecer desde las aguas y allí creó la vida, Osiris habita el otro mundo por la traición del Sin nombre, Horus reina sobre la tierra y trae la luz de la verdad. Que Anubis nos dé la Balanza de la justicia, si el corazón es más ligero que la Pluma de la Verdad, se abren los cielos y aparece la luz de la victoria".  
  
En ese momento una luz azul cubrió el salón del trono, Heishin detuvo el cuchillo por sobre el cuerpo de Behu, vio a Seth levantar su brazo y abrir el portal de las sombras, de donde salió el Espadachín Vengador, con su espada amenazante. Luego Atemu hizo avanzar a la Maldición del Dragón, ambos monstruos rugieron antes de recibir el comando básico de sus amos.  
  
"¡Ataca!".  
  
El Dragón amarillo se lanzó contra Heishin, el golpe envió al Ministro contra una de las paredes, el cuchillo se perdió entre los pies de los presentes, el Espadachín blandió su arma contra los guardias, les alejó del punto de batalla, mientras su amo corría hacia el sector de los sirvientes y buscaba el rostro conocido de Jouno, el muchacho estaba con una mano sobre los ojos, el movimiento libre le indicó a Seth que de alguna manera se había librado del rayo de luz.  
  
"Jou, estás bien".  
  
Jouno se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del sacerdote, quiso ignorarle, aunque estaba confundido, prefirió dirigirle una mirada de furia.  
  
"No me hables así".  
  
"No empieces Jou, mi cielo, estamos en problemas, ya hablaremos". Seth le tomó la mano y le llevó con Yugi.  
  
Jouno siguió a Seth sin protestar, Jou mi cielo aún sonaba en sus oídos, era demasiado adorable como para dejar pasar un halago como ese, con mayor razón si venía de Seth.  
  
"Atemu saltó a la plataforma junto a la Maldición del Dragón, allí sacó a Behu y corrió con el niño en sus brazos, notó que un hilo de sangre corría por el desgarro de la camisa que Heishin tratara de quitarle para el sacrificio. Vio a Seth sacar a Yugi y a Jouno, les siguió tras las estatuas de Horus e Isis, los pesados cortinajes habían sido levantados por Seth para que pasaran los dos primeros, al acercarse Atemu, Seth tendió los brazos para recibir a Behu.  
  
"Les he dicho que fueran a los establos y alistaran dos caballos". Cuando Atemu le miró con cara de ... "claro, Yugi alistando un caballo". "Jouno se maneja en el tema".  
  
El espadachín vengador se enfrentaba a un Dragón guardián de la fortaleza, a pesar de la superioridad del monstruo, el dragón daba batalla, no se dudaba en un equipo mágico en su favor.  
  
"Debemos salir de aquí, pero no por los pasajes, descubrirían a Jou y Yugi". Comentó Seth al salir del lado de los cortinajes, hacia la puerta principal y el pasillo del palacio.  
  
En ese momento Atemu desapareció de su lado, el príncipe pasó por entre los miembros de la corte, Seth no sabía en que estaba pensando su primo, se arriesgaba por que lo deseaba, podían salir de allí en ese momento y escapar de la furia que Heishin emitía en ese momento. EL ministro estaba rodeado por un aura oscura, de segura estaría invocando una monstruos para la batalla.  
  
Atemu alcanzó la plataforma, se acercó a los artículos cuandoHheishin le lanzó un hechizo, la bandeja con los artículos salió en una dirección desconocida, Atemu se levantó y corrió hasta Seth , quien le esperaba en la puerta.  
  
"Imbécil, nos has retrasado, quizá que cosa convocará". Le reprochó el sacerdote más alto.  
  
Atemu sonrió mientas corría, de entre sus túnicas sacó un bolso de cuero, el cual Seth reconoció como la que llevaba a todas partes con sus implementos de medicina; la abrió para mostrar su contenido, el libro que ojearan hace un momento y la Pirámide del Faraón.  
  
Seth suspiró, al menos no era tan tonto como creía.  
  
Los pasos de los guardias se escuchaban tras ellos, por lo que ambos continuaron corriendo.  
  
El Gran Pasillo del Centro de Palacio daba salida a todos los lugares posibles, era el camino más corto hacia los establos si se venía del Salón del Trono, no podían usar los pasajes secretos, pues Yugi y Jouno estarían en peligro. Tras ellos, los guardias armados corrían, Seth llevaba en sus brazos a Behu, a su lado Atemu a igual velocidad. De pronto el silencio reinó en el pasillo, los guardias cayeron, como marionetas con hilos cortados, todos en posiciones deformes en el suelo de mármol. Seth se detuvo y observó hacia atrás.  
  
"El Cetro tiene un limite de poderes, no puede controlar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo". Con su aguda mirada observó a Atemu por un momento. "Cuando te lo indique corre sin detenerte, no mires atrás, llegaré con ustedes, lo prometo".  
  
"Seth...". En ese momento, la voz de Atemu fue interrumpida por un rugido, un sonido grutural, grave, oscuro y tenebroso. En el otro extremo del pasillo, la figura de Heishin apareció, junto a él, el enorme esqueleto del ser más temido por las criaturas del duelo de las sombras... le llamaban el Dragón de Cráneo negro, una criatura de pesadilla, un demonio extraído de un libro de horror.  
  
"Ahora". Susurró Seth al tenderle el cuerpo inconsciente de Behu.  
  
Atemu dudó por un momento, luego salió de allí corriendo una vez más, sus pasos resonaban por entre las lozas del piso y los pasillos desiertos.  
  
Seth vio a su primo correr, su misión estaba por cumplirse con éxito, mantener a salvo uno de los herederos del trono, al menos Kehmeth tenía esperanzas en las manos de Atemu, ahora que Akunamekanon y Akenamon estaban bajo el poder de Heishin. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenía los poderes para enfrentarle... y nunca había aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle a Jouno cuanto lo amaba...  
  
La puerta de madera se abrió estruendosamente, Jouno y Yugi esperaban junto a dos caballos ensillados, Atemu subió a Behu sobre el lomo blanco de Infirima , e instó a Jouno y a Yugi a subir al otro caballo.  
  
"¿Y Seth?". Preguntó Jouno con desesperación a penas contenida al escuchar el rugido de una extraña bestia en palacio.  
  
"Dijo que nos alcanzaría". Contestó Atemu." Vamos, debemos salir de aquí".  
  
"Pero Seth....". Jouno observó con angustia la puerta cerrada, esperando en cualquier instante que el sacerdote de ojos azules entrará por ella y salieran airosos de ese problema.  
  
Ruidos de pasos tras la puerta, pasos rápidos y desesperados, Seth entró por las puertas de madera, el grito de felicidad de Jouno se interrumpió por la aparición del rostro sin piel del Dragón Oscuro, el hueso y el tejido muscular putrefacto eran una vista de pesadilla.  
  
"¡Váyanse!". Gritó Seth.  
  
"¡Seth!". Gritó Jouno tratando de bajar del caballo e ir hacia él.  
  
"No Jouno, vete, mi cielo, vete ahora".  
  
Atemu no esperó más, acercó Infirima al caballo negro de Yugi y tomó las riendas del animal, un espolonazo con sus tobillos en las ancas de Infirima, y la marcha se inicio, el galope rápido del animal les sacó de los establos al tiempo que Atemu le gritaba a Seth. "¡Volveremos por ti!".  
  
"Yo iré con ustedes". Fue la respuesta de Seth, al verlos alejarse de Palacio, ahora la batalla podía comenzar en serio.  
  
Menfis también había caído bajo el mando de Heishin, los guardias de las puertas yacían sobre las arenas de la salida cuando Infirima cruzó por la calle perpendicular a la Plaza Central, todos los habitantes se encontraban esparcidos sobre las pierdas, sus cuerpos inertes entremezclados en una alfombra de piel humana, ropas y huesos. Los cascos de Infirima y Duat pasaban peligrosamente cerca de ellos, a penas esquivando brazos y piernas; de pronto, casi a punto de cruzar las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca y pasar a la inmensidad del desierto, los guardias se irguieron una vez más, convulsiones azotaban sus cuerpos antes de que las piernas les sostuvieran sobre el suelo, sin embargo, sus ojos observaban el horizonte sin fin, el espacio inexistente dentro de su alma vacía.  
  
Sus brazos fuertes empujaron las puertas para cerrar el paso, a medida que las puertas de madera eran movilizadas por los diez hombres, Atemu perdía las esperanzas de escapar con bien de allí; si Heishin les atrapaba mataría a Behu y quizá cuanto poder conseguiría con los Dioses Egipcios bajo su mando en el Juego de las Sombras... Menfis estaba bajo su mando, nada, excepto Seth les ayudaría a salir de la ciudad... y Seth ya estaba bastante ocupado con el Dragón de Cráneo Negro.  
  
En ese momento Behu gimió levemente, Atemu notó que la montura topaba la herida del niño, y la sangre traspasaba la camisa una vez más; necesitaba sacar a Behu de Menfis y atenderle pronto. Sería una maniobra peligrosa, llevaba a Behu y las riendas en la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda acarreaba las riendas de Duat, el caballo de Jouno y Yugi, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como dirigirle.  
  
La decisión estaba hecha, por un instante Yugi vio a Atemu soltar las riendas de Duat y se aterró, el hecho de pensar en que tendría que dirigir le animal o tal vez fallara en el intento y se hiriera, era la suiciente como para paralizarle; por otra parte Jouno, no prestó atención, sus ojos aún miraban hacia atrás con ansiedad, esperando ver la figura del Sacerdote Seth seguirles de cerca.  
  
Atemu levantó la mano izquierda, ambos caballos seguían corriendo y la distancia con las puertas se reducía rápidamente, estas estaban a punto de cerrarse por completo cuando una ráfaga de energía abandonó la palma del príncipe y se estrelló contra ellas. Astillas y trozos volaron al cielo, esparcieron sus cadáveres sobre las murallas de Menfis.  
  
Infirima y Duat atravesaron las murallas y salieron al desierto, el sol de la tarde, el dorado color de Ra en el cielo y las arenas absorbieron las figuras de los cuatro egipcios. A la vista del balcón más alto de Palacio, Heishin observaba su único obstáculo abandonar la ciudad ileso.  
  
"Atemu puede ser muy inteligente". Comentó para los presentes en la habitación, Mahaado y Akunadín le observaban desde el suelo, en su estado de marionetas sin control. "Sin embargo, la experiencia da mucha sabiduría... y eso sobre pasa la experiencia... no es así, mi respetado Seth?".  
  
En ese momento volteo a ver al sacerdote, quien los guardias tenían atrapado entre sus poderosos brazos, múltiple heridas cubrían su cuerpo, ropas desgarradas por garras filosas e hilos de sangre en un loca carrera hasta el piso blanco. Aún en ese estado, Seth devolvió la mirada firmemente a Heishin.  
  
"Seré Faraón ahora, sólo faltarán unos detalles y la corona será mía". La risa sonora de Heishin no fue un sonido plácido para Seth.  
  
"No te confíes tanto". Siseó Seth.  
  
"Pero mi buen Seth, nadie en todo Egipto se opondrá a mi, por qué no habría de confiar en mi situación".  
  
"Porque para ser Faraón tendrás que pasar por sobre alguien a quien conozco muy bien".  
  
"Akunamekanon y AKenamon se arrodillan a mis pies, ni siquiera tu padre se atreve a mirarme tan desafiante como tu". Heishin miró hacia le balcón una vez más. "Y en cuanto a Atemu, sabía que hace mucho debía haberle matado".  
  
Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo, donde Heishin no sacaba los ojos del horizonte, donde las figuras de los jinetes aún podían ser vistas como un contraste oscuro contra el dorado de las arenas.  
  
"Tuve la oportunidad de matarle cuando nació, una visión me advirtió de sus poderes, y serían una amenaza para mis planes, pero ahora, al fin el trono será mío".  
  
"No te queda el título de Faraón, es demasiado noble para ti".  
  
"Siempre te consideré un insecto Seth, siempre, desde que eras muy pequeño, tan perspicaz para tus comentarios, observador como ningún otro, creo que fuiste el primero en darse cuenta de mis intenciones". Heishin avanzó hacia Seth. "Y creo que esa es la razón por la cual el niño no yace muerto en la piedra del sacrifico y Obelisco, Ra y Osiris aún rondan libres en el desierto".  
  
"Era el plan perfecto". Continuo." Kehmeth necesita un gobernador fuerte, que le convierta en un imperio de gran importancia dentro de los nuestros, necesita fuerza, y necesita territorios, Akunamukanon fue un pacifista, siempre tratando de arreglar todo con la palabra, por eso los Tres lo mataron, pensé que su hijo sería más sabio, pero siguió el rumbo del padre; todos ellos son así, no enfrentan las cosas... yo lo hago, yo enfrento las guerras, enfrento al poder para obtenerlo, sé que engrandeceré a Egipto".  
  
Seth rió ante la mirada atónita de Heishin, eso le valió una bofetada, aún así, el golpe no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
"Olvidas un gran detalle".  
  
Heishin le observó interrogante.  
  
"Tras la muerte de Akunamukanon subió al trono su hijo mayor, Akunamekanon, si algo pasara con nuestro Faraón, sería Akenamon quien tomara el poder, hasta que el hijo mayor de Akunamekanon cumpliera 14 años... como bien sabemos, Mainehk aún no queda en cinta de un varón... por la tanto, tras Akenamon, sería Atemu quien heredara el trono, y tras Atemu vendría Yugi". Seth rió una vez más. "Se te olvidan varios personajes, a quienes el tribunal de Osiris respeta por la sangre, al momento de rogar bendición a tu reinado, el Dios del otro mundo te negará como Faraón, Anubis traerá la balanza de la justicia y ambos sabemos que tu corazón pesa más que la Pluma de la verdad".  
  
"Oh... si, Atemu y Yugi." Repitió Heishin mientras sacaba un brazalete de uno de sus bolsillos y le mostraba el diseño a Seth, el ojo de Horus marcado con piedras rojas entre los hilos de plata que formaban la inscripción "Ocaso de Ra".  
  
Seth retuvo su respiración al reconocer la pieza de joyería.  
  
"Veamos cuanto sobreviven Atemu, Jouno, Yugi y el niño... sin el catalizador de Energía".  
  
Seth sintió el corazón en su garganta al ver a Heishin convocar varios Lobos y Feral Imp desde el Reino de las Sombras, verles salir por la ventana del balcón, siguiendo la ruta de quienes lograran escapar momentos antes del destino. Sin el catalizador de Energía, Atemu no podría convocar monstruos en su defensa... y los colmillos de las criaturas les destrozarían.  
  
Ra brillaba sobre ellos a medid que se internaban entre las arenas, las huellas de las caravanas y los caminos de piedra les guiaban por entre la inmensidad del desierto. Habían escapado de la ciudad, aún así, Infirima y Duat se negaban a disminuir su velocidad, raudos corrían contra el viento, ambos bajo el mando de riendas de Atemu.  
  
Los cascos lanzaban los granos de arena hacia los lados e imprimían las huellas firme entre ellos; pasaron las dunas más bajas del valle de Menfis, los campos de cultivo se quedaban a los costados del camino y tras ellos, la poca vegetación presente fue escaseando más y más a medida que se acercaban a los acantilados en el primer bajo hacia el Nilo, el camino de Menfis estaba rodeado por dos columnas de piedra a modo de murallas para proteger a los viajeros de las tormentas de arena. Cuando entraron en ellas, un ruido extraño alertó a Atemu, no eran los sollozos desconsolados de Jouno y la respiración acelerada de Yugi y Behu, eran pisadas, patas que corren por sobre las murallas de piedra natural, casi a la par con ellos... algo los seguía... y Atemu no sabía que era.  
  
La curiosidad le hizo mirar hacia un lado, entre los pilares de piedra más bajos vio la sombra de un lobo corriendo, volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado y por entre las piedras vio la silueta de otro lobo blanco.. criaturas del Juego de las Sombras les seguían, aullaban al son a modo de asustarlos, efecto que resulto en Yugi y Jouno, quienes se observaban con terror.  
  
Atemu no podía usar su brazalete, para ello debía soltar las riendas o a Behu, y a esa velocidad, entre tanta amenaza, era más peligroso que enfrentar a los lobos. Sólo tenía que perderlos, cuando las columnas de piedra comenzaron a disminuir en tamaño, y la planicie del real desierto de Khemeth se abría ante ellos, sería el momento para correr más rápido o ser apresados por sus fauces.  
  
La pared izquierda del camino se inclinaba hacia la derecha para estrechar el paso, esto hizo que al salir del camino, Infirima se cruzara delante de un lobo, dejando a Duat casi a su lado. Las arenas se hundían bajo los cascos de los caballos y les dificultaba la carrera. Aullidos de Lobo se mezclaron con Feral Imp, los demonios verdes corrían a la par de ellos, a medida que avanzaban por las arenas, se sumaban a la persecución, hasta que Jouno contó cinco lobos y dos Feral Imp. Ante tal bullicio, Atemu volteo para verles por un momento, iban tras ellos, casi sobre sus talones, un salto preciso y les alcanzarían.  
  
Las grandes rocas en el camino hacia el Nilo eran un obstáculo contra los caballos, debían rodearlas para pasar, mientras que los monstruos simplemente las trepaban. Atemu sentía que sus brazos se dormían, Duat no avanzaba tan rápido como Infirima y esto le obligaba a estirar más el brazo para llevar el segundo caballo, mientras que el peso de Behu roía en la fuerza del brazo derecho, el miedo de Infirima y Duat les hacía mover la cabeza, y con ellos las riendas se soltaban cada vez de entre sus dedos.  
  
Sus oídos detectaron los pasos de un lobo muy cerca, le vio corriendo a su lado, casi pasando la montura de Infirma, a la altura de los pies de Behu; mientras un Feral Imp se acercaba por de derecha de Duat a Jouno. Jaló de las riendas de Duat más fuerte al tiempo que instaba con los tobillos la velocidad de Infirima, losgraron imponer una nueva distancia entre ellos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando vio la rivera del Nilo frente a ellos, la bajada al Río consistía en varias salientes de roca, a la cual se podía saltar. Cuando el primer desnivel se presentó ante Infirima, ésta saltó rápidamente, no así lo hizo Duat, quien casi resbala y cae sobre los bancos de junco de papiro al fondo del Río. Lobos lograron saltar imitando a los caballos, cada desnivel era un salto nuevo, un aterrizaje peligroso, un retraso más ante ellos, la oportunidad que los lobos no desaprovechaban en acercarse a ellos.  
  
Ya abajo, Atemu les guió hasta el lugar de menos profundidad, donde se formaba un ancho vado, así lograron cruzar con los caballos, salpicando agua tras sus pasos. Lobos y Feral Imp no pensaron en a profundidad del Nilo, eso les dio ventaja para llegar al otro lado. Cuando Duat tocó tierra seca, Atemu bajó de Infirima, dejando a Behu apoyando sobre el cuello del animal, mientras Jouno sostenía con manos temblorosas ambas riendas.  
  
"Esperen aquí, no se vayan a acercar". Fue todo lo que dijo Atemu antes de correr al vado, tres lobos se habían salvado de morir ahogados como sus otros compañeros, pero los Feral Imp no se veían en ninguna parte.  
  
Atemu comenzó el conjuro para convocar a las criaturas en su defensa, con la Maldición del Dragón y Gaia sería suficiente para acabar con ellos.  
  
"La tierra y el cielo se abren, Ra dame el poder de pasar por las puertas del tiempo, yo...". Fue entonces cuando sintió el vacío alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, el brazalete no estaba allí... y sin el no podría convocar.  
  
La tacleada del un lobo le sacó de su horror, el animal le observaba , sus patas descansaban sobre su pecho, haciendo presión sobre él, cuando abrió el hocico y mostró sus dientes agudos, Atemu levantó los brazos para proteger el rostro y cuello. El dolor agudo de ser mordido le sacó un grito, fue la señal para que los otros dos animales atacaran.  
  
Usando sus piernas para sacar el peso del Lobo sobre él, Atemu pateo al animal, tuvo los segundos necesarios para sacar la daga que solía esconder entre el cinturón de tela y el de metal, al primer lobo que atacó le asestó el golpe, la daga bajó cortando piel, músculo y el ojo derecho del animal. El aullido de dolor del lobo intimidó a uno de ellos, mientras el otro acató con más fuerza, esta vez logró dar un arañazo a las piernas del príncipe, a la vez que el otro, más recuperado, se lanzaba hacia el rostro de Atemu en busca de venganza por el ojo destruido.  
  
Atemu cayó en las aguas una vez más, los dos lobos le atacaban conjuntamente, el que saltara tenía su brazo aprisionado entre sus dientes, mientras el otro tironeaba la túnica del concilio, junto con una parte del gemelo de la pierna izquierda. Con la adrenalina inhibiendo el dolor y el cansancio, Atemu cambió el cuchillo d emano, y enterró el filo con firmeza en el pecho del lobo que apresaba su brazo, el animal abrió el hocico, soltándole, sus dientes estaban cubiertos de sangre, al tiempo que Atemu movía la daga en busca de cortar los órganos internos más rápida y dañinamente.  
  
El segundo lobo recibió una patada en el hocico, abrió sus fauces para soltar la pierna de Atemu, y cayó con el cadáver del primer lobo sobre él. Atemu le levantó lo más rápido que pudo y repitió el ataque con el primer lobo, acabando con ambos. El gritó de Jouno le distrajo al tiempo que el tercer lobo le atacaba por la espalda, arañándole a lo largo de la columna vertebral.  
  
Jouno vio al Feral Imp casi encima de él, gritó con miedo al ver los dientes del monstruo presto a morder a Yugi, quien no lograba siquiera moverse. Allí vio la espada de Seth entre las correas de Duat, armándose de valor, tomó la empuñadura pesada y la sacó de su vaina, el filo brilló ante la luz de Ra y dejó caer el golpe sobre la cabeza del demonio verde, el peso de la espada, le ayudó a perforar el cráneo y acabar con el feral Imp.  
  
En medio de las convulsiones del animal, una garra arañó la pierna de Jouno, abriendo una herida profunda. Con la espada en las manos, Jouno bajó de Duat y avanzó hacia Atemu, quien trataba de quitarse de la espalda al último lobo.  
  
Jouno dio un zarpazo, pasando cerca del animal, apenas rozándole con el filo. El lobo soltó la espalda de Atemu, dejando la marca de sus garras en la piel, y atacó a Jouno; la espada fue erguida con fuerza, el salto del lobo le hizo clavarse sobre ella, y cubrir las manos de Jouno con su sangre.  
  
Jouno soltó la empuñadura de la espada y corrió hacia Atemu, quien se levantó con dificultad, Joao le apoyó sobre su hombro y le ayudó a avanzar hasta Infirima, sin siquiera detenerse a ver los cadáveres de los animales, la experiencia había sido horrible.  
  
"Bien hecho Jouno, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor". Fueron las palabras de Atemu cuando Jouno le ayudó a subir sobre Infirima. "Debemos salir de aquí antes e que nos envíen otro comité de despedida".  
  
Al momento en que Atemu tendió la mano izquierda para tomar las riendas de Duat, Jouno le detuvo, y las sostuvo él mismo. Atemu sonrió con cierto orgullo, Jouno parecía haber perdido su miedo a controlar un caballo.  
  
"Lo haré yo mismo Atemu, no te preocupes". Contestó Jouno mientras instaba a Duat a caminar al lado de Infirima.  
  
"¿A dónde iremos?". Preguntó Yugi cuando encontró su voz nuevamente.  
  
"El único lugar donde podremos pasar la noche es la Tumba del Antiguo Faraón". Respondió Atemu, la noche del desierto es particularmente fría, y para Yugi y Behu podría ser fatal. "Hay una entrada secreta, allí descansaremos".  
  
"¿Qué hay sobre Menfis?". Preguntó Jouno.  
  
"No lo sé, Jouno".  
  
La pirámide se enmarcaba en el horizonte anaranjado durante el ocaso, Ra bajaba desde su puesto durante el día, y la serpiente de la noche cubría las arenas. El viento frío comenzaba a soplar, varios escalofríos recorrieron a Yugi antes de entrar a la pirámide por un pasaje secreto en el lado contrario a la entrada funeraria.  
  
Antorchas brillaban, algunas casi nuevas, atrás muy antiguas, la habitación tenía espacio suficiente para varias personas, y se veía que mucha gente transitaba por ahí.  
  
"Padre quiso asegurarse de que tuviéramos un refugio en caso de emergencias como esta". Comentó Atemu, mientras se acercaba a una de las antorchas, Jouno le detuvo y el fue a buscarla al notar la cojera de Atemu. "Varios sacerdotes mantienen este lugar limpio y habilitado".  
  
"Hay otros que conocen sobre este lugar". Comentó Jouno, sosteniendo la antorcha en alto. "No podremos quedarnos muco tiempo aquí".  
  
"Tienes razón". Suspiró Atemu. "Mientras hay que prepararnos para viajar un poco más o para algún ataque".  
  
"En ese caso, debes curar tus heridas" . Dijo Yugi a su hermano.  
  
"No puedo hacerlo Yugi". Antes de que el niño protestara Atemu contestó. "Un sanador sólo sanará a quienes lo necesiten, jamás a sí mismo".  
  
"Entonces permíteme". Jouno se arrodilló a su lado, de entre las monturas sacó un trozo de tela grande y cortó varias tiras con los dientes para vendar las heridas de Atemu.  
  
"Gracias Jouno".  
  
Pasos se escuchaban por entre los corredores de la pirámide, ecos de voces masculinas en algún lugar no muy lejano de su actual escondite, los tres palidecieron, guardias venían tras su pista. Rápidamente Jouno terminó con los vendajes en las heridas de Atemu.  
  
"Debemos movilizarnos". Dijo Jouno mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Behu desde el lomo de Infirima, quien descansaba de su largo viaje.  
  
"Hacia el centro de la pirámide, debemos llegar a la cámara funeraria". Dijo Atemu, tomó una de las antorchas y les dirigió por entre los pasillos que rodeaban la habitación.  
  
Habían caminado dos minutos por entre varios corredores angostos cuando Behu abrió los ojos, Yugi se acercó inmediatamente a él y le contó de la persecución, el viaje con los lobos tras ellos y los feral imp que casi los matan. Behu notó que Jouno caminaba con una cojera al llevarle sobre su espalda, la herida del Feral Imp estaba abierta y aún sangraba; mientras Atemu cojeaba, casi arrastrando la pierna izquierda, ambos brazos estaban vendados y manchados de sangre seca. Debían atender las heridas, Jouno le llevaba en su espalda, eso agravaba el corte en su pierna.  
  
"Jou, bájame, te haces daño en la pierna". Dijo Behu.  
  
"¿Puedes caminar?". Preguntó Jouno no muy convencido.  
  
"Claro que si, además es Atemu quien necesita más ayuda".  
  
Jouno se detuvo, Behu bajó de su espalda, Yugi le quitó la antorcha a Atemu, mientras Jouno se acercaba a ayudarle a avanzar.  
  
"Continua... derecho ...Yugi". La respiración de Atemu se encontraba muy acelerada, eso preocupó a Jouno. "Es... el efecto... ahora aparece el dolor...".  
  
Caminaron varios metros hasta una pared con una línea blanca, donde Atemu les dijo que se detuvieran.  
  
"Desde este punto...". Atemu se detuvo para respirar. "El Faraón duerme... avancen sólo con la pierna izquierda adelante... es parte de las trampas".  
  
Nadie preguntó más, sólo continuaron caminando por entre los pasillos llenos de inscripciones, la vida de Akunamukanon relatada en jeroglíficos, todo su reinado expuesto ante sus ojos, el testimonio de su bondad y su justicia hasta la muerte. Sus hijos, sus esposas, la familia completa descrita para Osiris, la descendencia era parte de los darmas que el alma podía llevar a su siguiente morada.  
  
Al final del pasillo, la luz de las antorchas reflejadas en el oro del tesoro funerario, iluminaban una buena parte las piedras oscuras, blancas a los ojos de los cuatro caminantes.  
  
"Debemos llegar allí". Dijo Atemu.  
  
"La cámara funeraria". Agregó Yugi.  
  
Mariku tenía una fascinación por los dibujos de las tumbas, no sabía lo que decían los jeroglíficos, pero los dibujos eran maravillosos, eran la interpretación de todos los símbolos en conjunto.  
  
Mientras el muchacho rubio revisaba sus dibujos en las paredes, Bakura prefería avanzar contra las trampas, el que construyera la pirámide había sido un genio, a cada paso, una trampa tendía a sorprender a Bakura, ya llevaban varias horas tratando de llegar a la cámara funeraria, aún así, los tres grupos de ladrones, estaban atrapados en los mismos pasillos, tratando de llegar al tesoro, sin éxito.  
  
Bakura se apoyó sobre las paredes más lejanas del grupo, la sombra de las piedras le parecía diferente a las demás, dos golpes contra ellas, y el espacio hueco fue confirmado. Los jeroglíficos hablaban de una clave, era como un problema matemático, una secuencia de números de acuerdo a la distancia de Ra sobre el horizonte. La pared tenía graduada varias líneas, y sobre la cabeza de Bakura había un agujero que daba al exterior.  
  
"Nadjik". Llamó Bakura al muchacho más cercano.  
  
"¿Si jefecito?". Preguntó el muchacho.  
  
"Trae el espejo y ponlo bajo el has de luz".  
  
Un trozo de plata pulida, Nadjik lo colocó bajo el haz de luz, de donde se reflejó en un prisma sobre el techo del pasillo y marcó en la pared, una de las ranuras de graduación, 30º.  
  
"Nos preguntan la distancia... ". Bakura dibujó con el dedo en la arena el diagrama que debía seguir la pirámide respecto de Ra, un problema de trigonometría, uso de triángulos por aquí y allá, nada desconocido para Bakura. Los hombres observaban a su líder trabajar. "Son 474 metros...".  
  
Con seguridad marcó los dígitos en la pared, un sonido se escuchó tras la puerta, entonces el mecanismo se abrió y las piedras de la pared se movieron para dar espacio a otro pasillo, en el fondo de este, el oro iluminado por las antorchas iluminaba el final del camino.  
  
Jouno apresuró el paso cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse en algún lugar, Yugi y Behu corrían delante de ellos, los niños bajaron las escaleras de piedra y entraron en la cámara funeraria, donde los tesoros y el sarcófago descansaban, ambos se dejaron asombrar por la majestuosidad del interior hermosamente adornado.  
  
Jouno se aterró al ver dos sombras acercarse a la figura de los niños, cuando Atemu asintió con su cabeza, el esclavo le soltó y corrió en busca de los menores. Atemu se apoyó en la pared para avanzar, la vista se nublaba a medida que los pasos se hacían más dolorosos, no demoró mucho en llegar al salón, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido, varios escalofríos le recorrían cada varios intervalos. La imagen de la cámara funeraria desde las escaleras se fue borrando de su comprensión, primero los bordes de oscurecían y absorbían la imagen.  
  
Vio a Jouno correr hacia él para sostenerle cuando sus piernas se negaron a dar un paso más, sintió un brazo deslizarse bajo su cintura para evitar su caída. La tibieza de otro cuerpo a su lado, más grande que el de Jouno, activó su estado de alerta por unos segundos antes de caer en la oscuridad una vez más, pero fueron suficientes para escuchar la voz de Behu decir "Bakura".  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Uf, esto me da para más de 2 capítulos, jajajaja:.  
  
Cuidado Spoldier. 1-. PELO DE ATEMU: Ya que todo se han planteado con esta duda, cos que yo quería dejar como sorpresa, pero bueno. El pelo de Atemu es blanco, y largo, no tan rebelde como el de Ryou, sino como el de Vincent Valentaine de FF7, claro que en la serie lo tiene parado de tres colores, amarillo, rojo y negro. En el manga sabemos que Atemu enfrenta a los dioses Egipcios y los derrota, bueno, mi idea es algo parecido, si se fijan, los tres colores del pelo de Yami se pueden formar con los colores de los tres dioses, es decir, la sangre de Ra, al caer sobre él, le da los mechones amarillos, la sangre de Obleisco el sector oscuro y la Osiris las puntas rojas.  
  
2-. MAINEKH: El nombre lo dice todo, sería como Mai, igual carácter, me cae bien la chica esa, pelo café claro y ojos oscuros, imagínenla como una reina que no ha tenido descendencia.  
  
3-. HEISHIN: describir a los malitos malosos es complicadísimo, así que Heishin se quedará como el ser más perverso y repugnante que SUS mentes puedan conjurar.  
  
Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, cualquier crítica, opinión, pareja lemon que quieran, alguna posición (jajajajaja , nunca tanto, si tb tengo vergüenza), etc... me dejan un review o me agregan al msn... Razorswathotmail.com .  
  
Os quiere mucho, que os vaya bien y pasen unos lindos días, Inith. 


	17. Bakura y Atemu

Holas... varios meses sin actualizar, lo sé... esto se está volviendo pesado. Tuve varios problemas con el capítulo, desde muchas pruebas, hasta que no lograba escribirlo bien, algunos detalles me llevaban a situaciones que aún no deseo escribir.. digamos, tampoco quise ser muy gráfica ni dejar con gusto a poco, verán que tengo un trauma con Bakura y sus atributos físicos.. jajajajaja.

Bueno, vi la famosa película ayer, el día que se estrenó el Chile, invité a mi hermano... bueno, me sirvió para conseguir inspiración... al menos me queda muucho por escribir, yo diría que varios capítulos más... pero bueno, eso se verá en el futuro.

Lamento que las actualizaciones estén tan separadas, pero necesito tiempo para estudiar... doy la PSU para entra a la Universidad este año y quiero estudiar medicina... eso necesita muuuuucho puntaje aquí en Chilito, pero se intentará todo.

Debo agradecer a :

Zelshamada, tu review fue el primero del capítulo anterior, uno al cual le puse tanto o más empeño comparado con este.... MIL GRACIAS por el apoyo, por los ánimos y por leer mi fic!!!!.

Scarlet: SIpies, ATemu y Bakura, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho. Mil gracias por leer y dejar tu review, sé que algunas veces da lata escribir a los autores, pero es un buen método para dar ánimos y significa mucho para mi.

Lorelei: Partner, amiga mía, amigui... jajajaja, jamás pensé que lo leerías y me dejaras un review... niña , que Isis te acompañe lokilla, te quiero muuucho, qué sería de mi sin una tiparraca tan arrogante y "Kaiba" cómo tu?.

Kura: De sólo escribir el nombre me encantas.. jajajaja, gracias por el review, espero no defraudarte con el capítulo, te hice esperar mucho, pero en fin... ojalá no sea en vano.

Gracias por las ideas, El que quiera entender que entienda es una de mis favoritas y tal vez haga algo con ella más tarde.

Aguila Fanel: Que rico es encontrar alguien más que comparta las parejas que me gustan, jejeje, me adivinaste el cúpido... Yami y Bakura, Seto y Joel, Yugi y Ryou. Arigato por leer el fin y dejarme el review.

Raquel: Mil gracias por leer el fic y decir que te gusta, jejeje, con confianza deja el review en 2º persona, no soy una eminencia ni tampoco estoy tan viejis... .

Serena: Jajaja, bueno, ojalá te sirva de inspiración, estaré observan la evolución de tus fics a penas si los pueda leer... me da gusto que leeas mis locuritas... mil gracias!

Ana-91 y Kaiba Shirou... se perdieron...??? Dónde están??????.

**_Capítulo 17: Bakura y Atemu._**

Ra zarpa en su barca por los cielos llevando el Disco Solar, cruza el manto azul sobre las montañas cazando a la malvada serpiente devoradora Apophis, quien tritura entre sus dientes y colmillos la vida que Phat construyó desde el caos y sostiene en su mano derecha.

Antes de Horus, antes del primer amanecer, fue entonces cuando zarpó el Disco Solar en las velas de la barca de Ra, surcó los cielos y Apophis huyó de su luz. Phat le encomendó la custodia de la vida en el mundo que había creado... y así se produjo el primer amanecer de Kemeth.

Cuando el desierto se viste de rubí y blanco, cuando las pirámides brillan en su magnificencia y las nieblas del Nilo se dispersan en el valle de Menfis, es entonces cuando el mundo despierta y los halcones sobrevuelan los jardines de palacio.

La brisa suave juguetea con las cortinas del balcón principal, le invitan con su helada caricia, a salir de entre sus sábanas y observar el despertar del valle ante sus ojos. Así es el comienzo del día para Atemu, generalmente abre los ojos antes de que el primer rayo de luz toque las arenas, sale al frío de la mañana aún cuando Apophis ronda entre las sombras, le observa huir despavorida ante el Disco Solar y comienza sus obligaciones diarias.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la carga del sueño le instaba a dormir unos minutos más. Esa mañana era distinta a todas las otras, algo en el ambiente la transformaba y le hacía desconocida a sus sentidos. La brisa del valle no soplaba contra su cuello, el susurro de las plumas de los halcones no se oía en el horizonte distante y el aroma del incienso del Templo de Ra no se percibía en el ambiente.

Poco a poco, su estado de alerta volvió, primero como una oleada de dolor por todo su cuerpo, desde los dedos de sus manos hasta sus piernas; la aspereza de sábanas desconocidas y la oscuridad de la habitación.

Permaneció en la posición en que despertó, enfrentando el techo de piedra y relieve, donde las marcas agudas y afiladas del contorno parecían cavadas en la roca viva. Él recordaba un techo liso, de tonalidades jade y nácar blanco con un toque de dorado, paredes iluminadas por la luz ligera de las cortinas de seda transparente y el reflejo de los espejos de metales pulidos que adornaban los bordes de los pilares que sostenían las cortinas de su cama.

Una habitación completamente extraña, un espacio completamente desconocido le rodeaba cuando los recuerdos le asaltaron sin compasión. La carrera por el desierto, la traición de Heishin, el ataque del vado y la pirámide de Akunamukanon... Yugi, Jouno y Behu.

Recorrió con la vista la penumbra de sol y velas sin encontrar a quienes buscaba. Miedo, preocupación y un sin fin de emociones le dieron la fuerza para levantarse. Pasó los pies por sobre las sábanas, a penas rozando con los talones la tela; el piso se sentía tibio contra sus pies descalzos, un indicio de que estaban de día.

Trató de erguirse, el mareo y el fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho al estirarlo, fueron menores de lo que esperaba de acuerdo a sus heridas... tal vez había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente... tal vez Yugi, Jou y Behu estaban en problemas...

_Cuenta la historia._

_Que un día el mago._

_En su bosque encantado lloró._

_Porque a pesar de su magia._

_No había podido encontrar el amor._

Su corazón se detuvo, no tanto por la letra de la canción, sino por el sonido de la voz, aquel timbre entre tenor y barítono que le había susurrado palabras distintas lunas atrás. Con renovadas fuerzas dio varios pasos apoyado por las murallas de piedra viva, siguiendo la canción.

_La Luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar._

_Todo el dolor que sentía._

_Por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

El pasillo oscuro, alumbrado por la danza de las velas de cebo amarillo, daba una vuelta a la derecha antes de mostrar las cortinas a contra luz, por entre las fibras se filtraban los tibios rayos de Ra, una pequeña brisa le hacía mover sus pliegues una y otra vez, siguiendo el ritmo de las pieles golpeadas para acompañar las cuerdas del taud (1) de madera.

La voz se escuchaba más clara en esa dirección, por lo que Atemu avanzó, era peligroso salir sin conocer el territorio, la familiaridad de la voz podría ser una equivocación de su mente entumecida por los espasmos de dolor espontáneo y el olor a sangre pegajosa en su cuerpo... sin embargo, algo le instaba a continuar, como si la mano de Osiris le guiara a una muerte placentera... un regalo de los dos mundos... podría ser Bakura quien entonaba con tanta melodía aquella canción sobre el Mago que lloraba en el bosque... podría ser Heishin quien controlara a quien cantara y entonces habría encontrado la muerte segura...

_Es que sabía muy bien._

_Que en su existir._

_Nunca debía salir._

_De su destino._

El destino de cada cual, escrito por los Dioses, Phat, el Creador... y Ra, la luz. Los respetaría como un hijo de las arenas, como se le enseñara desde pequeño... y si debía morir antes de salvar a Yugi... alguien más lo haría, tarde o temprano.

Con la punta de los dedos rozó las cortinas de tela gastada, los rayos disminuidos de Ra entraron un poco más en el pasillo e iluminaron la forma de los objetos allí presentes, baúles y cofres cerrados y cubiertos por telas de seda y bordados de oro, decoración desentonante con la pobreza que mostraban las habitaciones.

Avanzó dos pasos por entre las cortinas.

_Si alguien te tiene que amar._

_Ya lo sabrás._

_Sólo tendrás que saber._

_Reconocerlo._

Cantar era uno de sus oficios, su arte, vida y vicio. No sólo canciones típicas de Khemeth, sino también aquellas que componía de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo o por las bromas de Mariku, siempre había algo sobre que escribir y bromear... una forma de expresión además de gritar y llorar... dos actos prohibidos para un hombre.

Sentados en un círculo en el centro de las cavernas de los Bandidos, instrumentos en mano e invitados disfrutando, la preocupación por quien dormía en su habitación quemaba en sus ojos y alma. Aunque quisiera y diera su vida por ello, poco podía hacer para ayudarles a los cuatro.

El más pequeño, Yugi, como le llamaban, no dejaba de ser un recordatorio del hermano mayor que yacía herido y sangrante. Jouno, el sirviente, adhería la gota de racionalidad que no podía dejar caer entre los pequeños, y su propio hermano menor, Behu, a quien creyera perdido en las tinieblas de una esclavitud eterna en las fauces de la nobleza, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Atemu no despertara. Dirigía sus ojos chocolate cada instante al lugar donde dormía el susodicho.

Había decidido mostrarles una vieja canción, algo loco que salió de su imaginación una noche de invierno en medio del desierto, tal vez con algo de sueños y alegría, la muerte huiría de allí rápidamente, sin alcanzar la preciosa carga.

_Fue en una tarde que el mago._

_Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó._

_Con la más dulce mirada._

_Que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

Debería decir, fue en una mañana que el niño atacado por el cocodrilo, fue salvado y la vista cruzó, con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció.

¿Cómo convencerse de que Atemu estaba con él?. ¿No se suponía que debería estar dando brincos sobre un pie como un buen enamorado?...la felicidad no pudo embargarle el corazón de mayor luz cuando entro en aquella habitación... las pequeñas sombras que corrían por una de las paredes.. dos niños en medio de una pirámide Faraónica. Una sorpresa y preocupación, guardias podían aproximarse.

Sin embargo, uno de esos niños, de cabello blanco y desordenado, pies ligeros y rostro de luna, era Behu.

Entró por el lado de las escaleras, deseaba correr a abrazar a Behu y sostenerlo así por la eternidad, su pequeño hermano, su risa y su fuerza de la niñez y adolescencia temprana, le creía perdido, y aparecía en medio de los tesoros del Faraón.

Allí fue cuando vio al joven de cabellos color miel entrar y gritar.

"¡ATEMU!".

El nombre conocido, buscado y deseado, en unos segundos, lo que demoró en voltear a ver al dueño del nombre, pasaron muchos pensamientos... tal vez se trataba de otro Atemu, uno de cabellos negros y ojos café... como los egipcios que conocía, una broma de Seth o de la misma Hathor que de seguro disfrutaría verle sufrir en más de una ocasión.

Así su brazo alcanzó a detener el impacto del otro, no necesitó ver el rostro para saber que ese día, Ra se apiadaba de su alma podrida. La frágil cintura que sostenía, el aroma de los cabellos sueltos que acariciaban sus brazos, todo era Atemu, su duendecito de las aguas... cubierto de sangre, aquel aroma pegajoso y metálico, agridulce y doloroso.

Cerró los ojos al recuerdo, la angustia subía por su garganta y se quedaba quieta, como un chacal a punto de coger la carroña del halcón... esperaba para atacar el momento en que bajara la guardia... y le hiciera derramar gotas saladas por las mejillas, un acto prohibido para un líder... para un hombre.

Oh, Ra no podía ser benévolo con él.

_Desde ese mismo momento. _

_El hada y el mago._

_Quisieron estar._

_Solos los dos en el bosque._

_Amándose siempre y en todo lugar._

Jou sabía que si levantaba los ojos un poco más saltaría de felicidad, luego Yugi y Behu correrían hasta los brazos del príncipe y abrirían sus heridas con la fuerza de sus abrazos y llantos, por eso prefería quedarse en su lugar, e intentar disimular que había visto a Atemu parado en las escaleras de madera, apoyado contra el barandal, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda, las túnicas cerradas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Isis generosa, Osiris magnífico, Horus salvador, Ra benévolo.

_Y el mal que siempre existió._

_No soportó._

_Ver tanta felicidad._

_Entre dos seres._

_Y con su odio atacó._

_Hasta que el Hada cayó._

_En ese sueño fatal de no sen...tir..._

Yugi y Behu se sorprendieron cuando la voz de Bakura se perdió entre los instrumentos y el silencio, niño más alto observó a su hermano. Se había quedado mirando un punto fijo, boca semi abierta, ojos abiertos completamente y cuerpo rígido.

"Atemu". El susurro de Yugi le alertó, siguió con sus ojos la mirada de su hermano, y no pudo evitar salir corriendo tras el príncipe.

Dos días con las puertas del Infierno abiertas, Anubis rondando, la Pluma de la Verdad en su mano derecha, la Balanza de la Justicia en la siniestra, aguardando pesar el corazón virtuoso y dejarle pasar ante el tribunal de los Dioses, y Osiris esperando para dar la sentencia. Yugi y Behu se abrazaron de los brazos y cintura de Atemu. Tuvieron cuidado de no apretarlo contra ellos como deseaban, pero estaban consientes de las heridas y eso era más importante que sus propios caprichos.

Yugi soltó toda la carga de lágrimas que había acumulado sobre la túnica de su hermano, quien acariciaba su cabeza con la ternura que siempre le dio en todo momento.

Fue Behu quien notó el abrazo de Jou sobre ellos, y la presencia de Bakura tras su cuerpo.

"Ra. Dos días... dos largos días". No dejaba de repetir Jou. "No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías, claro, estabas inconsciente, es poco probable que lo sepas... pero...no puedo dejar de recordar como sangrabas, Ra, nos diste el susto más grande de nuestras vidas, ni siquiera cuando encontré un escorpión en mis túnicas había estado más angustiado, vieras como lloraban los niños, Atemu esto, Atemu esto otro y lloraban, bueno yo también lloré mucho, pero cuando te ví parado aquí, solo quería correr a abrazarte, tal y como lo hago ahora, pero si lo hacía ellos se desesperarían y no sería justo para con nuestro anfitrión que interpretaba una canción para nosotros... quería levantarnos el ánimo, peor ahora y tu aparición nos han ayudado, solo falta Seth aquí presente y de veritas que estaría feliz... .".

Behu observaba, acunado entre la cintura de Atemu y la de Jou, un brazo de Yugi separándole de la costura media de la túnica ancha que usaba el príncipe... Jouno no se callaba. Uno de sus grandes defectos era esa enorme bocota suya, Ra lo escuchara, podía hablar por horas sin la necesidad de tomar aire, simplemente movía los labios por algún don demoníaco, y soltaba la voz una y otra vez sin descanso. Sus ojos de niño travieso se dirigieron a los pies, la tentación tremenda de darle un pisotón para callarlo, a falta de algo con que taparle la boca. Era cierto que habían sido dos días horribles a la espera de que Atemu abriera los ojos, pero había otra persona que deseaba hablar con el príncipe y que dos días se hacía poco comparado con los años que había esperado para tal momento, y daba la casualidad que esa persona, parada atrás de ellos, era su hermano mayor.

"Si, nosotros estamos muy felices de verte hermanito". Dijo alegremente Yugi mientras propinaba un fuerte pisotón en el empeine derecho de Jou con la parte más dura del talón de las sandalias blancas, la voz demasiado alta e infantil sirvió como elemento distractor para evitar atraer la atención hacia la expresión de Jou, una de mucho dolor por cierto.

Yugi le guiñó el ojo a Behu, el plan estaba tramado antes de siquiera pensarlo. Con el rabillo del ojo, Behu vio a Mariku hacerles señas para que se retiraran con ellos. Los bandidos recogían los instrumentos con sumo cuidado, evitando crear el más mínimo ruido, y se retiraban de la zona central de las cavernas, una sonrisa en sus rostros y mentalmente agradecían a Ra haber escuchado sus ruegos de miserables, por haberle concedido a su líder ver al duende de agua una vez más.

Behu tomó la mano de Jouno, mientras Yugi repetía el movimiento. Jouno trató de protestar, pero al parecer se dio cuenta del plan de los pequeños y se apresuró a salir de la línea visual de Bakura, quien no les prestó atención, tan sólo observaba a la criatura seis escalones más arriba que él.

Las libélulas... tantos años había estado dormidas en su interior, ahora volvían a batir sus alas y a tratar de salir de su estómago, sabía que le temblaban las manos, que apenas si podía respirar... que su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho... pero más importante que eso, era que Atemu le miraba con los mismos ojos de 10 inundaciones atrás. El acaso y el amanecer conjugados, ese era el color rubí que caracterizaba los ojos de su duende. Tenían un brillo distinto, un aire de madurez y sabiduría que antes no estaba, ya no eran tan redondos como los de Yugi, una forma almendrada y felina aún sin las líneas de Kohl.

No se dio cuenta cuando subió cuatro peldaños, quedando a la altura de Atemu, sus ojos en líneas paralelas. Atemu le sonrió, algo más que una simple curvatura de labios, un gesto de ternura con un mensaje tras él... te extrañé Bakura.

"Kura". Atemu deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, más cuando intento subir los brazos por el cuello de Bakura, a través de sus cabellos blanco, el dolor de la piel con heridas abiertas se lo impidió.

"Atemu". Bakura notó el gesto de dolor por entre toda la felicidad en el rostro de Atemu. "No deberías estar fuera de la cama, después de la canción iba a ir a verte". En ese momento Bakura subió un peldaño más con su pierna derecha, pasó los brazos por la espalda de Atemu y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo; con un movimiento rápido, pasó el otro brazo bajo las rodillas de Atemu y subió el resto de las escaleras.

"Bakura, ¿qué haces?". Medio protestó y preguntó Atemu a quien le cargaba por el corredor que recorriera unos minutos atrás. No era como si los brazos de Bakura le hicieran sentir mal, al contrario, eran mucho más cómodos que su propia cama, y no le importaría pasar un buen tiempo entre ellos, con la tibieza y cariño que expresaba el joven de ojos chocolate.

"Te cargo, te llevo, te tomo en brazos". Bakura sonrió. "Te queda bien la túnica, pero es un poco grande para tus curvas".

Pudo ser un comentario irónico o tal vez algo más real, sin embargo, era difícil saberlo si los ojos del emisor estaba cubiertos por mechones blancos de cabello desordenado, sólo el ojo izquierdo quedaba a la vista y con algunas personas, es necesario observar ambos ojos para descifrar emociones.

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de donde saliera Atemu, Bakura le depositó en la cama una vez más y descorrió las cortinas de un lado, sorpresivamente, Ra entraba por ese lado de la caverna a la habitación de piedra.

"Pensé que era una cueva". Comentó Atemu al ver la luz natural entrar por la ventana.

"Lo es, pero una muy especial". Contestó Bakura, revisaba por entre sus cofres, buscando las vendas de lino y los ungüentos que trajeran para atender las heridas de Atemu. "Tiene luz natural por las grietas del techo y algunos cristales de roca que penden de las paredes".

Bakura se acercó a la cama, vendas, frascos y agua en sus manos, dejó los objetos sobre una mesa de madera de junco y se sentó frente a Atemu.

Se observaron largo rato, un silencio entre ambos, de esos que dicen todo y nada. Hasta que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Atemu, entonces Bakura también dejó caer las suyas.

Las heridas protestaron, los brazos mordidos, la espalda arañada, las piernas rasguñadas, todo su cuerpo protestó ante el movimiento rápido de sus brazos envolviendo el cuello y hombros frente a él, mientras un par de brazos más fuertes que los suyos, envolvía su propio cuerpo, pasando por espalda y cintura, aprisionándolo con temor contra un corazón en loca carrera.

"Ra..." Las lágrimas de Atemu continuaban cayendo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Bakura. "Pensé que estabas muerto, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver... Osiris, tantos años...".

Entre palabras y frases entrecortadas, los sollozos aumentaban.

"Diez años son mucho tiempo". Bakura no podía dejar de llorar como un niño, olvidada estaba la vergüenza de un acto tan infantil, sin embargo, entre ellos sabían que podían confiar... al menos en el infancia lo hicieron. "Me has hecho falta... te extrañé tanto, tanto, tanto...".

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, sin moverse de los brazos del otro, esperando a que sus sentimientos lograran calmarse. Poco a poco, lágrimas y sollozos murieron y quedaron enterrados en el recuerdo, aún con los ojos rojos, Bakura no pudo evitar acariciar con sus nudillos, las mejillas húmedas del príncipe, secando la piel con sus movimientos llenos de una pereza especial, una que habla de ternura, de tristeza y alegría.

"Necesito cambiar las vendas y revisar tus heridas". Susurró Bakura, mientras le instaba a separarse un poco más del abrazo, aunque no completamente. Simplemente tomó las manos de Atemu y las descruzó de sus hombros, dejó que las manos del más pequeño descansaran con su regazo, aún cuando le mantenía apoyando contra su cuerpo. Apoyó una de las piernas en el suelo de piedra, y la otra la dobló en la cama, así tenía espacio para que Atemu se recostara de lado contra su pecho y no le molestaran las heridas.

Comenzó con el brazo derecho. Tomó la mano más pequeña de la muñeca y la estiró, luego arremangó las largas mangas de la túnica azul marino que usaba Atemu, y procedió a quitar los vendajes usados.

"No sé que te pasó, pero venías muy herido". Comento Bakura mientras desenrollaba el lino del brazo de Atemu. "Me sorprende que duraras tanto si perdías tanta sangre".

Atemu no respondió, observaba su brazo aparecer de bajo las vendas blancas manchadas de carmín y café, sangre líquida y sangre seca. Se sorprendió al ver las marcas más cerradas de lo que esperaba, eran mordiscos de un Lobo de las Sombras, recordaba haber visto los dientes marcados hasta la capa del músculo y posiblemente, el hueso... ahora sangraban por ser profundos, no por ser anchos.

Bakura mojó las vendas usadas, las pasó con cuidado por el brazo cubierto de sangre seca y fresca que aún emanaba de las marcas. Luego cerró los ojos, con la punta de sus dedos recorriendo cada contorno de las aberturas de la piel, sentía como la energía le abandonaba poco a poco.

Atemu observó el proceso de sanación que le aplicaba el otro, un proceso y método que él mismo usara para las emergencias que se le presentaban como sanador.

"Es poco lo que puedo hacer por tus heridas".

"Agradezco que lo hagas Bakura".

Bakura sonrió, dejó el brazo sin vendajes, pues una herida debe tomar aire cada cierto tiempo y así cerrar más rápido, debe secar antes de sanar. Siguió el otro brazo, un proceso parecido, al final, su cabeza descansaba sobre la de Atemu, quien se mantenía acurrucado entre su clavícula y barbilla, su respiración relajada contra la piel, una caricia tibia contra su cuello... .

Atemu suspiró cuando Bakura apoyó su mejilla en la cima de su cabeza, escuchó al egipcio inhalar entre sus cabellos, los latidos del otro se encontraban acelerados, al igual que los suyos, y el aroma que se mantenía en el nexo del cuello y hombro de Bakura, una mezcla de sándalo y ámbar, no ayudaba mucho a calmar las libélulas que danzaban en su estómago.

Quedaban menos heridas y vendas que cambiar, sin embargo, para Bakura, pasaban a un segundo plano. Conocía ese sentimiento dentro de su abdomen, como el ambiente se tornaba más caluroso de lo que era; agradecía que su rostro no estuviera a la vista, de seguro, el sonrojo no sería fácil de ocultar.

La túnica azul marino contrastaba demasiado contra la piel pálida de Atemu, a penas tostada por los rayos de Ra, más benévolos que nunca. Los pies descalzos descansaban al lado de las piernas, largas, delgadas, elegantes. Decidió atender primero las heridas en las pantorillas, aún así, la tentación de recorrer las piernas de Atemu con sus manos, era demasiada. Tocaba desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla a medida que sanaba las heridas con su propia magia, pero sus manos parecían subir solas más allá de la curva de la rodilla; se sentía avergonzado de tales deseos, de necesitar recorrer las piernas de Atemu, pasar por los muslos y subir al hueso de la cadera, detenerse allí en pequeños círculos antes de contornear el abdomen y... Ra!!!!!!, esos pensamientos no le ayudaban para nada, si Atemu se movía un poco, se daría cuenta de que Bakura estaba reaccionando a un estímulo de excitación.

Todo se complicó cuando observó sus manos subir los bordes de la túnica hasta el inicio de las caderas de Atemu, allí donde las vendas de los muslos terminaban. Dormido, había sido una historia diferente, pero con Atemu despierto, sintiendo como la piel bajo la palma de sus manos se encontraba tibia... Best y Mahu malditos siete veces, sólo ellos podrían ponerlo en tal situación... Best le enviaba las imágenes eróticas, mientras Mahu le estimulaba para actuar, le tentaba.

Bakura no era el único incómodo, Atemu también lo estaba. Sentir las manos de Bakura en sus piernas, los dedos largos acariciando las pantorrillas, las rodillas y ahora sus muslos, era demasiado para él. A penas si contenía uno que otro suspiro de placer a la sensación. Que vergüenza si Bakura notaba su cuerpo reaccionando ante sus cuidados... pero cada vez se hacía más sensual el baile de aquellas manos tiernas sobre su piel.

Tres dientes habían perforado la piel por el lado del muslo interno, el aire se atrapó en sus pulmones cuando Bakura rozo ese sector con la yema de sus dedos, círculos hacia la derecha, alrededor de las marcas. Atemu debió separar las piernas levemente para permitir el espacio a las manos de Bakura.

Finalizar con las piernas no fue fácil, necesitaba continuar acariciándolas, era como una droga de sensaciones... Bakura no se molestó en arreglar la tela alrededor de las piernas de Atemu, prefería ver su tentación, antes de ocultarla y desearla aún más.

La espalda tenía vendajes alrededor del torso, así afirmaba dos tiras de belladona que dormían y desinfectaba el sector. Mahu hacía un buen trabajo incitándolo, el cuello suelto de la túnica se deslizó fácilmente por los hombros delicados de Atemu, dejando a la vista la espalda y el pecho. Si, definitivamente Mahu lo tentaba cada vez más. Mientras desarmaba las tiras de belladona y desenrollaba las vendas, su mente veía otras cosas, se imaginaba acariciando las piernas de Atemu una vez más, pasando la palma de sus manos por detrás de la pantorrilla, luego por las rodillas, tocando el camino de un ciego por los muslos, jugando con la tierna piel del muslo interno, rozando el hueso de la pelvis y caderas, descubriendo el cuerpo medio desnudo, apenas resguardado por la túnica acumulada alrededor de la cintura. Un solo movimiento, subir las puntas y pasarlas por sobre la cabeza de Atemu, los cabellos blancos caerían sobre el torso desnudo, los labios ligeramente abiertos, los ojos a medio cerrar en medio de esa expresión sensual. Se acercaría, con su lengua palparía le pecho del otro, jugaría con los trozos de carne sonrosada completamente endurecida, los delinearía con su lengua, luego con los dientes. Y cuando la boca de Atemu se abriera para dejar salir un gemido, la cubriría con la suya y lo tragaría, mientras acariciara su lengua, descubriendo la textura del paladar y las paredes tibias de la boca desconocida... las manos del otro le atraerían contra le, dejándose caer hacia la cama, separando sus piernas para darle el espacio necesario... Mahu maldito entre todos los dioses, Bakura apenas pudo contener un gemido... o creyó hacerlo.

Se encontró en la misma habitación, con Atemu mirándole fijamente, extrañado. Ra, había gemido de verdad... . Fue entonces cuando Atemu acarició su rostro, pasando sus dedos delicados por los rasgos del lado derecho... Bakura se dio cuenta de que Atemu había descubierto la vieja cicatriz.

Una cicatriz marcaba el ojo oculto de Bakura, un pequeña línea separaba la pupila como una continuación de la misma herida cerrada por sobre el párpado... el color de la pupila e iris era más claro que el del izquierdo...la piel se encontraba separada, desde una superficie plana y lisa a un leve montículo de pliegues suaves. A contra luz logró ver lo dañado de la retina, el fondo oscuro del ojo se perdía en una mezcla gris, la ceguera fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Atemu.

Bakura no era descuidado, si algo atrevido, le agradaba el peligro en todo momento; desde niño, cuando saltaba clavados en el risco más alto del acantilado sur y caía en el cause del Nilo. Sin embargo, esa no era una razón para provocar tal daño en su rostro. Más que una herida de garra, parecía una espada que fue dejada caer con fuerza, sólo tocando con el filo el rostro del joven peliblanco... ¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?.

Simple, un detalle se escapa desde el pensamiento racional de Atemu... Kuru Eruna... Ra, si fuera así... por salvar a Behu.... Por correr de los soldados de su padre... Bakura había perdido el ojo...

Más que curiosidad o compasión, los dedos de Atemu parecían estudiar y memorizar las marcas de la espada; esos dedos se detuvieron en los contornos del ojo ciego. Luego la palma completa lo cubrió, una sensación cálida, como cosquillas invadió la zona. Cuando Atemu quitó su mano del ojos derecho de Bakura, este vio los colores una vez más.

"Ra... Osiris, Isis, Horus, Seth, Phat... Ra.... Puedo ver por ese ojo..." La sorpresa dejó de lado la incomodidad que sentía Bakura, jamás esperó que Atemu sanara el ojo que había perdido en Kuru Eruna.... Ver con ambos le era una maravilla...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Atemu era sincera, ahora Bakura notaba como la respiración de ambos se entrecortaba notoriamente, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Atemu debía ser emulado por las propias. Ahora más que nunca deseaba tener 6 años y besar con ternura y amor aquellos labios al momento de deslizar el anillo. Mahu bendito; Atemu apoyó su cabeza contra la parte superior del brazo de Bakura, quien no resistió bajar su cabeza hasta quedar rozando con la respiración los labios del otro. Se observaron a los ojos, Bakura atrajo el rostro de Atemu hacia él al mover el brazo un poco más arriba...

"¡¡¡Por los Mil nombres de Seth en el mar del caos!!!". Exclamó Mariku al entrar a la habitación, golpeando el suelo a cada paso. "Ra, eres imbécil Bakura, por qué no lo haces y ya, si sabes que te mueres por hacerlo!!".

Al ver entrar a Mariku, la magia del momento se deshizo, ambos se separaron, Atemu algo avergonzado por la interrupción, y Bakura, muy al contrario, enfurecido.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?". Medio gritó y preguntó Bakura a Mariku, quien saltaba sobre sus dos pies entonando blasfemas a Mahu y Best, que no le habían dado a Bakura el toque que necesitaba para avanzar.

"Y más encima me lo preguntas". Mariku encaró a Bakura. "Sabes bien que te vigilo, si vigilo que hagas bien las cosas.. si le vas a dar un beso, dáselo YA!".

Bakura se levantó de la cama. Mariku se estaba pasando de la raya que le protegía de ser alimento de cobras.

Cuando Behu y Yugi se acercaban a ver a Atemu, lo primero que vieron fue a Mariku pasar por los pasillos corriendo, con Bakura, comiéndole los talones; lo segundo fue la silueta de Atemu, cubriendo su rostro con las manos... nada fuera de lo normal, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que la túnica estaba completamente acumulada alrededor de su cintura en vez de cubrir su cuerpo.

Behu tenía diez años, sin embargo, comprendía la atracción de su hermano hacia Atemu. Había algo en su forma física que atraía, ahora que le veía semi desnudo se daba cuenta de muchos detalles que el príncipe cubría con sus túnicas largas. Aunque no sólo era su cuerpo, sino también su aura, como decía Yugi, la energía que le rodeaba atraía a las personas, de eso no había duda.

"Van a necesitar ayuda". Comentó Yugi.

Behu asintió. "Sipies..".

"Tengo un plan".

Ra, eso sonaba muy divertido.

Los Ojos de Uadyet se caracterizaban por su gran planificación cuando se trataba de ataques, jamás dejaban rastro suficiente como para que los encontraran los guardias, jamás asesinaban sin motivo, jamás tomaban mujeres y niños como botines de guerra. Eran las bases de su "política", eran los detalles que les permitían seguir al líder conocido como Demonio Blanco.

Cerca de 70 hombres reunidos entorno a las escalinatas de madera que llevaban a la parte de arriba de las bodegas de la caverna, todos escuchando atentamente a su líder.

"Nos dividiremos en 5 equipos de doce o catorce personas cada uno, así cubriremos todos los sectores simultáneamente. Dijo Bakura, sus dedos señalaban los cinco puntos marcados en una pieza de tela puesta verticalmente con el trazado de palacio en ella. "Mariku, Nadjik, Maeri, Qaaut y yo seremos los encargados".

"Nadjik llevará a sus hombres por este pasillo que comienza en la entrada sur del Templo, deberán pasar por el frente de las casa de los sirvientes siguiendo la ruta de los jardines exteriores, no hay guardias en ese lugar, luego esperarán en el sector izquierdo de la fuente donde se bifurcan los caminos".

"Maeri irá por el brazo del Nilo que pasa por el subterráneo, la compuesta da bajo la biblioteca, saldrán de allí por el pasillo este, hay un grupo de guardias más adelante, casi al llegar a los jardines, encárguense de ellos y esperen al equipo de Nadjik... cuando los vean, ataquen a los guardias que entren al pasillo derecho de la fuente, así le abrirán paso al equipo de Qaaut".

"Maeri, prohíbo que los libros sean maltratados, el conocimiento que puedan tener debe resguardarse para otras generaciones, no por algo es la Biblioteca Real".

"Quaaut llegará por el sector Este, donde se encuentra la entrada de la guardia antigua, nadie transita por allí a menos que sean las sirvientas en salidas furtivas; irán por entre los Templos, siguiendo el sendero de estatuas de Bastet talladas en las paredes... Mariku, explica tú esa parte".

"En las paredes de los Templos existen enredaderas que cubren las esquinas, en ellas se encuentran tallados de Bastet en piedra, si los siguen será un corredor que cruza por los tres Templos principales, Ra, Horus y Osiris, hasta la Fuente de bifurcación".

"Gracias Mariku, allí ayudarán a derrotar a los guardias e irán delante de los hombre de Mariku, al llegar al segundo piso, seguirán por el camino contrario, hacia las recamaras sacerdotales y acabarán con todos allí".

"Mariku entrará por el sector Oeste, donde se encuentra el Templo de las Tabletas, usarán el pasaje secreto que va desde la estatura de Horus hasta la bifurcación de caminos, entrarán al pasillo principal y en el segundo piso asesinarán a la Familia Real".

"Los que vengan conmigo, entraremos por la puerta principal en medio de la segunda fase de todos los equipos, iremos al Salón del Trono y con ayuda de nuestro contacto acabaremos con el Faraón y cobraremos la recompensa... los más jóvenes actuarán de señaleros entre nosotros, así todo irá coordinado".

Un plan bien trazado, estrategias suficientes como para sobrevivir. EL ataque al palacio no era algo extraño para ellos, habían estado trabajando en él desde hacía mucho tiempo, la recompensa prometía ser buena... además, estaba dirigido hacia el objeto de odio de todos los bandidos... el Faraón, quien les dañara de algún u otro modo.

En dos días ocurriría, en dos lunas más, cada cual tendría su venganza...

Bakura despidió a sus hombres y les dejó la tarde libre, se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando Nadjik avanzó hacia él. Cabeza gacha, manos enlazadas a su espalda, una actitud nerviosa... algo le pediría.

"Jefecito...".

"Habla Nadjik".

El Egipcio se volteo a ver a sus compañeros con un rostro aterrado, ellos simplemente le empujaron para que avanzara mientras el resto trataba de mantenerse serios.

"Verá...". El joven tomó aire profundamente, después de esta no saldría vivo... o entero." En representación de todos los presentes, quiero hacerle una petición".

"Adelante, te escucho".

"En la última asignación no se encontraron tesoros para repartir entre todos". Comenzó Nadjik algo dubitativo.

Tesoros... claro, la pirámide de Akunamukanon II... había sido el viaje en que salvara a Behu hace sólo unos días atrás.... Tesoros, claro, a ninguno le había tocado algo del botín... en medio de toda la prisa, no habían recogido nada.

"Nadjik... no hay tesoro". Bakura se dirigió a todos los presentes. " Es una costumbre repartir en partes iguales lo que encontramos, lamento que esta vez no haya habido nada de valor para ustedes... prometo que ya encontraré algo interesante".

"Queríamos pedirle que cuidara mucho el tesoro que encontró, nos parece particularmente frágil y de mucho valor para usted". Finalizó Nadjik antes de correr a esconderse entre los demás hombres, que observaban expectantes.

Bakura les observó, pestañeó varias veces sin comprender. "Muchachos, no hay tesoros... de qué hablan?".

En ese momento Mariku soltó una carcajada sonora y se acercó a Bakura con la familiaridad que sólo él tenía. "El Tesoro, Bakura.... Ese tesoro que ambicionas desde hace mucho, deberías tenerlo en un cofre cerrado para que nadie más lo observara... aunque creo que en tu caso, le dejarás sumergido en las aguas de donde salió".

Bakura le miró detenidamente. "Mariku, bien sabes que no hay tesoro... qué ideas tan locas tienen ustedes!, qué mosco les picó?".

"El tesoro hermanito". La vocecita de Behu se sintió desde la derecha de la plataforma, desde la parte baja, Yugi y Behu observaban a Bakura con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. "¿cómo no te has dado cuenta?".

"¿Me podrían explicar?".

"El tesoro... cómo dijiste el otro día....". Behu llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla buscando en el cielo la respuesta.

"Rubí y nácar". Respondió Yugi.

"¡Eso mismo!". Exclamó Behu con un salto. "Aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos porque lo cuide o lo marque como suyo, cierto Mariku?".

Mariku no pudo evitar reír, esos niños eran inteligentes y rápidos para pensar en bromas... definitivamente le agradaban. "Claro, no hay problema... ayer lo tenía entre sus brazos medio vestido... la tentación se hace cada vez más grande, eh?".

Bakura sintió todas las miradas sobre él, el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas, rechinó los dientes antes de bajar por la baranda, Behu y Yugi habían reaccionado antes y corrían por sus vidas, riendo y saltando. Mariku y los bandidos reían, mientras Bakura dejaba su papel de líder serio, y simplemente se dejaba llevar por su propia juventud, cazando a los niños por todo el lugar.

Si Behu y Yugi hubieran llegado antes a la conversación, estarían aún más preocupados por sus vidas, de lo que Bakura podría hacerles en ese momento.

"No deberías esforzarte tanto". Comentó Jouno, mientras ayudaba a Atemu con la limpieza de las espadas que traían. "Hace poco despertaste".

"Tranquilo Jou, estoy bien". Contestó Atemu, en sus piernas descansaba el bolso de lino tejido donde guardara lo que llevaba aquel fatídico día. "Además, aún tenemos mucho que hacer".

"Si tan sólo Seth estuviera aquí". Más que un comentario, fue un pensamiento en voz alta, cargado de melancolía.

Atemu apretó fuertemente sus puños, la impotencia de no saber nada de su primo le carcomía. Menéferes yacía bajo el mandato de Heishin, quizá la plaga se había repartido por Kemeth completa... tantas cosas que necesitaba saber... tantas dudas... sus hermanos estaba vivos... o al menos eso esperaba. Ra, Yugi estaba con él, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo, la ausencia de Seth estaba matando a Jouno, hace un día completo que le había visto comer sólo unos dátiles que Behu amenazara con introducirle por los oídos si no los mascaba... .

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro se vio obligado a correr de su propio hogar camino al desierto, siendo perseguido por monstruos de sombras que casi le matan. Tratando de distraer su mente, Atemu abrió el bolso, la copia del libro del Milenio aún estaba allí, algunas plantas secas entre papiros o lino presado en aceite tostado... y la pirámide que su hermano Faraón usara en su cuello.

Jouno observó el Objeto en sus manos, la pirámide dorada con el ojo de Horus incrustado era un Artículo de entre los siete más poderosos.

"¿Cómo...?".

"Antes de salir, mientras Heishin estaba distraído... pensé que podría servir de algo...". Atemu suspiró pesadamente."Pero no sé como usarla".

Jouno permaneció en silencio.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?". Preguntó finalmente.

"No podemos esperar, no sabemos que clase de situación tenemos afuera, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es de que no podemos permitir que Heishin tome el control de Kemeth". Atemu se levantó y dejó el Puzzle junto a los objetos dentro del bolso. "Es nuestra responsabilidad ahora".

Jouno suspiró sin saber que contesta o agregar... tal vez Bakura les podría ayudar a llegar a Menéferes.... La Hermosa Menfis ensombrecida por el mal... pero algo en su corazón le decía que era más seguro mantener en secreto la identidad de Yugi y Atemu, no fuera que alguno de los hombres de allí tratara de hacerles daño por su estatus social e importancia.

"¡Ya los tengo par de pajarracos, si los atrapo ya verán, ni las cobras del desierto se los querrán zampar!".

Yugi y Behu sonrieron al ver el objetivo al frente de ellos, con Bakura a sus espaldas, corrieron lo más fuerte que les dieron las piernas. Fase A, completada.

Yugi se escondió tras Atemu, Behu se quedó un poco más adelante, mientras Bakura bajaba el ritmo de sus piernas hasta quedar caminando.

"Buenos días Kura". Saludó Atemu con una sonrisa. "Parece que estos alacranes del desierto te han estado molestando".

"Muy cierto". Afirmó Bakura con voz y cabeza. "Me alegra ver que ya puedes levantarte solo y caminas con mayor facilidad".

Antes de que alguno pudiera continuar la conversación, Yugi interrumpió.

"Pero no se supone que le debería costar caminar a uno de los dos". Behu alcanzó a cubrirle la boca con una mano, una sonrisa inocente se complementó con el gesto, al cual Atemu levantó una ceja sospechosamente.

"Vamos, muchachos, que forma es esa de agradecer a Bakura por su amabilidad, nos salvó de grandes problemas y ha cuidado de nosotros, discúlpense con él." Salió al rescate Jouno, ambos niños se miraron avergonzados y arquearon sus cabezas en son de disculpa.

"Hermanito lindo precioso hermoso, más simpático que ningún otro, no hay nadie como tu". Comenzó Behu. "¿No querías mostrarle algo a Atemu?".

"Si, algo así como la laguna que se forma bajo los cristales de roca." Agregó muy entusiasta Yugi, medio saltando de alegría.

"Eh...". Bakura dudó por un momento, él jamás había dicho algo así, bueno, lo había pensado, pero no le daban los nervios para preguntarle a Atemu tal cosa. Podría parecer algo atrevida... especialmente luego del día anterior...no.. nada después de ESE día parecería atrevido...

"Bueno, si, hay un lugar... un lugar bonito que me parece que te podría gustar". Bakura comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo en su rostro, el coro de risas apagadas de Yugi y Behu acompañaba su tono particularmente dubitativo. "Es muy bonito, al menos a mi me gusta, sabes, es realmente bello, como esas escenas de cuentos.. como cuando Isis y Osiris... eh.. no, esa no....cuando Quetech se levanta de las aguas en medio del corazón de Ra".

"Ah, si, si". Aplaudió Mariku mientras caminaba hacia Bakura, una sonrisa viva en su rostro moreno. "Bello escenario si me permiten comentar".

Bakura no lo recibió muy bien, con el rabillo del ojo derecho le observaba con un cierto brillo de odio, molestia, enojo. Era más fácil enfrentar a Atemu cuando estaban presentes los niños o Jouno, el muchacho rubio era bastante atinado con él, se veía familiarizado con Atemu y parecía buscar su compañía cada unlapsus de tiempo determinado; Behu era su hermano, expresar sentimientos delante de él, no era algo que le doliera; Yugi era el hermano menor de Atemu, un ángel de niño si no estaba con Behu al lado... definitivamente ellos eran una mala influencia para los otros hermanos...pero Mariku... Mariku era su mejor amigo, su compañero, alguien que era capaz de lanzarle un alacrán y reír en su cara cuando el veneno hinchaba la piel que había picado con su cola el maldito bicho.... No que Mariku no supiera de su afecto hacia Atemu... era más que nada vergüenza a expresar sus sentimientos en frente de alguien que es capaz de encontrar un sentido sexual a cualquier conversación.

Cuando Mariku abrazó sus hombros en signo de camaradería, Bakura prestó atención a la conversación.

"Digamos que es una buena descripción, como lo dije antes, es un paisaje precioso, muuuuuuuuuuy apartado de la zona habitada de estas cavernas". Continuó Mariku con una sonrisa pícara en dirección al rostro de Bakura."Además la escena donde Quetech se levanta del corazón de Ra sería muy apropiada para ustedes".

¿Ven?. Sólo Mariku podría acordarse de tal capítulo del Libro de la Creación en medio de una conversación banal.

Bakura se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando sus deseos de estrangular a Mariku en ese momento. El sonrojo en el rostro de Atemu tenía tres explicaciones: 1-. El calor del ambiente, 2-. Había recordado el rostro de quien les interrumpiera el día anterior, 3-. Conocía el mito de Quetech y Ra.

Mariku abriría su boca, sus palabras se referirían a ese pequeño incidente de ayer... adelantaría las cosas, haría algo que ÉL deseaba hacer en su debido momento, cuando se sintiera seguro de que estaba pisando terreno firme... y no el sendero de maderas torcidas que sentía a medida que se recordaba que hace sólo un día había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Atemu...después de 10 años de ausencia.

Atemu se sorprendió, el aura de Bakura se elevó en menos de un segundo desde su estado normal al de un convocador de monstruos de sombras. Para ojos de seres normales, nada parecía cambiar, sin embargo, para Atemu y Yugi, la energía purpúrea que rodeaba a Bakura era signo de la existencia de poderes mágicos. Bakura fue quien sanó sus heridas, no debía sorprenderse, aún así, la velocidad con la que era capaz de elevar la energía era impresionante, inclusive, aún mayor que la suya propia, que llevaba 12 años de entrenamiento.

Mariku retrocedió varios metros con la mirada de Bakura, inclusive Jouno se dio cuenta de que no fue algo voluntario.

"Ya sé, ya sé". Dijo Mariku sentándose en el suelo. "Yo también te amo, Bakurita".

"Ra... no lo quiero matar". Fue todo lo que murmuró Bakura. El enojo aún se sentía en el aire.

Atemu decidió salir en ayuda del Egipcio "suicida", caminó hacia Bakura, el aura purpúrea aún le rodeaba, sería difícil tocarlo sin una interacción de energías.

"Bakura". Comenzó, el egipcio aludido abrió los ojos y le prestó atención. "Sabes que me encantan las lagunas, vamos a verla?".

Bakura suspiró. De pronto, todo su enojo, angustia y esos sentimientos negativos que le oprimían el corazón, se levantaron. Con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, tomó la mano de Atemu y le guió por el mismo camino de piedra que seguía tras el establo de Infirima.

"Vaya Mariku, eso fue muuuy peligroso". Comentó Behu al egipcio rubio que se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo la arena y polvo de roca de sus ropas.

"Lo sé". Contestó con un suspiro. "Parezco tonto, pero no lo soy".

"Entonces, ¿para qué te arriesgas tanto?". Preguntó Yugi, sentándose al lado de Jouno.

"Digamos que fue un método rápido para hacer actuar a tu hermano y arrastrar a Bakura a la Laguna". Mariku sonrió." El muchacho es muy tímido cuando le conoces, y creo que aquí van a necesitar ayuda el par de tórtolos".

"Y mucha". Agregó Jouno.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó Yugi, todo se voltearon a verle. "Mi hermano ha estado enamorado de Bakura desde hace mucho, y según Behu, Bakura también ha estado enamorado de mi hermano, no entiendo por qué no se besan y ya como Jou y Seth!".

"Buena idea Yugi". Exclamó Behu. "Necesitamos que se vean bañando como Jou y Seth".

Jouno se sonrojó, jamás pensó que los niños tuvieran algo que ver con su pequeño primer encuentro con el sacerdote, Seth... su amado Seth, cuanto lo extrañaba...

"¿Quién es Seth?". Interrumpió Mariku.

"Es nuestro primo, el futuro Alto Sacerdote de ó Yugi, antes de que Jouno pudiera mentir, realmente no era algo aconsejable revelar tantas identidades frente a sujetos extraños por mucho que les hubieran salvado la vida.

"¿Alto Sacerdote?, entonces ustedes son gente importante de Memfis". Medio preguntó Mariku, esto se estaba poniendo interesante... pero, qué hacían personajes importantes en medio de un pirámide funeraria, heridos y con caballos cansados?.

"Seth es sacerdote de uno de los templos y ha visto al Faraón, por su buen desempeño se rumorea que le darán el cargo, pero nada más". Contestó nerviosamente Jouno.

"Mmmm, conoces a alguien más de palacio, Yugi?". Preguntó Mariku, sabía que el niño no podría mentir como lo haría el joven rubio.

"Mmm...". Yugi dudó, sintiendo que Jouno deseban mantener lo más en secreto su estatuto social.

"Claro que conoce a más gente de palacio, Seth, Mahaado, Mána, Isis, Shaadi, Akunadín, Akenamón, si el Faraón es su hermano mayor". Comentó Behu como si fuera algo de todos los días, algo tan banal como hablar del clima.

"Behu, no dejes que los otros se enteren de esto". Dijo Mariku levantándose. "Muchos de aquí odiamos al Faraón por las tragedias que nos trajo... lo suficiente como para acabar con sus hermanitos menores y llevárselos al legislador mayor como regalo".

Yugi tembló de miedo ante los ojos de Mariku, el Legislador Mayor era Akenamón.

"Ese día volví a casa temprano, mi padre jugaba con mis hermanos y mi madre nos preparaba algunos pescados que habían salado la semana pasada". Relataba Bakura mientras caminaban hacia la laguna por entre los corredores de piedra, sus palabras parecían resonar en el trágico eco de las rocas vivas a su alrededor, la mirada perdida en el recuerdo de la tragedia grabada como bronce en su mente de niño.

"Cuando llegué saludé a todos los aldeanos a mi alrededor... estaba de buen humor, pensaba en el anillo y la leyenda que mi padre me había contado sobre la unión de los amigos que lo usaran...". Bakura dudó, se estaba adentrando al momento en que preguntó a sus padres si podía tener un novio en vez de una novia, y eso sería revelar a Atemu sus sentimientos más profundos antes de tiempo. "Llamaron a reunión en la plaza central, alrededor del pozo de aguas que tenía nuestra aldea... mis padres fueron, me quedé en casa con Behu y Bausuru... y....".

Bakura dudó por un momento, jamás olvidaría a su madre salir acompañada por su padre, como su silueta se reflejaba por el ocaso de Ra en el piso de tierra que le sostenía en su hogar... el brazo amoroso de su padre alrededor de su cintura, su largo cabello blanco, aquella herencia que creyera sólo en su familia, y que viera repetida en un desconocido en el Nilo, se balanceaba con el viento helado que llama a lo noche de Apophis en el desierto.

"Se escucharon gritos, la ví en la puerta, corriendo hacia nosotros". Bakura suspiró." Nos dijo váyanse, tienen que correr, salimos por la puerta trasera y corrimos, sentí que ella gritaba... un guardia le había atrapado, una energía le golpeó y entonces...".

Habían llegado a la laguna, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la hermosa vista iluminada por los reflejos del cuarzo blanco que colgaba del techo. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla izquierda de Bakura.

"La mutilaron con la espada y lanza, su cuerpo, su frágil cuerpo que cargó conmigo y mis hermanos durante nueve meses... estaba allí, en el suelo, hecho una masa sangrienta... corrí con los niños, Bausuru cayó, gritó cuando se raspó sus manitos en la arena y...".

Atemu no aguantó más, envolvió la cintura de Bakura con sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho descubierto del Egipcio más alto mientras este continuaba la historia, cuando Bausuru cayó muerto frente a sus ojos, como Behu fue muerto, sin embargo evitó la destrucción del cuerpo y logró sacarlo de allí, no sin antes perder un ojo por la espada de un guardia, como caminó por el desierto varios días cargando con su hermano, cuando cayó en las manos de un comerciante de esclavos que pagó la medicina de Behu a cambio de que Bakura trabajara en las pirámides y como fue capaz de levantar un grupo de mercenarios con los sobrevivientes de otras masacres y trabajadores de pirámides... sin embargo, jamás mencionó sobre sus robos a las casa de los muertos.

Para cuando Bakura terminó con su historia, ambos estaban sentados sobre unas rocas, Bakura tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Atemu, quien le acariciaba el rostro pacientemente.

"Ra me perdone por no haberte ayudado".

"No fue tu culpa".

"Ra...".

"Atemu, sólo tenías cinco años, nada que hubieras hecho podría habernos ayudado". Dijo Bakura acariciando el rostro de Atemu, en una imitación de lo que el egipcio hacía con él. "No te sientas mal, todo lo que enseñaste me sirvió de mucho... no todos los días un niño puede leer papiros para los adultos, así ganaba algo de dinero...".

Bakura bajó de las rocas para quedar frente a frente con Atemu, el pequeño desnivel le dejaba a la altura de los ojos del príncipe.

"Durante esos años, tu recuerdo, tu voz, nuestros juegos, todo... me servía para refugiar mi esperanza de algún día volver a verte".

"Kura".

"Me encanta como dices Kura". Bakura sonrió. "Además no sé cómo agradecerte que me devolvieras el ojo derecho".

"Nos salvaste la vida Kura, es lo menos que podía hacer por nuestro salvador y amigo". Atemu trató de quitar un mechón blanco de los ojos de Bakura, quien atrapó su mano entre una de las suyas.

"Aún usas el anillo". Dijo Bakura mientras examinaba los dedos de Atemu. "No sé cómo te queda".

"¿Dedos delgados?".

"Muuy delgados, diría yo".

La sonrisa de Bakura murió cuando sintió el desbalance, ahora observaban el paisaje. Una laguna rodeada de arenas blancas en una orilla mientras permanecía rodeada por peñascos de rocas marrones y crema alrededor, una grieta en el techo refractaba la luz del sol en los cristales de roca que pendían de las paredes más altas y el techo, iluminaban el lugar como si estuvieran a plena luz, afuera, en medio del desierto. Ellos estaban sobre uno de los peñascos, no más de dos metros hacia el agua, sin embargo, aún así, Bakura no pudo evitar arrastrar a Atemu consigo cuando cayó desde esa altura.

"Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy contigo termino mojado". Comentó Atemu, la caída había sido rápida y ruidosa, al menos Bakura había bloqueado la mayor parte del golpe al entrar al agua.

"La última vez no hubo agua". Respondió Bakura mientras quitaba de su rostro todo el pelo rebelde que se pegaba a su frente y mejillas, observó que Atemu no se molestó en ordenarse mientras nadaba hacia la orilla.

No, esa fue otra clase de humedad, quería decir Atemu al comentario de Bakura, más la vergüenza le ganó y decidió permanecer en silencio mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Gracias a Ra, que ese pelo largo le había servido para ocultar el sonrojo.

Atemu se sentó en las arenas, el sonido de ropas húmedas caer sobre una roca le alertó para mirar a su lado.

"Sabes, creo que tienes un complejo de exhibicionista". Comentó al ver a Bakura quitarse el kilt y quedar en la tela blanca que cubría sus partes íntimas. "Incluso cuando nos conocimos, lo primero que hiciste fue sacarte la ropa".

"Sigo los consejos de mi padre, nunca te quedes con la ropa mojada, menos si estas en compañía". Contestó Bakura mientras procedía a quietar la tela que cumplía la función de ropa interior. "Vamos, es más fácil resfriarse".

Atemu dudó por un momento, pero decidió seguir el consejo de Bakura. Pronto la túnica que Bakura le prestara ese día estaba acompañando la otra ropa del egipcio más alto, y sólo faltaba la prenda que iba bajo el kilt para que estuvieran ambos desnudos.

Bakura no lograba dejar de observar los movimientos del otro mientras se quitaba la ropa, se sentía descarado, aún así, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado tentador...

"Pienso que te caíste sólo para verme desnudo". Comentó Atemu mientras deshacía los nudos de la tela blanca.

"Te vía desnudo mientras dormías". Bakura se cubrió la boca con una mano. "Digo, mientras te cambiaba los vendajes....".

"Claro". Atemu avanzó hacia Bakura, quien dejó de admirar el suelo para dedicarse a los ojos de Atemu, así no sentiría la tentación de observar el cuerpo que se acercaba a él, las caderas moverse, las piernas delgadas flexionarse..... RAAAAAAAA!!!!!.

Con un pequeño impulso hacia atrás, Bakura cayó en el agua una vez más, Atemu reía ante la escena que hacía el joven, sentado con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua y todo el cabello sobre el rostro.

La venganza es dulce cuando no daña a nadie, Bakura se levantó e inmediatamente subió a Atemu sobre su hombro y lo dejó en el agua, exactamente como él había estado.

"Creo que no aprendiste a no reírte de mi". Contestó Bakura con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el recuerdo de aquella tarde donde Saigril le lanzara al agua y Atemu riera a costillas suyas se repitió, inclusive en la parte donde ambos terminaban en la orilla haciéndose cosquillas.

Atemu se levantó y tacleó a Bakura, sentado sobre sus caderas comenzó la guerra de cosquillas. Dedos traviesos que trazaban las líneas por su piel, ambos conocían los puntos más sensibles del otro, Atemu pasaba por el cuello de Bakura y su abdomen, mientras este lo hacía por las piernas de Atemu, especialmente rodillas y muslos, junto con la parte de las costillas.

"Ra.. hace años que no reía tanto". Comentó Bakura, cuando logró regular su respiración, los músculos de su abdomen dolían con cada movimiento, pero era una sensación agradable.

"No puedo reír más". Respondió Atemu, quien aún no lograba bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Bakura le observó, estaba ambos tendidos sobre la arena, tenía a Atemu bajo el peso de su cuerpo, una muñeca prisionera en una de sus manos por sobre la cabeza del joven más bajo, mientras la mano derecha de Atemu descansaba contra su pecho, el dedo pulgar casi rozando el pezón izquierdo para mantenerlo alejado de él durante la guerra de coquillas.

Atemu estaba seguro de que si doblaba un poco más su rodilla sería capaz de rozar el miembro de Bakura, y si lo hacía, el movimiento haría que su cadera quedara a la altura de la mano que Bakura tenía para apoyarse en la arena.

"Atemu...". La respiración de Bakura llevaba el aroma de las hojas de anís que mordía con regularidad, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, a medida que ambos se acercaban.

Sentir con mayor profundidad aquel beso que aún recordaba de su infancia, tal vez sin la inocencia que tuviera hacia diez años, lo sentiría con la pasión que podría expresarle al otro. Bakura rozó sus labios una vez, recorriendo con suavidad la forma de la boca de Atemu, mientras se acostumbraba al terreno desconocido. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

"Te dije que si los dejábamos bañarse juntos pasaría". La voz de Behu destrozó el momento, Bakura subió la vista hacia los niños, que saltaban de alegría, sin saber que habían interrumpido algo en vez de ayudar. Y por el leve gruñido de Atemu, parecía que él no era el único disgustado.

Mariku rió, Jouno aún lo observaba con cierto recelo.

"¿Para qué los enviaste, lo más seguro es que interrumpan?". Alegó el joven esclavo, ya podía ver en su mente como Atemu se vengaría dolorosamente usando a Kuriboh... o Bakura y su increíble Ka....

"Digamos que es para que el plato fuerte tenga mejor sabor". Contestó Mariku. "Algunas veces es mejor guardar el plato fuerte para el final, junto con un buen postre".

Jouno negó con la cabeza. "Créeme, estamos muertos si se enteran".

"No creo que sea entretenido encontrarse después de 10 años de amor perdido, besarse y tener sexo".

Jouno se sonrojó ante la facilidad con que Mariku se refería al tema, pero debía admitir que tenía razón.

"Dejémoslo como que les estamos haciendo un favor".

Bakura se levantó, Yugi y Behu retrocedieron un par de pasos y se quedaron observando con la boca abierta, Bakura continuaba avanzando, pero ninguno de los niños se movía. Atemu se sentó sobre su cadera izquierda para observar sin que sus partes privadas quedaran a la vista... el trasero de Bakura quedaba en un buen ángulo.

Yugi habló.

"¡Es enorme!".

Behu asintió.

"Yo quiero uno así".

Bakura observó hacia abajo, parecía apreciar la verdad de las palabras de los niños.

"Te va a doler muuucho hermanito". Comentó Yugi.

Atemu tragó la saliva que tenía en la boca cuando Bakura se volteó... los niños decían la verdad. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras Bakura reía con orgullo.

"Si, que bueno que se den cuenta". Comentó Bakura. "Pero eso no los salva alacranes del desierto, ya verán cuando los agarre".

Behu y Yugi sólo corrieron, eran pequeños, algo inocentes, pero sabían reconocer cuando su vida peligraba... y Bakura prometía una muerte dolorosa.

**_Notas:_**

Prox capítulo: Octubre... tal vez... para finales si, así tengo la semana del colegio para topearlo....por último después de 15 de noviembre... jejejeje.,,, eso es muucho tiempo.

Bueno, saludos, Inith.

Que pasen unos bonitos días, los quiero muucho.


	18. El amanecer del día

**Capítulo 18: El amanecer del día **

**Advertencia:** Del año 2004 hasta ahora he cambiando mucho mi forma de escribir... pero una personita muy simpática me instó a continuar este fic, a terminarlo, aunque fuera con formas narrativas diferentes.

Siento haberlo dejado en la mitad desde hace tanto tiempo, pero la persona que me inspiraba para este fic, dejo de hacerlo, y otros fandoms me tentaron.

Lo continuaré, no puedo asegurar capítulos en pocos intervalos, pero si asegurar que será terminado.

Por cierto, este tiene un poquito de Lemon, como que bien disfrazado, pero tiene un poquito de limón entre tanta lechuga... así que ahí vean ustedes. Este monito n//n, les advertirá del incio y del fin de la escena sexual altamente descriptiva.

Esop...

* * *

Pisadas, pasos rápidos resonantes entre las murallas de piedra y arena pulida, maderos y algunos cristales de roca. Los primeros era ligeros, mucho más rápidos que los segundos, los cuales tomaban un intervalo más largo entre cada sonido, claramente alguien de piernas más largas.

Mariku sonrió. "Parece que los pajarracos cumplieron con la misión".

Jouno siguió la indicación de Mariku, por el mismo pasaje que recorrieran con tanto entusiasmo, aparecieron los niños. Primero Behu, el niño más alto sostenía la mano de Yugi mientras corría, ambos riendo. Tras ellos, riendo de una forma más disimulada, venía Bakura; mostrando al mundo su mejor rostro, la más resaltante faceta de su figura desnuda…su trasero.

Nadie podría negarlo, Bakura poseía uno de los mejores cuerpos de Egipto.

* * *

"No puedo creer que mi hermano me dejara comer eso". Dijo a modo de queja Yugi, mientras esperaba a que Behu apagara la vela de cebo que iluminaba la habitación.

"No seas llorón". Le replicó Behu mientras deslizaba la túnica blanca por sobre su cabeza. "Apuesto a que si no te hubieran dicho, no te das cuenta".

"Pero…". Yugi quedó en silencio, de verdad, la cena había estado deliciosa, era una carne tierna, con el jugo en su punto y los aliños que le acompañaban, eran excelentes. "Pero.. escorpión….?".

"Asado". Agregó Behu, sentándose a su lado en la cama que compartían." Me sorprende que Atemu supiera cocinarlo bien… a Bakura le costó varios años de práctica que tuviera un sabor pasable".

"¿Tan malo quedaba?" . Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

"Kurita". Le sonrió Behu, había sido cogido por su hermano hablando a sus espaldas, luego del incidente de la media tarde, dudaba que Ra le protegiera de su enojo.

"¿Ahora soy Kurita?". Le preguntó en tono burlón.

Bakura se acercó a los niños, sin ánimos para corretearlos un rato más. Después de las carreras que tuvieron durante el día, el también estaba cansado, y esa era una de las tantas razones, por las que prefería irse a dormir más temprano.

"Veo que la cena los sorprendió". Le dijo despeinando a ambos. " A mi también, jamás pensé que quedaría bien la carne de escorpión asada… pero bueno, es la mano de Atemu".

Ambos niños sonrieron, el rostro soñador de Bakura al mencionar el nombre del príncipe, era algo notorio. Relajaba los músculos de sus pómulos y les dejaba la forma original, esa curva suave que delataba su juventud; luego, sus ojos perdían ese abismo sin fin que los caracterizaba, pasando de un café cieno a uno chocolate.

"A ti todo te gusta de Atemu". Le dijo Behu con una sonrisa. " Es muy lindo". Agregó al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano.

"No es sólo lindo". Dijo Yugi con una sonrisa somnolienta. "Es mi hermanito".

Bakura rió ante el comentario de Yugi, parecía ser de esos niños que derriten a los adultos con una sola mirada, aunque durante el día fuera uno de los demonios más traviesos que pudieran existir. Luego miró el rostro cansado de Behu, quien ya estaba metiéndose a la cama. Se acercó a ellos y les arropó con las suaves sábanas de algodón que les prestaran.

"Que duerman bien diablillos". Les dijo antes de apagar la vela y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Nadjik y Atemu lavaban los platos de la cena sobre una de las artesas de cerámica, después de todo el turno de la cocina se dividía en las tres comidas diarias y además de cocinar, debían limpiar ollas y platos.

"Fue una buena idea hacer algo simple y sabroso". Le comentó Nadjik, mientras lavaba con trozos de la parte interna de los papiros, una de las ollas. Atemu secaba los utensilios, el otro egipcio le había prohibido mojar sus manos y usar los trozos de papiro y sabia que utilizaban, pues una herida hecha con ellos ardía durante horas.

"Tienes razón Nadjik". Atemu no supo que más responderle, pues no le conocía bien.

"Mañana le toca a Mariku, te aconsejo que no comas nada que no este cocinado y bien muerto". Le dijo Nadjik con una sonrisa.

"Te escuché imbécil". Con esas palabras una piedra golpeo la cabeza del egipcio al lado de Atemu, haciéndole perder el equilibrio sobre sus talones.

"No se pongan agresivos". Con la llegada de Bakura, la guerra de piedras encabezada por Mariku quedó en fase de espera. "Pobre de ustedes que me llegue una piedra en la cabeza o en un brazo, que los destripo a los dos y los envuelvo en lino y sal".

Los jóvenes presentes rieron, sonaba chistoso desde los labios de su líder, pero todos estaba concientes de que esa amenaza sería cumplida si la falta grave… demasiado grave.

Atemu notó que aunque no era tarde, el campamento se estaba retirando poco a poco, cada uno de los jóvenes allí presentes se retiraba a descansar o acarreaban sacos y bolsas de un lado a otro. Inclusive Mariku estaba por ahí revoloteando con unos pliegos de papiros envueltos en cuero.

"Mañana nos movilizaremos algunos". Le dijo Bakura acercándosele por la espalda, a lo que Atemu se volteo para mirarle. "Hay unos asuntillos pendientes en la ciudad, no nos tomará mucho tiempo".

"¿Cuál ciudad?". Atemu no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

"Una capital…".

Capital…Memfis … Menéferes… La Ciudad blanca, la sombra que se erguía sobre ella, cayó en los ojos de Atemu, recordar que su gente estaba en manos de una magia oscura y no poder hacer nada, era suficiente como para ensombrecerle el corazón y alma… además que sus familiares estaban allí…

_Ra… Menfis… Heishin debe tenerla controlada, no he sabido nada del reino.. y si la oscuridad se propagó por el Nilo… Ra… no sé que hacer, si Kehemt cae en sus manos no sabría que hacer… vaya príncipe que soy.. no puedo proteger a los míos…. Dios y si Bakura va allí y cae en sus manos?. …No,no,no._

Bakura notó el cambio en Atemu, la sombra sobre sus ojos rubí que los hizo parecer sangre, hablaban de un cansancio, de un miedo… de una falla…No fue el único en notarlo.

"Bubastis, son un par de horas de viaje por las orillas del Nilo". Le mintió, prefería que se mantuviera tranquilo.

El príncipe suspiró, un parte del peso sobre sus hombros se había levantado con la mentira de Bakura, que en el fondo, sabía que era una tergiversación de la verdad, pero quería creer que él no iría a Memfis.

Bakura sonrió, Atemu parecía más aliviado, aunque no sabía el por qué de esa reacción y no quería pensar en eso ahora, ya que mañana tenía que dirigir cerca de cien hombres en una misión casi suicida si la ayuda desde el interior de palacio no se concretaba.

El atardecer ya había pasado, se notaba por los cambios de colores en los cristales de roca y la oscuridad que se proyectaba y enlazaba las sombras nocturnas alrededor de la fogata en el centro del pabellón de roca.

" No creo conveniente que estés tanto tiempo activo, tus heridas están en proceso de recuperación". Le dijo antes de apoyar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzar a guiarle hacia su habitación. "Será mejor que descanses".

Atemu asintió y se dejó guiar por el abrazo de Bakura, algunas heridas le estaba pasando la cuenta a esa hora, partiendo por los mordiscos en sus brazos y piernas, ardían, picaban por la el proceso de cicatrización al cual se sometían artificialmente por el uso de la magia de Bakura.

Cruzaron el campamento sin que nadie los molestara, todos entendían que no era el momento apropiado para una broma, además tenían que terminar de preparar los caballos y los implementos que llevarían el día siguiente a Memfis para acabar con el negocio que les ofreciera ese sacerdote; y la diversión siempre secunda a un trabajo bien hecho. Sin mayores comentarios que las travesuras de Mariku y los niños, todos continuaron con sus labores.

Siguieron caminando por entre los pasillos cerrados del sector construido en la roca viva, no llevaban velas para iluminar su camino, sólo la memoria de Bakura y su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Atemu. El silencio, sus respiraciones, sus pasos sobre la arenilla y sus corazones latiendo en un compás constante.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bakura, la misma donde Atemu despertara ese día. El egipcio más alto corrió la cortina que separaba los ambientes y procedió a encender una vela de cebo amarillo. Atemu sintió que Bakura dejara de abrazarle, algunas veces sólo quería que el otro le tomara en sus brazos y poder quedarse allí para siempre, oculto de los ojos de Ra bajo el disfraz de cariño, calor y comodidad que significaban esos brazos.

"La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos". Le dijo Bakura desde el otro lado de la habitación donde la vasija con agua y las vendas nuevas esperaban para reemplazar las que usaba.

Bakura se acercó a Atemu con ambas cosas en sus manos y esperó a que el príncipe se sentara sobre la cama para revisar las heridas. Primero sacó las vendas de las de las piernas que eran las más graves y se dio cuenta, con alegría, de que estaba cerrando bien y no necesitaban vendas nuevas por la noche.

"Están cerrando rápidamente". Le comentó Bakura en un tono animado al observar la piel rosada y ligeramente inflamada alrededor de las heridas. " Estarás bien en poco tiempo".

"Gracias Bakura". Atemu le dedicó una sonrisa, a la que Bakura respondió con una suya.

* * *

Algo lo despertó.

La brisa que entraba y paseaba sus manos invisibles por todas las superficies, desde la madera y el papiro, hasta las fibras y la piel. Eran casi besos helados contra la tibieza que lo envolvía entre las redes del sueño. Besos suaves y bellos… pero que no le permitirían volver a dormir en un buen rato.

Bakura suspiró sin abrir los ojos, sabía que era temprano, aún faltaban horas para el amanecer, podía continuar descansando su cuerpo y su mente mientras Ra no quisiera aparecer en el horizonte donde las arenas encuentran el cielo.

Un ruido le alertó, luego un cambio en la iluminación que dibujó un color más rojizo tras sus párpados.

_Que extraño… no recuerdo tener una vela tan eficiente . _Pensó con pereza, a pesar de la curiosidad que tenía por espiar cualquiera sea la cosa que estuviera en su habitación a esa hora. Esos ruidos, de seguro eran de tela y piel deslizándose una contra la otra al formar los movimientos elegantes de alguien… ¿elegantes?… un cuerpo acostumbrado a moverse de forma pausada, calma y plácida, todo mezclado en una vibración que poco a poco se transformaba en sinónimo de erotismo en la mente de Bakura.

Sin saber en que momento su análisis de las movimientos de aquel que estuviera en su habitación cambiaron de un plan de batalla a una seducción. Su lujuria… si, reprimida con el paso de los años… usada en mujeres anónimas que estaban entre sus brazos por una noche y al amanecer se levantaba sin mirar atrás dejando unas monedas de plata o estaño como paga por una noche de placer. Pero esa lujuria nunca dormía, Mariku siempre le decía que era un ser muy pasional, que necesitaba alguien en quien descargar toda esa fuerza.. un compañero que le siguiera y comprendiera física y emocionalmente.

Y es que era imposible…

No importaba cuantas prostitutas hiciera gritar entre sus brazos, jamás bajaría su líbido emocional… porque no podía entregar algo ya entregado… y su corazón era de Atemu.

Atemu… su piel… sus ojos… sus manos escocían por palpar cada centímetro de esa piel noble, de esa piel que no había sido tocada por el trabajo de campo y desierto. Era suave como la leche espesa.. lo sabía, había sentido la forma de las caderas de Atemu mientras lo cuidaba… al principio se sentía sucio por fantasear con cada movimiento… con cada suspiro.

Imaginaba que en vez de sus dedos eran sus labios, su lengua recorriendo y besando el abdomen de Atemu. En vez de suspiros y quejidos por dolor, eran de placer… que cada músculo en el cuerpo de ese pequeño egipcio se movía bajo sus dedos por placer, por angustia de llegar al clímax… por él.. por Bakura….

_Atemu _. Recordó que dormía a su lado. En ese momento la alerta volvió a su cuerpo como por arte de magia. Pensar que allí estaba Atemu y otra persona, cuya identidad desconocía, no era bueno. De inmediato buscó con su mano derecha el cuerpo que sabía que estaba allí, pero solo palpó la suavidad de las sábanas.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó con brusquedad. Bajo sus dedos aún estaba tibia la tela, eso quería decir que hace poco tiempo Atemu estaba a su lado, era imposible no reconocer el aroma a incienso que llevaba en el cuerpo su objeto de deseo.

"Atemu". Le llamó, abriendo las sábanas para salir de la cama en su busca.

"No te levantes". Le contestó la voz que buscaba con desesperación. De inmediato se volteo para ver a Atemu apoyado la pared lisa de la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

"Atemu¿dónde estabas?". Le preguntó más calmado… si, eso era lo que necesitaba, verlo a salvo.

Sólo entonces dio una mirada a la habitación… una que no conocía y que nunca sería suya.

"Atemu…". Estaba extrañado, no ocultaba su sorpresa. Ra¿qué hacía él en una cama tan grande?, de seguro las sábanas eran de seda, los cojines… las cortinas de telas transparentes, las antorchas, las velas…. Todo ese dorado y verdes que delataba a la realeza de Egipto… "¿Qué pasa¿dónde estoy?". Se estaba desesperando.

Y al parecer Atemu lo sintió, porque dejó la bandeja a un lado y caminó hacia el, con sus pasos mesurados, con sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro… de desesperación volvió a la lujuria.

"Tranquilo, estás en un lugar seguro". Le explicó Atemu sentándose a un lado de sus piernas en la cama. " Ya pasó lo peor".

_¿Lo peor?._

De seguro el rostro de confusión de Bakura fue lo que hizo reír a Atemu.

"No hemos logrado capturar a Heishin". Comenzó Atemu mirándolo con … ¿ternura?. " Te heriste la cabeza cuando caíste del muro del Templo de Ra… ". Atemu movió su mano para dejarla en su cabeza, alrededor de una venda que no había notado allí. "… y esa flecha …". Atemu suspiró posando sus ojos en el torso vendado de Bakura. "… los sanadores pensaron que no te salvarías…".

Bakura le miró sorprendido y tal vez, aún más confundido. Era una situación bizarra por falta de una palabra mejor. Las heridas, su entorno, todo ese lujo a su alrededor… Atemu, todo parecía demasiado irreal como para creer en ello… como si fuera un sueño.

"Dijieron…". El susurró ahogado de Atemu le sacó de sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro pasó desde una confusión completa a tener sus sentidos y brazos llenos de Atemu. " … morirías… ni yo te podría salvar…". Esas palabras tan desconsoladas le apretaron el pecho, un dolor extraño y ajeno se apoderó de su alma. Pensar que Atemu podría hablar con ese tono… por él… sentirse tan perdido, por pensar que él moriría. Por una parte se sentía complacido, de cierto modo aliviado de que pudiera provocar ese sentimiento en su compañero… pero al mismo tiempo, su otro lado del alma le decía que era cruel, alegrarse por el dolor de la última persona que deseaba ver triste o herida.

Bakura envolvió en sus brazos a Atemu, le abrazó con todo el cariño que podía llegar a expresar, intentado darle con su calor y fuerza, la seguridad que Atemu necesitaba en ese momento.

"Pero estoy aquí, vivito y coleando una vez más". Le susurró acariciándole el cabello en un tono alegre. " Te aseguro que no te será fácil deshacerte de mi, Mariku dice que tengo más vidas que Mau". Bakura sonrió cuando eso le sacó una risa suave a Atemu. Se separó levemente del otro Egipcio, dejando sus brazos apoyados en los hombros de Atemu, y así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

" Las lagrimas no se ven bien en tus ojos, deja que sean brillantes con la alegría". Le susurró. Atemu sonrió un poco más, claramente más calmado y contento.

Bakura se estaba perdiendo en los ojos rojos del egipcio más pequeño, los amaba, toda su vida los había amado. Cuando Atemu le tomó la mano se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando al rostro, demasiado como para simplemente mirar, y en el fondo, sabía que lo único que lo dejaría tranquilo en ese extraño escenario, sería besar a Atemu… aunque fuera una sola vez…

La mano más pequeña y suave de Atemu, se posó sobre la suya, enlazando los dedos al obligar a Bakura a mover la muñeca hacía arriba. Bakura suspiró…. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el contraste entre sus pieles lo excitaba. Muchas veces había pensado que ese contraste sería aún mayor entre sus caderas e imaginar lo que sería ver desaparecer su miembro en la suavidad de … _Eres un sucio Bakura… pensar todo el tiempo en lo bien que se sentiría tenerlo bajo tu cuerpo gimiendo y tenso en placer… _. Se autorrecriminó, pero era su deseo.

Y al parecer su deseo se volvería realidad…

n///n

… o simplemente había equivocado esa mirada brillante en los ojos de Atemu, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, todos esos brillos y sombras en su piel, y la sensación de sus dedos aún entrelazados. Bakura contuvo la respiración, sabía que le temblaban las manos y que su respiración se agitaba poco a poco, pero sería la mentira más grande en todo el desierto, si negaba que deseaba tomar a ese egipcio y, sobre esa cama, hacerlo suyo y suyo solamente.

Atemu separó sus labios levemente. Bakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, era imposible controlarse con Atemu haciendo esos gestos tan eróticos, como si no fuera suficiente con el bálsamo labial que llevaba puesto y que brillaba levemente con la luz de las velas.

"Kura…". Esa vocecita que usaba cuando susurraba, Bakura quería escuchar esa misma voz sin aire, perdiendo cada tono, gritando a los vientos en placer.

"Atemu…". Suspiró Bakura abriendo los ojos. Grave error, ahí su poco control decidió ir a pasear cerca de la morada de Anubis.

Atemu lo miraba con los ojos a medio cerrar, aún tan cerca de su cuerpo y con ese pequeño kilt que ya poco ocultaba por la posición de las piernas de Atemu. Su respiración tibia rozándole el cuello, enviando todas esas sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo… creando un paraíso celestial para sus sentidos.

"Atemu…". Volvió a susurrar Bakura, esta vez acercando su rostro al del otro egipcio. Simplemente no podía continuar reteniendo sus deseos, su necesidad de saber que ese cuerpo tan pequeño y esa alma le pertenecían solo a él, que ese corazón latía más rápido cada vez que le veía aparecer en una sala… o que en la noche esas manos le buscarían entre las sábanas para enlazarse con su piel…

Bakura tomó el rostro de Atemu con suavidad, apoyando una mano bajo la barbilla y sobre la mejilla de su pequeño tesoro. Le miró con ojos brillantes, solo para encontrar un par de rubíes frente a ellos… tantas emociones contenidas en su profundidad, tanta tibieza y belleza en un par de joyas.

El rostro de Bakura se fue acercando en la visión de Atemu. Ra, quería que sucediera, deseaba con toda su alma probar esos labios aunque fuera una única vez, saber lo que significaba besar a alguien por amor y no por deber. Atemu cerró los ojos levemente y subió su rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Bakura.

Un roce suave, una caricia vertical, antes de que Bakura le atrajera con fuerza y Atemu respondiera abrazando el cuello de Bakura. La presión inicial en sus labios no era suficiente. Bakura usó su lengua para lamer los labios de Atemu, y este en sorpresa ante la sensación que le hizo mover las piernas, separó sus labios.

Bakura estaba en el octavo cielo cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de Atemu, moviendo su músculo contra el del otro egipcio, incitándolo, enseñándole, haciendo que bailaran juntos el paso que pronto imitarían sus cuerpos completamente.

No resistió más, sus manos tenían vida propia, levantaban capas de tela con la facilidad con la que siempre logró abrir cerraduras astrales en las murallas de las pirámides, descubriendo el par de piernas que deseaba tener alrededor de su cintura.

La mano de Atemu, pequeña, pero firme le tomó la muñeca de una de esas traviesas manos que vagaban con libertad en tono de lujuria por un cuerpo que deseaba.

"Bakura…". Más que un tono de reproche, era un tono de pregunta, como si hubiera una confusión en el corazón del otro egipcio.

Bakura le miró con ojos rebosantes de comprensión, de algo que ni él mismo sabía que podía proyectar…. Y es que sabía que estaba insinuándole a Atemu, un amor de infancia, que acariciaría partes de su cuerpo que corresponden a sectores privados.

"Te deseo… ". Le susurró en el oído en un tono profundo, abrazando a Atemu contra su cuerpo, pegándolo contra la firmeza de su pecho. " Te he deseado por mucho tiempo…". Le admitió. " Durante años… quise acariciarte en la oscuridad y en la luz, he querido tocarte de las formas más impensables….".

Atemu se estremeció en sus brazos, su respiración se agitó levemente, pero ninguno de esos signos pasó desapercibido por Bakura. Por muy canalla que fuera su método, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría …

"…También….". Respondió con cierta vergüenza. Atemu miró a Bakura con las mejillas sonrojadísimas, como si buscar las palabras necesarias, pero no las pudiera encontrar.

"No me pidas que me detenga…". Le suplicó Bakura, reanudando su búsqueda entre las capas del corto kilt blanco verdes tierra que usaba Atemu.

"No lo hagas". Bakura se sorprendió ante tales palabras, sin poder evitarlo, miró a los ojos a Atemu, una vez más.

"No te detengas…" Atemu le volvió a susurrar, abrazándole el cuello y los hombros. "Quiero… conocer el placer de las manos que amo". Diciendo eso, Atemu separó las piernas, sentándose sobre el regazo de Bakura, le temblaban las manos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas delataba lo nervioso que estaba, aunque su tono de voz fuera suave y claro.

Bakura le miró por un momento antes de tomar lo ofrecido, con manos temblorosas le afirmó de la cintura, maravillándose una vez más del cuerpo de su príncipe. También le temblaban las manos, debió mojarse los labios varias veces, sentía una sequedad en la boca que se traducía en sed.

No dudó en saciar su sed, bebiendo directamente de los labios de Atemu.

El beso fue más duradero que el anterior, el movimiento de los labios más firme y con mayor confianza, ambos sabían que el otro deseaba eso, y se complementaban. Atemu se separó un poco cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, sin embargo no alcanzó a dar más que una bocanada de aire, cuando Bakura volvió. El ladrón de tumbas le tomó las manos y con un movimiento rápido los volteó, dejando a Atemu bajo su cuerpo, con las caderas de ambos juntas, sintiendo claramente los efectos de la excitación en el cuerpo de su, ahora, favorito compañero.

"Kura!". Atemu le dijo con un tono de reproche, se notaba sumamente apenado por la situación y porque su erección se apoyaba en el abdomen de Bakura, era imposible que el otro egipcio no la sintiera.

"Tranquilo, es normal". Le susurró Bakura en el oído, apoyando más de su peso sobre Atemu, sacándole el primer gemido de la noche. "Me preocuparía si no te excitaras con lo que hago". Sin otra advertencia, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"Lo haces". Le susurró Atemu, intentando no parecer desesperado, que era lo que sentía. Jamás pensó enfrentarse a una situación así, donde no tuviera el control de sus acciones, a pesar de que conocía los detalles del acto.

Bakura detuvo sus besos en el cuello de Atemu y comenzó a morder, simples apretones con los labios y luego con los dientes, tomando un poco de piel antes de arrastrarla con sus dientes por un momento.

"¿Qué hago?". Le preguntó maliciosamente.

Atemu cerró los ojos. "Eso".

Bakura sonrió antes de continuar bajando por el cuerpo de Atemu, esta vez, dándole atención al pecho, a esos sectores del mapa corporal que sabía que eran sensibles en un hombre.

"Dime… ¿qué hago?". Bakura le tomó una tetilla con los dientes. Inevitablemente sonrió cuando Atemu se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y gimió levemente antes de tensar las piernas, pues todo su movimiento estaba haciendo que rozara su miembro con el cuerpo de Bakura.

Atemu no le respondió, no sabía que decirle, simplemente eran demasiadas sensaciones como para saber con exactitud qué era lo que le hacía. Y debía admitir que, además de gustarle lo que Bakura le hacía, le frustraba que no continuara.

"Kura". Se quejó Atemu, tomándole los hombros para que dejara de lamerle el abdomen y lo mirara de una buena vez.

Bakura sólo alzó una ceja en signo de pregunta, antes de rozarle la protuberancia del hueso de la cadera con la punta de la lengua y volver a mirarlo.

"Deja de jugar". Atemu suspiró derrotado, admitiendo abiertamente que quería dejar el preámbulo y simplemente pasar a la acción principal. "Ya te quiero dentro".

Bakura no pudo contener una carcajada, simplemente la dejó salir de buena gana.

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan directo, te creí más sutíl para pedir ciertas cosas". Este comentario solo logró sonrojar mucho más a Atemu. " Pero ya que insistes…". Sin más aviso Bakura le separó las piernas con decisión y las sostuvo alrededor de sus caderas.

Atemu le miró confuso, como si no supiera si aceptar la proposición directa de Bakura o rechazarla tajantemente por una más decente. Al final, Bakura decidió autocensurar sus intensiones.

"No es la primera vez que hago esto". Le confesó mirándolo a los ojos. " Sé cómo se hace y cómo se siente".

Atemu asintió con seriedad. Nunca esperó que Bakura fuera virgen, era tradicionalista, pero no ajeno a la realidad de los egipcios de clase baja.

"Te va a doler".

"Ya lo creo, no se supone que algo entre por ahí".

Bakura volvió a reír. "Sabes que me encanta que seas tan directo". Suspiró apoyando su peso contra Atemu, susurrándole en el oído. "¿Tienes aceite?".

Atemu le abrazó el cuello y le respondió en un susurro similar. "Sólo de alcanfor… ya no queda belladona".

Bakura suspiró y posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Atemu, encontrando una solución precisa y rápida al dilema del aceite. Era ignorante, pero nunca tanto como para no saber qué tipo de ardores traía el alcanfor.

Atemu entendió las intensiones de Bakura, separó los labios levemente y permitió que los dedos de Bakura se deslizaran dentro de su boca, mojandolos con saliva, lamiéndolos para asegurarse de que estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos como para actuar de líquido lubricante.

Definitivamente, Atemu sabía lo que hacía. Y de cierta forma, le dolía un poco a Bakura que así fuera; en sus sueños, su amor era tan virgen como fuera posible, poco ilustrado en temas de sexo… pero en la realidad, parecía conocer los mecanismos… quizá porque era sanador.. quizá porque era un heredero más de una familia poderosa, quizá porque tenía esposas en un harem… quién sabe…

Despacio, introdujo la primera falange del dedo índice por el esfínter muscular del ano, profundizando lentamente a medida que observaba que Atemu no dejaba ver dolor en su expresión. Luego continuó con el segundo dedo; ahí si notó un gesto de incomodidad, acompañado de un leve gemido.

"Kura… date prisa". Le gimió al oído. La paciencia y el autocontrol de Bakura estaban terminándose rápidamente, y que Atemu se contorneara contra su cuerpo, no ayudaba en nada.

"Ya… ya voy…". No quería arriesgarse a rajar el tejido, había visto muchas manchas de sangre producto de penetraciones forzosas, y era lo que menos quería ver en esta ocasión.

Atemu comenzó a morderle la piel del cuello como protesta ante su lentitud. Bakura quitó los dos dedos que tenía dentro de su tesoro egipcio y acomodó la punta de su miembro para que rozara con firmeza el ano de Atemu.

"La paciencia suele ser recompensada… suculentamente". Le susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo. Entraba poco a poco, observando y disfrutando la expresión de plcentero dolor que tenía el egipcio bajo su cuerpo.

"Ba…. Kura!". Atemu se aferró a sus hombros, arqueó el cuello hacia atrás jadeando.

"Atemu…". Bakura suspiró atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, esperando el momentro para comenzar a moverse.

"Aaah!, Kura!".

n///n

Un golpe en la frente lo despertó. Mariku le miraba aún con el dedo medio puesto sobre su frente.

"Vamos levantate, Apophis ya casi se va". Le dijo caminándo hacia la puerta de cueros que cerraba la habitación de roca donde dormía Bakura. "Por cierto, parece que fue un buen sueño". Le señaló el bulto entre sus piernas que sobresalía claramente por la frazada de tejido que tenía encima.

Bakura suspiró pesadamente y se restregó el rostro. Si, había sido un buen sueño, pero daba gracias que Atemu no hubiera despertado para encontrase la sorpresa… al menos le consolaba que el sueño había sido bastante descriptivo, y quizá podría hacerse realidad.

Miró hacia los cristales de roca que se reflejaban en las paredes del escondite… _Hoy es un día importante_

* * *

Ra despuntó en el horizonte al momento en que el primer grupo dejaba la cueva de los ladrones, los preparativos habían sido hechos durante la noche anterior y madrugada, caballos, armas, agua y algunas raciones de comida y medicina para evitar las bajas entre los hombres, no podían arriesgarse a perder en un trabajo tan peligroso e importante.

El frío de la madrugada caló en los huesos de Bakura cuando este se quitó las sábanas de piel, inmediatamente envolvió un poco más en ellas a la persona que descansaba a su lado. La túnica del día anterior no le serviría para eso, se vistió con un kilt blanco con dibujos rojos, aquel que le caracterizaba en todas sus misiones como "El Demonio Blanco". Sin hacer ruido abrió uno de los baúles donde guardaba el abrigo que acompañaba al kilt, calzó las sandalias de cuero y las amarró con firmeza alrededor de sus tobillos, no eran como las que usaban los egipcios normales, Mariku las había ideado para correr y saltar sin perderlas en el trayecto. Se colgó el anillo al cuello y caminó a la puerta de la habitación, iba a descorrer la cortina e irse, pero algo le hizo detenerse y voltear para ver a Atemu.

_Volveré_, ese era su pensamiento, sabía que era un trabajo extremadamente peligroso y si fallaba el Faraón les encerraría, y sería ejecutado por los robos a las tumbas y el atentado contra la vida del gobernante. Fallar no era una posibilidad, era impensable, debían entrar y asesinar a todos, recibir el dinero y largarse de Menéferes por un buen tiempo.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado de Atemu.

"Juro que volveré". Le susurró acariciándole el cabello de forma suave para no despertarlo. " Volveré por ti y te llevaré conmigo en el viaje, no voy a perderte ahora que te he encontrado y sé que te amo… sólo debo decírtelo cuando estés despierto… ahora que mis familiares podrán descansar en paz… que Behu ha vuelto conmigo y tú has aparecido en mi vida una vez más… todo cambiará". Con cuidado bajó su rostro hasta el de Atemu y le besó los labios, más que un beso fue un roce delicado, un gesto sencillo que resumía todas sus palabras anteriores. "Nos veremos al anochecer".

Se levantó y caminó sin mirar atrás hasta salir de la cueva sobre su caballo, guiando a sus hombres como buen líder. Si lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo hubiera volteado su rostro por un momento se habría encontrado con los ojos que tanto amaba, observándole abandonar el escondite en su loca carrera hacia el desierto, dejando atrás a un grupo pequeño de refuerzo que luego le esperarían en el palacio.

* * *

Atemu había escuchado a Bakura levantarse y todas sus palabras antes de irse. No había sabido reaccionar y enfrentar a Bakura en ese momento, sus palabras eran los mismo sentimientos que tenía guardados en el fondo, la misma declaración de amor que había dejado guardada en su garganta desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran una vez más.

Cerró los ojos al ver a Bakura salir del escondite sobre su caballo azabache, le esperaría y le haría ver que le había escuchado ese mañana con tres palabras. "También te amo".

"No se lo digas al aire, dícelo a él". La voz de Mariku a su espalda le dijo con seriedad.

"No es tan simple… pero lo haré". Le contestó sin voltearse.

"Tienes que hacerlo pronto". Mariku avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, apoyado en el mismo madero que marcaba el balcón del pasillo. "Así como decirle la verdad sobre ti… príncipe". Con una sonrisa en el rostro miró la sorpresa y l horror escritos en el de Atemu. "Que no le sorprenda alteza, estuve mucho tiempo espiando en el palacio como para no haberme dado cuenta de que ya le había visto antes entre esas murallas de piedra".

"Pero… espiando?.. a qué te refieres con espiando?". Le preguntó Atemu aún sin recuperarse por completo de la sorpresa de aquella declaración.

"No es el único que guarda secretos". Le dijo Mariku con un suspiro. "No soy yo quien debe decirle todo, pero le dejaré el trabajo empezado a Bakura". Le miró de forma seria, ya no con esa chispa de humor que caracterizaba los ojos violáceos del chico rubio. "Somos ladrones del desierto… mercenarios en algunos casos, todos egipcios de familias pobres o que han desaparecido… tenemos un pequeño trabajo en palacio, por eso espiaba en él".

Atemu no podía creerlo, pero en fondo no le debía sorprender demasiado, viendo como estaba la situación en algunos lugares de Khemeth, encontrarse con ladrones de tumbas no era cosa extraña, lo extraño era que si ellos sabían que era parte de la realeza no le hubieran asesinado desde el primer momento que se encontraron.

"Al parecer soy el único que se dado cuenta a que familia perteneces realmente". Continuó Mariku con dejar de mirarle a los ojos. " No voy a matarte, mi odio es hacia el Faraón, no hacia uno de sus hijos".

"Mariku..".

"Y creo que no somos los únicos que tenemos un trabajo pendiente en Menéferes". Le tomó la mano a Atemu con fuerza. "Sé que algo extraño ha pasado en la Ciudad Blanca, se siente una presencia maligna en el ambiente que apenas me deja respirar cuando debo ir al Mercado… sólo eso explica que dos hijos del Faraón hayan estado en medio del desierto sin guardias". Mariku le tomó de ambos hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. " No sé que será, pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo ayudarte… y que debes ir a enfrentar esa sombra del mal… porque eres el único que puede salvarnos antes de que carcoma a Khemeth… a Egipto completa".

* * *

Ra aún era una línea roja en el horizonte del desierto cuando los cascos de Infirima tocaron la arena tibia de la salida de la cueva, el eco de sus pasos rápidos se perdían entre las rocas, al igual que las palabras de Mariku.

Avanzaban con rapidez por sobre las arenas, las piernas de Infirima tenían más fuerza que las de los otros caballos, las arenas eran su hogar, las infinitas arenas de Kemeth, doradas y rubíes al sol, plateadas y brillantes ante la luna.. por algo su nombre era _Inmortal ._

"_Yo cuidaré de los niños tienes palabra de que no tocaré un solo cabellos de Yugi… no dejaré que les hagan daño… pero debes prometerme que enfrentarás la oscuridad y nos salvaras… demuéstrame que puedo confiar en un Próximo Faraón… alguien que velará por su pueblo.. por su gente antes que por su propia vida."_

Las palabras de Mariku, no podía huir de sus problemas, y postergando el enfrentamiento no haría mayor bien. Heishin era la sombra que cubría Egipto, él y su ambición de poder, si dejaba que continuara con sus planes de control sobre la gente no era un digno heredero al trono… su pueblo, su gente, ellos eran su santuario, Egipto su gran amor y su deber era darlo todo por ellos.

Su padre les había explicado sus obligaciones cuando niños, Akunamekanon y Akenamon tenían las mayores, de ambos dependía el bienestar de Kemeth, uno era el Pilar, el Faraón, la representación de los Dioses sobre la tierra, pero más que eso, era que velaba por el bien de todos. Akunamekanon no solo llevaba la corona como adorno y símbolo, esa corona mantenía el equilibrio en Egipto, con su energía, con su mente debía proteger las arenas y las ciudades de las energías negativas que viajaban a la deriva, de los dioses molestos de otras tierras en busca de conquista… de los monstruos de sombras que abrían los portales. Akenamon era el ancla del pueblo al Faraón, de él dependía que Akunamekanon se enterara de todo lo que ocurría con la gente… luego seguía él, Atemu… el sanador, en sus manos estaban marcados los puntos de energía que le permitían sanar cualquier herida y enfermedad con solo tocar… y Yugi… el pequeño aún no tenía una tarea designada… pero pronto lo haría.

Infirima coceó con violencia, sus patas delanteras que golpean el aire con miedo, manteniéndose sobre las traseras.

"¡Tranquilo!". Atemu reaccionó a tiempo para no ser lanzado hacia las arenas por la fuerza del caballo, sus brazos y manos tomaban las riendas con firmeza para tratar de calmar ese súbito miedo. "Infirima". Volvió a llamarle, nunca antes se había asustado de tal manera, era impensable que llegara a reaccionar así.

Buscó con la mirada lo que podía haberle asustado, estaba tan cerca de Menfis, el brillo de su muralla de protección ya era visible desde allí. Sólo se veían arenas y desierto a su alrededor, huellas de caballos y camellos a un lado del camino de comerciantes, dunas, viento… .

Un rugido grave, profundo, más que el lamento de un animal parecía algo sacado de una de las historias de la creación del mundo por Phat. El caballo coceó con mayor fuerza, ya estaba siendo difícil para Atemu mantenerse sobre la silla. El príncipe subió la mirada hacia el cielo, buscando en su infinidad azul aquello que provocaba el ruido y quedó congelado.

_Ra… no, por favor, ahora no… no, no, no, no…_

Horror, miedo, desesperación, todos esos sentimientos sumados a una angustia que le rompía el alma en pedazos. Durante años, durante todos los años que siguieron al primer enfrentamiento, los egipcios comprendieron lo que significaba el relámpago azul en el cielo, el movimiento de las arenas en dirección hacia el Sur… hacia donde sopla el hálito de la Creación. El ruido que anunciaba la llegada de la destrucción… Era de saber egipcio, que cuando un Dios de las Sombras aparecía... nada a su alrededor quedaría con vida…

El gruñido de la segunda boca de Osiris fue lo que Infírima necesitaba para lanzar a su jinete a las arenas. Sus relinchos asustados eran todo lo que el dragón necesitaba para notar la presencia de Atemu y avanzar hacia él.


	19. Cielo, sangre y oro

**Capítulo 19**: Cielo, sangre y oro

* * *

El cielo se oscureció con el relámpago azul que lo cruzó tres veces antes de que el viento del Sur moviera las arenas en dirección de la barca de Apophis sobre las dunas, como si su cuerpo de reptil ondeara una y mil veces de salto en salto, dejando su forma de curvas cóncavas y convexas como tatuajes de crueldad sobre el desierto.

La segunda boca de Osiris rugió nuevamente, Infirima ya había cruzado una buena parte de las arenas de regreso al escondite de Mariku, y en esa loca carrera llena de miedo, llevaba el único medio de transporte con el que contaba Atemu para llegar a Menéferes o simplemente escapar del segundo Dios de la Destrucción.

Sus manos temblaban, recordaba en su piel, en sus pies, en su abdomen cada sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo en aquella noche en que el Obelisco hizo saber de su furia y su padre sucumbió ante su propia ansia de poder. El frío viceral que trepaba por sus venas, desde la punta de sus dedos hacia su pecho, y apretaba el hueso, los órganos, presionaba como una mandíbula hambrienta cada una de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

El primer movimiento del reptil rojo fue acercarse, irguiendo su columna hacia el cielo antes de curvar su cervical alta hacia abajo para observar al príncipe con sus ojos de vidrio opaco, como una muñeca sin vida, sin fin en su color pálido. El movimiento curioso de su cabeza, balanceándose con el vaivén de su cuerpo al reptar por las arenas hacía que el cristal sobre su cráneo alargado, brillara de colores diferentes y se proyectara en un prisma suave sobre los minerales mezclados con la arena de las dunas.

Una vez estuvo frente a Atema, abrió la primera boca y gruñó, el sonido grave retumbó dentro del tórax del humano y le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

Sin el catalizador de energía, jamás podría invocar un ser de Sombras, aunque fuera para protegerse de los primeros golpes del Dios Egipcio y retrasar su muerte al menos unos minutos. _No tengo algo que sea digno de ti, no tengo opciones para enfrentarte. _La respuesta a ese pensamiento fue un segundo gruñido y el golpe certero de la cola roja en contra de su costado derecho.

Atemu no registró el momento que Osiris le atacó y mucho menos el momento en que golpeó la arena con su costado izquierdo y la respiración quedó atrapada en sus pulmones por un momento doloroso y angustiante. Sentía la presión sobre el esternón y la falta de fuerza de sus tórax para ingresar aire a sus pulmones, sin importar que aspirara parte de la arena que estaba suspendida en el aire a su alrededor. Sólo cuando fijó mirada sobre un punto para concentrarse en respirar, notó que una mancha oscura comenzaba a humedecer los granos bajo su brazo derecho.

Sangre.

Sangre.

El catalizador más poderoso de todos.

* * *

El ataque al Palacio fue perfecto. Entraron por seis ángulos al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los guardias fue capaz de repeler la horda de soldados y ladrones de tumbas, donde si caía uno, el siguiente ya estaba asesinando al guardia que acababa de mermar las fuerzas de los mercenarios. Como un mar de langostas negras arrasaron con las puertas de la guardia, se dejaron caer como arañas inmundas por sobre los muros, escalando como si no fuera necesario apoyar sus manos y pies en las grietas inexistentes entre las piedras pulidas, simplemente trepaban como si hubieran nacido para trepar en vez de caminar.

Rápidamente los jardines interiores se llenaron de gritos amenazantes, el golpe de los filos de sus espadas contra la piel y carne de los sirvientes que caían uno a uno. Cuando el grupo de Bakura avanzó por el lugar, el barrial de tierra, sangre y vegetación, era putrefacto. Ya comenzaban a aparecer moscas sobre los cadáveres, claramente atraídas por la descomposición del calor húmedo del lugar.

La suela de cuero y vegetación seca tejida absorbían el líquido pegajoso contra la cerámica pulida de los caminos interiores del jardín y pasillos, sólo bastaba dar unos pasos dentro del lugar de la masacre para que tus pies estuvieran cubiertos de sangre.

Bakura observó el paisaje con desprecio y cierto recelo, no era parte de la filosofía de sus hombres masacrar sin razón aparente, mucho menos comportarse como montoneros salvajes. Los cadáveres a sus pies eran guardias y soldados, pero también había sirvientes, mujeres con cántaros de agua y niños pequeños con flores en sus manos, le extrañaba ese comportamiento.

Nadjik se acercó a su jefe. "Ni siquiera intentaron defenderse". Comentó, lo que llevó a que el otro egipcio observara con detenimiento la posición de los cuerpos, ninguno mantenía sus brazos frente a ellos, otros parecían haber permanecido en la mismo aposición en la que fueron encontrados por sus hombres, como si no fueran capaces de pensar por sí mismo y reaccionar como todo ser vivo lo haría: para protegerse.

"Esto no me gusta". Murmuró en el lenguaje de los ladrones, Bakura señaló a sus hombres de confianza que avanzaran. "Continuaremos, pero esto no me gusta, hay algo en el ambiente que es aún más pútrido que el olor de estos muertos, y si es necesario, nos retiraremos".

Los hombres asintieron siguiendo a su líder.

* * *

Desde su celda en las catacumbas del palacio, Seth escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor de las espadas y cuerpo caer al piso sin vida. Ningún grito, imposible que aquellos despojados de su libre albedrío gritaran o intentaran protegerse de sea lo que sea estuviera atacando el hogar del Faraón.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que llegar a Atemu y ayudarle a tomar control de la Ciudad, debía ir a Proteger a Yugi, pues algo en su pecho le decía que el único heredero vivo de Akunam sería el menor de los príncipes. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver la imagen de sus primos, muertos, cada uno caído por proteger a sus tierras y las vidas que en ella habitaban, pero sólo veía a los tres mayores, y rara vez sus visiones eran erróneas.

Y Jouno…

Empuñó las manos con fuerza, aún cuando los grilletes apretados sobre sus muñecas solo calaban dentro de la piel expuesta , rompiendo tejido sin misericordia. Sus hombros dolían, y es que la posición de los grilletes colgando del techo, las articulaciones estaban subluxadas y sosteniendo su peso por completo, porque ni la punta de sus pies alcanzaba el apoyo del suelo.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Había agotado sus opciones salvo una, romper sus pulgares e intentar deslizar sus manos por los grilletes.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó.

* * *

Desde la Sala de la Luz, o mejor dicho, la cámara tras el trono del Faraón, Heishin observaba el tablero de jugadores inclinarse a su favor, algo que debió ocurrir hace años. Un Reino jamás prosperaría con una dinastía tan pacífica como los Akunam, Reyes de tierras que sólo escuchaban a sus sirvientes y evitaban los enfrentamientos con otros reinos por medio de palabras, cartas y encuentros.

"No es así como se gobierna" Murmuró el Sacerdote levantándose del Trono de descanso en el cual se encontraba sentado, sus piernas lagars le llevaron rápidamente por la sala hacia el lugar donde permanecía el Faraón, como una marioneta más sobre su espalda, observando el techo de la sala sin objetivo alguno, sin alma.

"Tu familia es débil, desde el momento en que dejaron de lado los consejos de los míos, desde que tu padre y el padre de su padre permitieron que Nubia se quedaba con la frontera, incluso antes de que las Sombras comenzaran a recorrer el desierto". Empuñó el cetro del Milenio con fuerza. "Pero ya no más, no cuando esos ladrones lleguen a esta sala y acaben con la maldición de esta tierra".

Y aún así no podría descansar. Seth tenía razón, mientras los otros dos príncipes estuvieran vivos, el Tribunal jamás reconocería su reinado como válido y justo, por lo que las plagas volverían a asolar Memphis, siempre ocurría cuando un Faraón de otra familia dejaba vivo algún miembro de la familia anterior.

"Después de ti, sólo quedaran los dos niños". Negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. "Temo más por Atemu que por el otro, pero conociéndolo, volverá y cuando lo haga, su cabeza se servirá en el comedor principal como adorno de la mesa".

Ahora debía preparar todo.

"Levántate". Ordenó al Faraón, quien se irguió en ambas piernas, esperando sus nuevas órdenes. "Toma el catalizador y sal al trono". Dejó que el gobernante cumpliera su orden antes de volverse al resto de la familia real y ordenarles ocupar sus lugares. La Reina a su lado izquierdo, su Hermano mayor al derecho, sacerdotes y cortesanos alrededor del trono, los guardias sosteniendo sus armas entre la entrada y el Faraón.

Alzo ambas manos llamando a las tabletas de piedra a los costados.

"Si entran, destrúyelos". Fue la orden.

Y así fue. La primera horda de ladrones abrió las puertas y cayeron muertos por las lanzas de los guardias, algunos hombres de Bakura prefirieron intentarlo con flechas, sin embargo los desniveles del techo les hicieron perder el tiempo intentándolo mientras sus cuerpos eran despedazados por las espadas y dagas cortas de la Guardia Real.

Nadjik prefirió sostener una parte del contingente atrás, esperando a que la masacre inicial terminara, no era conveniente arriesgar la maniobra principal sin asegurar que suficientes hombres vivieran para contarlo.

"Será simple, el Faraón es mío" Indicó Bakura, el egipcio de cabello gris con la mano izquierda empuñada en el pomo de la espada corta, una de esas armas reales que se dejaban como ofrenda en las Tumbas. "Por Kuru Eruna".

No fue necesario que el resto de sus hombres respondiera, en cada uno de sus corazones, pesaba el deseo de venganza por la muerte de tantos inocentes en aquella aldea y en los campos de esclavos de constructores de pirámides.

Nadjik fue el primero en avanzar, cruzando las astillas de madera y trozos de piedra que en algún momento fueron las puertas del Salón del trono, no reparó en aquellos compañeros caídos en combate ni en aquellos guardias que moribundos respiraban en su propia posa de sangre. Su objetivo era avanzar y asegurar que el segundo grupo lograra entrar a la sala del trono, pero ni bien ingresó la primera tableta cobró vida desde la piedra tallada, y el zarpazo de un par de garras filosas le hicieron perder el equilibrio y a dos de sus hombres un brazo y la cabeza.

Entonces el Hermano arpía cruzó por sobre ellos para enfrentar a la primera tableta, avanzando tras la criatura, Bakura llevaba uno de los brazaletes catalizadores completamente extendido, con la marca de una criatura activada en el campo y a batalla comenzó.

* * *

De la misma herida donde brotaba sangre, Atemu humedeció sus dedos índice y medio para dibujar en el aire un símbolo que jamás pensó necesitar, uno que indica la autorización para abrir el portal entre las sombras. A su espalda la arena brilló por un momento, un circulo de leve color azul a su alrededor mientras se formaba la silueta de una criatura armada con un yelmo y una espada ancha.

Pensó en el ataque y la criatura siguió sus indicaciones, esquivando la cola precisa, pero lenta, luego las mandíbulas libres hasta llegar con la espada al cuello del reptil, con la clara intensión de cortarlo, sin embargo el filo no logró hacer contacto con la piel escamosa antes de que otro golpe de energía proveniente del Este lo despedazara, llevando el peso de Osiris hacia la arena.

Sintió como si abrieran su columna, se llevó ambas manos al abdomen y luego a la espalda buscando que su piel estuviera intacta, pero sentía la herida abierta y el dolor en su garganta por los gritos que acababa de dejar escapar.

Sólo vio la sombra de Ra, sus alas extendidas sobre Osiris , quien intentaba recuperar su postura erguida, pero el dolor seguía, parecía quitarle la respiración y llenar sus entrañas de frío.

"_Invocar con sangre te une a las Sombras"_. Aún de rodillas sobre la arena, jadeando mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada, escuchó las palabras de uno de los Dioses. _"No tienes oportunidad"._

Nuevamente llevó su mano izquierda a la herida y con ambos dedos ensangrentados abrió otro portal, esta vez un sacerdote de ropas oscuras ocupó su lugar tras él en el círculo de luz, ya no de un azul brillante, sino de un tono más oscuro.

"_Te estás aliando con las sombras y te convertirás en una". _El ave pareció inclinar su cabeza y asentir antes de abrir sus alas y lanzar un chillido que retumbó en sus huesos. Cerró los ojos, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero si quería mantener a salvo a su hermano, necesitaba salir de ahí con vida.

El Sacerdote avanzó hacia Ra, esquivando las mandíbulas hambrientas, pero torpes de Osiris, quien intentó engullirlo al pasar sobre su cuerpo, que aún no lograba erguirse.

"Mago, ataca" Susurró Atemu intentando proyectar las acciones en la criatura que acababa de convocar, casi podía sentir como si su brazo fuerza una extensión, no física, sino espiritual que indicaba el movimiento para que el Sacerdote oscuro atacara.

Los ojos de Ra brillaron al reflejar el ataque de energía del otro espíritu, un simple batido de sus alas y las arenas recibieron el impacto de la criatura de Atemu, quien nuevamente cayó a las arenas con el costado derecho más adolorido que hace unos minutos. Entonces comprendió la gravedad de las invocaciones con sangre como catalizador y el por qué de la alta mortalidad de los contendores en esa clase de duelo. Cada golpe que recibían sus Sombras, serían reflejados en su cuerpo.

El primer golpe que logró acertar en el cuerpo del ave fue algo de bajo calibre, y al Sacerdote no le quedó más que aceptar su destino, destruido entre las fauces de Osiris que acababa de levantarse.

* * *

Estaba de espalda, sobre la roca mal tallada y húmeda de las catacumbas del calabozo, los grilletes colgaban un par de metros desde el techo, suspendidos por cadenas oxidadas, pero fuertes. Ahora sólo necesitaba levantarse y abrir la reja, pero sus anos dolían, sus hombros ardían y el golpe en la cabeza le había hecho perder el foco de visión por unos minutos, donde el mundo parecía dar vueltas una y otra vez.

Sus manos se inflamarían por las fracturas, sus hombros no estaban en condiciones de permitir el uso competente de sus brazos, pero no podía quedarse allí, necesitaba moverse y de alguna manera asegurar el paso de su primo a salvar la ciudad, y si eso no era posible, al menos despedirse de Jouno.

Se levantó con dificultad, ignoró el primer cambio de presión al ponerse de pie y fue de inmediato hacia la puerta del calabozo, que Heishin ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar con llave, pensando que no tendría escape, y la abrió con el peso de su cuerpo, para salir al pasillo principal de las catacumbas. Luego sólo debía trepar las escaleras de madera y volver al palacio.

"Espérame Atemu, ya voy". Susurró con los dientes apretados por el dolor, pero continuó avanzando.

* * *

El Hermano arpía era una criatura promedio, pero bajo el mando de un estratega de batallas como Bakura, por lo que lograba pasar entre Tabletas sin ser víctima de sus golpes de energía, hasta que El mismísimo Faraón invocó a uno de sus Dragones y Bakura debió cambiar su criatura por algo más poderoso.

La figura femenina de un monstruo de Sombras apareció y de un solo golpes destruyó al primer dragón, eso permitió que el contingente avanzara hasta que una nube oscura se apoderó del lugar y la voz de quien vendiera los Planos del Palacio anunciara un cambio de planes.

"Habéis demorado demasiado, es mi turno". Heishin se alzó desde su lugar en la corte, dejando las pretensiones y que el resto de los presentes cayeran como marionetas cuyas cuerdas fueron cortadas, mientras la nube cubría más y más espacio dentro de la habitación hasta que el Faraón y los ladrones quedaron dentro de ella.

"¡Es un Portal de sombras!" Gritó Bakura tomando la mano de Nadjik y la del egipcio más cercano, tratando de hacerles permanecer en calma. "Quédense conmigo, no se separen".

Entonces vio frente a ellos, como el Faraón parecía despertar confundido, observar a su alrededor y el Sacerdote convocaba su primer monstruo al campo de batalla, lo que obligó al gobernante a seguir su ejemplo. La maldición de cráneo fue el último convocado al campo, quien al romper la defensa del Faraón, cerró sus mandíbulas sobre su cráneo sin misericordia.

"Ya habéis visto el resultado, seré Faraón". Anunció el Sacerdote mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, alzando el Cetro para hacer desaparecer el Portal. A sus pies, la sangre y el cadáver decapitado de Akunamekanon, yacía como una de las tantas marionetas sin vida.

"Ahora-". Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un rugido poderoso.

"Perdón la demora, estaba ocupado". Susurró Seth, quien acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la Sala, siendo apoyado por las ancas traseras de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules. "Vamos viejo, vamos que le compraré tiempo a Atemu".

Sin saber qué hacer, Bakura sólo convocó a su Hermano Arpía una vez más, manteniendo dos monstruos como su defensa permanente y si fuera necesario, como apoyo para uno de los contrincantes.

"Seth…". Sin decir más, Heishin volvió a convocar el Portal.

* * *

Desde ese lugar podía ver el cielo y el pequeño brillo de las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el sitio más alto a medida que la Barca del sol se escondía por el horizonte. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba en ese lugar?, ¿Qué ocurría en Menéferes?, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?. Atemu suspiró con pesadez, comenzando a toser producto de la sangre acumulada en su boca y vía respiratoria.

Había perdido la cuenta de las criaturas que habían muerto a manos de los tres, la herida de su costado derecho no fue suficiente fuente de sangre para alimentar sus convocaciones y debió herir su antebrazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, usando el filo de un diente perdido de Osiris.

Intentó levantar una mano, pero desde la posición sobre la arena no logró hacerla reaccionar, ni mucho menos obedecer su orden. Todo había terminado.

Había fallado.

Menéferes estaría perdida, Yugi, el pequeño Heba estaría perdido.

Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

La Sombra de Ra se cubrió su cuerpo, el ave gigante le observaba desde la altura, sus ojos dorados y profundos parecían buscar en su interior algo que le indicara el momento de terminar con la vida de ese mortal. Atemu no quería morir, tenía una misión importante por cumplir, sin embargo sus opciones estaban agotadas y su cuerpo ya no era capaz de acompañar a su mente y espíritu.

"_Es digno de nosotros"_. Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia y dejarse llevar por el sueño de una muerte segura.

* * *

Con el dorso de su mano quitó un hilo de sangre que amenazaba con cubrir sus ojos. Seth rechinó los dientes intentando que su Dragón sobreviviera al ataque combinado de la Maldición del Dragón y otro reptil de color negro.

"Kisara, dame fuerza". Murmuró contratacando con una rayo de energía blanca hacia el Dragón de apariencia más débil, pero el dolor le estaba haciendo perder la concentración con facilidad. Parpadeó y sin notarlo estaba en el piso, algo presionando su espalda, mientras su Dragón se transaba en mordidas y golpes de gola y alas con ambos monstruos.

Entonces un par de manos le tomaron por la cintura para levantarlo y notó la presencia de un egipcio de cabello gris. "Oye, te estoy hablando, ¿estás bien?".

"Tu…". Comenzó aún confundido.

"No te desconcentres, si empiezas a perder la atención, el Dragón blanco perderá poder". Bakura le empujó hasta hacerlo quedar de pie, sus brazos sosteniéndolo por la cintura para evitar presión sobre sus hombros.

Seth tomó aire con fuerza y concentró su propio poder en el golpe certero de su Dragón, lo que destruyó por completo ambos monstruos en el campo de Heishin.

Un olor pútrido comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del sacerdote, mientras pequeñas deformaciones en su piel, se abultaban como pústulas infectadas, se abrían sin dejar que sangre brotara y poco a poco enmarcaban la cara, manos y piernas del sacerdote con cráteres de carne muerta.

"¡Está poseído!". Gritó uno de los egipcios, atrayendo la atención del Sacerdote, quien de una mirada le hizo desvanecer en polvo color carne.

Bakura empuño su espada con la mano izquierda. "Esto no es de este mundo". Comentó a Seth, quien sólo asintió, sus sospechas completamente confirmadas en ese momento.

"El no es Heishin, no es de este mundo, puede que nunca le hayamos conocido como ser mortal, es un Espíritu de sombras, un alma que entró en contacto y trato con una Sombra, y ha obtenido un poder que es de este plano". Tragó saliva, ahora deseaba que Atemu se mantuviera alejado del Palacio. "Es un Zork, un no muerto".

Nadjik comenzó a retroceder, había escuchado de los Zork como leyendas para asustar a los niños en los campamentos de esclavos, lo describían como un ser que carcomía la alegría y la luz, que cubría el mundo de sombras y comía niños y mujeres, y que su sola mirada era capaz de convertir tu corazón en cenizas.

"Te advertí que era demasiado para ti". Por fin habló el extraño ser frente a ellos, con una voz que parecía colarse entre tus venas y detener tu corazón por un momento doloroso antes de dejarte ir.

"Estamos perdidos". Bakura no alcanzó a protegerse antes de que un trozo de metal le atravesara el abdomen, obligando a que soltara a Seth y, retrocediera varios pasos mientras sostenía la herida, su primera reacción fue quitar la estaca de metal de su abdomen, pero al tocarla, sólo consiguió quemar sus manos y dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

"Este mundo es mío". Siseó el Zork desde la boca pútrida del Sacerdote, en sus manos cadavéricas se abría nuevamente un portal de sombras, como una herida en el color de la tierra, una mancha negra que escurría por el aire y el piso, dejando que garras, colas, cuernos y gruñidos aparecieran.

Entonces ocurrió.

El cielo se cubrió de sombras y tres relámpagos cruzaron el firmamento, y la noche que caía sobre Menéferes retrocedió dejando que la Barca del Sol volviera al firmamento y la noche fue día.

"Ate…mu…". Susuró Seth, pues en medio de la Sala del Trono, sobre el cadáver de su hermano mayor, Atemu acababa de aparecer, sus túnicas reducidas al kilt rojo que llevaba puesto el día de la huída, su cabello mojado, pegado contra sus mejillas y cuello, mientras los Tres parecían derretir sus colores sobre el cuerpo del príncipe. El Obelisco dejó caer su color azul, luego Osiris su color rojo y finalmente Ra su color dorado.

"_Él es digno de nosotros"_.

Y Atemu se alejó de los Tres, mientras su cabello blanco adquiría los colores de la dinastía Akunam, El azul oscuro al centro, los bordes rojos y la corona dorada enmarcando su frente.

"Heishin". Su voz estaba cargada de odio y frialdad. Seth jamás había escuchado ese tono en su primo, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel no era Atemu, sino un vehículo para el poder de los Dioses.

"Oh, Atemu".

Primo, ¿Dónde estás?.

* * *

Mil años han pasado, pero esta historia será publicada por completo.

Inith.


End file.
